Palabras Mayores
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Morgana Snape, la hija que severus siempre escondio pero ahora a los 17 años le hace una peticion a su padre ir a Hogwarts a estudiar su ultimo año,Snape aceptara, pero las consecuencias podrian ser graves para el. Terminado!
1. Peticion

**Palabras Mayores**

**Capitulo I: Petición**

Era una calurosa noche del mes de agosto. Al final de la calle de las Hilanderas había una casa no se diferenciaba mucho de las demás su aspecto era muy similar a las otras si no se le observaba. Dentro de esa casa dos personas se encontraban sentadas en la desgastada mesa de la cocina cenando, una de ellas era una chica de unos 16 o 17 años su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran de un color negro azabache profundo, tenia una nariz delgada y alargada, sus labios era pequeños rosados y carnosos aquella chica estaba sentada junto al hombre que mas amaba hasta ahora su padre Severus Snape y aquella joven era Morgana Snape.

La historia de la pequeña Morgana es un poco difícil y triste de contar, ella era el producto de una aventura de verano de su padre nunca lo conoció hasta la tierna edad de 5 años cuando la madre de la niña, la había abandonado en un orfanato dejando una carta y diciendo donde podían encontrar a Severus, desde aquella noche cuando habían dejado a Morgana en el orfanato nunca volvieron a saber de la madre de la niña , al poco tiempo de estar en el orfanato Morgana fue llevaba a la casa del profesor de pociones donde fue recibida pero no del todo bien, Severus tenia una vida , tenia un buen empleo y no iba a perder todo lo que había logrado, al mes de llegar a la casa de su padre fue enviada a un internado para magos de 10 a 5 años donde ayudarían a mejorar sus habilidades, tenían el mismo ciclo escolar que en Hogwarts así que Severus podía estar muy bien en el trabajo y pasar las vacaciones con su hija, al cumplir los 11 años fue enviada al instituto durmstrang y eso nos lleva hasta el día de hoy un año antes de graduarse.

Excelentes Timos Morgana – dijo el profesor de Pociones viendo los timos de su hija – En Hogwarts deberían poner los timos igual que en Durmstrang

Bueno no lo se padre a mi me parece que en Hogwarts esta mejor la manera de aplicarlos – comento la chica, Severus hizo una mueca algo rara y volvió a mirar los timos.

Esta bien tus timos son complacientes esto merece una recompensa y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿un Fénix? ¿Una colección de libros nueva? – pregunto el profesor de pociones

No padre en Realidad lo que quiero no es nada material – dijo Morgana , Snape hizo una mueca de sorpresa - Este es mi ultimo año de preparación mágica general como tu lo sabes y quisiera tener por lo menos la oportunidad de estudiar un trimestre en Hogwarts

Morgana , pero ya hemos discutido esto no lo recuerdas, Durmstrang tiene mejor nivel en artes oscuras de lo contrario de Hogwarts que tiene un nivel mediocre – dijo el profesor de pociones

Ya lo se padre pero puedo estudia yo sola en la tarde tan solo será un trimestre además Hogwarts tiene un nivel mas alto en Trasformaciones y Artimancia que son unas de las materias que necesito para mi carrera- dijo Morgana, el profesor de pociones hizo una mueca de no estar convencido

Será tan solo el primer trimestre, además tendrás que estudiar todas las tardes un poco mas de artes oscuras – dijo Snape

Gracias es el mejor regalo que pude recibir – dijo la chica - me iré a dormir ya tengo mucho sueño

Anda ve a dormir yo enviare la carta de intercambio descansa bien mañana será un largo día iremos a comprar tus útiles – dijo Severus

No sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto el nunca había querido que su hija fuera a Hogwarts no por su nivel de enseñanza de artes oscuras si no por que tenia miedo de perder su respeto ante los estudiantes al saber que tenia una hija pero si no lo hacia esta seguro que Morgana estaría muy sentida con el y la chica era demasiado lista para darse cuenta que aquello no era por el nivel de estudios si no por otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente padre e hija estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina tomando su desayuno al parecer acababa de llegar la carta de Morgana para Hogwarts , pues la chica la leía detenidamente , hasta que oyó que tocaban la puerta y se paro rápidamente a abrirla, frente a ella se encontraba Dumbledore una de las pocas personas que sabían de la existencia de Morgana.

¡Morgana! – exclamo Dumbledore – No te veía desde que tenias 10 u 11 años

Pase profesor estábamos desayunando para luego ir a comprar mis útiles – dijo Morgana , que entraba junto con Dumbledore

Me complació mucho recibir ayer la carta de tu padre, por fin estudiaras un tiempo con nosotros es un placer para mi tener una estudiante de tu tipo vi tus timos y tienes mayorías de E - dijo Dumbledore

Dumbledore , paso un rato hablando con Snape después de eso se marcho despidiéndose de la chica y diciendo que la vería en Hogwarts en un par de semanas. Morgana junto con su padre salieron al callejón Diagon.

Bien, Morgana por que no vas a comprar lo libros y nos vemos en un momento en la tienda de ingredientes para pociones así agilizamos mas la compras

La chica le hizo caso a su padre y tomo la lista de útiles iba a ir a la librería le encantaba el callejón diagon y mas ahora que iba a comprar sus útiles para Hogwarts. Cuando Morgana iba entrando a la librería pudo ver a un chico de cabello azabache y gafas que por una extraña razón le había llamado la atención.

La chica se paro junto al mostrador del la librería pidiendo sus libros , empezó a mirar distraídamente, y pudo ver que aquel chico de gafas se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba.

Hola – dijo Morgana , viendo que el chico se paraba a su lado para pedir libros igual que ella - Soy Morgana

Hola – contesto el chico extrañado, ya le eran normal que lo saludaran gente desconocida , pero nunca le preguntaban quien era - Soy Harry , Harry Potter

¡Ah! –dijo Morgana fue una expresión rara pero no molestia mas bien de reconocimiento - Un placer

¿Tu estudias en Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry, pues no recordaba ver a Morgana por ahí

Hasta este año voy a entrar a Hogwarts como estudiante de intercambio, asistía al instituto Durmstrang- dijo Morgana

Conozco a un par de gente que estudio ahí, bueno espero que te agrade Hogwarts- dijo Harry, por alguna razón le había caído bien aquella chica.

Estoy segura que me encantara – dijo Morgana que tomaba una gran pila de libros que le entregaban – Vaya ya estuve aquí mas de lo planeado bueno Harry me tengo que ir mi padre me espera

Hasta pronto Morgana espero verte en Hogwarts – dijo Harry ayudando a la chica a acomodar sus libros y viéndola salir de la tienda

Morgana se dirigió a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones, Harry se quedo esperando un poco mas su libros y pudo notar que desde el segundo piso de la librería bajaba una pelirroja de fuego con un par de libros.

¡ Ah ¡ ginny encontraste todo – dijo Harry

Desde arriba vi como coqueteabas con esa chica – dijo Ginny enojada

Por favor Ginny la acabo de conocer, tan solo me dijo Hola – dijo Harry tratando de no enojarse

Basta con ver tu cara en una revista para que las chicas se abalancen sobre ti – respondió Ginny

Por favor , no seas infantil y vamos quieres dame los libros para pagarlos ya no me apetece estar aquí – dijo Harry de mala gana tomando los libros

Morgana entro a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones y vio que su padre llevaba unos tres calderos , además de una caja de ingredientes muy grande y aun el encargado de el lugar le buscaba mas cosas.

Por que tardaste tanto Morgana – dijo Snape al ver que su hija entraba en la tienda

Lo siento tardaron en entregarme los libros había mucha gente –contesto la chica.

Ya veo – contesto fríamente, Severus - ¿Draco? – dijo Snape al ver que un rubio platino entraba por la puerta

Bueno días profesor – contesto Draco al escuchar la voz de su maestro

Buenos días Draco ¿Listo para el inicio de curso? – pregunto Snape

Claro, tan solo vine a comprar un par de ingredientes que me faltaban – dijo el rubio

Me parece bien. Te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo Snape – ella es mi hija, ira este curso a Hogwarts

Un gusto Morgana – dijo la chica

Mucho gusto Morgana, Draco Malfoy- dijo Draco sorprendido, y miro nuevamente a Snape - ¿ Su hija señor? Usted no me había dicho que tenia una hija

Y tenia por que hacerlo – dijo Snape indiferente

No, tan solo era un comentario –dijo Draco

A ya lo creo, bueno Draco me retiro espero verte pronto – dijo Snape tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la tienda junto Morgana

Por lo que había visto a Morgana no le gustaba la forma en que su padre trataba a los estudiantes, y aun no sabia como trababa a sus estudiantes que no eran sus favoritos. La chica habia pasado un buen dia de compras, tan solo esperaba que llegara el dia de entrar a clases

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado este Fic bueno voy a hacer unas aclaraciones, aquí en este fic estamos como si no hubiera habido libro 6 por que dumbledore sigue vivo y snape en hogwarts a y sirius no a muerto jejeje bueno creo que eso es todo espero que lo sigan con migo y dejene Reviews besos **


	2. Hogwarts

**Capitulo II: Hogwarts**

Bien Morgana como tu sabes yo partiré mañana a primera hora a Hogwarts, es necesario que los profesores estemos por lo menos un día antes allá toma tu boleto del Expreso – dijo Snape entregándole un boleto a su hija – Supongo que sabes llegar no es así

Si claro tu me lo dijiste el otro día – contesto la chica

Bien me iré a la cama, te vera hasta dentro de dos días – dijo el profesor de pociones y subí las escaleras.

Morgana se quedo un rato mas ordenando sus útiles escolares a diferencia de los demás chicos que iban a ir a Hogwarts que tan solo llevaban un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras Morgana llevaba tres mas que eran Teoría de las artes oscuras 8 nivel, Hechizos y contra hechizos 8 nivel y Un poco mas de artes oscuras , gracias al fanatismo de su padre por esa material Morgana era la mejor de todo el colegio se podría decir ya que desde antes de entrar, había tenido clases de esa materia.

El día siguiente la chica estuvo pensando como se iría a la estación 9 ¾ podría aparecerse era algo sencillo, pero todo estaba lleno de muggles, y según había escuchado no se podía aparecer directo en la estación, entonces se podría ir por medio muggle pero si se perdía, no le aria mucha gracia a su padre, pero no se podía perder solo era preguntar que camión llevaba a la estación de tren.

Buenas tardes, disculpe usted sabe que autobús llevaba a la estación de tren – pregunto Morgana en una parada de autobús

Cualquier autobús te deja allá chica mira ese que viene , te puede lleva- dijo un señor – Que llevas ahí chica un muerto.

Es tan solo mi baúl escolar, gracias por la información - y con mucha dificultad subió el baúl al camión, fue bastando difícil sin usar magia

Morgana bajo en la estación de tren y no muy lejos pudo ver a un rostro conocido era el de un chico de cabello negro azabache, de ojos verdes y con gafas , a su lado vio a una chica de cabello marrón algo rebelde parecían que esperaban a alguien, Morgana decidió acercarse a saludar.

Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Morgana

Bien y tu , ella es una amiga – dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

Hermione Granger mucho gusto – dijo la chica

Yo soy Morgana el gusto es mió, estoy bien gracias , ansiosa por ya llegar a Hogwarts –dijo la chica

Ja! Si te entiendo yo también muero de ganas de volver – dijo Harry

Bueno me voy, quiero tener un buen lugar ¿no vienen? – pregunto la chica

No gracias esperamos a alguien – contesto Hermione

Bueno esta bien los veo allá – dijo Morgana y se alejo

Hermione observo como la chica se alejaba se le hacia conocida su rostro sus facciones no sabia por que pero aquella chica tenia algo raro mas bien no algo raro algo conocido.

No se te hace conocida Morgana como que ya la habías visto antes – dijo Hermione

No por que lo dices Hermione – contesto Harry

No lo se, se me hace como que ya la conocía de antes o conocía a algún familiar de ella – dijo Hermione

Morgana subió al tren a buscar algún compartimiento , y no muy lejos de la entrada había un compartimiento donde solo se encontraba una chica de una estatura mediana, cabello negro , piel morena y ojos grandes y cafes

Hola ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – dijo Morgana

Claro pasa soy Sara Beiker y tu – contesto Sara

Morgana – contesto la chica vagamente – y tu en que casa estas

Slytherin orgullosamente serpiente – contesto Sara – No te había visto por aquí eres de intercambio verdad

Si hacia es vengo de Durmstrang, espero quedar en Slytherin – dijo Morgana

Yo iba a ir a Durmstrang mas que mi madre no quiso, también se iba a ir Draco Malfoy pero nuestras madres son muy amigas tu sabes y no quisieron – dijo Sara - En Durmstrang también te seleccionan en casas.

Algo parecido pero a diferencia de aquí desde que naces sabes cual va a ser tu nación – dijo Morgana

¿Nación? ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Sara

Si es algo así como las casas pero te escogen según tu elemento ósea aire, tierra, agua y fuego, y en el elemento que naces es el que te toca no es como aquí que es una sorpresa – dijo Morgana

Suena interesante y tu en que nacion estabas – dijo la chica

En la del fuego, orgullosamente, oye y como cuanto tarde en llegar el expreso a Hogwarts – dijo Morgana

Aproximadamente unas 7 horas aun falta mucho –comento Sara

Las dos chicas pasaron platicando todo el viaje que por cierto no se le hizo nada largo , compraron algunos dulces, y tuvieron un viaje muy divertido hasta que oyeron que el tren se detenía y era tiempo de bajar sus cosas y partir al castillo.

Creo que ya llegamos – dijo Morgana

Si ya llegamos , será mejor que bajemos – dijo Sara

Bueno yo no te acompaño me voy a ir con los de primer año me tienen que seleccionar te veré en el castillo

Bueno hasta luego espero que quedes en Slytherin – dijo Sara

Morgana bajo del tren y escucho unos gritos que decían " los de primer año por aquí" y vio que aquellos gritos provenían de un hombre de gran tamaño se acerco hacia el.

Snape, tu también vienes con migo – dijo Hagrid cuando la chica se acerco

Morgana subió al un bote con un par de chicos de primer año, los niños se quedaron extrañados al verla no parecía de primero eso si era afirmativo.

Después del clásico paseo en bote y que las profesora McGonagall les explicara a cerca de las casas un grupo aproximadamente de 60 alumnos entro al gran comedor pero la miradas fueron puestas en Morgana ya que claramente no era de 1 curso su estatura era alta y su cuerpo se encontraba muy bien formado. Al ver a entrar el grupo de alumnos Dumbledore se levanto del su lugar para decir algunas palabras.

Antes de la selección quisiera decir algunas palabras como se darán cuenta esta años recibimos a una estudiante de intercambio viene de la academia Durmstrang espero que la traten con hospitalidad, por cortesía vamos a dejar que ella abra la selección ahora si que comience la selección- dijo Dumbledore

Snape, Morgana – dijo la profesora McGonagall la chica pasan al frente pero mientras pasaban se oían murmullos en todo el gran comedor el apellidos Snape no era común tenia que ser algo del profesor de pociones.

Difícil muy difícil - murmuro el sombrero- Tiene gran astucia como tu padre, pero enorme inteligencia como tu madre ¿En que casa te pondré? ¿Ravenclaw o Slytherin? Creo que estarás mejor bajo las ordenes de tu padre así que tu casa es ¡SLYTHERIN!

Se oyeron gritos y aplausos desde la mesa de Slytherin, Morgana muy contenta fue a la mesa de sus casa y desde la mesa de profesores se veia una clara expresión de orgullo en el rostro de Snape.

Lo vez Harry te dije que esa chica se me hacia conocida es hija de Snape – dijo Hermione

Hermione como va a ser hija de Snape, que tenga el mismo apellido no significa que sea su hija – dijo Ron – y la verdad no creo que nadie quisiera hacer eso con Snape

Snape no tiene que contarte que hace cada día , además no oíste el sombrero dijo " Estarás mejor bajo las ordenes de tu padre" y la mando a Slytherin y quien es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin Snape- dijo Hermione

Pues para ser hija de Snape es muy agradable, si me hubieran dicho que la hija de Snape vendría este año a Hogwarts yo me hubiera imaginado a un Snape en femenino- dijo Harry

Tienes razón es mas agradable y mas bonita que su padre , pero claro conserva algunos rasgos Snape – dijo Hermione

En el otro lado del comedor, Morgana se había sentado al lado de su nueva amiga Sara que se encontraba feliz de que la chica hubiera quedado en slytherin.

Por que no me dijiste que tu papa era el profesor Snape ¿si es tu padre no? – dijo Sara

Si, el es mi papa y pues no se no me gusta que me hagan bulla o me den algún trato especial por eso – dijo Morgana

Te entiendo, yo también haría lo mismo pero no se puede ocultar – dijo Sara.

La cena fue agradable, tan solo a juzgar de que varios compañeros de su casa no varios para decir verdad muchos compañeros se acercaban a preguntarle a Morgana si en realidad el profesor Snape era su padre, el rumor era tan grande que hasta un par de chicos de Ravenclaw se acercaron a preguntarle. Verdaderamente no podían creer que era la hija del profesor Snape, aparte de ser mucho mas guapa que el no tenia su carácter.

Bien el banquete a terminado, espero que mañana tengo un buen inicio de curso y que estén preparados por para algunos este curso va a ser el mas difícil no solo por las materias si no otra cosa muy importante, será mejor que vayan a la cama mañana será un día largo – dijo Dumbledore

Todos empezaron a salir Sara tomo a Morgana para llevarla a la sala común, pero Morgana se soltó de la chica.

Me puedes esperar un momento voy a saludar a alguien – dijo Morgana

a si claro aquí te espero en la mesa no tardes mucho – contesto Sara

Morgana se alejo hasta el otro extremo del comedor donde aun se encontraba sentado aquel chico de gafas que le había llamado tanto la atención desde el primer día que lo había visto.

Adivina quien soy – dijo Morgana llegando por atrás y tapándole los ojos a Harry

¿Luna? ¿Romilda? – dijo Harry pues no esperaba que fuera Morgana, ya que ahora era una Slytherin y Snape, nunca le volvería a hablar

No niño , que no me recuerdas soy Morgana – dijo la chica destapándole los ojos.

Morgana, no pensé que fueras tu ahora que eres Slytherin , sabes los Gryffindor no se llevan muy bien con los slytherin, pensé que no me volverías a hablar- dijo Harry en un tono divertido

Si ya se de esas diferencias pero podemos hacer una excepción tu me caes bien Potter – dijo Morgana – Ya me tengo que ir bueno adiós

Adiós Snape tu también me caes bien – dijo Harry viendo como la chica se alejaba.

Morgana salio del gran comedor junto con Sara, mientras tanto harry se paro de su lugar y empezó salir pero nuevamente unas manos le taparon los ojos esta vez no eran las manos de aquella morena si no de una pelirroja de fuego.

Adivina quien soy – dijo una voz burlesca tratando de imitar a Morgana

Ginny por favor ya basta – dijo Harry en voz de fastidio quitándose las manos de ginny de sus ojos.

Como con ella no te enojas y con migo si , si yo soy tu novia ella no es nada , no me dijiste que la acabas de conocer y que no te estaba coqueteando ni nada – dijo Ginny molesta

Por favor Ginny, tan solo es una amiga con Luna y Hermione, que no puedo tener amigas – dijo Harry

Aja, ahora me sales con el cuento de que tu mejor amiga es Slytherin e hija de Snape te creo – dijo ginny falsamente

Por favor no quiero otra escena de celos vamos a la sala común quieres – dijo Harry

**Hola gracias por sus Reviews espero que les alla gustado el capitulo como ven no tarde en actualizar jejejeje bueno aquí les contesto los Reviews **

**MoonyMarauderGirl: Hola que bueno que te gusto el Fic ya ves no los abandone y espero que te alla gustado el capitulo**

**Klass2008: Me alegra que te alla gustado el fic como notaras este capitulo es mas lago y el proximo como voy va hacer mas jejeje espero que lo sigas leyendo y lo recomiendes**

**Lia Du Black: Gracias por leer este fic, ya eh visto tus reviews en otros fic míos , bueno como vez lo continuo rápido, espero que lo recomiendes y que sigas la historia **

**Bueno como voy creo que el próximo capitulo se llamara ¿La rival de Hermione? O tal vez otro titulo pero este es el mas seguro y les doy un poco la idea de que se va a tratar el próximo bueno bye beso **


	3. ¿La rival de Hermione?

**Capitulo III¿La rival de Hermione?**

.-Tenemos, horarios horrendos – dijo Ron- Empezamos con Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Slughorn, después, Trasformaciones y para terminar clases doble de pociones con Snape.

.-Pues no son tan malos, a excepción de Snape claro – dijo Harry

.-Si claro buena como tu Harry eres el consentido de ese barrigón, y tu de McGonagall Hermione , pero a mi Slughorn me ignora por completo y McGonagall no me deja en paz ni un momento- dijo Ron

.-Pero la profesora solo lo hace para… - dijo Hermione que no termino de decir su frase por que fue interrumpida por Ron

.-Espera aun no termino todas las clases las vamos a compartir con los Slytherin – dijo Ron

.-Eso si es malo, pero anímate tan solo ignóralos y ya pon atención en la clase tan solo una vez en la vida- dijo Hermione

.-Además no todos los Slytherin son molestos – dijo Harry , sus dos amigos voltearon a verlo raramente, sin creer las palabras que había dicho

.-Harry estas bien , acabas de decir que no todas las serpientes son molestas – dijo Ron tocándole la frente a su amigo.

.-Ay, ya se por que lo dices , por Morgana no es así – dijo Hermione- si ella es diferente a los slytherin hasta ahora claro , será mejor que ya nos vallamos

.-¿Morgana¿Quién es Morgana?-dijo Ron

.-La hija de Snape – contesto Harry

El trío dorado ya no dijo nada de camino a la aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, al entrar al aula tan solo había tres chicas de slytherin una pelirroja, de estatura alta, cara angulosa que era Daphne Greengrass, una chica morena de una estatura normal y ojos cafés que era Sara Beiker, y por ultimo la inconfundible Morgana Snape, al momento que entro el trío, Daphne hizo una mueca de fastidio, Sara simplemente los ignoro y Morgana por su parte le lanzo una sonrisa a Harry que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

En los próximos, cinco minutos la aula se lleno rápidamente, todos estaban platicando muy animadamente hasta que se oyó que se cerraban las puertas y un robusto profesor entraba por ellas.

.- Por favor guarden silencio, señorita Greengrass me haría le favor de sentarse en la banca y no en la mesa gracias – dijo Slughorn

.- Bien , Bien, en este curso estudiaremos muchas cosas elementales pero por el momento preocúpense por la primera unidad del ciclo , estudiaremos los inferi, los hombre lobo y los vampiros , haremos varias actividades en parejas , y cosas por el estilo pero primero hay que aprender T-E-O-R-I-A bien alguien sabe ¿Qué es un Inferi?- dijo Slughorn

El profesor le dio la espalda a los alumnos y se puso a ver la ventana por un momento cuando , regreso la vista a los alumnos tan solo vio dos manos levantadas la de Hermione y la de Morgana.

.-Señorita Snape me puede decir que es un Inferi – dijo el profesor Slughorn

.-Los Inferi son cadáveres, cuerpos muerto que han sido encantados para hacer un trabajo mágico oscuro son usados algo así como marionetas – dijo Morgana

.- ¡Excelente¡Excelente Señorita Snape! 10 puntos para Slytherin, lo dijo exactamente igual como dice el libro – Exclamo Slughorn

.- El resto de la clase van a leer la lección de los Inferi, sonara algo aburrido pero es necesario después aremos practica – dijo Slughorn.

El resto de la clase los alumnos se pasaron leyendo hasta que faltaban 15 minutos para salir el profesor volvió a hablar.

.-Ahora que han leído les haré algunas cuantas preguntas, sobre la lectura quien me puede decir por que se les llama Inferi – dijo el profesor igualmente tan solo dos mano se vieron levantadas.

.-Señorita Granger por que se llaman Inferi – dijo Slughorn

.-En realidad profesor nadie sabe por que se les llama Inferi, la información se a perdido a lo largo de los años – dijo Hermione

.-Incorrecto señorita Granger – dijo Slughorn todos se le quedaron viendo a Hermione en los años que la conocían jamás la habían visto equivocarse- Señorita Snape ¿usted sabe la respuesta?

.-Si profesor los Inferi son llamados así al juntar la inicial de alguna palabra que todas en conjunto dan la palabra Inferi, pero muy pocos magos saben su significado- dijo Morgana

.- Correcto 10 puntos mas para Slytherin por ser la única en saber la respuesta, Deberes investigar acerca de los Inferi pueden salir

Todos los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a la clase de trasformaciones dos pisos abajo iba a ser una clase pesada de eso estaban seguro. Hermione se encontraba algo consternada estaba segura que había leído en un libro que no sabían por que se les llamaba Inferi esa misma tarde los iba a ir a buscar. Todos entraron a la aula de Trasformaciones en silencio la profesora McGonagall ya estaba ahí cuando dieron las 9:15 la profesora cerro la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

.-Como recordaran el curso pasado, ya estuvimos practicando trasformaciones con nosotros mismos lo mas que llegaron fue cambiar el color de las ceja y si mal no recuerdo la única que pudo hacerlo a la perfección fue la señorita Granger, en este curso practicaremos, cambiar el color de pelo, ojos, también a trasformar animales en objetos mas sofisticados, enseguida voy a pasar a ver como hacen el hechizo para cambiar el color de las cejas supongo que ya les sale no fue lo que encargue de tarea – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall fue pasando por cada uno de los lugares para calificar el hechizo Morgana se encontraba sentada en medio de la aula una banca atrás de Harry y Hermione.

. -Señorita Granger, a usted ya le califique este hechizo , dígame ya puede hacer el hechizo para cambiar el color de pelo – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

. – No profesora aun tengo varias complicaciones no lo eh perfeccionado del todo – dijo Hermione

.- Profesora McGonagall yo ya puedo hacer el Hechizo para cambiar el color del cabello – dijo Morgana

.- Muéstremelo Señorita Snape – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Morgana murmuro algo e hizo unos complicados movimientos con su varita apuntando hacia su cabellera, salio un rayo de luz verde, y la cabellera de la chica cambio de un color negro azabache a un color rubio platino.

.- Muy bien 15 puntos para Slytherin por una perfecta transformación – murmuro la profesora McGonagall.

El resto de la clase continuo muy bien Morgana se puso a leer un buen libro que traía en su bolsa pues la profesora perdió al menos media clase supervisando los encantamientos y la otra media regañando a los alumnos por no haber practicado durante el verano, encargo un centenar de tareas y los alumnos salieron rápido de la aula no querían llegar tarde a la clase menos deseada pociones con Snape.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos todos los alumnos ya estaban sentado en silencio en la clase de pociones no querían perder puntos el primer día por estar hablando, o estar parado o haber llegado tarde. Se oyó como cerraban las puertas con fuerza el profesor Snape había entrado

.- Quiero que todo este en silencio- dijo Snape dirigiéndose hasta su escritorio- Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que a ustedes le hace falta tomar, va a elaborar la poción agudizadora de ingenio, tienen una hora para hacerla al terminar la van a probar ustedes mismos y me van a dejar sobre el escritorio una muestra de su poción con un resumen de cuales fueron los efectos bien a trabajar las instrucciones están en la pizarra

Morgana se puso a elaborar la poción ya la sabia hacer desde hace una año o año y medio su padre se la había enseñado a elaborar unos veranos atrás. Severus Snape se sentó en su escritorio a revisar mas bien reprobar, las ensayos de los chicos de primer año. Al cabo de media hora el profesor de pociones se paro de su lugar y empezó a recorrer toda el aula viendo las pociones de los estudiantes. Snape se paro en la poción de su hija color perfecto, olor perfecto y temperatura perfecta esa poción no podía ser de nadie mas que de un Snape.

.-¿ Como te ha ido en tus clases? – susurro Snape

.- Muy bien gane 20 puntos en defensa contra las artes oscuras y otros 15 en trasformaciones – dijo Morgana

.- Debía de suponerse – dijo Snape haciendo una mueca de orgullo y aprobación y siguió caminando entre las pociones, haciendo gestos de desaprobación.

Hasta llegar unos tres lugares mas atrás de Morgana , donde se encontraba sentado Harry, Snape miro su poción con asco y luego miro a los ojos a Harry con un especial brillo en los ojos

.-Potter – dijo Snape en voz alta para que todos los estudiantes lo escucharan bien- Que demonios es esto, que no sabes leer en ahí dice que la poción debe tener un color rosa pastel tu poción es casi rojo sangre

Snape fue esta el caldero de Morgana y sin decir nada lleno un frasco de poción, y volvió hasta Harry enseñándole la poción

.-Esto Potter es una poción agudizante bien elaborada, no sabes que te llegaría a pasar si tomas esta poción, claro que no lo sabes, pero las consecuencias serian terribles, si por mi fuera dejaba que te la tomaras para que aprendieras una lección de una vez por todas que debes poner atención cuando preparas pociones pero no lo tengo permitido – dijo Snape- ¿Morgana ya has terminado?

.- Si te acabo de dejar el resumen y la muestra en tu escritorio – dijo la chica

.- Ven y demuéstrale a Potter como se hace una poción- dijo Snape y regreso a su escritorio

Morgana por su parte fue con sus cosas y se sentó a lado de Harry, quedando ella y Harry solo pues Ron se había ido al lugar de Morgana por ordenes de Snape.

.- No eres bueno en esto verdad- dijo Morgana con una voz tierna mientras veía la poción de Harry, el chico negó con la cabeza – Veamos esto se puede arreglar

.- Tu crees – dijo Harry algo sarcástico, apenas llevaba media hora de clase y ya no aguantaba mas

.- Claro que se puede no sea pesimista – dijo Morgana - ¿Siempre es así?

.- ¿Así quien, como?- pregunto Harry falsamente sabia lo que la chica le preguntaba pero si en ese momento le pedían una opinión de Snape se iba a soltar de groserías, y estaba seguro que a Morgana no le agradaría escuchar insultos para su padre

.- Sabes lo que te pregunto no te hagas, mi padre siempre es así ya sabes tu como- dijo Morgana

.- Digamos que si, con todos excepto con los de slytherin debiste ver hace dos año lo que paso con Neville – dijo Harry

.- Iba a obligar a Neville a que su rana tomara la poción que el fabrico y créeme el es peor que yo en pociones si no fuera por Hermione la rana de Neville había muerto envenenada- dijo Harry

.- De verdad, no pensé que hiciera eso pero bueno será que mejor empecemos con tu poción nos quedan 15 minutos para terminarla- dijo Morgana

Snape ya que se le había bajado un poco "el enfado" por la incompetencia de Potter volvió a su labor de criticar pociones, paso frente al caldero de un rubio y se detuvo un poco a mirar

.-Es rosa pastel, no crema, Draco- dijo Snape en voz baja y siguió caminando

.-Señorita Granger , dije rosa pastel , no blanco con un algo de esencia de rosa su poción casi es totalmente blanca- dijo Snape pero ahora en voz alta- Bien apaguen sus calderón tienen 30 minutos para hacer el resumen, se preguntaran por que les doy tanto tiempo, es por que quiero un buen resumen no como las cochinadas que me hacen.

La poción de Harry no había quedado tan bien como la de Morgana claramente pero había tomado un color crema, por lo menos ya estaba mas cerca del rosa pastel y ya no era peligro ingerirla, Morgana le ayudo un poco hacer el resume a escribir unos efecto al cabo de unos 20 25 minutos el profesor recogió los resúmenes.

.- ¡ Accio Resúmenes! – un montón de pergaminos salieron volando hacia el escritorio de Snape unos 5 minutos la clase estuvo en silencio sepulcral hasta que Snape volvió a hablar - Estos trabajos son una basura, y saben por que son una basura , por que sus pociones no servían, los trabajos mas aceptables son los del Señor Malfoy y La señorita Granger pero aun así son incompetentes, en esta aula tan solo hay una persona que sabe hacer correctamente la poción agudizante.

Todos miraron a Morgana claro que no directamente pero la miraban el profesor de pociones tomo la poción de su hija junto con el resumen y se lo mostró a los alumnos.

.-Este es un trabajo bien hecho, como tarea van a tener que traerme un ensayo de la poción agudizante mas las propiedades de los ingredientes y la forma de preparación, tienen un día pueden salir – dijo Snape

Se escucharon varios murmullos de reproche seguro contra Morgana claro como ella era la hija de Snape tenia que hacerlo bien y aunque no lo hiciera bien le iba a dar preferencia. Hermione estaba guardando sus cosas cuando vio que cierto rubio platino se le acercaba

.- Valla Granger te superaron – dijo Draco – Parece que ya tienes una rival

.- De que hablas Malfoy – dijo Hermione con indiferencia

.- Vamos se que no lo quieres aceptar, pero primero te ganaron la pregunta con Slughorn , después te dieron una pregunta y no la supiste y luego no pudiste hacer el encantamiento para poder cambiar el color de pelo , a y que mas ahora tu poción no fue la mejor, acéptalo te a superado Morgana ahora la sabelotodo Granger tiene una rival – dijo Draco con arrogancia

.- No es verdad, aparte por que voy a estar molesta por eso Morgana es una excelente persona que me puede enseñar mucho es mas a ti no te tengo que dar nada – dijo Hermione enojada y salio del aula.

Hermione llego al gran comedor ya era la hora de comer, en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban Ron y Harry sentados, Hermione llego enojada a la mesa puso su mochila en un lado y empezó a comer sin ganas.

.- Y ahora que mosca le pico – dijo Ron al ver la chica

.- No me pico ninguna mosca Ronald es mas las moscas no pican –dijo Hermione enojada- Es el estupido de Malfoy dice que le tengo envidia a Morgana y que me a superado y no se que mas babosadas.

.- Pero Hermione para que le haces caso , tu siempre nos dices que lo ignoremos ahora no nos vas a poner el ejemplo – dijo Harry

.- Tienes razón Harry , pero es que yo no le tengo envidia a Morgana ni soy su rival es mas ella me podría enseñar mucho – dijo Hermione.

.- Pero quien dijo que le tenias envidia y que eras tu rival si lo dijo Malfoy sabes que su palabras valen tanto como el – dijo Harry – Además tu eres la mejor, no creo que Morgana aya cruzado pruebas puesta por magos mucho mayores y con mucha experiencia no creo que ella allá ayudado a salvar a un inocente de un destino cruel y tampoco creo que allá tenido la magnifica idea de Formar el E.D. la verdad no lo creo – dijo Harry

.- Gracias Harry pero se que siempre va a haber personas mejores que tu, y esas personas te pueden ayudar mucho – dijo Hermione- Sabes algo casi no tengo hambre mas bien tengo sueño, voy a tomar una siesta te veo mas tarde en encantamientos.

.- Descansa Hermione – dijo Harry viendo como la chica salía del gran comedor.

.- Maldito Snape, quisiera matarlo si lo tuviera en mis manos lo mataría nos encargo centenares de tarea y todo para mañana – dijo Ron enojado.

Morgana estaba al otro lado del comedor el mesa de Slytherin platicando animadamente con Daphne y Sara

.- La verdad no pensé que mi papa fuera así dado clases – dijo Morgana

.- y espera a que llegues los exámenes ahí da mas miedo – dijo Sara

.- Ese no fue nada comparado con otras veces – dijo Daphne – Pobre te di como se le ocurre a tu padre ponerte con pipi Potter.

.- Es un buen chico no es tan malo después de todo de hecho hasta es agradable me cae bien – dijo Morgana

.- Bromeas nada mas se anda pavoneando por todo el castillo diciendo que el es "el elegido" pera salvar el mundo de quien-tu-sabes – dijo Sara

Morgana mejor cambio de tema, ahora supo que Harry como el lo había dicho no era bien visto entre los slytherin , y si quería mantener su "amistad" con el era mejor no mencionarlo frente a cualquier serpientes.

* * *

**Hola actualice rápido no pude contener las ganas bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo espero sus reviews y yo ya les conteste lo reviews bueno espero que recomienden el fic**


	4. ¿Escobas? NOOO

**Capitulo IV: ¿Escobas? NO**

Habían pasado casi ya tres semanas desde la llegada de Morgana a Hogwarts como era de suponerse muchos loa odiaban claro de otras casas por que a slytherin le favorecía mucho ahora iba en primer lugar en la copa de las casas gracias a ella pero a los chicos de las otras casas aparte de que no les favorecía creían que era una presumida sabelotodo por supuesto que no se atrevían a decirle ni hacerle nada pues le tenían miedo a la ira del profesor Snape.

Aquel día era muy bonito soleado se podría decir que era de los últimos días soleados del año. Esa mañana Morgana se levanto tan radiante como siempre, después de darse una buena ducha y cambiarse bajo a la sala común y en ella pudo ver a un grupo de alumnos amontonados en el tablón de anuncios.

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos amontonados?- pregunto Morgana al ver que Sara salía de aquel montón

.- Pruebas elemental de vuelo – dijo Sara

.- ¿Prueba elemental de vuelo? – dijo Morgana, y se acerco al tablón de anuncios.

_Prueba Elemental de Vuelo_

_A todos los alumnos de 7° grado se les informa que hoy lunes_

_22 de septiembre se realizaran las pruebas de vuelo a las_

_17:00 hrs. Estas pruebas son obligatorias y promediaran_

_Sus calificaciones del primer Trimestre y afectaran su _

_Expediente. _

_Atentamente_

_La dirección _

.-No puedo , no puedo definitivamente no puedo – dijo Morgana al leer ese anuncio

.-¿Qué no puedes Morgana? – pregunto Daphne que iba bajando las escaleras

.-Las pruebas de vuelo definitivamente no puedo – dijo Morgana

.-Vamos Morgana no es para tanto tan solo son pruebas de vuelo, es subirte a una escoba dar una pequeña vuelta ya – dijo Sara

.-Por eso subir se a una escoba no – dijo Morgana

.-Pero que tiene de malo subirse a una escoba – pregunto Daphne aun sin entender

.-Que no entiendes le tengo miedo a la alturas, no puedo subirme a una escoba me dan pánico- dijo Morgana

.-Pues simplemente no asitas a la prueba – dijo Sara

.-Tengo que hacerla va afectar mi promedio e tenido expediente perfecto desde primer grado y no lo pienso arruinar ahora- dijo Morgana

.-Entonces no se que puedes hacer – dijo Daphne

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al gran comedor, Morgana trataba de no pesar la prueba apenas eran las 7 de la mañana , pero no lograba sacársela de la mente , la chica se sentaron a desayunar.

.-Saben que no puedo desayunar , estoy muy nerviosa a punto de vomitar ya me voy – dijo la chica

.- ¿y a donde vas? –pregunto extrañada Daphne

.- A preparar un filtro de la paz es lo que necesito – dijo Morgana y salio del gran comedor

Morgana salio rápido del gran comedor y se dirigió a la aula de pociones, su padre le había dado una llave el otro día cuando necesito que Morgana le trajera algo, y la chica aun no se la había devuelto , aquella puerta necesitaba una llave especial ya que no se podía abrir con algún hechizo. Morgana entro a la aula prendió un caldero y se puso a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para la poción. Morgana estaba tan concentrada en su poción que no se dio cuenta que su padre había entrado.

.- Sabes que lo que estas haciendo es una violación al reglamento escolar- dijo la fría voz del profesor Snape, Morgana levanto la vista y respiro profundo- ¿Qué estas haciendo Morgana? ¿Qué te pasa hija?

.- Un filtro de la paz verdaderamente lo necesito – dijo Morgana

.- ¿ Un filtro de la paz? ¿ y para que si se pude saber? – dijo Snape acercándose a su hija

.- Las pruebas de vuelo no puedo papa , no puedo me duele el estomago , la cabeza me sudan las manos tengo nauseas – dijo Morgana

.- Ay , ese eso pequeña no es tan grave …- dijo Snape pero fue interrumpido por Morgana

.- Si es grave tu sabes bien papa que le temo a las alturas , que no me puedo subir a una escoba – dijo Morgana

.- No es tan grave Morgana simplemente no vallas yo te puedo dar un justificante de que te encontrabas enferma o algo por el estilo – dijo Snape

.- No papa es que si no voy, mi promedio se afectaría tu sabes que desde primer año eh tenido un promedio de 10 y no voy a arruinarlo por una estupida escoba – dijo Morgana.

.- Así se habla pequeña ahora ven aquí – dijo Snape, Morgana se acerco , y su padre le dio un cariñoso abrazo- Quiero que me prometas que vas a estar bien, ahora tomate el filtro y ve a clases

Morgana asintió con la cabeza, y abrazo fuertemente a su padre, sin decir ninguna palabra tomo el filtro, al momento se sintió mejor aunque no quitaba los nervios y la angustia por completo, la tranquilizo un poco , la chica subió las escaleras hasta el 5° piso en un rato iba a tener clases de defensa contra las artes oscura. Morgana aun se sentía un poco mal , nerviosa iba tratando de no llorar y no hacer ningún ruido cuando atrás de ella escucho su nombre.

.-¿Morgana eres tu? ¿Estas bien? – dijo un chico moreno de ojos verdes, morgana negó con la cabeza sin voltear a ver quien era- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-Las pruebas de vuelo, no puedo le tengo pánico a las escobas – dijo Morgana volteando a ver a Harry

.-A es eso , yo soy bueno en la escoba si quieres puedo intentar hacer que pierdas el miedo – dijo Harry

.-De verdad, aunque no te prometo mucho la verdad soy pésima en esto y le tengo pavor – dijo Morgana

.-Claro yo te ayudo nos vemos en el recreo, en el campo de quidditch- dijo Harry

.-Claro ahí nos vemos , bueno vamos a clase no – dijo Morgana

.-A si lo había olvidado – comento Harry

Morgana se sintió mucho mas tranquila desde que Harry le había dicho que la iba a ayudar a volar , estuvo muy activa en las clases como siempre , hizo que ganara muchos puntos slytherin como de costumbre.

A la hora del receso Morgana fue al campo de quidditch se encontraba cerca ya que había tenido clases de herbó logia, harry aun no llegaba pudo ver vario chico a los alrededores casi no se notaban estaban muy dispersos otros en las gradas y así, a lo lejos pudo ver que un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda se acerca con un par de escobas.

.- ¿Lista Morgana? – pregunto Harry

.- Eso creo – dijo Morgana con voz insegura

.- Bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es ponerte al lado de tu escoba y decir arriba – dijo Harry - ¡ARRIBA!

La escoba de Harry se elevo unos 40 centímetros, altura suficiente para poder subir bien, el chico paso una pierna por la escoba y quedo montado en ella flotando un poco en el aire

.- Bueno como tu eres una chica tendrás que subirte de lado como si te fueras a sentar – dijo Harry

.- ¡ARRIBA! – dijo Morgana la escoba de ella dio una vueltas en el suelo, pero después se elevo igual que la de Harry

Morgana monto su escoba tal como había dicho Harry, sin que la chica lo quisiera la escoba se fue elevando involuntariamente a tal grado de estar a una altura considerable Morgana estaba aferrada a la escoba la tomaba fuertemente.

.- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ayúdame! – dijo Morgana gritando desde lo alto

.- Morgana tienes que controlar tu escoba si puedes – dijo Harry

.- NO PUEDO NO PUEDO – dijo Morgana casi llorando

.- Entonces salta yo te voy a atrapar – dijo Harry

.- ¿Estas seguro? – dijo Morgana

.- Si Morgana salta – dijo Harry

La chica con mucha inseguridad, temor, pero aun así se soltó de su escoba y dio un brinco hasta los brazo de Harry, cuando este la tuvo en su escoba perdió algo el equilibrio y su escoba se vino lentamente abajo, a tal grado que Morgana cayo suavemente en el suelo y Harry arriba de ella , sus cuerpos estaba tan cerca , su miradas se encontraban conectas, podían sentir su respiración.

.- Lo siento, lo ves no fue tan malo – dijo Harry levantándose de arriba de Morgana.- solo tienes que aprender a controlar la escoba y casi lo lograste

.- Si pensé que seria peor – dijo Morgana levantándose con ayuda de Harry

.- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Has mejorado antes no podías ni siquiera tocar una escoba – dijo Harry

.- Esta bien – dijo Morgana algo insegura – eh mejorado apenas esta mañana no podía tocar una escoba

Morgana y Harry habían pasado, todo el recreo practicando y después del recreo también, ya que tenia hora libre , Morgana había mejorado extraordinariamente, con decir que ya podía dar un media vuelta al campo de quidditch.

.- Morgana antes de que te vallas te agradecería mucho que no le dijeras a tu padre de esto – dijo Harry

.- Descuida, bueno ya me voy tengo clase y no quiero llegar tarde – dijo Morgana

Morgana ahora se sentía mas tranquila en el aspecto de vuelo ya no le tenia tanto a las escobas, pero en otro aspecto se empezaba a sentir rara

Había llegado la hora de la prueba de vuelo todos los alumnos de 7° curso de dirigían a los terrenos del castillos , madame Hooch estaba ahí esperando con unas 15 escobas.

.- Bien chicos ya están todos aquí, voy a ir llamando por estricto orden alfabético de 15 en 15 y harán una pequeña demostración de vuelo- dijo Madame Hooch

Morgana no sabia si agradecer por apellidarse Snape o no pues iba a ser ya de las ultimas, pero eso hacia que los nervios aumentaran cada vez que un grupo de alumnos pasaba.

.- Snape Morgana – dijo Madame Hooch, Morgana fue muy nerviosa, tomo la escoba- Bien muéstrame algo Snape.

Morgana subió en su escoba, y dio una vuelta a una fracción de los terrenos, no muy rápido, pero bien se podría decir sin tambalearse ni perder el equilibrio

.-Bien Snape estas aprobada puedes irte – dijo Madame Hooch

Morgana apenas escucho esas palabras y salio corriendo hacia el castillo llena de alegría, que olvido que sus amigas la esperaban cerca de ahí , no podía creer que había pasado la prueba.

.-Morgana con cuidado – dijo Severus, que casi su hija tropezaba con el- Te volar ¿Cuándo aprendiste?

.- Lo siento, Hoy pude perderle un poco el miedo a las escobas – dijo Morgana, que se encontraba fuera del gran comedor.

.- ¿A si?- pregunto extrañado Snape – Bueno Me alegro

.- Que buena amiga, Morgana nada mas pasaste la prueba y te olvidaste de nosotros – dijo Daphne que venia junto con Sara- ¿Entramos a cenar?

.- A claro, hasta luego papa – dijo Morgana y entro con la chicas al gran comedor

Morgana entro al gran comedor y lo primero que busco fue aquel chico de gafas, cabello azabache y ojos verdes, sus ojos lo encontraron rápidamente el reía y platicaba animadamente con un par de chicos, Morgana no se pudo contener y le dedico una sonrisa, Harry también lo hizo.

.- No que no coqueteaba con tigo mírala como te sonríe y tu para acabarla se la devuelves nada mas falta que llegue a besarte – dijo una pelirroja que estaba al lado de Harry

.- Aquí viene otra escena de celos ¿no Ginny?, es tan solo una amiga como Hermione y Luna ya te lo eh dicho – dijo Harry

.- Ay Harry es que no lo puedo evitar te quiero solo para mi – dijo Ginny besando a Harry fijándose de que Morgana los viera.

.- Y me tienes solo para ti Gin pero no me gustan esas escenas de celos, yo solo te quiero a ti – dijo Harry

.- Señor Potter, Señorita Weasley – dijo un chica de primero que se acercaba a ellos – El profesor Slughorn les manda esto

.- A la primera reunión de Slughorn, gracias… - dijo Harry

.- Pamela Anderson – dijo la chica y se retiro hasta el otro extremo del gran comedor.

Pamela fue hasta la mesa de slytherin donde tenia que entregar unos cuantos pergaminos mas a algunas personas "importantes" de esa casa

.- ¿Señorita Snape? – dijo Pamela a Morgana

.- Si, que se te ofrece – dijo Morgana

.- El profesor Slughorn le manda esto – dijo Pamela entregándole a Morgana un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado con un bonito lazo.

.- Gracias – dijo Morgana y abrió el pergamino.

_Señorita Snape:_

_Me complace invitarle a una pequeña reunión de amigos_

_Este sábado en _ _mi despacho a las 20:00 hrs. Espero_

_Contar con su presencia su usted lo desea puede llevar_

_A algún acompañante_

_Mis cordiales saludos_

_Profesor Horace Slughorn_

.- Valla una reunión en el despacho de Slughorn y puedo llevar a un acompañante – dijo Morgana guardando la invitación en su bolso

.- y a quien vas a invitar – pregunto Sara

.- No lo se no hay chicos lindos por aquí – dijo Morgana – Ya me voy chicas hoy e tenido un día muy agotador.


	5. El Club de Slughorn

**Capitulo V: El club de Slughorn**

Era jueves por la noche, Morgana había olvidado por completo la invitación a la pequeña reunión, hasta que su querida amiga Daphne no tardo en recordárselo era obvio a la chica que se le olvidara con tantos, deberes y obligaciones no tenia tiempo para pensar en fiestas.

.- Ya suéltalo Morgana ¿con quien vas a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn?- pregunto Daphne.

.- ¿ La fiesta de Slughorn? – dijo extrañada Morgana- Lo había olvidado por completo.

.- Como puedes olvidar algo tan importante – dijo Sara

.- Eso no es tan importante aparte mañana tenemos que entregar muchos deberes de pociones – dijo Morgana

.- Por favor Morgana no pongas excusa con los deberes de pociones, tu papi no te dirá nada si no los llevas- dijo Daphne

.- Mi papa me trata como a cualquier otro alumno – dijo Morgana algo enfadada- alo mejor invito a Draco no se buenas noches.

Morgana subió a su habitación, las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo, aja si Snape la trata como cualquier otra alumna, si es la mejor de la clase, y si no le entregara la tarea no le diría nada pensaron Sara y Daphne.

A la mañana siguiente Morgana se despertó muy temprano y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la tonta fiesta de Slughorn la verdad no tenia la mínima intención de ir pero el profesor se lo había estado insinuando toda la semana así que si no iba seria un pésimo gesto de mala educación, a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente invitar fue a Harry pero rápido dedujo, que iba a ir con la chica con la que se estaba besuqueando el otro día. La primera clase de esa iba a ser la de pociones. Después de desayunar Morgana se dirigió a las mazmorras ya había unos cuantos alumnos ahí , al cabo de un rato el aula estaba llena, se escucho cerraron la puerta fuertemente eso era señal de que el profesor había llegado.

.- Guarden todas sus cosas hoy les voy a dar las instrucciones de un proyecto que van hacer en parejas, las parejas van hacer seleccionadas al asar, este proyecto va a tener una duración de un mes y consiste en elaborar la poción multijugos- dijo Snape- se preguntaran por que hago parejas la razón es que la mayoría de ustedes son muy incompetentes para hacer esta poción solos ahora todos escriban su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino.

Todos escribieron su nombre en un pergamino, luego de eso el profesor de pociones hizo un movimiento con su varita y todos los papeles se elevaron en el aire y se revolvieron la mitad se fue para una vasija y la otra mitad para otras vasija.

.- Weasley y Greengrass pareja – dijo Snape sacando un papel de cada vasija

.- Granger y Beiker la segunda

.- Draco y Longbotton la tercera

.- ¿Potter y Morgana? La cuarta

Al cabo de un rato, todas las parejas estaban seleccionadas, y verdaderamente eran pocas las personas que se encontraban contentos con su compañero de equipo y dentro de esas pocas se encontraban Morgana y Harry, que trataban discutir la manera que iba a organizarse en el proyecto. Hasta que la campana sonó

.- Hasta luego Harry, oye ¿te veo en la noche no? – pregunto Morgana

.- ¿En la noche?- dijo Harry algo extrañado no sabia por que Morgana lo iba a ver en la noche

.- Si, en la reunión de Slughorn, te invito recuerdas – dijo Morgana

.- A si te veré en la noche – dijo Harry

Morgana vio como Harry salía y luego con la mirada busco a Draco que se encontraba, unas mesas atrás de ella guardando sus cosas, Morgana se dirigió a Draco.

.- Oye Draco que vas hacer hoy en la noche – pregunto Morgana

.- Nada por que lo preguntas Morgana – dijo Draco

.- Bueno quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme, a la reunión de Slughorn esta noche – dijo Morgana

.- Claro me encantaría, entonces te veo esta noche en la sala común – dijo Draco

.- a las 8 ahí nos vemos – dijo Morgana y salio de la aula.

Draco todavía se quedo en el aula debido a que no había terminado de recoger sus cosas, cuando las termino de recoger y estaba dispuesto a salir del aula escucho una fría voz que lo llamaba.

.- Draco, puedes venir un momento aquí por favor – dijo Snape

.- Claro señor que necesita – dijo Draco acercándose al escritorio de Snape

.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Morgana? – pregunto Snape

.- Pues me invito a una reunión del profesor Slughorn esta noche – dijo Draco

.- Me lo imagine, le dijiste que si verdad – pregunto Snape en un tono algo amenazador

.- Claro , le dije que nos veíamos esta noche en la sala común – dijo Draco

.- Me alegro que allá escogido una persona de confianza, espero que se encuentren de regreso en la sala común a las 11 p.m. entendido – dijo Snape

.- Claro , ¿me puedo marchar? – dijo Draco

.- A si claro puedes irte – dijo Snape

La tarde trascurrió tranquila, sin nada que decir, Morgana se había pasado toda la tarde observando el entrenamiento de quidditch de Gryffindor poniendo de excusa que aun estaba enojada con sus amigas por el comentario de ayer en la noche.

Pero al cabo de un rato tubo que retirarse a la sala común para ir a arreglarse para la fiesta.

.- Morgana, lo sentimos, no sabíamos que te iba a molestar tanto el comentario de anoche- dijo Daphne cuando vio que Morgana entraba a la habitación.

.- Si Morgana perdónanos, no fue intencional – dijo Sara

.- No se preocupen – dijo Morgana secamente.

Al cabo de un rato Morgana bajo a la sala común iba, arreglada muy bien algo formal pero a la vez informal, un maquillaje muy natural que le hacia resaltar aun mas su belleza, en la sala común la esperaba un rubio platino de cara angulosa que igualmente iba vestido, informal pero a la vez formal.

.- Que bella te vez – dijo Draco al ver que Morgana se acercaba a el.

.- Gracias por el cumplido, igual tu te vez muy bien – dijo Morgana- Nos vamos

.- Por supuesto – dijo Draco, tomando a Morgana del brazo y saliendo de la sala común.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta el despacho de Slughorn, cunado entraron pudieron notar que no era una pequeña reunión de amigos si una gran fiesta por lo menos había unas 60 personas en el despacho, pequeños elfos llevando copas y canapés.

.- ¡Morgana! – exclamo Slughorn al ver entrar a la ver entrar a la chica – Ven para acá, mira el es jefe de la oficina de aurores, Venture, Potter y yo platicábamos sobre eso ya que ustedes dos aspiran a ser aurores.

.- Un gusto Morgana Snape – dijo saludando Morgana a un tipo muy alto, de color

.- Excelente en la materia tanto con su padre-dijo Slughorn – al igual potter es excelente, chicos una copa.

.- No gracias – contestaron Morgana y Harry

.- Vamos, no sean aguafiestas, tan solo una y ya – dijo Slughorn

Al cabo de un rato , Harry y Morgana "platicaban" con unas copas demás observando como Draco y Ginny platicaban animadamente con Slughorn y sus importantísimos contactos.

.- Yo no quería venir tan solo vine por compromiso Slughorn me lo estuvo insinuando toda la semana – dijo Morgana

.- Yo tampoco quería venir lo que mas quiero es menos atención – dijo Harry

.- Si quiero menos atención ,y aquí es lo que mas tienes, no es fácil ser la hija del mas malvado profesor de pociones – dijo Morgana , lo ultimo en un tono burlesco , que hizo que harry riera.

.- Tampoco es fácil ser el niño que vivió – dijo Harry, Morgana rió

.- Gracias nuevamente por, enseñarme a volar – dijo Morgana

.- De nada, cuando quieras , estoy a tus servicios – dijo Harry

.- Vuelas muy bien Harry hoy te vi haciéndolo en tus entrenamientos de quidditch – dijo Morgana

Mientras tanto al un poco lejos de ellos Draco platicaba mas bien presumía de lo que iba a ser saliendo de Hogwarts.

.- Cuando salga de Hogwarts, mi padre ya me va a tener trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos- dijo Draco a Slughorn

.- Si el se encuentra bien posicionado – dijo Slughorn restándole importancia- valla que rápido se pasa el tiempo ya son las 12:30

.- ¿las 12:30? – repitió Draco algo pálido – será mejor que nos vallamos hasta mañana.

.- Morgana ya tenemos que irnos es tarde – dijo Draco apresurado a la chica

.- Pero por que apenas estaba platicando a gusto – dijo Morgana

.- Ya es tarde, no debemos estar fuera de cama a estas horas – dijo Draco jalando a Morgana

.- Esta bien, adiós Harry – dijo Morgana y salio del despacho.

Draco casi corría para llegar a la sala común le había dicho al profesor Snape que iban a estar ahí a las 11 y ya eran casi dos horas desde las 11 no quería imaginarse su cara.

.-Lengua de serpiente – dijo Draco y entro a la sala común junto con Morgana –Lo bueno que… - dijo Draco pero fu interrumpido por una fría voz

.-Lo bueno que, Draco dije a las 11 ya son casi dos horas de las 11 – dijo Snape que estaba sentado en la sala común

.-De que hablan – pregunto Morgana sin comprender ni una palabra

.-Tu por que andas si suéter te vas a enfermar – dijo Snape a ver la blusa tan escotada de su hija.

.-Saben que yo ya no entendí nada, me voy a la cama me estoy muriendo de sueño hasta mañana – dijo Morga y subió a su habitación.

.-Mañana hablamos con mas claridad Draco – dijo Snape y salio de la sala común.

Morgana entro a su habitación, sin desvestirse se lanzo a la cama lo único que quería era dormir, estaba algo confundida no sabia por que su padre esta en la sala común ni por que había dicho 11 ni tampoco por que había por que su padre le había dicho que se pusiera un suéter.

.- Morgana, Morgana – despierta dijeron Daphne y Sara – tienes que contarnos Lo de anoche.

.- Hay pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido me mata la cabeza – dijo Morgana tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

.- uy… esta cruda – dijo Sara viendo a Daphne

.- Les juro que nunca había bebido mas de una copa en mi vida hasta anoche – dijo Morgana.- siento que me taladran la cabeza.

.- Pues cuanto bebiste Morgana – pregunto Daphne

.- No tengo idea, lo único que me acuerdo es que estaba platicando con Harry – dijo Morgana – Yo creo que un baño me pondrá mejor.

Morgana se dio un lago baño de agua caliente, que la hizo sentir mucho mejor, después de eso bajo a la sala común donde solo estaban un par de chicos de primer curso platicando.

.- Pueden callarse por un momento, si no quieren que llame a mi papa – dijo Morgana gritándole a los chicos de primero

.- Que decías Morgana – dijo Snape entrando a la sala común.

.- Hay es que me mata la cabeza – dijo Morgana

.- Por que será – contesto Snape sarcásticamente- toma te traje esto supuse que así estarías hoy.

Morgana, tomo la poción que su padre le traía y la bebió rápidamente ya que el sabor era horrendo, su padre se le quedo viendo, mientras tomaba la poción.

.- Debiste ponerle un saborisante sabe horrenda – dijo Morgana

.- Sabes que no me gusta, ponerle saborisante pierden un 20 sus propiedades curativas – dijo Snape

.- Que es un 20 - replico Morgana

.- No vas a ir a comer algo , digo comer ya que son las 3 de la tarde – dijo Snape

.- Casi no tengo hambre – dijo Morgana sacando una rana de chocolate de un cojín – además mira tengo algo de comida

.- Con que eras tu la que escondía dulces en los cojines , no lo imagine – dijo Snape – Morgana sabes que eso no es comida mejor ven vamos al comedor.

Morgana salio junto con su padre, que le había confiscado su cojín de dulces, hacia el gran comedor , cuando entro al comedor pudo ver que un chico de cabello azabache le sonreía amistosamente.


	6. El despacho de Snape

**Capitulo XI: Despacho de Snape **

Era lunes en la mañana, Morgana estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior, ya no le dolía la cabeza, aunque aun estaba algo molestaba por su padre por haberle quitado su cojín de dulces y planeaba la forma de recuperarlo.

.-Vamos chicas, hoy nos toca la primera clase con Slughorn, no queremos que nos quiten puntos ahora que vamos a la delantera – dijo Morgana.

.- Ay pero porque vamos a llegar como el otro día casi media hora antes – dijo Daphne

.- Pero nos da beneficio, bueno yo ya me voy ya las veo en un rato – dijo Morgana

Salio del comedor, hacia la aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras , por los pasillos vio que atrás de ella, venia un moreno junto con una pelirroja, Morgana se detuvo un poco para saludarlo.

.- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Morgana

.- Hola Morgana muy bien ¿y tu? ¿vas para la aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras? – dijo Harry

.- Si voy ya voy para allá y tu .- dijo Morgana

.- Si también nosotros vamos para allá – dijo Harry

.- a lo siento soy Morgana Snape y tu – le dijo Morgana a Ginny

.- Ginny Weasley su novia- dijo Ginny fríamente

.- y que dice ya que estamos todos aquí vamos juntos – dijo Harry

.- si claro – dijo Morgana

Lo que había empezado como, un romántico paseo de novios, se había convertido en una "amistoso" paseo. Ginny ya tenia que irse a su clase, pues le tocaba con Snape 5 piso abajo pero no quería dejar a Harry solo que esta tipa, así que se espero hasta que en la aula entro, Daphne haciendo gestos como si oliera feo cuando vio a Ginny y a Harry detrás de ella entro Sara , Ginny se marcho, poco a poco se fue llenando el salón y para pronto Slughorn entro en ella.

.- Bien, bien chicos recuerdan que a principio de curso, les dije que cada mes van hacer una exposición en parejas , ya me eh tomado la libertad de hacer las parejas y es con la que van a trabajar en todo el curso – dijo Slughorn

Los chicos hicieron muecas de disgusto, ya habían tenido pésimas parejas en la clase Pociones, ahora iba a tener pésimas parejas en defensa con las artes oscuras.

.- Vamos, chicos no hagas esas caras escogí muy buenas parejas, la primera pareja quiero decirles que tengo grandes expectativas de ellos , Potter y Snape – dijo Slughorn.

Se escucharon, varios murmullos en el salón, si claro Potter y Snape como son los mejores de la clase la tiene fácil.

.- Silencio ahora voy a decir las siguientes parejas y ni quiero interrupciones, Granger y Parkinson, Weasley y Malfoy , Greengrass y Longbotton Beiker y Finnigan – dijo Slughorn una lista de parejas

Como en la clase pociones, todos se encontraban molestos por la pareja que les había tocado, pero el mas molesto de todos era Draco como era posible que le había tocado con el torpe de Longbotton y con la comadreja Weasley.

.- Los primeros en exponer son Potter y Snape , para el próximo lunes quiero su exposición – dijo Slughorn- El resto de la clase la tiene para organizarse, voy a dejar la fecha de exposición de cada uno, pegada aquí en la pizarra.

Morgana fue esta el lugar de Harry al otro lado del aula , antes de que el reaccionara para ir a su lugar.

.- Nos toco otra vez juntos – dijo Morgana

.- Si algo raro ¿no? – dijo Harry

.- Supongo – contesto vagamente Morgana – será mejor que empecemos a preparar la poción multijugos, debimos empezar desde el viernes pasado

.- Si ya debemos empezar con lo tardada que es, lo se por que ya la e elaborado- dijo Harry – bueno en realidad no la elabore yo si no Hermione cuando estábamos en 2 años

.- Tengo mucho que admirar de esa chica – contesto Morgana- a los 12 años preparar la poción multijugos, yo la prepare hasta las 14 y aun con supervisión de mi padre – rió Morgana.

.- Si, es digna de admirar – dijo Harry

.- Oye que te parece si nos vemos hoy , para empezar a preparar la poción y le avanzamos algo a este trabajo, que te parece en el despacho de mi papa , el me deja utilizarlo y no va a estar en esta tarde – dijo Morgana

.- …¿En el despacho de Snape? – dijo Harry en susurro que solo pudo escuchar el- Si me parece bien hoy no tengo practica de quidditch

.- Me alegro, entonces nos vemos al final de clases ahí – dijo Morgana

.- Si claro – contesto Harry, y en eso sonó la campana.

Harry salio de la aula sin espera a nadie ni si quiera a Ron o a Hermione, la verdad no le gustaba le idea de ir al despacho de Snape esa tarde, pero cuando se lo preguntaron, Harry no pudo decir no, que iba a decirle a Morgana , no quiero ir por que no soporto a tu padre , no le iba a decir eso pero estaba de acuerdo que podían estar en un lugar mejor que ese.

.- Por que no nos esperaste – dijo Ron y Hermione que venían corriendo tras el a paso apresurado.

.- Lo siento lo olvide – dijo Harry y espero a sus amigos

.- Se nota, que te pasa, te ves muy raro – dijo Hermione

.- Es Morgana o yo no lo se , acordamos vernos hoy en el despacho de Snape para estudiar y la verdad no me agrada estar ahí- dijo Harry

.- Entonces por que no le dijiste que se vieran en otro lada- dijo Hermione

.- No se, no pude en ese momento – dijo Harry

.- Valla quien te entienda Harry, no quieres ir al despacho de Snape , pero le dices que se vena ahí, a veces eres mas complicado que una chica – dijo Ron.

.- Tu no entiendes nada, no estabas en esa situación, saben que tengo ganas de estar un rato solo lo siento – dijo Harry, y se marcho a paso rápido hacia la aula algún lugar de los terrenos ya que tenia media hora libre, antes.

.- ¿Que le pasa a Harry? .- pregunto Ron

.- No lo se ya sabes como es – dijo Hermione – Por que no vamos al gran comedor a avanzarle un poco a los deberes

Ron no dijo nada y acompaño a Hermione al gran comedor que en vez de estar ahora lleno de suculentos platillos, las mesas se encontraban llenas de pilas de libros y alumnos pegados a ellos. En cuanto Hermione entro se pego a sus libros y sus cuadernos mientras Ron, piedra papel o tijera con su hermana que estaba al lado.

.- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo una chica rubia, que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

.- Hola Luna – respondieron los tres chicos

.- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – dijo Luna

.- Si claro por que no – respondió Ginny – a que se debe tu visita

.- Pues quería invitarlos…- dijo Luna pero no termino su frase debido a que Ron la interrumpió

.- ¿Invitarnos? ¿ a donde? – dijo Ron

.- A eso iba Ronald, en esta navidad a pasar unos días a mi nueva casa de campo-dijo Luna

.- Nos encantaría Luna – contestaron Ginny y Hermione

.- Pero aun falta mucho no crees – dijo Ron

.- Bueno para estar seguros de que van a ir , por cierto y Harry a el también quiero invitarlo – dijo Luna

.- Será mejor que lo invites otro día hoy anda de muy malhumor – dijo Ron.

.- ¿ De verdad? ¿ Por que? – pregunto Luna

.- Bueno todo empezó en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando por segunda vez quedo de pareja con la chica Snape, pero eso no fue lo que le molesto , lo malo fue que Snape le dijo que se vieran para estudiar en el despacho de Snape y Harry no le agrada ir al despacho de Snape – dijo Ron.

.- Bueno entonces, por que no le dijo que se vieran en otro lado – dijo Luna

.- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero dijo que no estaba en su situación, y que no pudo decirle no – dijo Ron

.- Valla que raro – dijo Luna

Al escuchar aquellas palabras a Ginny le hervía la sangre, Esa tipa se iba a ver a solas con Harry, y para empeorar todo a Harry no había podido decirle no , tenia que impedir ese encuentro si no quería que la chica Snape le bajara a su novio.

Harry se encontraba en el 7 piso cuando escucho, sonar el timbre de final de clases, no sabia por que iba, no sabia por que le había dicho si a Morgana, lo único que sabia era que ahora iba uno de los lugares que mas detestaba en el mundo el despacho de Snape, donde había pasado muchos castigos y horrorosas clases de oclumancia. Después de unos 5 minutos Harry llego al despacho de Snape y toco despacio la puerta ya que estaba cerrada.

.- Adelante – escucho una dulce voz en vez de la fría que se escuchaba cada vez que iba a ese despacho.

.- ¡Hola Morgana, eh traído unos libros acerca de hombres lobo fue de lo que nos toco exponer – dijo Harry entrando

.- ¡ Hola Harry! Que bien lo de los libros, yo ya empecé a elaborar la poción- dijo Morgana- Por que no te sientas, y buscas algo de información mientras yo ago esto.

.- A si claro – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del profesor que mas odiaba.

Harry empezó a sacar un resume mientras, mientras que Morgana preparaba la poción la verdad no había sido tan malo como pensaba , mientras tanto unos pisos arriba Ginny parecía una leona enjaulada o mas bien eso era, pues no podía salir del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, hasta que terminara su castigo.

.- Harry, me puedes pasar unos cuantos ingredientes del armario, yo los tomaría pero no puedo dejar la poción sola esta en un momento clave- dijo Morgana

.- Claro que te paso – dijo Harry

.- Tan solo la piel de serpiente, esta en aquel armario mira aquí esta la llave – dijo Morgana.

Harry tomo la llave y fue hacia el armario, lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver su contenido, había muchas fotos de Morgana desde los 5 años hasta ahora a las 17 nunca habría creído eso de Snape.

.- ¿Harry ya lo encontraste? – pregunto Morgana

.- A si claro deja te lo llevo –dijo Harry reaccionando, llevándole a Morgana la piel de serpiente y volviendo a su lugar.

Después de eso, Harry volvió a lo suyo , Morgana a lo suyo pasaría un pequeño rato. Morgana se acerco a Harry sin que el lo notara agacho su cabeza y se puso a leer del mismo libro que el moreno, Harry levanto su cabeza lentamente al sentir la presencia de Morgana, las caras de los chicos estaban tan juntas que podían sentir su respiración, Harry acerco un poco mas su cara, Morgana cerro lentamente los ojos, pero en eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta. Aquel momento mágico había terminado, ambos fingieron como que no había pasado nada pero ambos, habían disfrutado ese pequeño momento.

.- Adelante – dijo Morgana, y por la puerta entro una chica pelirroja – Ah Ginevra eres tu.

.- Si soy yo – contesto Ginny algo cortante – Harry me dijeron que te sentías algo mal así que vine a buscarte, por que no vas a descansar un rato a la sala comun.

.- Estoy bien gracias – respondió Harry algo cortante- Ahora estamos trabajando la verdad estamos un poco atrasados, por que no vas tu al raro voy yo.

.- A pues ya que están atrasados los puedo ayudar un poco – dijo Ginny

Al final de una lucha de palabras Ginny se quedo ahí , ayudando para terminar mas "rápido" el trabajo.


	7. Hogsmead

**Capitulo XVII: Hogsmeade **

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquella experiencia si así se le pude llamar ya que no llego a nada, en el despacho del profesor Snape para eso los trabajos en equipo habían terminado, y Harry mas que nadie se encontraba feliz con los resultados había tenido una E en pociones no creyó que eso fuera posible.

Pero desde entonces no dejaba de pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir el otro día con Morgana, no supo por que acerco su cabeza para besarla fue un impulso algo inconsciente, y también cada vez que la veía sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago muy difícil de comprender. Lo mismo le pasaba a Morgana con Harry.

Morgana bajo a la sala común y vio mucha gente amontonada alrededor del tablón de anúncianos, seria algo como lo de las escobas , no creyera que pusieran un aviso peor que ese.

.- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Morgana que aun venia en pijama a Daphne, siempre la primera en enterarse de todo.

.- Por fin lo esperaba desde hace tiempo la primera salida a Hogsmead – dijo Daphne emocionada.

.- Eh leído de Hogsmeade, es el único pueblo totalmente mágico de Inglaterra – dijo Morgana.

.- No es solo eso si no que, tiene una golosinas estupendas, y es el 31 de octubre ósea este sábado – dijo Daphne emocionada.

En el otro lado del castillo para ser mas exactos en la torre de Gryffindor, 4 jóvenes charlaban

.- Valla la primera salida a Hogsmeade ya me hacia falta – comento Ron

.- Si me muero por ir a comprar unas cuantas de golosinas ya se me están acabando – dijo Ginny.

.- Por cierto no saben nada de Neville, ya lleva 3 días en la enfermería –dijo Harry

.- Según Madame Pomfrey no es nada grave, solo tiene que descansar , fue una poción multijugos mal elaborada, Neville es fuerte si hubiera sido Malfoy el que la hubiera tomado estaría llorando – dijo Hermione.

.- Si tengo que admitir que trabajar con Malfoy fue lo mas horrendo que me allá ocurrido – dijo Ron

.- Bueno por que no vamos a desayunar – sugirió Ginny

De vuelta en con las serpientes Morgana se mira al espejo en su habitación no esta muy convencida, con el atuendo que le había dado Daphne.

.- Estas segura que me veo bien – dijo Morgana

.- Claro te ves muy bien muy sexy – dijo Daphne

.- Hacer resaltar mucho tu feminidad – comento Sara.

Morgana se miraba no muy convencida frente al espejo, su falda en vez de estar a media rodilla ahora se encontraba a 10 centímetros arriba de su rodilla, su blusa ahora se encontraba ajustada a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus curvas y llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados, y su negro cabello lo llevaba recogido en un coleta.

.- Bien por que no vamos a desayunar – propuso Daphne

.-Ok vamos – dijo Sara.

.- Recuerda Morgana tu solo actúa natural – dijo Daphne, Morgana asintió con la cabeza.

Las tres chicas bajaron a la sala común para ir al comedor, y cuando bajaron todas las miradas de los chicos miraron a Morgana impresionados, impactados y la siguieron con la mirada hasta que salio, al igual en los pasillos, con esa nueva apariencia hacia resaltar mucho su sensualidad que tenia escondida. Las chicas entraron al gran comedor, igual la mayoría de los chicos se le quedaron viendo a Morgana y uno de esos tantos chicos fue Harry que cuando la vio sintió un como si pequeñas hormigas desfilaran por sus manos y mariposas que volaban, pero no todos se encontraban contentos con el nuevo look de Morgana desde la mesa de profesores Snape miraba con odio a todo los chicos que babeaban por Morgana.

.- Por que la miras así – dijo una pelirroja desde la mesa de Gryffindor

.- Mirar así a quien o como no te entiendo – contesto Harry

.- Por favor Harry crees que no te vi como mirabas a Snape se te caí la baba – dijo Ginny

.- Por favor Gin, ya vamos a empezar otra vez, y si mire a Morgana por que se ve algo rara –mintió Harry

.- Ja, claro te creo la miraste por que se te hizo rara – dijo Ginny sarcástica – Entonces cuando entre Malfoy lo puedo mirar como si se me cayera la baba por que es raro

.- Si supongo si tu así lo deseas – dijo Harry.

.- Ya vez no te importo , me puedo ir a besar con Malfoy y tu ni cuenta – dijo Ginny

.- Gin, por favor no te quería dar a entender eso lo has … - pero Harry no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpido por la pelirroja

.- Sabes que hoy no quiero estar con tigo eres un idiota un patán eres lo peor Harry James Potter – dijo Ginny y salio llorando del gran comedor.

Desde la mesa de las serpientes, tres chicas en particular observaban la pelea de Ginny y Harry aunque solo veían como paliaban por que no se podía escuchar nada tan solo escucharon las ultimas palabras de la pelirroja.

.- Uy …pipi potter y la comadreja menor ya tuvieron otra discusión – dijo Daphne en tono sarcástico.

.- Ya llevan tiempo así desde que empezó el año- comento Sara – ya nada comparado con lo del año pasado ¿Qué será?

.- No lo se pero esa chica , cae súper mal desde que la conozco – comento Morgana

.- Y a quien no- dijo Daphne.

.- Bueno que estamos haciendo aquí ya terminamos de comer ya no hay chismes vayámonos – dijo Sara

.- Tienes razón – dijo Daphne.

Las tres chicas iban saliendo del gran comedor cunado pasaron por la mesa de Ravenclaw y un chico de cabello castaño le chiflo a Morgana, la cual no le hizo caso , pero desde la mesa de profesores Snape estaba mas rojo que un tomate, espero un poco a que Morgana saliera del gran comedor y fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

.- Señor Bott 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw – dijo Snape

.- Pero que … yo que hice solo eh estado aquí desayunando – rezongo el chico.

.- Usted lo sabe bien, ahora valla a pedir disculpas a y otros 5 puntos menos por contestarme – dijo Snape y se retito a la mesa de Profesores.

Toda la semana los chicos de todas las casas hablaban acerca de Morgana lo bien que se veía y la admiraban claro desde su distancia claro, por que era de miedo acercarse a Morgana con ese padre.

Había llegado el sábado y con eso la salida a Hogsmead, todos se encontraban muy emocionados y estaban en la puerta esperando a que su nombre estuviera en la gran lista.

.- Por fin pasamos – dijo Daphne

.- ¡Hay no! – exclamo Morgana

.- Ahora que paso – dijo Sara

.- Olvide mi bolso voy por el – dijo Morgana

.- No, voy a volver a pasar esa fila mira como esta – dijo Daphne

.- Voy yo sola las alcanzo al rato donde van a estar – dijo Morgana

.- En las tres escobas – dijo Sara y las dos chicas caminado hacia Hogsmead.

Aproximadamente media hora mas tarde Morgana iba saliendo hacia Hogsmead si había tardado, pero no tanto en lo del permiso si no en encontrar su bolso , había un fría brisa , un chico de cabello azabache caminaba solo tan solo unos pasos atrás de Morgana.

.- ¿ Morgana? – dijo Harry

.- Harry ¿Cómo estas? – dijo la chica deteniéndose un momento.

.- A bien , bien gracias y ¿tu?- dijo Harry

.- Bien, bien y por que están tan solo, sin los Weasley ni Granger – dijo Morgana

.- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, mis amigos se adelantado tenia un castigo que cumplir hace rato – dijo Harry

.- Igual mis amigas se adelantaros, pero yo no tenia un castigo que cumplir olvide mi bolso por cierto ¿con quien ibas a cumplir el castigo? – dijo Morgana

.- amm… con tu padre – dijo Harry secamente Morgana no dijo nada

.- Bueno por que no vamos a Hogsmead oye ¿sabes donde esta la casa de los gritos? – dijo Morgana

.- Pues claro e ido muchas veces ahí – contesto Harry

.- ¿Podríamos ir? Yo les pregunte a mis amigas pero no quieren acompañarme y yo no se donde esta, espero que no sea mucha molestia – dijo Morgana algo apenada.

.- Claro, no es ninguna molestia – dijo Harry

Los dos chicos caminaron lentamente hacia la casa de los gritos Morgana , miro asombrada la casa de los gritos era algo así como una obra de arte para ella.

.- Valla es hermosa – dijo Morgana, Harry no podía comprender como a Morgana le parecía hermosa aquella casa en ruinas.

.- Yo eh esta adentro – dijo Harry sin pensarlo

.- De verdad ¿como entraste? ¿ no esta embrujada? – dijo Morgana

.- Para nada, tal vez mas adelante te pueda traer – dijo Harry dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

.- Me parece bien, tengo mucho frió – dijo Morgana – pero no me quiero ir de aquí- Harry comprendió rápido el mensaje y se quito su chaqueta prestándosela a Morgana.

.- Toma ponte mi chamarra – dijo Harry, colocándole la chamarra a la chica.

.- Ah muchas gracias, pero ¿tu no tienes frió? – dijo pregunto Morgana.

.- No para nada de hecho tenia calor – contesto Harry.

.- Gracias – contesto Morgana y le dio un abrazo a Harry

Harry no supo principalmente como reaccionar pero como paso la otra vez fue un impulso y paso su brazo por detrás de Morgana para darle un abrazo , sabia que no estaba bien tenia novia pero por que no estaba bien tan solo le estaba dando un abrazo a Morgana no estaba haciendo nada malo.

.- Me gusta este clima es muy romántico – dijo Morgana

.- a mi también me gusta mucho – dijo Harry

.- Sabes tienes bonitos ojos – dijo Morgana

.- Gracias , tu también tienes bonitos ojos – dijo Harry

.- Claro que no son demasiado oscuros me gusta mucho el color verde esmeralda de los tuyos mira ve los míos – dijo Morgana

Harry voloteo su cabeza para mirar los ojos de Morgana pero cuando los dos tuvieron miradas conectadas ya no se pudieron separar , Harry puso su mano sobre el rostro de Morgana, sus labios estaban mas cerca cada vez … hasta que se unieron en un apasionado beso, pero aquella pareja no contaba con que la estaban observando.

.- No puede ser – dijo una castaña para si misa – Con razón los ataques de celos de Ginny era verdad lo que decía, a ver Hermione tienes que razonar esto.

Los chicos se separaron hasta que ya no tuvieron respiración para continuar , cuando se separaron se miraron algo apenados a los ojos y luego voltearon sus miradas para otra dirección.

.- Morgana - se escucho un a voz algo lejos, una chica Morena y una pelirroja se venían aproximando.

.- Vaya que tardaste ya casi una hora, y que haces con Potter – dijo Daphne

.- Oh lo siento Harry me iba acompañar – dijo Morgana

.- Bueno vayámonos quieres – dijo Sara

.- a si claro , bueno hasta luego Harry – dijo Morgana

.- Hasta luego Morgana – dijo Harry

Vio como las chicas se alejaban lentamente, le había gustado aquel beso y mucho, de hecho no recordaba tener algo así.

.- ¡Harry! – dijo una chica de cabello azabache que salía entre los árboles.

.- Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en las tres escobas – dijo Harry.

.- Lo mismo me pregunto yo – dijo Hermione – Harry lo se todo lo vi

.- Hermione de que hablas no lo entiendo – mintió Harry

.- Por favor Harry tu sabes bien de lo que hablo te vi besarte con Morgana – dijo Hermione.

.- No es bueno espiar Herms – contesto Harry

.- No es bueno besarte con otras personas cuando tienes novia estamos igual no lo crees – dijo Hermione- Yo pensaba que Ginny esta exagerando respecto a los celos y todo eso pero ya veo que sus sospechas son ciertas

.- Pero Hermione te juro que es la primera vez, nunca antes había sucedido – dijo Harry.

.- No mientas Harry lo veo en tus ojos esto tiene mas – dijo Hermione

.- Si es verdad…. Bueno la otra vez estuvimos a punto pero… - dijo Harry haciendo una pausa – Pero llego Ginny

.- Harry no puedes seguir así, yo no le voy a decir nada a Gin pero entiende estas lastimando a mas de una personas – dijo Hermione – Incluso te estas lastimando tu mismo, si ya no quieres a Ginny tan solo corta con ella y no sigas con esto.

.- Pero no esta fácil como lo dices , por que mejor no hacemos como que nada de esto paso y ya , no vuelvo a nada con Morgana y todo regresa como antes – dijo Harry.

.- Por que no se puedo por que lo hecho , hecho esta entiende – dijo Hermione – Mira piénsalo bien, luego hablamos.

Hermione parto hacia el castillo, mientras Harry veía como se alejaba lentamente, no sabia lo que iba a pasar tan solo sabia que no sabia nada , en ese momento en las tres escobas.

.- y tu que estabas haciendo con Potter- dijo Daphne, Morgana se sonrojo un poco

.- Nada tan solo se ofreció a acompañarme a la casa de los gritos cosa que ninguna de ustedes no quisieron hacer – dijo Morgana.

.- aaaa – dijo Sara – no deberías andar con Potter da mala fama

.- Es un buen chico – dijo Morgana – cambiemos de tema ¿no?

Aquella noche Morgana no pudo dormir estuvo pensando a cada instante lo sucedido sabia que estaba mal pero le había gustado mucho, pero si nadie se enteraba todo estaría bien o no.

Harry por su parte tampoco pudo dormir esa noche, trato de justificarlo con las golosinas que había comido pero obviamente no era por eso , si no por Morgana y Ginny se encontraba entre un grave problema ahora aceptaba un poco mas que se sentía atraído hacia Morgana, pero y Ginny que pasaba con ella aun la quería pero ya no tanto como su compañera si no como su amiga, pero no quería cortar con ella se sentía mal pero estando con ella se sentía mal entonces que iba a hacer ahora.


	8. Que quieres que haga

**Capitulo XIII: Que quieres que haga **

Había pasado ya una semana desde la ida a Hogsmead, como se había de esperar Morgana y Harry se evitaron por completo, en clase se sentaba muy alejados uno del otro en los pasillos cuando se veían se ignoraban por completo e igual en cualquier otro lugar. Pero cada día era mas difícil que el anterior, cada día era mas difícil no cruzar sus miradas, mas difícil no decir un Hola por lo menos, hasta que una mañana en el gran comedor Morgana decidió ir hacia la mesa de los leones.

.- Harry necesitamos hablar – dijo Morgana tomando a Harry por lo hombros , varias miradas se voltearon hacia Morgana indiscretamente, pero la que puso mas atención fu Hermione.

.- Morgana , si claro – dijo Harry algo nervioso – Después de clases te parece.

.- No necesita ser ahora no podemos seguir así fin… - dijo Morgana pero en un momento se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban – ven vamos a fura

Los dos chicos salieron del gran comedor, por un momento toda la mesa de Gryffindor se quedo viendo raramente como salían, unos momentos después volvieron a lo que hacían menos dos personas.

.-Pues que se traen estos – dijo Ron extrañado

.- Amm… debe ser que Harry no quiere trabajar en el proyecto y le esta dejando todo el trabajo a Snape – dijo Hermione lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

.- ¿El proyecto? ¿Cuál proyecto? – pregunto Ron

.- Ahora vengo olvide algo en la sala común no tardo cuídame mis cosas- mintió y salio corriendo del gran comedor.

En la aula de adivinación del vestíbulo, Morgana y Harry se miraban no sabían que decir ambos sabían para que estaban ahí pero no lo querían aceptar.

.- No podemos seguir así , no podemos seguir evitándonos- dijo Morgana

.- De que hablas – intento mentir Harry

.- Por favor Harry sabes exactamente de lo que hablo , sabes que me gusto sabes que te gusto , que a los dos nos gusto – dijo Morgana

.- Si me gusto pero que quieres que haga , tu sabes que no puedo –dijo Harry

.- Mas bien dicho que quieres que haga yo, eso lo hubieras pensado antes de besarme – dijo Morgana

.- Pero si tu… - dijo Harry pero no termino su frase ya que Morgana callo sus palabras con apasionado beso que Harry le correspondió

.- Ahora si yo te bese – dijo Morgana separándose de Harry cuando ya no tuvo aire.

.- Pero yo te tengo que ganar – dijo Harry tomando a Morgana por la cintura y besándola.

Pero los chicos habían olvidado cerrar por completo la puerta de la aula, y una castaña por segunda vez le tocaba ver la misma escena, esto no podía seguir así, Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente y con la varita cerro la puerta fuertemente haciendo que Morgana y Harry se separaran.

.- Fue el viento – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

.- Entonces que vamos a hacer – dijo Morgana.

.- No tengo idea – contesto Harry- Tan solo podremos ser amigos

.- Pero… por que tu no cortas con Ginevra y así tu y yo seremos felices – dijo Morgana.

.- Es que no es tan fácil Morgana, no es solo Ginny si no también tu padre y todo el mundo, sabes lo que aria tu padre si supiera esto te mandaría de inmediato a Durmstrang y yo no quiero eso – dijo Harry

.- Será mejor olvidar esto hacer como que nada paso – dijo Morgana

.- Es lo mejor – dijo Harry

.- Hasta nunca Harry hasta luego Potter – dijo Morgana saliendo del aula

.- Hasta luego Snape – contesto Harry viendo como la chica salía.

Esa tarde Harry se sentía muy mal y casualmente no podía hablar con nadie ese tema, si lo hacia con Hermione se lo regañaría hasta morir , si lo hacia con Ron se moriría de un infarto por el enojo o sorpresa pero de pronto le vino a la mente Sirius.

_Sirius:_

_Me urge hablar con alguien con tigo es la única persona que puedo hablar de este tema, no se si recuerdes que llego al colegio una chica que es hija de Snape, por cierto que nada se parece a su padre (gracias a merlín) el sábado pasado la acompañe a la casa de los gritos, y ahí nos besamos se que esta mal por que yo ando con Ginny pero no lo pude evitar después de eso, no nos volvimos a hablar en toda la semana pero este día volvió a pasar lo mismo que en la casa de los gritos pero ahora en la aula de adivinación, yo la quiero pero y Ginny si corto con ella le hará mucho daño no se que hacer , a también se me olvido mencionar otro pequeño detalle, Hermione lo sabe todo no a dicho nada pero no deja de molestar, no se que hacer espero un consejo tuyo. _

_Harry. _

.- Toma Hedwig llévale esto a Sirius- dijo Harry a la lechuza blanca , que salio volando.

Sirius se encontraba en Gridmud Place, leyendo platicando animadamente con su amigo Remus cuando vio que una lechuza blanca atravesaba la sala.

.- ¿Qué no es esa Hedwig? – dijo Sirius

.- Si creo que si lo es – contesto Remus

.- A ver que dice Harry – dijo Sirius tomando la carta y empezó a leerla – Mini Prongs si que trae problema amorosos

.- Por que lo dice – dijo Remus quitándole la carta- Uy si que los trae

.- Si James estuviera vivo se volvería a morir – bromeo Sirius – su hijo con la hija del quijicus, Parece desesperado, será mejor que le conteste .

_Harry:_

_La verdad si que estas en verdaderos problemas amorosos pero solo hay dos sopa (según Moony 3) Si estas con la chica Snape vas a ser feliz pero todo el tiempo vas a ser ostigado por el quijicus, si estas con Ginny vas a ser infeliz pero tendrás una vida y tranquila , y la tercera opción (según el aburrido de Moony) No estés con ninguna y dedícate al estudio, podrías andar con las dos como yo hacia o una semana con una y la otra pues con otra pero veo que no es tu tipo así que queda en tus manos decidir o tal vez puedas tener una relación secreta con la chica Snape, espero que te sirvan mis consejos._

_Saludos _

_Sirius. _

Harry tomo algunos de sus libros y salio hacia el lago a hacer deberes había un bonito día , estaba atrasado en los deberes y no había mejor lugar para hacerlos que frente al lago. Tomo un pergamino y pluma y empezó a escribir cunado se dio cuenta de que una pelirroja de fuego se aproximaba hacia el.

.- ¡ NO QUE NO HABIA NADA, NO QUE YO ERA TODO PARA TI! – dijo Ginny Gritando

.- De que hablas Ginny – contesto Harry tranquilamente.

.- De que hablo , de que hablo , te vieron saliendo con esa tipa Snape, del gran comedor iban solos – dijo

.- Bueno y que salga con una persona del gran comedor no significa que tenga una relación amorosa con ella – dijo Harry igual de tranquilo.

.- Ella te abrazo me dijeron tengo muchos testigos , que vieron que te abrazaba esa tipa quiere algo con tigo o tiene algo con tigo – dijo Ginny

.- Sabes Ginny esto no puede seguir así – dijo Harry

.- A eso me refiero Harry , no puede seguir así esa tipa y … - dijo Ginny mas tranquila con una voz dulce pero Harry la interrumpió

.- No Ginny a eso no me refiero, tu y yo no podemos seguir así apenas una mujer se me acerca y te pones a gritar como loca y haces tus escenas de celos yo ya no puedo mas con esto, creo que nos deberíamos dar un tiempo – dijo Harry.

.- ¡Que me estas dejando y peor aun por esa tipa, ella no es nada comparado con migo! – dijo Ginny

.- Primero esa tipa como tu la llamas tiene nombre y se llama Morgana , segundo no te estoy dejando por Morgana si no por ti ya no te soporto – dijo Harry un poco mas alterado.

.- Que no me soportas tu a mi , yo soy la que no te soporto, y sabes que tu no eres el que me deja yo soy la que te dejo por que esto termino – dijo Ginny y se fue enojada.

Toda la gente de por ahí se les había quedado viendo con semejantes gritos era imposibles no ponerle atención a aquella discusión, Harry se sentía muy incomodo con todas las miradas viéndolo a si que tomo sus cosas y se marcho del lago.

Harry entro a la sala común, la única persona que se encontraba ahí era Hermione que estaba pegada a un libro y tan rápido como Harry entro a la sala común Hermione dejo su libro al lado.

.- Te estaba esperando – dijo la castaña

.- ¿Ah si? – contesto Harry algo sarcástico , aun seguía muy molesto.

.- Supe que terminaste con Ginny – dijo Hermione

.- ¿Tan rápido vuelan los chismes? Si apenas fue hace media hora – contesto Harry

.- Si al parecer vuelan rápido y mas por que ahora eres el soltero mas codiciado de Hogwarts – comento Hermione

.- A mi no me importa ser el soltero mas codiciado de Hogwarts – respondió Harry cortantemente.

.- Ya lo se Harry, ¿como estuvo? ¿todo que paso?- pregunto la castaña.

.- Nada tan solo Ginny llego gritando estupideces, y le dije que estaba harta de ella y de sus malditos celos , que ya no quería continuar la relación y me dijo que yo no la dejaba si no ella a mi y se fue es todo – dijo Harry sin mucho animo.

.- No creo que sean estupideces Harry, volviste a hacerlo verdad – dijo Hermione

.- De que hablas – contesto Harry

.- Por favor Harry volvemos a lo mismo, vi besarte con Morgana en la aula de adivinación, bueno pero por lo menos ahora no estas con Ginny – dijo Hermione.

.- Esta bien pero… - dijo Harry pero su frase fue interrumpida por Ron que entro en la sala común.

.- ¡Uy! Ya supe lo de ti y de ginny, lo siento hermano, te dije que nunca te acercaras a ella pero no me hiciste coso – dijo Ron.

.- Tenia que pasar algún día es muy celosa – dijo Harry.

.- Mas vale temprano que tarde – dijo Ron

En ese momento una Lechuza Blanca entro en la sala común de Gryffindor llevaba su pata , un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

.- Es de Sirius – dijo Harry emocionado.

.- ¿Sirius? Que dirá – pregunto Hermione

.- No creo que les interese, me dio algo de hambre voy a comer – dijo Harry tomando rápido el pedazo de pergamino y saliendo de la sala común.

.- Y a este ¿que le pasa? Primero nos deja plantados en las tres escobas, después sale misteriosamente del gran comedor y ahora se va sin decirnos nada – dijo Ron.

.- No lo se ya sabes como es de raro – dijo mintió Hermione.

Harry desenrollo la carta de Sirius y se la puso a leer mientras iba caminando, no era mala idea lo de una relación secreta, solo faltaba que Morgana estuviera de acuerdo auque la idea " del aburrido de remus" tampoco era mala no salir con ninguna chica y enfocarse en los estudios.

Morgana se encontraba en su habitación, tomando una pequeñas siesta, cobijada con una capa de Gryffindor que le alcanzaba muy bien a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

.- ¿Morgana? – dijo Sara al entrar a la habitación, se le hacia raro ver a su amiga.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? – dijo Morgana estirándose un poco.

.- ¿ Por que estas cobijada con eso? – dijo Sara.

.- ¿Con eso? De que hablas – dijo Morgana escondiendo la capa bajo su cuerpo.

.- Por favor no te hagas , estabas cobijada con un capa de Gryffindor y de hombre – contesto Sara

.- Es de Harry – dijo Morgana resignada

.- ¿de Potter? Pero que haces tu con una capa de Potter – dijo Sara extrañada.

.- Pues es que… recuerdas el día que me encontraron el la casa de los gritos, ese día andaba con Harry me dio frío y el me presto su capa- dijo Morgana.

.-Bueno si ya sabia eso pero por que no se la regresaste – dijo Sara y Morgana soltó una risa nerviosa – Oh no me digas eso, no puedo ser posible.

.- Claro que no es posible el sale con Weasley – dijo Morgana

.- Ya no , hace rato acaban de cortar – dijo Sara

.- Como dices acaban de cortar , no lo puedo creer – dijo Morgana

.- Pero no te gusta Potter verdad – dijo Sara.

.- En realidad si, pero no le digas a Daphne ella lo regaría por todo el colegio – dijo Morgana.

.- No creí que te gustara Potter – dijo Sara – Pero bueno guardare tu vergonzoso secreto.

.- Si el es tan lindo y besa tan bien – dijo Morgana sin pensarlo.

.- ¿Qué besa bien? Tu te has besado con… -dijo Sara.

.- Un par de veces, pero por favor ni una palabra de esto – dijo Morgana.

Morgana se sentía bien por un lado de haber contado su secreto con alguien pero a la vez algo insegura, que tal si le decía a alguien que tal si su padre se enteraba.


	9. Por un error un amor

**Capitulo IX: Por un error un amor**

Morgana junto con sus amigas fueron a desayunar al gran comedor era un tranquila mañana, los alumnos comían tranquilamente en sus mesas los profesores comían tranquilamente hasta que una lechuza blanca atravesó el gran comedor en su pico llevaba una carta y una rosa.

.- ¿Qué no es temprano para el correo? – dijo Morgana

.- Creo que viene hacia acá – dijo Daphne y en efecto la lechuza dejo lo que traía enfrente de Morgana y se marcho

.- Es para ti Morgana – dijo Sara, Morgana tomo la carta y la abrió.

_Morgana: _

_La e dejado por ti, no puedo soportar ser tan solo tu amigo , me gustaría ser algo mas, pequeña princesa si tu lo deseas te espero en la aula de adivinación a las 9 p.m. ahí voy a estar espero que tu también._

_Tu sabes quien _

.- ¿De quien es? ¿De quien es? – pregunto Daphne

.- No lo se – mintió Morgana

.- ¿Vas a ir? – pregunto Sara.

.- Eso creo. – contesto Morgana.

Harry se despertó había soñado con ella nuevamente no podía seguir así ahora se arrepentía de no haber aprendido oclumancia le gustaba la idea de Sirius de tener una relación secreta con Morgana, el problema era si ella lo quería pero no se atrevía a preguntarle después de lo del otro día se cambio rápido y fue a la sala común donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

.- Buenos días – saludo Harry

.- Buenos días – contestaron Ron y Hermione

.- Que te pasa te vez terrible – dijo Hermione

.- Como que me veo terrible – respondió Harry

.- Si como si estuvieras muy cansado no lo se – dijo Hermione

.- No dormí bien tuve pesadillas – dijo Harry – Si me dices que valla con dumbledore no iré no fue con voldemort.

.- A esta bien te entiendo – contesto Hermione

.- Harry ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – dijo Ron

.- Como que , que vamos hacer hoy, lo de siempre no ir a clases comer hacer deberes – dijo Harry algo extrañado

.- Solamente eso que aburrido- contesto Ron

.- a si tenemos práctica de quidditch a las 7 – dijo Harry

.- Será mejor que dejen de organizar su agenda y vallamos a clase si no llegaremos tarde – dijo Hermione

Ron Salio primero de la sala común pero antes de que Harry saliera Hermione lo tomo del brazo.

.- Harry podemos hablar – dijo Hermione

.- Claro pero ahora tenemos clases no – dijo Harry

.- Si ya lo se que te parece al final de clases – dijo Hermione

.- Tengo práctica de quidditch terminando clases – dijo Harry

.- Bueno terminando tu practica nos vemos en la sala de los menesteres tiene que ser a solas – dijo Hermione

.- Ok esta bien – dijo Harry y los dos chicos salieron

Harry pasó un día normal excepción de que no se pudo concentrar en ninguna clase debido a que todo el tiempo estaba pensando en Morgana cuando dieron las 7 Harry se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch pero cuando iba allá vio que una pelirroja iba al mismo lugar así que decidió acercarse tenia que hablar con ella.

.- Ginny podemos hablar – dijo Harry

.- ¿Hablar? ¿Y de que Potter? –contesto Ginny algo grosera

.- Pues lo que pasó entre nosotros, vamos muy bien en quidditch y pues no quiero que lo que pasó afecte los entrenamientos – dijo Harry

.- Supongo que ibas a pedirme que habláramos de eso tu y yo siempre fuimos una cosa y el equipo otra así que no te preocupes – dijo Ginny y siguió caminando.

Ginny reacciono muy bien mejor de lo que Harry esperaba, igual en los entrenamientos sin ningún problema traería algo entre manos ella no era así con lo que había pasado trataría de arruinarlo todo.

.- Vamos muy bien chicos a este paso ganaremos la copa de quidditch, Hay que entrenar un poco mas tengo que admitir que Slytherin esta fuerte este año bueno será mejor marcharnos – dijo Harry y todos los chicos salieron menos Harry y Ron.

.- Te espero – dijo Ron

.- No vete no quiero ser grosero pero tengo ganas de estar solo – dijo Harry

.- Ok te entiendo bueno me voy a cenar – dijo Ron y salio de los vestidores.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin Morgana platicaba con Sara

.- Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Morgana

.- Ir ¿A dónde? – pregunto Sara

.- Pues que no lo recuerdas – dijo Morgana

.- a si ahora se de que hablas, bueno suerte -dijo Sara

Morgana camino hacia el vestíbulo pero antes de ir a la sala de adivinación, fue hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que ir allá. No muy lejos vio una silueta que caminaba, rápidamente la reconoció era la silueta de Harry, corrió hacia ella y se abalanzo sobre el.

.- Harry yo también te amo y no puedo estar sin ti – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – No me importa tener una relación en secreto

.- De verdad – dijo Harry sorprendido

.- Si yo te amo y no me importa por que se que es la única manera de estar juntos – dijo de Morgana

.- Yo te lo iba a preguntar pero no me atrevía sabes no sabia si tu querías – dijo Harry – Entonces si quieres andar con migo

.- Claro me encantaría – dijo Morgana.

Mientras tanto el profesor de pociones deba una ronda nocturna por las aulas cuando repentinamente, vio luz en el aula de adivinación y escucho una melodía como si alguien tarareara. Snape abrió la puerta y sobre el escritorio vio a un rubio platino que tarareaba una triste canción y tenia una rosa en la mano.

.- ¿Draco? ¿Pero que haces tu aquí? – dijo Snape

.- Profesor Snape – dijo Draco sorprendido y oculto la rosa en su capa – yo no hacia nada

.- Con que nada eh sabes que esta prohibido que los alumnos estén en las aulas después del fin de clases – dijo Snape

.- Si ya lo se profesor lo siento – dijo Draco

.- Bueno por que no me acompañas a revisar los terrenos debe haber alguien por ahí para quitarle puntos – dijo Snape.

.- Claro – dijo Draco

Los dos hombres salieron hacia los terrenos pero cuando iban cerca del campo de quidditch se detuvieron como si algo hubiera escuchado.

.- Juraría haber escuchado la voz… - dijo Snape pero fue interrumpido por Draco

.- de Morgana – completo Draco.

.- Exacto – dijo Snape

.- Espera creo que viene alguien – dijo Harry

.- Escondámonos aquí detrás de estos arbustos – dijo Morgana

.- ¡Lumos! – Murmuro Snape – Hay alguien ahí – dijo pasando la varita por los arbustos

.- Creo que no hay nadie señor – dijo Draco

.- Tienes razón creo que debemos volver al castillos – dijo Snape

Cuando ya estuvieron Algo lejos Draco y Snape, Harry y Morgana salieron de los arbustos.

.- Estuvimos cerca – dijo Harry

.- Si ya lo creo – contesto Morgana.

.- Crees que sepa algo – dijo Harry

.- No lo creo fue solo casualidad –contesto Morgana.

.- Será mejor que nos vallamos no crees ya es tarde – dijo Harry

.- Si ve tu primero – dijo Morgana

.- Esta segura – contesto Harry

.- Si claro – dijo Morgana y le dio un suave beso en los labios

.- Hasta mañana – dijo Harry y tomo a Morgana por la cintura dándole una apasionado beso.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Harry se había quedado de ver con Hermione en la sala de los menesteres a las 9 de la noche pero lo había olvidado por completo con la aparición de Morgana de seguro la chica ya estaría en la sala común.

.- Valla hasta que llegas – dijo Hermione, era la única persona en la sala común.

.- De verdad lo siento Hermione es que no sabes lo que paso – dijo Harry

Harry se sentó al enfrente de Hermione y le empezó a contar cada detalla de su encuentro con Morgana, de cómo había llegado de cuando aprecio Snape todo absolutamente todo se lo contó.

.- Valla que bien – dijo Hermione

.- Si fue maravilloso- respondió Harry- Y de que querías hablar hoy en la sala de los menesteres.

.- Pues de eso mismo, que no podías seguir así por Morgana pero veo que ya estas mejor – dijo Hermione

.- Si mucho mejor – repitió Harry.

Al otro lado del castillo Morgana iba entrando a la sala común de slytherin y para su sorpresa su padre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

.- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Snape

.- Por que lo preguntas – contesto Morgana extrañada.

.- Por que no te eh visto en todo el día – dijo Snape.

.- Estaba en el gran comedor cenando – mintió Morgana.

.- No es verdad yo estaba ahí donde estabas quiero la verdad – dijo Snape

.- Bueno quieres la verdad eh estado con la profesora Trewlaney aprendiendo las nobles artes de la adivinación ella es una excelente vidente sabes, bueno me voy a la cama estoy muy cansada – dijo Morgana y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

.- Maldita mocosa – murmuro Snape y salio enojado de la sala común.


	10. El baile de los fundadores

**Capitulo X: El baile de los Fundadores**

Harry se levanto con una sonrisa en los labios después de lo que había pasado el día anterior se sentía mucho mejor, tomo una relajante ducha y enseguida bajo a la sala común donde puedo ver a un grupo de alumnos que estaban rodeando el tablón de anuncios.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry.

.- Es solo para los de 6 y 7 – murmuro una chica que salía entre la multitud.

.- Esto me debe interesar – dijo Harry y se acerco al tablón de anuncios.

_Todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso_

_Están citados en el gran comedor_

_A las 9:00 p.m._

_Atentamente_

_La dirección_

.- Genial perderemos pociones – dijo Ron que estaba atrás de Harry

.- Si perderemos pociones – dijo Harry

.- Pero para que será – dijo Hermione- Bueno vamos a clase no si no llegaremos tarde

.- Dirás ve tu a clase nosotros no tomamos artimancia- dijo Ron

.- Es verdad o olvidaba bueno los veo mas tarde en el gran comedor – dijo Hermione

Un rato más tarde Harry en compañía de Ron se dirigía al gran comedor cuando entraron en vez de ver la cuatro mesas se encontraban sillas alrededor varios alumnos ya se encontraban sentados Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo, un momento mas tarde llego Hermione y se sentó junto con ellos al cabo de un rato el comedor se lleno. Por la puerta entraron los cuatro jefes de la casa y el director los jefes se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban al frente pero Dumbledore siguió parado después de que todos estuvieran en silencio empezó a hablar.

.- Bien creo que ya no falta nadie podemos empezar hemos citado aquí a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año para informales que ustedes son los afortunados de participar en el baile de los fundadores, Para los que no saben lo que es el baile de los fundadores la profesora McGonagall va hacernos el favor de explicar adelante profesoras – dijo Dumbledore,

.- El baile de los fundadores se realiza cada 20 años ustedes son unos de los pocos afortunados en participar en el, este baile consiste en que se escoge a un estudiante de cada casa, estos representan a un fundador y hace un baile típico de los fundadores , es algo sencillo pero muy importante cada jefe de la casa va a escoger un estudiante – dijo la profesora McGonagall

.- Profesora ya no hay que darle mas vuelta al asunto, escoja a su alumno en seguida de las demás casas en orden por favor – dijo Dumbledore.

.- Señor Potter al frente por favor – dijo la profesora McGonagall, y Harry paso al frente

.- Señorita Abott al frente por favor – dijo la profesora Sprout, y Hanna paso al frente

.- Señorita Patil al frente por favor – dijo el profesor Flitwick

.- Señor Malfoy al frente por favor – dijo el profesor Snape

.- Bien ya tenemos a los cuatro fundadores ahora todos tomen pareja para practicar un poco el baile – dijo Dumbledore.

Harry tenia dudas si ir hacia Morgana donde se encontraban estaba repleto de serpientes pero antes de que decidiera si se acercaba o no un rubio platino se acerco hacia ella pidiéndole bailar, a Harry le hervía la sangre, tenia que acercarse a Morgana para ver que Malfoy no hacia nada indebido.

.- Hermione ¿quieres bailar? – dijo Harry aproximándose a la castaña

.- Claro me encantaría – contesto Hermione

.- Mira, como la toma ese imbecil – dijo Harry sin separar la vista de Draco y Morgana.

.- ¿De que habla? – pregunto Hermione sin entender de lo que Harry hablaba

.- De Morgana mira como la toma Malfoy mira – dijo Harry enojado.

.- Bueno es que así es el baile tu me estas tomando igual – dijo Hermione

.- Pero es diferente tu y yo somos amigos y estoy seguro de que Malfoy quiere algo mas - dijo Harry

.- Bien, bien creo que es suficiente por hoy, este baile se realizara la ultima semana de noviembre eso significa que es la próxima semana, debido a esto va a ver una salida a Hogsmead pueden irse – dijo la profesora McGonagall

Todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente emocionados por la próxima salida a Hogsmead excepto Harry que se acerco cautelosamente a la profesora McGonagall.

.- Profesora…- murmuro Harry

.- Pasa algo Potter- dijo McGonagall

.- Tengo una duda, bueno quería saber si como representante de la casa de gryffindor, tengo que invitara a una chica de Gryffindor – dijo Harry.

.- Me temo que si Potter, por que lo dice pensaba invitar a una chica de otra casa – dijo McGonagall

.- No… tan solo era una duda bueno gracias me retiro – dijo Harry

.- De nada – contesto la profesora McGonagall.

Harry Salio del gran comedor maldiciendo por que siempre el tenia que ser el representante de la casa hubiera estado en slytherin así podría invitar a Morgana y un punto bueno seria que Snape lo odiaría tanto que pasaría por alto su existencia y no lo escogería para nada.

.- Por que esas palabrotas Harry – dijo una voz femenina detrás de Harry.

.- Mo… Morgana – contesto Harry

.- Exacto y bien por que esas palabrotas – dijo Morgana

.- Lo siento estoy enojado – dijo Harry

.- ¿así? ¿Y porque?- pregunto Morgana

.- Bueno por que no te voy a poder invitar al baile, por que tengo que ser el maldito representante de la casa – dijo Harry

.- No te enojes, de igual manera no íbamos a poder ir juntos para no levantar sospechas – dijo Morgana

.- Tienes Razón – dijo Harry haciendo una falsa sonrisa

.- Oye por que no vamos juntos a Hogsmead este sábado, después de comprar mi vestido claro, no te preocupes no me tardare – dijo Morgana

.- Me parece genial, nos vemos fuera de la casa de los gritos por ahí no hay nadie- dijo Harry

.- Aparte es nuestro lugar lo recuerdas – dijo Morgana, volteo para atrás viendo que no había nadie y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Harry.

.- Hey tranquila nos pueden ver –dijo Harry.

.- Tranquilo tu no hay nadie, será mejor que valla a clases – dijo Morgana

.- Bueno esta bien ve a clases nos vemos mañana, - dijo Harry

.- Hasta Hogsmead – dijo Morgana y se alejo.

Harry fue hacia la sala común no tenia clase hasta dentro de una hora , era una buena idea la de Morgana ir a Hogsmead aparte ella tenia razón no iban a poder ir al baile juntos, ahora Harry tenia que pedirle a alguien que fuera con el al baile, pero no podía ser con cualquier chica pues cualquiera se tomaría esa invitación casi como noviazgo.

.- Oye Hermione – dijo Harry al entrar en la sala común y ver a su amiga

.- Pasa algo – dijo Hermione dejando su libro

.- Amm… pues si te quería pedir un favor – dijo Harry

.- ¿Un favor? Claro are lo que este a mi alcance – contesto Hermione.

.- Pues podrías ir al baile con migo, sabes que no puedo ir con Morgana y si le pido a cualquier otra chica se lo tomaran casi como noviazgo – dijo Harry

.- Hay si como un noviazgo ni que estuvieras tan guapo – dijo Hermione bromeando.

.- Tu misma lo dijiste soy el soltero mas codiciado de Hogwarts- contesto Harry- Entonces si aceptas.

.- Claro por que no – dijo Hermione.

Al otro lado del castillo Morgana iba saliendo de los invernaderos había terminado su clase de herbologia y se dirigía hacia el castillo cuando noto que un rubio platino se iba hacia ella.

.- Draco, que sorpresa – dijo Morgana algo nerviosa.

.- Hola Morgana ¿Sorpresa? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco.

.- Es que a ti no se te ve por estos rumbos, no tomas ninguna clase fuera del castillo – dijo Morgana.

.- Bueno lo que pasa es que te andaba buscando a ti y ya te encontré – respondió Draco.

.- ¿a mi? ¿Y para que? – pregunto Morgana nerviosa

.- Pues quiero invitarte al baile, ¿Morgana quieres ir al baile con migo? – dijo Draco

.- Cla, Claro me encantaría- contesto Morgana.

.- Entonces así quedamos – dijo Draco e hizo una sonrisa – Me tengo que ir tengo clase en 10 minutos hasta pronto.

.- Hasta pronto – dijo Morgana y vio como el rubio se alejaba

Morgana camino a su sala común tranquilamente, en la clase de herbologia tan solo había dos alumnos de slytherin ella y un chico moreno muy tímido nunca se acercaba a nadie así que no esperaba a nadie. Al llegar a la sala común pudo ver al fondo que se encontraban Sara y Daphne platicando animadamente, Morgana decidió acercarse a ellas.

.- Hola chicas – saludo vagamente Morgana.

.- Y bien cuéntanos el chisme, oímos algo pero no bien – dijo Daphne.

.- ¿El chisme? ¿Que chisme? – pregunto Morgana

.- No te hagas Morgana, ¿Quién te invito al baile? Supimos que ya alguien te invito pero no sabemos quien – dijo Sara

.- A eso- dijo Morgana dándole la más mínima importancia

.- Pues que mas – dijo Daphne.

.- Fue Draco, hoy en los invernaderos de verdad que corren rápido los chismes- dijo Morgana

.- ¡Wow! Te invito Malfoy, vas a hacer representante de la casa- dijo Sara.

.- y que tiene de raro que me allá invitado Draco – dijo Morgana.

.- Se nota que no lo conoces Malfoy es un tipo engreído, presumido no invita a ninguna chica espera que lo inviten se cree el mas guapo y creas o no si lo invitan – dijo Daphne

.- Valla – dijo Morgana vagamente.

.- Estoy segura que quiere algo más que una amistad con tigo – dijo Daphne

.- Mañana iremos a comprar los vestidos ¿no? – dijo Morgana evitando la platica de ella y Draco.

.- Si supongo es sábado va a haber salida a Hogsmead para eso – dijo Sara.

.- Después de ir a comprar los vestidos podemos ir a tomar un café, con este frió se antoja – dijo Daphne.

.- No creo que pueda Tengo deberes atrasados – contesto Morgana.

.- ¿Tu deberes atrasados? Bueno esta bien, y eso me recuerda que yo si tengo deberes atrasados para entregarlos dentro de una hora me tengo que ir chicas – dijo Daphne y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

.- ¿Deberes atrasados Morgana? Dime la verdad es imposible que tu tengas deberes atrasados – dijo Sara.

.- Por que todo el mundo me cree menos tú – dijo Morgana

.- Por que te conozco muy bien niña vamos suelta la sopa – dijo Sara

.- Esta bien me voy a ver con Harry – dijo Morgana emocionada.

.- De verdad, no se como te puede gustar ese tipo respeto tu decisión pero realmente te conviene mas Malfoy – dijo Sara.

La mañana del Sábado Harry se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual, fue hacia las cocinas y lleno una mochila de ricos pastelillos y mas ese día quería darle una bonita sorpresa a Morgana. Después volvió a su habitación en la sala común, ya para eso la mayoría se encontraban despiertos.

.- Harry ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Ron al ver entrar a Harry en la habitación.

.- A lo siento me dio algo de hambre y fui a desayunar algo a las cocinas – contesto Harry

.- A ok esta bien- murmuro Ron – oye que te parece si vamos a la tienda de los gemelos luego a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

.- amm… es que no puedo – contesto Harry

.- ¿Por que no puedes? – pregunto Ron

.- Bueno es que tengo que cumplir un castigo con Snape – mintió Harry.

.- Ouch lo siento será para la próxima – dijo Ron – Te traeré algo.

.- Gracias – dijo Harry.

Harry espero un rato a que todos los que iban a Hosgmead salieran del castillo y a que Morgana terminara de comprar su vestido. Antes de marcharse tomo de su baúl su capa de invisibilidad y la navaja de sirius no sabía por que pero tenía el extraña presentimiento de que las iba a necesitar.

Harry salio del castillo y se dirigió hacia la casa de los gritos cuando estaba ahí busco un pequeño rincón entre los árboles y ahí puso un grueso cobertor saco la comida de su mochila e hizo un sencillo encantamiento, que era una burbuja para evitar que en ese lugar se sintiera el helado aire.

.- Chicas me tengo que retirar – dijo Morgana que acababa de pagar su vestido.

.- Tan rápido, no te puedes tomar un poco de tiempo – dijo Daphne

.- No lo creo es una montaña de deberes la que tengo – dijo Morgana, Sara la miro con incredulidad

.- Esta bien te vemos al rato allá – dijo Daphne

.- Oki bye – dijo Morgana y salio de la tienda.

Morgana empezó a caminar hacia la casa de los gritos le latía el corazón a mil por hora cuando se fue acercándose un poco mas pudo ver a un chico de gafas, de cabello azabache que estaba sentado entre árboles, al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió hacia el abalanzándosele

.- Morgana ¿que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Harry preocupado

.- Me encuentro excelente amor – contesto Morgana

.- Entonces por que lloras – dijo Harry

.- Que no lo entiendes esto es maravilloso tan romántico – dijo Morgana

.- ya me había asustado – dijo Harry - ¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?

.- Claro me encantaría – dijo Morgana

Morgana y Harry se sentaron en la manta, cada quien tomo una cerveza de mantequilla y comenzó a beberla duraron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Morgana volvió a hablar.

.- Sabes algo Harry nunca creí poder amar a una persona así – dijo Morgana.

.- Yo tampoco Morgana, pero ahora se que si te amo tanto – dijo Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Morgana- Te digo una cosa aunque no lo creas hoy me moría de celos cuando estabas bailando con Malfoy.

.- Hay Harry por favor tan solo somos amigos como tu y Hermione – dijo Morgana

.- Yo creo que Malfoy desea algo más que una amistad- dijo Harry

.- Harry por fa ya bájele con tus celos, crees que yo no me moría de celos cuando tu te b-e-s-a-b-a-s con Weasley – dijo Morgana

.- Mejor cambiamos de tema no te parece – dijo Harry

.- Me parece muy buena idea – contesto Morgana

Morgana y Harry pasaron un largo rato platicando, jugando con la comida hasta que Morgana empezó a notar que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, valla que el tiempo voló rápido ese día.

.- Harry ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Morgana

.- amm… las 8:30 – dijo Harry despreocupado.

.- Por las barbas de merlín debíamos estar en el castillo hace una hora – dijo Morgana angustiada

.- No te preocupes – dijo Harry

.- Como que no me preocupe ahora no podremos entrar al castillo y, y, nos buscaran luego nos expulsaran – dijo Morgana alterada

.- Claro que no- dijo Harry, murmuro unas palabras e hizo unos movimientos con su varita, todo se recogió y de su mochila saco la capa y la navaja que le había regalado Sirius

.- ¿Que es eso? – pregunto Morgana

.- Ya lo veras – dijo Harry y cubrió a los dos con la capa.

.- Fantástico es una capa de invisibilidad – dijo Morgana emocionada.

.- Exacto ahora vamos a Honeyduck – dijo Harry

.- Pero ¿para que o que? A esta hora ya debe estar cerrada – dijo Morgana

.- Ten paciencia y ya lo veras – dijo Harry.

Morgana ya no volvió a decir nada y camino con Harry hasta honeyduck, al llegar a honeyduck en efecto estaba cerrado pero Harry saco la navaja que le había dado sirius y abrió la puerta después se encamino hasta la bodega ahí en la bodega abrió una pequeña puerta y entro junto con Morgana estando ahí adentro se quitaron la capa.

.- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Morgana

.- Estamos en un pasadizo secreto y vamos a Hogwarts – dijo Harry

.- No se lo que eres Potter, pero una cosa si se que eres, tu eres genial – dijo Morgana abrazando a Harry.

.- Gracias, Gracias – dijo Harry

Harry y Morgana siguieron caminando un largo rato hasta que harry se detuvo y saco un viejo pergamino de su mochila.

.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son nada buenas – dijo Harry y el pergamino se empezó a abrir y mostrar todo Hogwarts.

.- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Morgana

.- Mira nosotros estamos aquí – dijo Harry señalando dos pequeñas manchas que decían Morgana Snape y Harry Potter.

.- Esto te muestra todo Hogwarts y las personas en el es genial, cada vez me impresionas mas Harry – dijo Morgana

.- No esta pasado nadie por el pasillo sal ahora – dijo Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Morgana

.- Hasta luego Harry – dijo Morgana correspondiéndole al beso, y salio del pasadizo.

Unos minutos mas tarde Harry salio y se dirigió a la sala común, que se encontraba vacía, pero para su buena o mala suerte no lo sabia con exactitud ahí se encontraba Hermione.

.- Bonitas horas de llegar – dijo Hermione en tono de broma

.- Lo siento se me fue el tiempo – dijo Harry

.- ¿En el castigo de Snape?- pregunto Hermione

.- Te lo dijo Ron verdad, bueno para que te cuanto tu sabes donde estuve – dijo Harry

.- Me lo imagino estuviste muy ocupado con Snape – dijo Hermione.

.- ahora si me perdonas tengo que avanzarle un poco a los deberes – dijo Harry

.- Adelante – dijo Hermione

Morgana iba entrando a la sala común, se sintió un poco mas aliviada al ver que su padre no la estaba esperando con la otra vez subió rápido a su habitación donde se encontraban sus amigas.

.- Morgana ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Daphne

.- En la biblioteca – contesto Morgana nerviosamente

.- De verdad te fuimos a buscar ahí pero no te encontramos – dijo Daphne

.- a es que estaba en un rincón algo escondida – contesto Morgana

.- Con razón – dijo Sara

.- Bueno si me disculpan me voy a dormir estoy algo cansada – dijo Morgana- Buenas noches

.- Buenas noches – contestaron ambas chicas


	11. La noche del baile

**Capitulo XI: La noche del baile**

Era la noche del baile Harry y Ron se encontraban arreglándose en su habitación pronto bajarían al gran comedor.

.- Oye Harry gracias por el traje, ya no tendré que usar el de mi tía Gertrudis- dijo Ron

.- No es nada – contesto Harry- Oye y siempre con quien iras al baile.

.- Con Luna – murmuro Ron

.- ¿De verdad? ¿Iras con ella? – pregunto Harry.

.- Si no tiene nada de malo- dijo Ron

.- Eso ya lo se, yo fui con ella a algunas reuniones de Slughorn, lo que se me hace raro es que tu la hallas invitado, recuerdas que no te llevabas muy bien con ella la juzgabas loca – dijo Harry

.- Y sigo creyendo que esta loca, lo que pasa es que ella me invito al baile yo no – dijo Ron.

.- Ahora comprendo, será mejor que ya me valla tengo que llegar un poco mas temprano – dijo Harry

.- a si lo olvidaba, surte te veo allá – dijo Ron.

.- Si claro – murmuro Harry

Harry salio de la habitación rápidamente, tenia que estar treinta minutos antes que los demás y ya iba retrasado diez se paro frente a las escaleras de las chicas.

.- Hermione apresúrate tenemos que irnos – grito Harry

.- Harry estoy aquí desde hace 10 minutos – murmuro Hermione que estaba sentada en un sillón.

.- Lo siento, valla luces muy bien – dijo Harry al ver a Hermione.

.- Lo mismo digo, vamos no ya estamos atrasados – dijo Hermione

.- Si tienes razón – contesto Harry.

Harry y Hermione salieron de la sala común, Era verdad Hermione se veía muy bien, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que hacia resaltar mucho su figura, su cabello iba alaciado y en su cuello llevaba un elaborado collar de perlas.

.- Señor Potter por fin tiene la decencia de aparecer – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

.- Lo siento profesora – se disculpo Harry

.- ¿Ya no falta nadie? – Pregunto la profesora McGonagall y miro hacia los lados- Por las barbas de merlín aun falta el señor Malfoy.

.- Lo siento aquí estoy – dijo Draco que venia acompañado de una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca, llevaba un vestido azul marino pegado a su cuerpo y bordado con lentejuelas , en su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar de zafiros y su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

.- Ahora ya se encuentran todos, señor Potter se va a acomodar primero junto a la señorita Granger, después el señor Mcmillan con la señorita Abott, seguido del señor Bott y la señorita Patil y para concluir el señor Malfoy junto con la señorita Snape – dijo la profesora McGonagall- Cuando las puertas del comedor se abran ustedes entraran y aran lo que practicaron cada uno con sus jefes de casa.

En un momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los ocho chicos entraron cada uno bailando un elaborado vals que les habían enseñado.

.- Se ve hermosa – murmuro Harry

.- ¿Quién se ve hermosa?- pregunto Hermione

.- Morgana mírala, lo único malo es que este con ese patán – dijo Harry.

.- Tranquilízate, por las barbas de Merlín Harry tan solo es un baile – dijo Hermione.

.- Esto ya fue suficiente mira para donde va su brazo – dijo Harry

Harry iba a salir corriendo a armar una batalla campal a no ser por Hermione que lo detuvo fuertemente del brazo.

.- Esto ya es el colmo, deberías calmarte esta bien en unos minutos ya te vas de aquí con Morgana entendido – dijo Hermione, Harry tan solo se limito a gruñir

Pasaría aproximadamente una media hora cuando Harry noto que Malfoy se alejaba un poco, Harry murmuro algo por lo bajo unas palabras y apunto con la varita a Morgana.

.- Ssshhh… Morgana – dijo Harry

.- Harry pero como nos van a oír - contesto Morgana.

.- No te preocupes es un encantamiento nadie mas oye mas que tu y yo, y que dices vamos un rato afuera – dijo Harry.

.- Esta bien tan solo deja deshacerme de Draco – dijo Morgana.

.- Ok te veo afuera de aquí en la estatua de la gárgola – dijo Harry

Harry termino el hechizo, y fue hacia Hermione que estaba en la mesa platicando con Luna y Ron.

.- Hermione, ya me voy – dijo Harry

.- ¿Irte a donde? – Pregunto Hermione, Harry tan solo hizo una mueca que le hizo entender todo a Hermione - a ok que te valla bien.

Harry salio rápido del comedor tratando de hacer el menor alboroto posible.

.- Draco – dijo Morgana

.- ¿Necesitas algo Morgana? – dijo Draco muy amablemente.

.- a si me podrías traer ponche pero de el que esta en aquella mesa – dijo Morgana señalando la mesa mas alejada – Lo que pasa es que de esta mesa no me gusta mucho.

.- a si claro con mucho gusto – dijo Draco

En cuanto Draco se dirigió a la otra mesa Morgana salio cautelosamente del gran comedor, fue hacia la estatua de la gárgola que no se encontraba muy lejos del gran comedor.

.- Morgana – murmuro Harry en cuanto vio a la chica – Te ves hermosa.

.- Gracias – dijo la chica sonrojándose – tu también te ves muy bien

.- Tenia muchas ganas de estar con tigo – dijo Harry tomando a Morgana por la cintura y besándola.

.- No… - dijo Morgana pero no término de hablar ya que harry la interrumpió.

.- ¿No quieres que te bese? – pregunto Harry tristemente

.- Claro, me encanta – dijo Morgana dándole un suave beso en los labios- Pero aquí no es el lugar indicado nos pueden ver.

.- El lugar indicado – repitió Harry – ven sígueme.

Harry tomo de la mano a Morgana y corrió con ella hasta llegar al séptimo piso, se paro frente al tapete de Trol y paso tres veces por el murmurando algo,

.- ¿Pero que haces? – pregunto Morgana en un tono divertido

.- Ya lo veras – dijo Harry

Repentinamente apareció una puerta Harry la abrió y tras ella se encontraba una calida sala, había varias sillones muy amplios, una chimenea y frente a ella se encontraba una mesa con unas botellas de champaña y dos copas.

.- adelante- dijo Harry.

.- Esto, esto es maravilloso – dijo Morgana.

.- Esto es la sala de los menesteres ¿quieres un poco de champaña? – dijo Harry

.- Claro, por que no – contesto Morgana sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

Tras unas un rato de estar platicando tomando un poco Morgana se recargo en Harry y se puso a ver el fuego, Harry la abrazaba dulcemente y le acariciaba su cabello

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor Draco buscaba desesperadamente a Morgana que se le había desaparecido de la nada.

.- ¿No han visto a Morgana? – pregunto Draco a Blaise.

.- no, no la hemos visto – contesto Daphne que estaba acompañando a Blaise

.- Lo siento no quería molestar…- dijo Draco sarcásticamente pero fue interrumpido por el profesor Snape que lo tomo por el brazo

.- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Snape alzando un ceja.

.- Este niño perdió a su pareja de baile – dijo Daphne.

.- ¿Como? – pregunto Snape algo molesto.

.- Bueno lo que pasa es que estaba aquí con Morgana, ella me pidió que le trajera algo de ponche y cuando regrese ya no estaba – dijo Draco.

.- Ya veo – dijo Snape con un tono de arrogancia.

Snape salio del gran comedor a buscar a su hija por todos lados como era posible que se hubiera desaparecido, la busco por los terrenos, la busco por las aulas hasta que no encontró mas lugar donde buscarla y fue hacia la sala común a esperarla.

Al otro lado del castillo Harry y Morgana se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres , dormidos placidamente frente al fuego se les había pasado el tiempo y se quedaron dormido, Harry fue el primero en despertar abrió los ojos lentamente y le encanto la escena que vio, se levanto lentamente del sofá tratando de no hacer ruido, pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que Morgana se había despertado.

.- Lo siento te desperté – dijo Harry con una dulce voz.

.- No hay problema – dijo Morgana muy risueña - ¿Qué hora es?

.- No tengo idea – dijo Harry

.- Ya debe ser tarde, el tiempo se fue volando – dijo Morgana

.- Si, el tiempo vuela cuando mas bien te la estas pasando – dijo Harry sonriente- Morgana no quiero que te vallas, no quiero perderte

.- Tranquilo, ten por seguro que me quedare aquí haré hasta lo imposible- dijo Morgana- Harry me encantaría pasar la vacaciones de navidad con tigo.

.- a mi también sabes, las podemos pasar en mi casa… - dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Morgana

.- Pero como… – dijo Morgana

.- Espera aun no termino, puedes decirle a tu padre que pasaras las vacaciones en la casa de una amiga – dijo Harry

.- Eso es estupendo, no se por que se te ocurren las mejores ideas – dijo Morgana-

.- Morgana creo que ya es algo tarde – dijo Harry mirando un reloj que había detrás de el- son la 8:30

.- No es verdad, por la barbas de merlín, necesito ir a la sala común cambiarme hacer un millón de cosas y no puedo ir por los pasillos con el vestido del baile- dijo Morgana.

.- Tranquila vez ese armario – dijo Harry señalando un armario que se encontraba al fondo- Seguro que ahí encontraras algo.

.- Eso no estaba ahí – dijo Morgana.

.- eso ya lo se – dijo Harry

Unos minutos mas tarde Harry y Morgana estaban listos para despedirse de su hermoso sueño Harry, tomo a Morgana por la mano le dio un suave beso en la frente y le hablo dulcemente.

.- Morgana entonces si, intentaras ir pasar las vacaciones con migo – dijo Harry

.- Claro haré todo lo posible – dijo Morgana – Pero por ahora será mejor que me valla.

.- Ok ve tu primero- dijo Harry, Morgana le regalo una sonrisa y salio de la sala de los menesteres.

Morgana fue hasta el gran comedor, cuando entro pudo ver a su padre sentado en su lugar correspondiente pudo ver a Sara y a Daphne desayunando igualmente vio a Draco y se acerco a el para pedirle una disculpa.

.- Draco de verdad siento lo de ayer, lo que pasa fue que me dolí mucho la cabeza, fui a la enfermería y no me dejaron volver al baile- dijo Morgana

.- Me hubieras dicho, te pude haber acompañado, estuviste en peligro de que te pasara algo – dijo Draco.

.- No quise arruinar tu diversión, si me disculpas voy a comer algo me siento un poco débil - dijo Morgana.

.- Si claro ve – contesto Draco.

Pero antes de llegar con sus amigas, noto que su padre venia hacia ella, la tomo por el brazo y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

.- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto fríamente Snape.

.- En mi habitación – contesto indiferente Morgana.

.- No te vi – dijo Snape incrédulo

.- Bueno será por que me retire temprano de aquí por que me dolía la cabeza, ahora ya puedo ir a comer algo – dijo Morgana

Snape volvió a su lugar en la mesa de profesores, y Morgana fue a sentarse junto a Sara y Daphne.

.- Hola Morgana ¿como estas? – saludo Daphne – No te vi cuando me desperté

.- Salí temprano a caminar por los terrenos – dijo Morgana, Daphne ya no hizo ninguna pregunta pero Sara la miro con incredulidad.

Morgana, desayuno se estaba preparando para ir con su padre, ella no quería volver a Durmstrang era feliz en Hogwarts pero iba a ser demasiado difícil convencerlo. Morgana fue al despacho del profesor de pociones toco la puerta levemente.

.- ¿Quién? Se oyó una fría voz tras la puerta.

.- Soy yo Morgana ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto la chica.

.- Claro adelante – dijo Snape- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Pues yo quería … - dijo Morgana pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

.- Que bueno que viniste me has recordado que mañana tengo que mandar tu solicitud para Durmstrang – dijo Snape.

.- De eso te quería hablar – dijo Morgana

.- Como de que eso me querías hablar – dijo Snape

.- Papá no quiero regresar a Durmstrang me gusta Hogwarts quiero quedarme aquí – dijo Morgana

.- Pero Morgana hicimos un trato tan solo ibas a permanecer un trimestre aquí piensa en tu educación – dijo Snape

.- ¿Mi educación, no voy nada mal pregúntame cualquier cosa de los libros y te la responderé, hasta creo que se mas de lo que ahora sabría en Durmstrang - dijo Morgana.

.- ¿Cuáles son las clases de dragones? – pregunto Snape

.- Los Uroloki , los alados y los fríos - respondió Morgana, Snape torció la boca- Papá por favor me gusta Hogwarts quiero estar aquí, si a lo que tenias miedo era a perder tu fama de profesor "malvado", yo llegue aquí y no la perdiste lo ves.

.- Morgana no es por eso – dijo Snape.

.- Entonces por que es – dijo Morgana en tono desafiante.

.- No se por que extraña razón siempre me convences – dijo Snape.

.- Entonces ¿si? De verdad puedo quedarme aquí – dijo Morgana emocionada, Snape afirmo con la cabeza- Gracias

.- Bueno ya me voy tengo varias cosas que hacer – dijo Morgana

.- ¿Varias cosas que hacer? Yo creo que no – dijo Snape tomando una pila de pergaminos- Ayúdame a revisar estas tareas son de segundo curso.

Morgana se sentó al lado de su padre el resto que quedaba de la tarde se paso revisando las tareas mientras tanto Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor charlando con Ron, Hermione y sorprendentemente Ginny se había unido a la conversación.

.- ¿y donde van a pasar las vacaciones de navidad? – pregunto Ron.

.- Yo voy a ir al Bulgaria a pasar la vacaciones con Viktor – dijo Hermione

.- ¿Con Viktor Krum? – pregunto Ron

.- Cual otro Viktor conoces – dijo Hermione

.- Viktor , Viktor- dijo Ron y un chico al parecer de primer curso que al parecer estaba haciendo deberes en una mesa no muy lejano fue corriendo.

.- Me hablo usted señor Weasley – dijo el niño.

.- Ah, Ah … si te quería invitar a que vieras la próxima practica de quidditch el martes – dijo Ron

.- Seria un honor claro ahí estaré- dijo Viktor- Puedo retirarme tengo unos cuantos deberes pendientes.

.- A si claro ve a hacerlos – dijo Ron- Ya lo vez también conozco a ese Viktor.

.- ja, ja, que gracioso- dijo Hermione- Ire con Viktor Krum y tu las vas a pasar en la madriguera.

.- No, Ginny, Harry y yo las pasaremos en la casa de campo de los Lovengood ¿no es así chicos? – dijo Ron.

.- Ammm… Ron no cuentes con migo no recuerdas que me castigaron por lanzarle bombas fétidas a algunos slytherin, iré de vacaciones con la tía Clotilde – dijo Ginny las ultimas palabras con algo de asco.

.- Pero tu si iras con migo verdad Harry – dijo Ron.

.- Creo que tendrás que ir con los Lovengood solo por que yo le prometí a Sirius pasar las vacaciones con el, no lo recuerdas por eso no acepte la invitación de Luna si no con todo gusto – dijo Harry

.- Yo no quiero ir con los Lovengood solo, quien sabe que cosas extrañas haya en su casa – dijo Ron

.- Ron tienes que ir ya se lo prometiste a Luna seria demasiado descortés – dijo Hermione mirándolo con un tono amenazador.

.- Entonces por que no vas tu – dijo Ron.

.- Por que yo le prometí a Viktor ir, desde que empezamos el curso, seria de pésima educación cancelar la invitación – dijo Hermione.

.- Aparte no son tan raros ya fuiste con ella al baile y viste que no era tan rara, de hecho es bastante agradable – dijo Harry

.- Si tu lo dices – contesto Ron.

Morgana se dirigía a su habitación después de haber cenado, tenia que encontrar a Sara era la única que le podía hacer aquel gran favor, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y tubo una magnifica suerte por que ahí se encontraba Sara sola leyendo un libro.

.- Sara, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Morgana

.- ¿Un favor? Si me dices donde estuviste ayer are lo que pueda – dijo Sara.

.- Ayer estuve con Harry – dijo Morgana resignada

.- Estuviste… y tu y el … - dijo Sara

.- No pienses mal tan solo estuvimos platicando y tomando algo no llegamos a nada – dijo Morgana indignada.

.- Ah… y de que se trata el favor- dijo Morgana

.- De que me invites a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en tu casa – dijo Morgana

.- Pero yo ya te invite y dijiste que no sabias que te hizo cambiar de idea – dijo Sara.

.- Lo que pasa es que en realidad no pasare las vacaciones con tigo pero diré que estoy con tigo- dijo Morgana

.- Entonces con quien pasaras las vacaciones si es con migo pero no es con migo – dijo Sara confundida.

.- Con quien crees …- dijo Morgana

.- Wua no lo puedo creer – dijo Sara.

.- Entonces si- dijo Morgana.

.- Ya que – respondió Sara.

Ala mañana siguiente Morgana se levanto mas temprano de lo normal se sentía mas feliz que nunca, aparte de que se quedaría en Hogwarts iba a poder ir de vacaciones con Harry, tenia que desrícelo cuanto antes, a esta hora debía estar en las sala común, Morgana no tenia idea de donde se encontraba la sala común de Gryffindor así que decidió esperarlo en el gran comedor. En cuanto Harry entro Morgana le hizo una seña de que lo veía afuera.

.- a chicos olvide algo enseguida vuelvo – dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione

.- Te acompaño – dijo Ron

.- No, No gracias voy rápido- dijo Harry y salio del gran comedor.

Harry salio del gran comedor, busco a Morgana y se fijo que iba saliendo hacia los castillos así que fue tras ella.

.-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry cuando logro alcanzarla.

.- Si, Harry , si – dijo Morgana emocionada

.- ¿Si que?- pregunto Harry extrañado.

.- Si podré pasar las vacaciones de navidad con tigo – dijo Morgana emocionada

.- Es maravilloso tan solo unas semana mas – dijo Harry.

Tras unas cuantas palabras ambos chicos se separaron, pero Harry en vez de ir de vuelta al gran comedor si no fue a la lechuzeria a escribirle a Sirius tenia que hacerlo cuanto antes.

_Querido Sirius: _

_En una semana estaré de vuelta, te tengo una noticia invite a alguien mas a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros espero que no te molestes, estoy ansioso de volver, no hay mucho que contar por aquí, todo esta sin novedades _

_Saludos _

_Harry _


	12. Vacaciones de Navidad

**Capitulo XII: Vacaciones de Navidad**

Sirius se encontraba en Gridmud place, como de costumbre se encontraba platicando junto con Remus y Tonks su prometida cuando puedo ver que una lechuza blanca estaba fuera parada en la ventana Sirius se aproximo a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza para tomar la carta.

.- Es de Harry – confirmo Sirius.

.- Me lo imagine, es su lechuza – contesto Remus - ¿Qué pasara ahora? – se pregunto a si mismo.

Sirius, leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

.- Invito a alguien a pasar las navidades con nosotros Moony ¿Quién será?- dijo Sirius las ultimas palabras maliciosamente.

.- No tengo idea, no puede ser Luna, ni Ron, ni Hermione si no, no hubiera avisado – dijo Remus.

La ultima semana que quedaba de clases paso veloz mente hasta llegar el sábado en la mañana, cunado iban a partir los alumnos hacia sus vacaciones de navidad Harry había leído por lo menos unas veinte veces la carta de sirius.

_Harry _

_Sabes que no necesitas pedir permiso para invitar a nadie esta es tu casa te lo he dicho un millón de veces pero la verdad si me dejaste con una curiosidad innata de saber quien es tu **INVITADO **para estas navidades espero que le hayas hablado de mi no se valla a asustar por lo del pasado recuerda que apenas hace un año estoy en liberta y condicional verdad por que no puedo salir de país lo recuerdas pero bueno dejemos ese tema. Te veré en el expreso de Hogwarts el sábado, espero que tu **ACOMPAÑANTE **se sepa aparecer ya que no es muy de mi agrado viajar en medio muggle bueno si no sabe que mas da no visitamos un rato el Londres muggle_

_Saludos a ti y a tu **ACOMPAÑANTE **_

_Sirius _

El viernes por la noche, Harry había hablado con Morgana sobre Sirius principalmente, después de cómo iba a estar su plan de huida o algo así por que no era tanto un plan de huida.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna subían a un compartimiento en el tren todos estaban ansiosos por llegar a su destino a excepción de Ron que en vez de verse ansioso emocionado, se veía algo nervioso y asustado.

.- Me muero por llegar a Bulgaria – murmuro Hermione- De aquí me iré en Barco hasta allá.

.- Que genial – dijo Harry tratando aparentar que le interesaba- ¿y que van a hacer?

.- Pues quiero conocer la cultura de allá mas que nada, leer unos cuantos libros, Viktor me va a presentar a su familia y vendrá para vacaciones de verano quiere conocer a mis padres – dijo Hermione.

.- Eso no es nada comparado con lo que nosotros vamos a hacer no es así Ronald, papá, compro una cabaña cerca del lago iremos a nadar con los Banshee, si tenemos suerte podemos capturar unos Bowtruckle – dijo Luna.

.- Si serán geniales estas vacaciones – dijo Ron algo sarcástico.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, habían olvidado el tema de las vacaciones pues Ron no estaba muy contento que digamos hablando de ese tema cuando llegaron al expreso de Hogwarts, todos se despidieron Ron y Luna fueron con un señor rubio alto, era guapo, de edad media, debía ser el padre de Luna , Hermione por su parte fue con sus padres que la acompañarían hasta que Tomara el barco, Harry noto que Ginny bajaba del tren, de mala y fue con una señora pelirroja algo parecido a su madre solo que ella era mas alta y mas rechoncha.

Harry hecho un vistazo aun no se encontraba Sirius lo mas seguro era que estuviera fuera del anden, odia la gente que lo miraba de una manera rara, Harry pudo ver cuando Morgana bajaba del tren la chica se despidió de sus amigas, y camino hacia fuera del anden 9 3/4 echándole un vistazo a Harry, tras unos o dos minutos de que Morgana había salido del anden, Harry se apresuro a seguirla, Morgana se encontraba un poco oculta en el ande 10.

.- Morgana – le dijo Harry pero antes de que la chica contestara escucho que alguien decía su nombre.

¡Harry! – Era un hombre de edad media, muy guapo, cabello negro – Siento llegar tarde pero me quede… - pero antes de que terminara su frase Harry se paro a no muy lejos de Harry y de Morgana miro a la chica muy bien por que se le hacia tan familiar.

.- Usted debe ser el señor Black-dijo Morgana – Yo Soy Morgana Snape.

Entonces Sirius se quedo algo paralizado, aquella era por la chica que su ahijado babeaba y era la hija de el quejicus con razón se le hacia tan familiar los mismos ojos negros, sus expresiones muchas cosas tenían en común, desde lejos se veía que era una Snape, Sirius pensó que tan solo era una broma la vez que le mando la carta diciéndole que amaba a esa chica

.- Un gusto Morgana, prefiero que me llames Sirius señor Black me hace sentir muy viejo tu sabes, aun soy joven – dijo Sirius- Bueno espero que sepan aparecerse.

.- Si claro – dijo Morgana

.- Harry por que no le dices a donde vamos a Morgana – dijo Sirius.

.- A si claro – dijo Harry, que le susurro algo a Morgana en el oído, Morgana asintió.

Un momento, después estaban en la calle de Gridmud Place, entre el numero 11 y 13 apareció una puerta, todos entraron luego subieron las escaleras, hasta entrar en la casa. Estaba muy cambiada desde que Sirius había llegado ahí hace dos años, claro que había sido gracias al arduo trabajo de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y por supuesto Sirius, pero ahora la casa parecía menos oscura, el retrato de la madre de Sirius al igual que el tapete del árbol familiar habían logrado quitar.

.- Bueno chicos los dejo solos tengo que ir al súper mercado a comprar algún alimento que no sea chatarra, Harry tu acomoda tus cosas donde siempre y Morgana puedes acomodarlas en la habitación de al lado, como por mientras lo que ay - dijo Sirius

.- Ok – dijo con sencillez Harry

Sirius salio de la casa, Harry subió las maletas de Morgana a la habitación que le habían designado luego ambos chicos bajaron de nueva cuenta a la sala.

.- ¿Por qué Sirius dijo que iba comprar comida no chatarra? –pregunto Morgana

.- Sígueme y ya lo veras – dijo Harry

Harry guió a Morgana hasta la cocina a continuación abrió la alacena y en ella se encontraban, ranas de chocolate, pasteles de caldero, de calabaza, cervezas de mantequilla, Grageas, varias frituras de magos y también muggles como sabritas, cheetos, nachos y refresco.

.- Ahora entiendo por que iba a comprar comida no chatarra, pero creo que podemos sobrevivir muy bien con esto – dijo Morgana.

.- Igualmente, es de lo único que se alimenta Sirius- dijo Harry

.- Bueno yo le tomare la palabra, y comeré algo- dijo Morgana tomando una bolsa de cheetos- Me encantan estas frituras muggles

.- y a mi quitártelas – dijo Harry cuando vio que Morgana mordió la mitad de una Harry le quito la otra mitad con la boca.

Los chicos empezaron a besarse y a jugar con los cheetos que uno se los quitaban a otro, hasta que oyeron que alguien tosía.

.- Remus , Tonks ¿Cómo están?- dijo Harry avergonzado, se había sonrojado, pero el no era nada comparado con Morgana.

.- Hola, Harry muy bien – contesto Tonks, pero Remus no dijo si no tuvo la misma reacción que Sirius al ver a Morgana.

.- Yo soy Morgana Snape – le dijo Morgana a Remus y Tonks

.- Nymphadora Tonks, pero prefiero Tonks – dijo Tonks.

.- Remus Lupin – dijo Remus – Por cierto ¿donde esta Sirius?

.- Fue a comprar comida no chatarra – dijo Morgana

.- Ya era hora, aunque estos cheetos saben bien – dijo Remus tomando la bolsa de cheetos.

Entonces se escucho que la puerta se abría era Sirius, muchas bolsas del súper mercado, enseguida Harry y Remus fueron a ayudarle.

.- Con que fuiste a comprar comida sana – dijo Remus

.- Bueno no puedo alimentar a estos chicos solo de chatarra durante las vacaciones – dijo Sirius.

.- En eso estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué compraste?- dijo Remus.

.- Bueno, lo de la cena de navidad , unos cuantos vegetales aunque no tengo idea de cómo se preparan…- dijo Sirius.

.- Por lo menos no es chatarra – contesto Remus.

Después de cenar algo no chatarra preparado por Remus y Harry que eran los únicos que sabían hacer vegetales, los chicos se fueron a dormir cada quien a su respectivo dormitorio.

.- ¡Harry! – dijo Morgana que estaba justo en medio de la puerta

.- Morgana – dijo Harry medio dormido - ¿Pasa algo?

.- No puedo dormir, no esto acostumbrada a dormir sola – dijo Morgana

Harry se hizo a un lado, y puso la almohada no babeada en el lado que había quedado solo.

.- Pues ven y duerme aquí – dijo Harry

Morgana fue hasta la cama, cerro la puerta de la habitación y se metió en la cobijas , la chica se volteo para la pared, Harry la abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius fue a la habitación de Harry a avisarle que iba a salir y le enterneció la imagen que vio, estaban ambos chicos placidamente dormidos, Harry abrazaba a Morgana, Sirius decidió no despertarlos y mejor dejar una nota.

.- Fue enternecedora esa escena pero que fuerza de voluntad de Harry, tener una chica hermosa en su cama y no hacer nada – dijo Sirius para si mismo.

Una hora mas tarde de que Sirius se había ido, Harry y Morgana se levantaron fueron a la cocina a desayunar algo y ahí vieron la nota de Sirius que decía " Voy a salir a algunos pendientes del trabajo vuelvo en la tarde".

.- Que te parece si vamos al callejón Diagon, tengo que comprar algunos regalos de navidad – dijo Harry

.- ¿Regalos de navidad? ¿ y para quien? – dijo Morgana.

.- Veamos, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Luna creo que solo esos – dijo Harry

.- No se te olvida alguien – dijo Morgana

.- Así Hagrid – dijo Harry riendo.

.- Me refería a mi – dijo Morgana.

.- como te iba a olvidar –dijo Harry

.- sabes que no me importa si me das regalo, el mejor regalo que me puedes dar es tu compañía - dijo Harry.

Harry y Morgana fueron hacia el callejón Diagon, ya habían comprado varias cosas, como un suéter para Ron de su equipo de quidditch favorito, un libro sobre Bulgaria a Hermione y ahora se dirigían de nueva cuanta a la librería pues Morgana había olvidado el regalo de Sara ahí. Morgana subió a la parte de arriba para buscarlo, mientras Harry se quedaba en la parte de abajo cuando oyó una fría voz que le pareció muy familiar.

.- Vengo por los libros que deje encargados – dijo Snape a la chica del mostrador.

.- Claro profesor, se encuentran en la parte de arriba sígame – dijo la chica del mostrador.

Al escuchar estas palabras Harry salio corriendo como un bólido a la parte de arriba, cuando vio a Morgana la tomo de un brazo y ambos se escondieron bajo una mesa, Morgana se encontraba desconcertada que pasaría.

.- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Morgana

.- Escucha – murmuro Harry

Ambos chicos se quedaron totalmente callados, escuchando , Morgana entendió lo que Harry hacia, cuando escucho la fría voz proveniente de su padre, estuvieran unos 5 minutos escondidos ahí, hasta que aquellas dos voces se habían apagado.

.- ¿Crees que ya se fue? – pregunto Morgana

.- Yo creo que si ya nadie habla – dijo Harry – Pero deja veo

Harry salio de debajo de la mesa , y pudo ver que el profesor de Pociones iba bajando las escaleras espero unos dos minutos a que saliera de la librería y luego ya le hablo a Morgana.

.- Morgana, ya puedes salir, a salido de la tienda – dijo Harry, Morgana salio de la mesa.

.- Por un momento pensé que nos iba a descubrir – dijo Morgana – Pero que bueno que lo vi

.- ¿Bueno? ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry

.- Pues se me había olvidado comprarle un regalo de navidad , ¿Qué crees que le pueda comprar a mi papa? - pregunto Morgana.

.-¿ a tu papa? No lo se le hace falta algo de color sabes por que no le compras un suéter o una capa de otro color que no sea negro – dijo Harry.

Unos minutos después Harry se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, por que mejor no había sugerido un libro, ahora estaban en Madame Malkins probándose las túnicas que iba a usar Severus Snape.

.- ¿Cuál crees que esta mejor la azul o la roja? –pregunto Morgana

.- A mi me gusta mas la roja – comento Harry

.- mmm… creo que nos llevaremos la roja – dijo Morgana

Después de un largo día de compras, ambos chicos regresaron a Gridmud Place, la casa aun se encontraba sola, por lo visto Sirius aun no llegaba.

.- Creo que voy a subir las compras – dijo Morgana

.- Ok esta bien, mientras yo descansare un poco- dijo Harry

Harry se tumbo en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, había olvidado lo horrible que era ir de compras con una mujer, Morgana lo había hecho dar mil y una vueltas al callejón diagon, Harry se quedo viendo fijamente la chimenea había lanzado unas llamas verdes, le pareció ver a alguien y en efecto, una chica pelirroja salía de ellas.

.- Ginny pero que haces aquí – dijo Harry extrañada.

.- Me logre escapar de la tía Clotilde por un rato – dijo Ginny.

Harry se paro del sillón y se quedo quieto ante la presencia de la pelirroja, Morgana escucho voces en la sala, decidió bajar pero antes de entra a la sala se paro fuera de ella para ver quien era no fura entrar en un momento inoportuno.

.- Harry estoy muy arrepentida de lo que paso verdaderamente, quiero que nos demos una segunda oportunidad, e entendido que te necesito – dijo Ginny que se abalanzo sobre Harry

.- Lo siento Ginny pero tu y yo ya no podemos lo nuestro acabo y ni siquiera cenizas quedaron – dijo Harry e hizo a Ginny para un lado.

.- A ahora entiendo ya tienes otra ¿no?, era muy fácil para ti, nada mas vas a pedirle a cualquier vieja que salga con tigo y ella acepta y dime ¿quien es tu nuevo modelo? Romilda Van ¿tal vez? Esa chica babea por ti – dijo Ginny enojada.

.- Sabes algo no tengo por que estarte aguantándote, por eso termine con tigo, ahora si me haces el favor retírate, te esta esperando tu tía – dijo Harry.

.- Esto no se queda así Harry, vas a ver que tu volverás con migo- dijo Ginny, y volvió a desaparecer entre las llamas.

Cuando Morgana escucho que las voces se habían apagado, entro a la sala Harry volvió al mismo sillón frente a la chimenea.

.- Era Weasley ¿verdad? – dijo Morgana.

.- Si oíste todo, debes saber que ni tengo la mas mínima intención de volver con ella – contesto Harry.

.- Si, me alegro eso por un momento pensé, bueno tu sabes – dijo Morgana

.- Como crees, bien sabes que a la que quiero es a ti – dijo Harry


	13. Los últimos momentos lindos por ahora

**Capitulo XIII: Los últimos lindos momentos por ahora**

La mañana de navidad, Morgana se levanto temprano, eran aproximadamente las 8 a.m. todo el mundo dormía bajo a la cocina pues sentía un hambre intensa. Morgana revisaba lo que había de comer no era buena cocinado así que lo mas seguro es que tomaría un poco de la chatarra de Sirius.

.- ¡Feliz Navidad Morgana! –dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

.- ¡Feliz Navidad, Tonks!- dijo Morgana.

.- No se por que los hombres de esta casa no se levanta – dijo Tonks

.- Igual yo – contesto Morgana

.- Oye, ¿Por qué no les hacemos algo de desayunar? Aunque no se lo merecen por dormilones – propuso Tonks.

.- Esta bien, pero te advierto, soy pésima cocinado – dijo Morgana.

.- No debes ser peor que yo – contesto Tonks.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a cocinar al parece eran Hot cakes. Harry estaba dormido profundamente, cuando percibió un fuerte olor a quemada, abrió los ojos y al ver que Morgana no estaba a su lado salio corriendo de la habitación. Cuando salio de su habitación pudo notar que no era el único, si no que Sirius corría delante de el y Remus atrás.

.- ¿También olieron a quemado? – pregunto Harry.

.- Aja – dijo Sirius

.- Claro – contesto Lupin.

Harry, Sirius y Remus, entraron a la cocina que se encontraba llena, de humo y dos chicas reían como tontas fuera de ella.

.- ¿Pero, que paso aquí? – dijo Sirius extrañado.

.-Pues intentábamos hacer galletas pero creo que no se pudo – dijo Morgana

.- Ya me di cuenta – contesto Sirius.

.- ¿Por qué no limpiamos la cocina, para pode hacer la cena de navidad? –pregunto Harry.

.- Amm… que le parece si mejor abrimos primero los regalo, lo que pasa es que no se puede entrar a la cocina por el humo será mejor que esperemos un poco – dijo Tonks

.- Si no queda otra opción – dijo Harry y fue corriendo hacia el árbol de navidad.

Harry se sentó como niño chiquito frente al árbol y empezó a abrir paquetes había muchos a su nombre, la mayoría eran de su club de fans.

.-¿Quién te regalo ese anillo, Harry? –pregunto Morgana al verle un bonito anillo de snicht

.- Amm… alguien – dijo Harry nerviosamente

.- ¿Con que alguien eh? – pregunto- Préstame la caja de envoltura – dijo Morgana arrebatándole la caja a Harry de las manos.

.- Es mío…-dijo Harry mientras veía como Morgana le quitaba su paquete

.- " Con mucho cariño para Harry de Romilda Van" – leyó- ¿Romilda Van? ¿Quién es?

.- No es mi culpa que tenga un club de fans, y me den regalos para navidad, sería de mala educación regresarlos ¿no lo crees? – dijo Harry

.- ¿ Un club de fans? Valla son bonitos regalos, y tienes razón sería de mala educación regresarlos, tengo una idea ¿por que no se los damos a los niños pobres que no recibieron nada esta navidad? – dijo Morgana

.- No creo que les gusten, mejor podemos ir a comprarles juguetes, no creo que a los niños les agraden bonitos suéteres y cosas por el estilo – dijo Harry tomando todos su paquetes.

Después de una larga discusión de que hacer con los regalos, Harry y Morgana habían "decidido" que toda la ropa la donarían a un albergue y lo demás Harry podría conservarlo, con la condición de que no lo usara frente a las chicas que se lo habían regalado aunque Harry planeaba esconder los suéteres en la noche y hacer como que se los había robado el elfo.

El tiempo paso rápido, limpiaron la cocina, seguido de esto los hombres de la casa prepararon la cena de navidad ya que no le confiaban la cocina a las mujeres, para Harry esta era la mejor navidad que había tenido, acabo de un rato fue anocheciendo Remus y Tonks se retiraron pues ya se habían quedado a dormir una noche ahí y no se les hacia correcto quedarse una mas, a pesar de las plegarias de Sirius se marcharon, unos minutos después Morgana termino rendida con el sueño y se retiro a dormir dejan a Sirius y Harry solos.

.- Harry, te abras preguntado por que no deje hoy tu regalo en el árbol- dijo Sirius

.- Eh, si, pero no tiene mucha importancia no te preocupes es algo materia – contesto Harry

.- ¿Creías que no te tenía regalo? Pues estas equivocado, es un insulto lo que me dices, solo no lo puse en el árbol, pues por que es un regalo especial y te lo quería dar yo – dijo Sirius, metió su mano en su chaqueta y tomo una pequeña caja- Estos son los anillos de bodas de tus padres, me los dieron unos días antes de que murieran, los iba mandar a pulir, pero lamentablemente ya no se los pude entregar

.- ¿Pero por que me los das? –pregunto Harry

.- La verdad, no lo se, tan solo sentí como si debiera dártelos me entiendes, quiero que los uses cuando te vayas a casar con la mujer indicada, y según yo creo que ya la has encontrado, se que es pronto pero presiento que los vas a necesitar – dijo Sirius.

.- Gr, gracias – dijo Harry- Si no te molesta me voy a la cama me encuentro algo cansado

.- Claro anda ve a dormir – dijo Sirius.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, esperando a que Morgana no hiciera el desayuno y por fortuna no lo había hecho aun seguía dormida, Harry bajo a la cocina sentía un molesto vacío en la panza, el chico entro en la cocina y en la mesa se encontraban 4 cartas, Harry se acerco para ver de quien eran, dos eran suyas y las otras dos correspondían a Morgana, Harry tomo una de sus cartas la abrió y la empezó a leer.

_Querido Harry: _

_Espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla estas vacaciones por lo que yo creo si, aquí es fantástico, me la estoy pasando muy bien te cuento que fui a un museo increíble donde se encuentran valiosas piezas mágicas bueno cuando nos veamos te contare todo con detalle. Te quiero agradecer por el regalo me encanto una enciclopedia de Dragones, esta genial ahora que estoy en Bulgaria e visto varios tipos de Dragones de los que vienen en el libro , espero que te aya gustado tu regalo fue idea de Viktor, ya sabes, bueno creo _

_Saludos espero verte pronto_

_Hermione _

"… Me alegra que Hermione se la este pasando bien, creo que la otra carta es de Ron…" pensó Harry

_Querido Harry:_

_La verdad me la estoy pasando bien no esta tan mal como creía la casa de los Lovengood es genial esta a la orilla de un lago, el otro día fuimos el padre de Luna y yo fuimos a cazar unos animales muy raros no recuerdo bien el nombre, pero recuerdo que un día Hermione dijo que no existían ahora tengo prueba que existen por que les tome una foto, aunque la foto no es muy buena que digamos, pues una de esas cosas me esta persiguiendo._

_Muchas gracias por el regalo, cuando me pongo el suéter siento que soy uno de los jugadores de los Chudle Cannos, espero que te allá gustado mi regalo aunque no es tan genial como el tuyo. Espero verte pronto_

_Saludos_

_Ron _

.- Buenos días- dijo una voz tras Harry.

.- A Morgana Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? – dijo Harry

.- Muy bien ¿y tu? ¿quieres que te haga algo de desayunar? –dijo Morgana.

.- No, no gracias, amanecí bien, por cierto te llegaron estas cartas – dijo Harry dándole a Morgana sus cartas.

.- Bueno como quieras, a y gracias por las cartas deja las leo –dijo Morgana

_Morgana querida Hija: _

_Morgana ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te la estas pasando? Espero que te encuentres de maravilla, muchas gracias por tu regalo es muy…muy… útil si eso, acertaste a lo que necesitaba ya tengo que ir a comprar nuevas túnicas, ya tengo deseos de verte, como ya me acostumbre a tu presencia en el castillo ahora te extraño mas de lo normal _

_Te espero pronto _

_Tu padre._

_¡Hola! Morgana: _

_Valla si que a funcionado esto, nadie se a dado cuenta, espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla con "tu príncipe azul" me debes un favor niña estoy haciendo que pases las mejores vacaciones de tu vida, bueno eso creo, muchas gracias por el regalo esta liadísimo ,¿Te gusto el mío? Bueno después me lo dirás cuando nos veamos, ya no falta mucho para regresar a clase _

_Saludos _

_Sara._

.- Hay una carta de mi papá y otra de Sara – dijo Morgana

.- ¡Que bien! ¿Quieres un poco de omelet? –dijo Harry que hacia omelet

.- Si gracias – contesto Morgana.

Los días pasaron rápido tan rápido que de un momento a otro, Harry y Morgana se encontraban en marcha hacia la estación de trenes.

.- Bueno chicos creo que aquí nos despedimos – dijo Sirius cuando llegaron

.- Amm … si yo creo que si, bueno hasta luego Sirius y muchas gracias – dijo Harry

.- Si muchas gracias Sirius, y de nuevo perdón por quemar tu cocina – dijo Morgana

.-No tiene que agradecerme nada, y no hay problema por quemar la cocina Morgana ya sabes – dijo Sirius.

Todos se despidieron, y cuando Harry cruzo hacia el anden 9 ¾ se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la vida real y que sus mágicos momentos de amor libre con Morgana había llegado a su fin

**¡Hola! Chicos siento que este capitulo estuviera corto pero la verdad es que me encuentro en exámenes semestrales y no tengo nada de tiempo para escribir, pero ahora que tuve un poco aproveche para subir algo no me siento bien hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo gracias por sus Reviews y por favor dejen Reviews **


	14. Amores no Correspondidos

**Capitulo XIV: Amores no correspondidos **

Harry se quedo observando como caminaba Morgana hacia el anden hasta que sintió que alguien ponía la mano en su hombro.

.- ¿Qué vez, Harry? –dijo una voz femenina.

.- Her, Hermione, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Harry

.- No te deberías quedarle viendo así, con esa mirada cualquiera se daría cuanta de lo suyo – dijo Hermione.

.- Eh, si claro tienes razón, ¿y como te fue en tus vacaciones? Por lo que lei te las pasaste de maravilla – dijo Harry.

.- Si fue genial, Virginia y Milagros, la prima y la hermana de Viktor, me llevaron a una colonia de Dragones y … -dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

.- Será mejor que subamos al tren allá podremos platicar mejor – dijo Ron

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna subieron al tren en busca de un compartimiento, cuando llegaron a uno acomodaron sus cosas y empezaron a platicar sobre sus vacaciones.

.- ¿Y como te fue en tus vacaciones, Hermione? – dijo Harry

.- Pues muy bien como te iba diciendo Virginia y Milagros me llevaron a una colonia de Dragones, después Viktor y yo fuimos al museo de Historia Mágica de Bulgaria fue genial, la casa de la familia Krum es estupenda, y tienen una lago privado donde patinamos y … lo siento Ron , ¿Por qué no cuentas tu como te fue? –dijo Hermione.

.- Lo que contó Hermione no es nada comparado con nuestras vacaciones ,¿ no es así luna?, la casa de campo de Luna esta a la orilla de un lago de aguas termales, nos metimos a nadar al lago , pero salimos rápido por había bashees y después fuimos a cazar esas cosas de cuernos arrugados – dijo Ron.

.- Es imposible que hayan ido a cazar esas criaturas por que no existe – dijo Hermione

.- Claro que existen, ¿quieres ver una foto? –dijo Luna, mostrándole una foto a Hermione.

.- Valla ya veo que existe, aunque según esta foto a Ron no le fue muy bien casándolas- dijo Hermione.

.- ah…si, pero solo fue esa, ¿y tu Harry como te la pasaste? – pregunto Ron.

.- Ah, muy bien, fueron unas estupendas vacaciones – dijo Harry

El viaje se paso rápidamente pues los chicos se habían estado divirtiendo mucho en el, a lo contrario de Morgana pues todo el viaje Daphne le estuvo preguntando que habían hecho Sara y ella.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, algunos alumnos se dirigían al gran comedor, otros a sus habitaciones o alguna otra parte, Morgana por su lado fue al gran comedor. Cuando entro pudo ver a su padre en la mesa de profesores, se encontraba cenando Morgana corrió , hacía el para saludarlo.

.- ¡Papá! ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Morgana dándole un gran abrazo a Snape, haciendo que todos los chicos del gran comedor voltearan a verlo.

.- Muy bien Morgana, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos terminando la cena, en mi despacho? Primero ve a cenar – dijo Snape, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a los estudiantes que lo habían volteado a ver, haciendo que volvieran a lo suyo.

.- Claro – dijo Morgana volviendo a la mesa de Slytherin

Unos momentos después Morgana fue al despacho de su padre, toco la puerta levemente esperando a que le contestaran.

.- Adelante- dijo Snape,- ¿me podrías ayudar a revisar unos ensayos de 1° curso? están sobre mi escritorio.

.- Claro – contesto Morgana y fue hasta el escritorio de Snape para revisar los ensayos.

.- ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? –pregunto Snape.

.- Muy bien gracias, por cierto ¿Te gusto mi regalo? – pregunto Morgana.

.- Si claro muy útil, pero tengo una duda, yo pensé que esta chica vivía en irlanda, y por lo que se no hay madame malkins en Irlanda, y la capa es de madame malkins – dijo Snape.

.- a si , es que la compre antes de irnos – dijo Morgana.

.- Ya veo – dijo Snape no muy convencido- Te extrañe Morgana ya me había acostumbrado a verte aquí.

.- ¿De verdad? Yo también te extrañe – dijo Morgana sonriendo.

.- Si aunque no me creas, de hecho pensé que había oído tu voz, en la librería del callejón Diagon – dijo Snape

.- Estabas alucinando papá – dijo Morgana algo preocupada.

Esa noche Morgana ni Snape durmieron bien en lo absoluto, Morgana estuvo pensando en que si la abría descubierto que no paso las vacaciones con Sara si no con Harry, pero no era posible, ella conocía muy bien a su padre y en el momento que la hubiera descubierto la había traído directo al castillo después de un fuerte regaño y quien sabe que mas castigo horrible le hubiera aplicado, y por su parte Snape no durmió bien pensando en Morgana ¿le estaría ocultando algo? Si eso era seguro Morgana trataba de esconder algo ¿pero que sería? Estaba mas que seguro que el día que escucho su voz en la librería no lo había imaginado.

A la mañana siguiente Morgana se levanto temprano, no había podido dormir casi nada, así que era mejor levantarse, se cambio y sin esperar a nadie fue a al gran comedor.

Harry se encontraba en la Torre de Gryffindor durmiendo placidamente, cuando escucho que alguien le susurraba algo al oído Harry abrió los ojos pero nadie le había hablado la habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral salvo los ronquidos de Neville, Harry pensó que ya no tenía casa seguir acostado ya que se había levantado, tomo una ducha se cambio rápidamente e igual que Morgana bajo al gran comedor sin esperar a nadie.

Al entrar al gran comedor, Harry pudo observar a Morgana en la mesa de slytherin, el chico le mando una tímida sonrisa a Morgana la cual fue correspondida. Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor en la que solo se encontraban unos cuantos chicos de primer curso, el y Ginny a la quien ni siquiera volteo a mirar.

…" Demonios hoy empezamos con pociones, como odio esa clase lo único bueno de ella es que puedo ver a Morgana…" pensó Harry.

Harry empezó a comer, cuando noto que Morgana salía del comedor completamente sola, Harry aprovecho el momento tomo sus cosas y salio del comedor.

Morgana no se dio cuenta de la presciencia de Harry hasta que la chica estaba apunto de entrar a la aula de pociones, Morgana entro a la aula tras ella entro Harry, que cerro la puerta del fuerte golpe.

.- Hola – dijo inocentemente Harry- ¿Me extrañaste?

.- La verdad no – dijo Morgana en un tono juguetón.

.- ¿a no? – pregunto Harry.

Harry se acerco a Morgana, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y empezó a besarle suavemente sus labios, Morgana respondió rápido a los besos solo que ella los hizo algo mas apasionados.

.- Pero si extrañaba mucho esto – dijo Morgana

Harry se sentó sobre una mesa, Morgana se sentó sobre Harry, para continuar lo que habían comenzado, ninguno de los chicos sabían por que no podían dejar de besarse de tocarse pero era inevitable.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió tan fuertemente como había sido cerrada, y una castaña estaba tras ella.

.- ¿Por qué a mi dios mío siempre me toca ver esto? Que nunca aprenden- dijo Hermione.

.- Her…Hermione – murmuro Harry

.- ¡Estaban a punto de desnudarse! Si no hubiera llegado yo…- dijo Hermione, Harry y Morgana se pusieron rápido de pie, y Morgana tomo el color de un tomate.

.- Lo… lo sentimos – dijeron Harry y Morgana.

.- No hay por que disculparse, tan solo tengan mas cuidado la próxima vez, imagínense que lo hubiera encontrado Snape o cualquier otra persona.

.- Si tienes razón – dijo Harry.

.- Hermione, ¿tu sabias de lo nuestro, de Harry y de mi? Digo por que no estas sorprendida – dijo Morgana.

.- Si, yo los vi en Hogsmead – dijo Hermione.

Tras la aparición de Hermione, ambos chicos tenían mas cuidado, cuando se iban a fajar. Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, que ya se encontraban en la última semana de enero.

Ya era algo tarde algo así como las 10:30 p.m. se su suponía que los alumnos ya debían estar en sus habitaciones pero Morgana andaba por el piso 5 se acaba de ver con Harry esa noche, cuando paso por un baño de chicas donde oyó algunos murmullos dentro mas bien parecía una especie de llanto, Morgana pego la oreja en la puerta y escucho con atención.

.- Por tus estupidos celos, solo por eso lo perdiste- dijo la voz de una chica, y se oyó como si hubiera aventado algo - Si no hubiera sido tan estupida aun estaría a mi lado, lo voy a recuperar no se como pero Harry va a volver con migo, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Al escuchar estas palabras Morgana se puso algo preocupada, era Ginny la que gritaba, pero ahora no podía hacer nada era mejor regresar a la sala común antes de que alguien la cachara.

Morgana entro a la sala común ya se encontraba totalmente vacía, la chica había deja unos libros sobre una mesa, tomo uno de ellos y decidió terminar el resumen antes de ir a la cama. Morgana se puso rápidamente a escribir, hasta que oyó que alguien la llamaba.

.- Hola, ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? – pregunto un rubio

.- Hola Draco, termino una tarea ¿ y tu que haces tan tarde aquí? – dijo Morgana.

.- No podía dormir, ¿es una tarea para mañana? – pregunto Draco

.- No es para dentro de dos días pero me falta poco para terminarla así que decidí hacerla ya – dijo Morgana

.- Eres muy aplicada Morgana, te preocupas demasiado por tus tareas- dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Morgana.

.- Así me educo mi padre- dijo Morgana

.- Oye… - dijo Draco acercándose mas a Morgana.

.- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – dijo Morgana mirando fijamente a los ojos.

.- ¿Quisiera saber si quieres ir con migo a Hogsmead el día de San Valentín?- dijo Draco, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Morgana.

.- Dra.. Draco lo… lo – pero antes de que Morgana terminara de hablar Draco la callo con un beso en los labios

Morgana correspondió un poco pero unos momentos después se aparto rápidamente de Draco.

.- Lo siento Draco no puedo, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos – dijo Morgana.

.- ¿Pero porque? ¿Hay alguien mas? – dijo Draco.

.- No, No tan solo que tu y yo tenemos una bonita amistad y no quiero que acabe, adiós Draco creo que es mejor seguir siendo amigos y hacer como que esto nunca paso – dijo Morgana, tomo sus cosas y subió a su habitación


	15. San Valentin

**Capitulo XV: San Valentín**

Eras viernes 13 de febrero en la noche, la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba desierta salvo a una chica pelirroja, que miraba el fuego perdidamente mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas. Hermione se encontraba en su habitación no podía dormir, y de de pronto escucho algo de ruido en la sala común así que decidió bajar.

.- ¿Ginny te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hermione, al ver a la pelirroja sola en la sala común.

.- Lo siento Hermione te e despertado – se disculpo Ginny al ver a Hermione.

.- No para nada, dime ¿Qué te pasa, por que lloras? – dijo Hermione.

.- Lo siento de verdad Hermione, soy una estupida, una verdadera estupida – dijo Ginny.

.- No es verdad ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Hermione, que fue a sentarse al lado de Ginny.

.- Lo perdí por mis estupidos celos, si no me hubiera enojado por cualquier cosa aun estaría a mi lado, no se que hacer Hermione yo lo amo y no puedo vivir sin el – dijo Ginny.

.- Vamos, Ginny no digas eso, por no intentas salir con alguien mas, ya a pasado tiempo desde que rompieron – dijo Hermione.

.- Lo e intentado pero no puedo, nada es igual que con Harry, me hacen falta sus caricias, sus besos, me hace falta el, sin el mi vida no tiene sentido – dijo Ginny.

.- Bueno Ginny, no es por ser pesimista, pero creo que Harry salio muy dolido de esto y se me hace difícil que regresen pero, por que no intentan ser amigos como antes – dijo Hermione.

.- Lo e intentado pero es imposible, Harry ni siquiera me habla, en el desayuno en los pasillos, no me dirige la palabra ni me voltea a ver y en los entrenamientos de quidditch apenas me habla para decirme las jugadas y me dice "Weasley" – Ginny.

.- Es tan solo una etapa ya se le pasara, si no tienes nada que hacer mañana ¿Por qué no vamos juntas a Hogsmead? – dijo Hermione.

.- Claro, vamos mañana a Hogsmead – dijo Ginny.

.- Ahora por que no subimos a dormir ya es algo tarde ¿vale? – dijo Hermione

.- Vale – contesto Ginny.

Antes de poder conciliar el sueño Hermione se quedo pensando en la situación en la que había encontrado a Ginny, estaba bien que Harry saliera con Morgana pero tampoco era para tanto tratar así a Ginny la estaba afectando mucho.

A la mañana siguiente antes de irse a Hogsmead Hermione fue hacia el gran comedor, donde se encontraba Harry, se sentó a su lado.

.- Oye Harry ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Hablar? Claro ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry.

.- Es sobre Ginny – dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Qué tiene Ginny? – contesto Harry algo molesto.

.- Esta bien que salgas con Morgana, pero esa no es razón para que ni siquiera le dirijas la palabra a Ginny – dijo Hermione.

.- Supongo que no te contó, que llego a Gridmud place llorando queriendo que volviéramos y de pronto me amenazo a muerte – dijo Harry.

.- Entiéndela, ella te extraña no te estoy pidiendo que regreses con ella, si no que por lo menos le hables, intentes ser su amigo como antes – dijo Hermione.

.- lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada – dijo Harry

.- Gracias así esta mejor, me voy, quede de ir con Ginny a Hogsmead, supongo que tu iras con Morgana – dijo Hermione.

.- eh no, no iremos a Hogsmead, nos quedaremos aquí en el castillo- dijo Harry

.- a ok que la pasen bien – dijo Hermione y salio del gran comedor.

Harry se quedo pensando detenidamente en las palabras de Hermione, volver a ser amigo de Ginny pero si era su amigo, Ginny podría pensar que tenía la intención de volver con ella, Harry siguió pensando en eso hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ron.

.- Hola Harry, oye ¿has visto a luna? – dijo Ron.

.- No, Ron ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry

.- Vamos a ir a Hogsmead, ella me invito – dijo Ron.

.- Hola chicos, ya estoy lista ¿y tu Ronald? – dijo Luna que apareció atrás de Harry y Ron

Había cambiado mucho en este último año, ahora ya no llevaba el cabello despeinado si no que iba muy bien peinado y ya no llevaba los pendientes de rábano ni el collar de fichas de cerveza.

.- A si claro, ya nos vamos Harry – dijo Ron, y Luna y el salieron del gran comedor.

Ya casi todo el mundo se había marchado a Hogsmead, Harry tomo sus cosas fue hasta el 7° piso a la sala de los menesteres.

En ese, Ron y Luna caminaban por la avenida principal de Hogsmead mientras la nieve caía lentamente.

.- Me alegra salir con tigo a Hogsmead – dijo Luna.

.- Igual – contesto Ron algo nervioso.

En estas vacaciones que había pasado Ron con Luna, noto que Luna era una buena chica, que si eras rara, pero eso la hacia ver diferente no parecerse a las otras. Pero ahora Ron se encontraba algo nervioso presentía que Luna lo llevaría al salón de té de los enamorados lugar que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

.- Odio ese salón de te, es muy cursi – dijo Luna al pasar por el salón de te de Madame Tumpie

.- Que bueno – contesto Ron

.- ¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto Luna

.- Por que pensé que iríamos ahí y sinceramente yo también lo detesto – dijo Ron, mientras Luna soltaba un risita nerviosa.

.- Vamos a Honeyduck y después a las 3 escobas, ¿te parece? – dijo Luna

.-Claro – dijo Ron

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta las honeyduck y sin darse cuenta Ron tomo de la mano a Luna.

Harry se encontraba parada a un lado de la sala de los menesteres, cuando noto que una chica de cabellos azabache.

.- Hola, Harry lo siento, ¿llevas mucho esperando? – dijo Morgana

.- No para nada solo unos cuantos minutos , y que dices ¿estas lista para terminar lo que comenzamos la otra vez? – dijo Harry

.- Como no lo voy a estar lo estuvimos planeando durante mucho tiempo – dijo Morgana

Harry hizo aparecer la sala de los menesteres, tomo a Morgana de la mano y entro junto con ella a la sala de los menesteres.

Harry empezó a besar suavemente a Morgana, poco a poco los besos y aquellas caricias se fueron a haciendo mas intensos hasta llegar a lo que había dicho Hermione unas semanas antes, después ustedes se imaginaran lo que paso.

Mientras tanto Ron y Luna se encontraban en las 3 escobas, riendo a carcajadas.

.- Jajajajaja… pero debite a ver visto como se callo Flitwick de esa pila de libros – dijo Luna riendo a carcajadas.

.- Jajajaja… debió ser muy gracioso ya me imagino como se a de ver visto – contesto Ron.

.- Miren que bonita pareja chicas, aunque Weasley yo te hacia con la ardilla de Granger y a ti Lovengood con el torpe de Longbotton, pero ustedes dos quedan bien son igual de perdedores – dijo Pansy Parkinson, que se acerco con un grupo de chicas de Slytherin.

.- Mas vale que te calles Parkinson si no quieres que arme un duelo aquí y sabes que te gano, por que eres mas tonta que un trol- dijo Ron enojado

.- Déjalo así Ronald, lo que pasa es que tiene envidia – dijo Luna

.-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo envidiarles? – pregunto Pansy ofendida.

.- Bueno de que todos tienen pareja menos tu, aun sigues llorando en los baños por Malfoy – dijo Luna.

.- ¡Cállate Lunática! – grito Pansy enojada.

.- ¿o nos es verdad?, que todo el tiempo estas en los baños llorando por Malfoy y viendo una foto de el, pero tienes razones para estar así la forma en que termino con tigo fue fatal , la peor que e visto – dijo Luna.

.- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! – grito- Vayámonos chicas no tenemos que estar mal gastando nuestro valioso tiempo con estos perdedores – dijo Pansy, y junto con las otras chicas se fueron lejos de ahí.

.- ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Parkinson? – pregunto Ron a Luna.

.- Claro, no viste como se puso – contesto Luna

.- Si verdaderamente se enojo demasiado, ¿ y también viste como la termino Malfoy? ¿Qué le dijo? – pregunto Ron.

.- Si también lo vi, le dijo que ya no la quería ver pues estaba enamorado de otra chica, y que para ya no sentía nada por ella y que desde hace tiempo ya no sentía ni el mas mínimo sentimiento – dijo Luna.

.- Valla si que estuvo fuerte, pero se lo tiene merecido por ser tan arrogante – dijo Ron.

Al otro lado de Hogsmead, Hermione y Ginny paseaban por la nieve.

.- Ya ves, te a hecho bien salir, tu que pensabas quedarte este día en Hogwarts – dijo Hermione.

.- Si – contesto Ginny sin mucha emoción

.- ¿Qué te pasa Gin?, te siento mal – pregunto Hermione.

.- Lo siento, tu estas haciendo mucho por que me sienta mejor y yo estoy llorando, lo siento mucho Hermione, aun lo extraño demasiado – dijo Ginny.

.- Tranquila poco a poco a pasar – dijo Hermione.

Lejos de ahí en el séptimo del castillo se encontraba Harry y Morgana, estaban cerca de las escaleras Harry sujetaba a Morgana por la cintura y besaba suavemente sus labios.

.- Basta Harry, has tenido suficiente por hoy – dijo Morgana en tono juguetón

.- Ni siquiera puedo tener un besito mas – dijo Harry.

.- Bueno pero solo uno, me preocupa que alguien nos pueda ver – dijo Morgana.

.- ¿Pero quien nos puede ver? Todo el mundo esta en Hogsmead excepto los de 1y 2 pero ellos están en los terrenos – dijo Harry.

.- Tienes razón – dijo Morgana

En ese momento, por ese lugar paseaba un chico rubio, pensando en un millón de cosas, pero de pronto escucho unas voces y decidió ver de quien eran se acerco cautelosamente, y cual seria su sorpresa vio a Morgana y Harry abrazados y besándose apasionadamente.

.- ¡Por este me rechazaste, por el cara raja que no vale nada! – grito Draco enojado.

Morgana y Harry voltearon a ver a Draco, asustados los habían descubierto y una de las personas que menos adecuada para que los descubriera.

.- Draco… yo…yo – dijo Morgana

.- Y tú que Potter no vas a decir nada – dijo Draco.

.- Bueno que me queda decir, estoy saliendo con Morgana si, desde hace meses y ya han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros dos ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Malfoy? Irle a chismear a Snape como lo has hecho toda tu vida – dijo Harry

.- No, esto se arregla entre nosotros dos – dijo Draco- ¡Rictusempra!

.- ¡Protejo! – grito Harry

Así empezó un duelo entre estos dos chicos, Morgana intento detener a Harry pero esto la hizo para un lado, ninguno de los dos paraba ya había un escándalo tremendo en el séptimo piso, de pronto una fría voz interrumpió en la habitación.

.- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? – Dijo el profesor Snape – Morgana ¿pero que haces tu aquí? En esta pelea de bárbaros

.- Yo…yo… solo pasaba… por… aquí – dijo Morgana nerviosa.

.- ¿Segura? – dijo Snape, Morgana movió la cabeza afirmativamente- Bien , ustedes dos Malfoy y Potter a la oficina del director.

Morgana se quedo plantada en el piso al ver como su padre se llevaba a Harry y Draco al despacho del director, en cualquier momento se podría terminar su relación con Harry, en cualquier momento Draco podría hablar y todo abría terminado.

Snape toco la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

.- Adelante – dijo la serena voz del director, que se encontraba hablando con la profesora McGonagall.

.- ¿Qué paso Severus? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall, cuando Snape entro con Harry y Draco, ambos iban golpeados, ya que el duelo mágico se convirtió de un instante a otro en una pelea muggle.

.- Encontré a estos dos peleando en el séptimo piso – dijo Snape

.- ¿Por qué estaban peleando? – dijo Dumbledore, Harry y Draco se miraron con rabia

.- El insulto a mi padre – dijo Draco, Harry lo miro sorprendido.

.- Como siempre empezando una pelea sin motivo importante – dijo Snape- Me parece bien que cada jefe de casa le aplique un castigo a su alumno

.- Igualmente me parece bien – dijo Dumbledore- Minerva, tu le aplicaras un castigo al señor Potter.

Harry se encontraba agradecido de que Draco no hubiera dicho nada, pero ahora su relación con Morgana esta mas en peligro que nunca, en cualquier momento Draco podía soltar la sopa

**Hola!! Bueno perdon por haber tardado tanto pero primero no tuve Internet y luego me puse enferma y estuve 3 dias en el hospital pero ya toy mejor espero que disfruten el capitulo besos **


	16. Preparación Post Hogwarts

**Capitulo : Preparación Post Hogwarts**

Empezaba el mes de marzo y eso traía que los alumnos de 7° curso buscaran en que institución los podrían aceptar después de salir de Hogwarts según la carrera que quisieran estudiar.

Era la mañana del lunes aproximadamente las 7:00 a.m. antes del inicio de clases, los alumnos de slytherin de 7° curso al igual que los de otra casa del mismo grado tenían una conversación con su jefe de casa.

.- Como podrán recordar hace dos años todos ustedes tuvieron una entrevista con migo para ver que carrera querían estudiar saliendo de Hogwarts, de acuerdo a la carrera que eligieron, tomaron clases estos últimos años de las materias que se les pide para que puedan ingresar a la carrera. Ahora en su 7° curso a llegado el momento de que manden la solicitud a la escuela o institución que quieran ingresar para ver si los aceptan- dijo Snape que fue interrumpido por la mano de Draco que estaba levantada - ¿Pasa algo Draco?

.- Profesor yo pensé que ya habían mandado la solicitud al principio de curso – dijo Draco.

.- Veras mandamos lo que fueron las calificaciones del año anterior a todas las escuelas o instituciones que están relacionadas con la carrera que quieres estudiar, algunas escuelas te contestan que alo mejor puedes entrar ahí pero tienes que mandar mas papeleo y otras contestan que definitivamente no puedes entrar a esa escuela, por que tu nivel académico es bajo etcétera – contesto Snape.

.- ¿Entonces profesor cuando usted nos entreviste nos dirá a que colegios alo mejor podemos entrar y nos dará la solicitud para que la llenemos? – pregunto Daphne Grengrass.

.- Si así será aunque tengo que decirles algo, a diferencia de hace dos años, yo no los voy a entrevistar a todos ustedes, si no que también les puede tocar otro jefe de casa- dijo Snape- Ahora no quiero interrupciones, voy a entregarles un pergamino donde dice que día a que hora y con que jefe de casa les toco la entrevista.

Snape pasó de lugar en lugar repartiendo pergaminos en blanco, pero en cuanto lo tocaban los alumnos aparecía toda la información que les había dicho Snape.

.- Pueden irse a sus clases – dijo Snape- Morgana ven por favor – murmuro

.- ¿Pasa algo papá? – pregunto Morgana.

.- Se supone que los jefes de casa no debemos de saber con quien le toca la entrevista a los alumnos, pero dime ¿con quien te toco? – dijo Snape.

.- No le puedo decir profesor no hay que romper las reglas – dijo Morgana, y sin ver la reacción de su padre se marcho.

.- Mocosa del demonio – murmuro Snape.

Todos los alumnos de séptimo curso habían tenido la misma junta con sus jefes de casa a la misma hora, ahora la mayoría se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor y entre esa mayoría estaba el trío dorado.

.- No e querido ver con quien me toco, ¿Qué tal si me toca Snape? – dijo Harry.

.- Igual yo Harry – dijo Ron.

.- ¿Pero que no se mueren de la curiosidad por ver quien les toco? Con migo no estuvo mal, me toca mañana la entrevista con Flitwick – dijo Hermione.

.- La verdad no me muero de la curiosidad, pero tengo que ver que tal si me toca hoy la entrevista y yo ni cuenta – dijo Harry mientras buscaba su pergamino en la mochila.

.- No puede tocar hoy va por orden alfabético de 5 en 5 a ti te toca hasta el jueves – dijo Hermione.

.- Si tenias razón y no es malo, me toca con McGonagall, este jueves – dijo Harry que leía su pergamino- Ahora es tu turno Ron.

.- Igual si te toca con Snape no te puede hacer nada, te tiene que dar la información tal y como esta – dijo Hermione, mientras Ron sacaba el pergamino.

.- ¡Maldita Mierda! Me toco con Snape este viernes – dijo Ron.

.- Pero ya te dijo Hermione no te puede hacer nada- dijo Harry.

.- Claro que si, que dices de la humillación que me va a dar cuando me digan que no me aceptaron en ninguna escuela – dijo Ron.

En ese momento Morgana platicaba con sus compañeras de Slytherin a cerca del mismo tema que todos los demás alumnos de 7° hablaban.

.- A ti ¿con quien te toco Sara? – dijo Morgana.

.- Me toca hoy con Sprout, no me quejo – dijo Sara.

.- y a ti Daphne – dijo Morgana.

.- Me toca mañana con Flitwick, tampoco me quejo, ¿y tu Morgana con quien te toca? – dijo Daphne.

.- Me toca hasta el jueves con McGonagall – dijo Morgana.

.- Chicas ya me voy en 10 minutos empieza mi entrevista con Sprout – dijo Sara.

.- ¡Suerte! Nos cuentas como te fue – dijeron Daphne y Morgana.

Los días pasaron rápido había tanta alegría como llanto, Sara aplico para alquimista y de las 3 escuelas que había en Europa las tres dijeron que los mas seguro era que la aceptaran pero por otra parte decían que a Crabbe solo decían que alo mejor lo aceptaban en una institución y eso era como domador de Trols, algo para lo que el ni siquiera había aplicado pero la profesora McGonagall le había hecho el favor de meter su solicitud a esa institución. El martes Hermione saltaba de alegría aplico para cuidadora de dragones y para sanadora y en los dos carreras le dijeron que ya mandara el papeleo que falta, ya era casi miembro de la institución, por a su parte a Daphne no le fue también solo alo mejor la aceptaban en 2 de 5 instituciones.

El miércoles por la tarde le tocaba la entrevista a Draco con la profesora McGonagall. Draco llego corriendo la oficina de la profesora.

.- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Malfoy desde afuera.

.- Adelante Malfoy, toma asiento – dijo la profesora

.- Disculpe el retraso, estaba en la clase de herbologia – dijo Draco.

.- Si claro no te preocupes, veamos deja saco tu sobre – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall empezó a buscar el sobre de Draco, cuando lo encontró lo saco de un cajón de su escritorio, era granda y estaba muy ancho.

.- Veamos, Aplicaste para auror y para "administración de empresas" – dijo McGonagall leyendo lo de administración un poco extrañada.

.- Eh, si administración comercial, lo aplique solo por tradición ya sabe para administrar los negocios de la familia – dijo Draco.

.- Si, si como digas, en la carrera de "administración de empresas" te aceptaron en las 6 academias que hay en Europa, solo falta llenar y mandar el formulario que esta en el sobre y para Auror solo te aceptan en 2 de 7 academias que hay en Europa, ya si quieres irte a estudiar a otro continente tendrías que consultar con el profesor Snape – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

.- ¿En cuales academias de Europa me aceptaron? – pregunto Draco algo avergonzado al escuchar lo que le dijo la profesora.

.- Veamos, en la de Transilvania y en la de España – dijo McGonagall – Se me olvidaba toma tu sobre, aquí vienen todas las fichas de inscripción de las academias que te aceptaron y otra cosa tienes que mandarlas antes del 31 de marzo.

.- Gracias profesora, que tenga buenas noches – dijo Draco y salio de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

¿Cómo era posible? Lo habían aceptado tan solo en dos de siete academias de aurores verdaderamente se sentía avergonzado por sus resultados nunca pensó que tendría tan bajos pero, ¿realmente quería ser auror? ¿O solo era para seguir a Morgana? La chica Snape le había comentado que ella quería ser aurora.

Los días siguieron pasando sin mucha novedad hasta que llego el jueves el día de la entrevista de Harry y Morgana. Saliendo de clases Harry fue corriendo hasta la oficina profesora McGonagall.

.- ¿Profesora puedo pasar? – dijo Harry tocando la puerta.

.- Adelante Potter, te tengo excelentes noticias – dijo McGonagall en cuanto Harry entro.

.- ¿si? – dijo Harry extrañado ante la reacción de McGonagall.

.- Te han aceptado en todas las academias de Europa, solo en unas dos pusieron una pequeña nota – dijo McGonagall, entregándole a Harry su sobre.

Harry tomo su sobre, era realmente grande y pesado, lo abrió y saco las fichas de inscripción al menos eran unas 80 hojas, Harry las vio rápidamente, en la ficha de la academia francesa al igual que la noruega traían una pequeña nota que decía _"con mucho gusto lo aceptamos pero debe comprometerse a mejorar sus pociones" _

.- ¿Y a cual academia piensas ir?- pregunto la profesora.

.- Aun no lo se bien profesora – dijo Harry.

.- Pues decídete pronto Potter, debes mandar la papelería antes del día último de marzo – dijo McGonagall.

.- Si claro profesora, ¿me puedo retirar? – dijo Harry.

.- Si por supuesto – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry salio del despacho de McGonagall, y al salir choco con Morgana que iba a tocar la puerta.

.- Harry – dijo Morgana.

.- Morgana, ¿te toco la entrevista con McGonagall? – dijo Harry.

.- Si, por lo que veo a ti también ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Morgana.

.- Muy bien, me aceptaron en todas las academias para aurores, solo en la de Francia y noruego me dijeron que me dijeron que tenía que mejorar mis pociones, ¿tu para que aplicaste? – dijo Harry.

.- Igual que tú, lo recuerdas nos vamos a ir a estudiar juntos o ya lo habías olvidado, tenemos tanto tiempo que no charlamos – dijo Morgana.

.- Claro que no lo había olvidado, solo quería estar seguro, si quieres podemos platicar un poco después de las practicas de quidditch – dijo Harry.

.- Claro que quiero, me encantaría, será mejor que ya entre a la entrevista, espero que me valla bien – dijo Morgana.

.- Es mas que seguro que te ira bien, eres mejor estudiante que yo – dijo Harry.

Morgana se despidió con una coqueta sonrisa de Harry, entrando al despacho de McGonagall.

.- Buenas tardes profesora – saludo Morgana.

.- Buenas tardes señorita Snape, adelante tome asiento – dijo McGonagall.

.- Tengo excelentes noticias para usted, la han aceptado en todas las academias de Europa sin ninguna condición, claro con su expediente era de esperarse – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

.- ¿De verdad? – dijo Morgana emocionada.

.- Tome su sobre aquí lo puedo ver – dijo McGonagall.

El viernes le toco a Ron su entrevista con Snape, sorprendentemente lo habían aceptado en 3 lugares, pero ninguno de eso 3 le agradaba mucho pues Ron quería ser jugador profesional de quidditch, lo habían aceptado como residente para ser Mediomago en San Mungo, también en el ministerio de magia en el mismo departamento donde trabajaba Percy.

El viernes al terminar los entrenamientos de quidditch Harry espero a Morgana en el campo había quedado de verse ahí.

.- Hola ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Harry saludando a Morgana con un suave beso en los labios.

.- Hola Harry, bien supongo – contesto Morgana.

.- ¿Cómo que supones? – pregunto Harry.

.- Pues si, no estoy segura de que va a pasar con nosotros sabes, yo quiero estar con tigo siempre – dijo Morgana

.- Igualmente yo, no se por que te preocupas por eso, pronto nos marcharemos lejos de aquí a estudiar lo que nos gusta ¿no? Por cierto ya has visto los colegios – pregunto Harry.

.- Si, me gusto el de Rusia, Transilvania y España son lindos lugares, además tienen excelente nivel académico – dijo Morgana y le entrego a Harry los folletos de los colegios.

.- La academia de transilvania parece el castillo de Drácula – dijo Harry al ver el folleto.

.- Lo que pasa es que es el castillo de drácula – dijo Morgana.

.- Con razón se me hacía tan tenebroso – dijo Harry.

El mes de marzo dio paso al mes de abril, Harry se estaba preocupando un poco más cada día, era sumamente raro que Draco no hubiera dicho nada sobre el y Morgana, ni los hubiera amenazado, no había hecho nada por el estilo.

Era un viernes en la noche, Ginny acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de Quidditch, iba tranquilamente caminando el los pasillos como si no sucediera nada, pero aun con todo el tiempo que había pasado, no podía olvidar lo que paso entre ella y Harry, unas finas lagrimas escurrían de sus azules ojos.

.- ¡Hey Weasley! – se oyó una voz de un rubio

.- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – dijo tajante la voz de la pelirroja.

.- Sigues llorando por Potter, ¿no es así?- dijo Draco.

.- A ti que demonios te importa mi vida Malfoy, parece que no tienes una por que nada más estas viendo en que vida te puedes meter, cómprate una ¿no? Con todo el dinero que dices tener te a de alcanzar para varias – dijo Ginny.

.- No seas tan agresiva Weasley, y no es que me importe tu vida, de hecho me importa menos que un elfo domestico, pero en este caso podemos salir ganando los dos – dijo Draco.

.- Salir ganando los dos – repitió- ¿a que te refieres con eso Malfoy?

.- Yo se que aun tu babeas por Potter, yo se la razón de por que el no esta con tigo, más bien se quien es esa razón – dijo Malfoy.

.- Quieres decir que… - dijo Ginny

.- Eso quiero decir, Potter te dejo por otra, te engaño cuando aun estabas saliendo con el y a esa "otra" yo la quiero – dijo Malfoy.

.- No te creo ninguna de las palabras que dices – dijo Ginny.

.- Como tu quieras, pero no me digas que yo no te lo dije, se donde están ahora esos dos, yo voy para allá si quieres seguirme – dijo Draco

Draco empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo, Ginny se le quedo viendo un momento, pensando en las palabras que había dicho entonces decidió correr atrás de el.

.- Si voy contigo Malfoy, pero pobre de ti si me engañas, te convertiré en una babosa – dijo Ginny.

En ese momento Harry y Morgana se encontraban frente al lago.

.- ¡Nos vamos a San peters burgo! – dijo Morgana

.- Si ahí es el mejor lugar – dijo Harry dando un suave beso a en los labios a Morgana – Estaremos feliz, contentos y no nos tendremos que estar escondiendo nuestro amor.

.- Aquí también estamos felices y contentos – dijo Morgana- No oíste un ruido por los arbustos.

.- ¿Un ruido Morgana? No escuche nada es tu imaginación – dijo Harry.

Detrás de los arbustos se encontraban escondidos Ginny y Draco.

.- Lo vez, son ellos, si no los logras distinguir bien puedes acercarte un poco más, pero ten cuidado de que no te vean – dijo Draco.

Ginny se acerco un poco más a Harry, pudo notar que el moreno se estaba besando con una chica no la distinguía muy bien, así que se acerco más y pudo ver que era Morgana.

.- ¡Es Snape! ¡Maldita Puta! La voy a matar – dijo Ginny, queriéndose ir encima de Morgana.

.- Tranquila Weasley, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo con discreción así tendrás un mejor resultado – dijo Draco deteniendo a Ginny por un momento y luego se marcho de ahí.

Draco se encontraba feliz, ya había hecho su parte, no era necesario pelearse nuevamente a golpes con Potter o hacerlo vomitar babosas, con la furia de Ginny era suficiente para que tuviera un buen escarmiento.

Hola!! Perdon por haber tardado lo que pasa es que no tenía inspiración alo mejor este capitulo les pareció aburrido pero en el proximo vienen unas cuantas cosas muy fuertes


	17. Copa de Quidditch

**Capitulo XVII: La copa de Quidditch**

Sorprendentemente Ginny no había hecho nada, hasta el momento, ya se encontraban a final del mes de mayo, y con eso venía el partido final de Quidditch que era Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

.- Muy bien chicos, hemos llegado hasta la final del campeonato, tenemos que ganarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

.- Pero no debemos preocuparnos mucho, jugamos contra Slytherin – dijo un chico de 2° curso que ocupa un puesto de cazador.

.- Les tengo que decir que Slytherin, se ha estado preparando mucho para este partido, y viene con mucha fuerza - dijo Harry- hay que aceptarlo chicos.

.- Oye Harry pero crees que debamos salir hoy a entrenar con este clima – dijo Ron.

A pesa de ser casi junio, se estaban presentado vientos sumamente fuertes y tormentas de tierra y fin el clima estaba de lo peor.

.- Claro que vamos a salir a entrenar, nos servirá de práctica si así esta el clima el día del partido- dijo Harry

Morgana estaba sentada en las gradas, junto a los hermanos Creevy, y otros pocos chicos de gryffindor que fueron a ver el entrenamiento, normalmente eran más pero ahora por las condiciones de clima había alrededor de unos 6 alumnos. Morgana iba regularmente a ver el entrenamiento así que no se les hacía raro a los chicos de Gryffindor.

Mientras el resto del equipo se acomodaba Harry fue hasta la tribuna donde se encontraba Morgana.

.- El clima esta pésimo Morgana, será mejor que te vayas – dijo Harry.

.- Así era el clima en Bulgaria, estoy algo acostumbrada, me quedare a ver el entrenamiento – dijo Morgana.

Harry regalo una sonrisa a Morgana, y regreso a su posición, el entrenamiento marcha bien, a pesar del clima y de Ginny que se encontraba sumamente distraída en ese día.

.- ¿Qué te pasa Weasley? Si piensas estar así en el juego de campeonato, será mejor que busque un suplente – dijo Harry.

Ginny le dirigió a Harry una mirada de odio, volviéndose a su posición, Repentinamente un fuerte remolino de tierra llego al campo de quidditch, en ese momento Ginny se encontraba mal sujeta a su escoba y sumamente distraída, el remolino la envolvió, haciendo que cayera 20 metros de altura.

.- ¡Ginny! – grito Ron bajando velozmente cuando vio que su hermana se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Instantáneamente cunado el equipo noto lo que había sucedido, bajo hasta donde se encontraba Ron y Ginny, enseguida bajaron las personas de las tribunas.

.- ¿Qué a pasado? – pregunto Colin Creevy.

.- ¡Gin! ¡Gin! Despierta – decía Ron al ver a su hermana en el suelo.

.- Aun sigue inconciente – dijo una chica de 3° curso que jugaba como golpeadora.

.- Con semejante caída es lógico, hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Morgana.

.- Morgana tiene razón, vamos a llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Harry.

Harry cargo a Ginny en sus hombros con ayuda de Ron y la subieron hasta la enfermería, todo el equipo de Gryffindor iba con ellos, incluyéndose los chicos de las tribunas y Morgana.

.- ¡Madame Ponfrey! ¡Madame Ponfrey! – llego gritando Ron a la enfermería.

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A que se debe tanto escándalo?- dijo madame Ponfrey.

.- ¡Ginny! Se ha caído desde muy alto – dijo Ron

.- ¡Aléjense!, fuera de la enfermería tengo que revisarla – dijo madame Ponfrey

Todos los chicos salieron en de la enfermería. Morgana espero unos 5 minutos fuera a ver si Madame Ponfrey decía algo, pero al ver que no hubo resultados decidió irse.

.- Creo que ya me voy es algo tarde – dijo Morgana.

.- Esta bien nos vemos luego, descansa – dijo Harry.

.- Igual tu, me dices como siguió Ginebra – dijo Morgana.

Las personas que había se fueron retirando poco a poco al ver que no había resultados de nada, los últimos que se quedaron fueron Ron y Harry. Al cabo de una hora Madame Ponfrey los dejo pasar.

.- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntaron ambos chicos.

.- Tengo que decirles que fue una caída muy dura, se ha roto varios huesos, y tiene golpes graves, tan solo pasara una semana aquí en la enfermería, pero debe cuidarse mucho para que se recupere por completo – dijo Madame Ponfrey

Harry se quedo sentado al lado de la cama de Ginny al igual que Ron, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio viendo detenidamente a la chica.

.- Harry, creo que ya deberíamos irnos – dijo Ron.

.- Adelántate enseguida te alcanzo – respondió Harry.

.- Como quieras – dijo Ron.

Cuando salió Ron, Harry se quedo mirando fijamente a Ginny otra vez, tomo su mano con delicadeza.

.- Ginny, perdóname todo fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera gritado así, si no hubiéramos salido a entrar hoy nada de esto abría pasado, te juro si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por ti lo are sea lo que sea – dijo Harry

El chico se levanto de donde estaba y salio de la enfermería fue caminando lentamente a la sala común se sentía mal, sentía remordimiento. Harry entro a la sala común de Gryffindor la única persona que se encontraba ahí era Hermione.

.- Supe lo de Ginny fue fatal, mañana a iré a ver no creí que fuera oportuno hoy – dijo Hermione.

.- Si fue fatal, me siento sumamente culpable – dijo Harry

.- Escúchame Harry se que te sientes culpable pero no vallas a hacer una estupidez a causa de eso – dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Una estupidez? ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Harry.

.- Tú lo sabrás Harry – dijo Hermione y se fue a su habitación.

Ginny duro unos 5 días en la enfermería después de eso salio pero tenía que andar con mucho cuidado ya que tenía fracturas múltiples. Esa tarde el equipo de Gryffindor bajo a entrenar para buscar un suplente de cazador.

.- ¿Quiénes son los aspirantes?- pregunto Harry que llegaba un poco tarde al campo.

.- Todas las chicas de Gryffindor a excepción de Hermione – contesto Ron.

.- Digan a las de primero que se marchen, queremos una cazadora con experiencia y no estar perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Harry algo molesto.

.- ¿No crees que deberíamos darles una oportunidad? Puede haber una chica muy buena como lo fuiste tú – dijo una golpeadora de 4° curso.

.- Podría ser pero es poco probable, y tenemos que ponerlo en forma faltan días para la final – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente Harry? Estas muy irritable – dijo uno de los cazadores.

.- ¡No me pasa nada, solamente estoy un poco preocupado por la final! – dijo Harry

Era ya algo tarde por ahí de las 11:20 de la noche Ginny salio de la sala común de Gryffindor y bajo hasta el 5° piso donde pudo ver a un chico rubio recargado en un pilar.

.- Ya tengo tiempo esperando Weasley – dijo Draco – No eres nada puntual eso es de pésima educación.

.- Dije alrededor de las 11, las 11:20 aun acaparan el rededor – dijo Ginny.

.- Aquí tengo la poción pero dime ¿para que la quieres? – dijo Draco.

.- Para algo que te conviene tal vez tardara un poco pero ara que Harry no se pueda separar de mí – dijo Ginny.

.- ¿Se puede saber que es "eso" que vas a hacer? – pregunto Draco

.- Lamentablemente no se puede saber – dijo Ginny.

.- Toma mas vale que tu plan sirva si te costara – dijo Draco

Ginny tomo la poción y se alejo de ahí. Hace unos cuantos días le había pedido a Draco que le hiciera una poción de muerto viviente esta poción ocasionaba que la persona que la tomaba hiciera todo lo que le pidiera pero tan solo por un tiempo era algo así como la maldición imperio pero menos fuerte.

La final de quidditch estaba más cerca cada día Harry hacía o posible por evitar a Ginny e mayo tiempo posible, se sentía sumamente culpable por lo que había pasado que no se atrevía a verla a la cara.

.- Me alegra que este mejor Ginebra – dijo Morgana que platicaba con Harry en los terrenos del castillo un día antes de quidditch.

.- Pensé que no te importaba – dijo Harry.

.- No me cae bien por el simple hecho de que fue tu novia pero esa no es razón para desearle algo malo a una persona – dijo Morgana.

.- Tienes un gran corazón por que yo si le deseo la muerte a Malfoy y no solo por que es tu pretendiente – dijo Harry.

.- Deberías quitar ese sentimiento de tu corazón por que sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti y que me muero de ganas de que nos vallamos juntos – dijo Morgana.

.- Igual yo. Creo que ya me debería ir a dormir tengo que descansar bien para el partido- dijo Harry.

.- No se quien quiero que gane el partido, si gana Gryffindor tendré que aguantar la furia de mi padre y si gana Slytherin tendré que aguantar la tuya – dijo Morgana.

.- Creo que tendrás que aguantar la furia de tu padre por que Gryffindor ganara – dijo Harry.

.- Por eso odio el quidditch hay tanta rivalidad – dijo Morgana

La pareja se despido de un apasionado beso y cada quien se marcharon a su respectiva sala común.

El partido se encontraba muy agotador los marcadores estaban sumamente parejos y la snitch no aparecía Harry llego a dudar si estaba en el campo. Pero en un momento pudo ver un destello dorado era la snitch Harry la empezó a seguir Draco fue tras el, los golpeadores de slytherin le lanzaban la bludgers era muy difícil pero en cuanto menos lo espero Harry pudo atrapar a snitch ¡Gryffindor había ganado!

Antes de pasar a la fiesta de celebración en la sala común Harry se encontró con Morgana en los pasillos que iba a su sala común.

.- Te lo dije tendrías que soportar a tu padre no a mi – dijo Harry.

.- Eres excelente en quidditch espero que nuestros hijos sean de buenos como tu no como yo – dijo Morgana.

.- ¿Hijos? – pregunto algo sorprendido Harry.

.- Anda ve a celebrar a tu sala común después celebraremos nosotros – dijo Morgana.

Harry entro a la sala común de Gryffindor era un desmadre total todos gritaban bebían cerveza de mantequilla y festejaban la victoria de Gryffindor. Ginny se acerco hacía Harry con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano.

.- Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla ¿Por qué no platicamos un poco del partido afuera de la sala común? Aquí es imposible oír – dijo Ginny.

.- Si claro como quieras – contesto Harry.

Ginny y Harry salieron de la sala común donde se pusieron a platicar.

.- Fue un excelente partido, la forma que atrapaste la snitch fue espectacular – dijo Ginny

.- Ah muchas gracias, pero el partido hubiera sido mucho mejor si tu hubieras jugado- dijo Harry.

.- Jugué muchos partidos anteriores por uno que no allá jugado no es el caos, ya será el próximo año – dijo Ginny.

.- Espero que el próximo año seas la capitana del equipo, pues yo no estaré – dijo Harry.

.- No va a ser lo mismo sin ti. Harry quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como algún día lo fuimos – dijo Ginny.

.- Igual yo Gin un brindis por eso – dijo Harry

.- Claro ¡Salud! – dijo Ginny

Después de que Harry hubiera acabado de terminarse su cerveza de mantequilla no supo que fue de el.

Harry se despertó lo primero que noto era que tenía frió, después que no estaba en a su habitación y por último se percato de que estaba desnudo, acostado en un sofá observo su ropa tirada en el piso y lo que más le llamo la atención fue que junto a su ropa había un dije de corazón que el le había regalado a Ginny cuando comenzaron su noviazgo

**Este capitulo tuvo demasiada acción espero que les allá gustado pliss dejen reviews **


	18. Un soplón

**Capitulo XVIII: Un soplón**

Harry no comprendía como había llegado a aquel lugar aun lograba armar las piezas del rompe cabezas no sabía por que demonios estaba desanudo lo único que recordaba era que estaba con Ginny tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. Aun era temprano alrededor de las 7 de la mañana el moreno regreso a la sala común sin que nadie se percatara de que no había pasado la noche ahí.

Para su fortuna cuando llego a su habitación todo dormían Harry se metió en sus cobijas y se dispuso a dormir. Más o menos a las 11 de la mañana Ron despertó a Harry.

- Vamos hermano despierta ya casi es medio día – dijo Ron.

- Lo siento lo que pasa es que me dormir algo tarde – dijo Harry despertándose.

- Lo se yo me dormí a las 2:30 de la madrugada y aun no llegabas ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Ron.

- Caminando por ahí – contesto Harry.

- ¿Con alguna chica en especial? – pregunto Ron picadamente.

- Sabes que no estoy saliendo con nadie – contesto Harry.

- Deberías empezar a salir con alguien como te explico Harry debes seguir mis pasos – dijo Ron.

- ¿Tu ejemplo? ¿Acaso estas saliendo con alguien? - pregunto Harry

- Exacto amigo mío – contesto Ron

- ¿Y puedo saber con quien? – pregunto Harry

- Pues la afortunada es Luna Lovengood – dijo Ron

- Vaya nunca creí que con ella de igual modo es una excelente chica – dijo Harry

El día siguiente en la mañana los Gryffindor se apresuraron a llegar temprano a la clase de Snape no querían perder puntos, sabían que tras la derrota de slytherin aun se encontraba sumamente enojado. Harry se sentó detrás de Morgana, se le quedo mirando fijamente se veía muy bien de cualquier modo que la viera.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas viendo Potter? – pregunto Snape que se detuvo al observar que Harry tenía la mirada fija en "algo"

.- ¿Yo? No estaba viendo nada – respondió Harry "…La verdad me encontraba viendo el trasero de su hija…" pensó

- Entonces por que no me haces el favor de concentrarte en tu poción y no en el vació si no es que quieres perder puntos – dijo Snape.

Aquella noche Draco se encontraba desesperado daba vueltas de un lado al otro, miraba su reloj, entonces escucho que alguien se aproximaba hacía donde el se encontraba ¿Sería Weasley? Ya había tardado como de costumbre.

- Vaya eres tu nuevamente impuntual – dijo Draco.

- Pero tú nuevamente no me volviste a dar la hora exacta – dijo Ginny- ¿Para que me querías ver Malfoy?

- Para saber lo que vas a hacer – dijo Draco.

- ¿Saber lo que voy a hacer? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Ginny

- Pues si con Potter y Morgana, ya te di la poción y no a pasado nada – dijo Draco.

- Espera esto lleva tiempo es un proceso lento, hay que esperar – dijo Ginny

- ¿Lento? ¿Esperar a que? A que poner le siga cogiendo las nalgas a Morgana y se siga acostado con ella, ¿crees que no lo hacen? - dijo Draco enojado.

- Es por que esa zorra quiere, si no quisiera pues no se dejaría, pero te digo esto es cuestión de esperar después Harry tendrá que estar a mi lado quiera o no – dijo Ginny.

- Yo quiero acción ahora Weasley, no soy de las personas que esperan, así que yo utilizare mis propios medios – dijo Draco.

- Como quieras Malfoy, solo te digo una cosa no vayas a arruinar lo mío – dijo Ginny y se marcho

En la torre de Gryffindor ya todo el mundo se encontraba dormido excepto un chico de cabello azabache de ojos verdes que aun se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo el paisaje de los terrenos, fue hasta su baúl y saco una pequeña caja de cristal que contenía tres hermosos anillos dos eran de oro exactamente iguales y con unas finas letras tenían grabado el apellidos _Potter _ y el otro era igualmente muy hermoso y tenía incrustado tres diamantes. Harry los miro con detenimiento eran los anillos de bodas de sus padres y el otro era el anillo de compromiso. Cuando tomo el anillo de compromiso de su madre inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Morgana, estaba seguro que quería que esa chica fuera su compañera para toda la vida, pero ¿por que lo había decidido tan pronto? ¿Quería pedírselo ahora? ¿Quería que llegaran como un matrimonio a Rusia?

Hermione y Ginny salieron a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts, la castaña quería platicar un poco con su amiga quería saber como se sentía.

- Te e visto mucho mejor Ginny – dijo Hermione

- Pues si en verdad me encuentro mucho mejor – dijo Ginny

- Y ¿a que se debe? – Pregunto Hermione - ¿estas saliendo con algún chico?

- No para nada de hecho los chicos están fuera de mis planes por algún momento – dijo Ginny – Afortunadamente creo que me estoy recuperando.

- Me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Hermione – pero entonces ¿a que se debe tu felicidad?

- Pues que uno no puede estar feliz por que si – dijo Ginny - ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿A dónde te iras a estudiar?

- Me iré a estudiar Dragones a Bulgaria, Viktor me ofreció su casa creo que estaré ahí mientras consigo departamento – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Wiii! Hermione y Viktor – dijo Ginny – ¿Te iras en septiembre? ¿O cuando?

- No, me voy a ir hasta diciembre pues el curso empieza el 1 de enero – dijo Hermione – Aunque estaré un año en Bulgaria, uno en China, uno en Noruega y el último aquí en Londres.

- ¡Guay! Suena interesante ¿y por que harás tu carrera en lugares diferentes?

- ¿Porque estudiaras tu carrera en lugares diferente? – pregunto Ginny.

- Para conocer los diferentes tipos de Dragones - respondió Hermione

A la mañana siguiente el gran comedor se encontraba un poco vació en la mesa de Slytherin había unos cuantos chicos de 7 curso en ellos esta incluida Morgana y Draco, también se encontraba ahí entre otros alumnos de primer curso, mientras tanto en la mesa de los leones se encontraba el trío dorado desayunando junto a otros poco alumnos de cursos inferiores. Entonces en ese momento una parvada de lechuzas entro al gran comedor era la hora del correo, entre esas lechuzas había una blanca como la nieve que se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, en su pico llevaba un rosa roja y un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

- ¡Hola Hedwig! – saludo Morgana cuando vio que la lechuza que se paraba a su lado – Pero ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?

Morgana le quito de su pata la flor y la carta, le dio a Hedwig un pedazo de pan como recompensa y la lechuza se alejo volando. Morgana abrió el pergamino para ver que decía.

_Querida Morgana: _

_Te espero en la sala de adivinación del 1° piso a las 8:00 p.m., te quiero proponer algo muy especia para mi espero que aceptes _

_Besos _

_Tu admirador secreto. _

Morgana leyó una veces la carta unas 5 veces después la doblo con mucho cuidado tras esto la guardo en un bolso de su mochila, lo que la chica no sabía era que cierto rubio había alcanzado a leer las primeras palabras de aquella nota y ahora se encontraba muy interesado en ella.

"…Querida Morgana, Te espero…" eran las palabras que habían alcanzado a leer el rubio lo más seguro era que esa carta provenía de Potter, entonces esa era el momento preciso para poner su plan en marcha, ahora Snape lo tenía que encontrar en la "escena del crimen" solo tenía que averiguar un poco más acerca de donde se iban a ver.

Morgana tomo su mochila y salio del gran comedor, sin que la chica lo notara Malfoy la siguió cautelosamente hasta ver que llego a la sala común dejo su mochila en un sillón y fue a buscar un libro en una estantería que había cerca.

"…Este es el momento…" pensó Draco

Sin que Morgana se fijara el rubio esculco en su mochila hasta encontrar aquel papel, ahora ya tenía la información se iban a ver en la sala de adivinación del 1° piso a las 8:00 p.m., ahora solo faltaba avisarle a Snape. Draco fue hasta el despacho de Snape era seguro que se encontraba ahí toco la puerta

- Profesor Snape ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Draco

- Adelante Draco ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Snape.

- Profesor, encontré esta nota en la sala común, creo que le puede interesar – dijo Draco entregando la nota Snape que la leía con cuidado

- Gracias por la información Draco yo me encargare del asunto – dijo Snape arrugando la nota – Puedes retirarte.

Snape miro la nota furioso ¿un admirador secreto? Un adolescente calenturiento que cortejaba a su hija, como no se había dado cuenta antes, ese mocoso podría hacer cualquier cosa con Morgana cualquier cosa, cosas que Snape no deseaba imaginarse.

Alrededor de las 7:40 Harry bajo a la aula de adivinación, en su bolsillo llevaba la caja de cristal y dentro de ella el anillo de compromiso de su madre, el moreno se encontraba muy nervioso mucho más de cómo se había encontrado cuando enfrento a los Dragones, cuando estuvo rodeado de mortífagos y situaciones similares. Harry entro al aula de adivinación y espero un momento hasta que vio que Morgana entraba.

- ¡Hola! Admirador secreto – dijo Morgana en un tono sexy - ¿Qué es lo que me quieres proponer?

- No se Morgana si te parezca bien, tal vez sientas que llevamos poco tiempo, que somos muy jóvenes y que no estas lista pero es lo que me dicto mi corazón – dijo Harry dando vueltas al asunto

- Harry, dime lo que quieras – dijo Morgana

Harry se puso de rodillas como todo un caballero, saco la caja de cristal de su bolsillo y la abrió frente a Morgana

- Morgana quiero saber si tú ¿quieres ser mi esposa? – dijo Harry

Morgana rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, en eso Harry le ponía el anillo, Morgana no podía dejar de llorar, en cuanto le hubo puesto el anillo la chica hizo que Harry se levantara del piso y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Harry se sentó en un escritorio y Morgana sobre el. Apenas iban a empezar las escenas para mayores de 18 cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, el profesor de Pociones esta parado en ella, estaba atónito por la escena que estaba viendo.

- Papá – dijo Morgana que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tenía la blusa totalmente desabrochada lo que hacía dejar ver su sostén, el que ya tenía un tirante a

Morgana que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tenía la blusa totalmente desabrochada lo que hacía dejar ver su sostén, el que ya tenía un tirante abajo, Harry por su parte, su camisa se encontraba tirada en el suelo al igual que su cinturón.

- ¿Me puedes explicar lo que esta pasando Morgana? – dijo Snape mirando con ojos de pistola a Harry mientras Morgana le ayudaba a colocarse la camisa.

- Pues lo que estas viendo Padre – dijo Morgana enseñando el anillo de compromiso a Snape.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese anillo en este asunto? – dijo Snape enojado al notar que Morgana.

- Es mi anillo de compromiso me voy a casar con Harry, me lo acaba de proponer – dijo Morgana con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Estas drogada o que te pasa? Acabo de escuchar que te quieres casar con este imbecil – dijo Snape enojado

- Yo no soy ningún imbecil, amo a su hija y por eso me voy a casar con ella – dijo Harry

- Potter tu no habrás la boca – dijo Snape enojado – Ahora mismo haces tus maletas Morgana y te regresas a casa, de igual manera ya casi no hay clases.

- No yo no me voy a regresar a "casa" me iré con Harry, por que yo lo amo me voy a casar con el, y por si querías saber si, si me eh acostado con el más de una vez y las vacaciones de navidad las pase con Harry en su casa y de Sirius – dijo Morgana

Harry tomo de la mano a Morgana y salio corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía con exactitud a donde iba solo sabía que tenía que salir del castillo lo antes posible. Harry se dio cuenta de que ya casi llegaba a la torre de Gryffindor

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Morgana

- En la torre de Gryffindor – dijo Harry –Rufián – murmuro la contraseña

- ¿Qué? Pero yo no puedo estar aquí, va contra las reglas – dijo Morgana

- Tonterías eh estado al menos dos veces en la sala común de slytherin, tenemos que venir a aquí para sacar unas cuantas cosas antes de irnos – dijo Harry.

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba casi desierta excepción de Hermione, Ron y unos cuantos chicos de primer curso. Todo los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Harry y Morgana a la sala común.

- ¿Morgana que haces aquí? Harry ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Hermione alarmada

- No hay tiempo de explicar Hermione nos han descubierto tenemos que salir de aquí, voy por el mapa y la capa – dijo Harry

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que esta sucediendo? Pues no entiendo nada – dijo Ron confundido.

- Después te explicare Ron – dijo Hermione.

Unos momento más tarde Harry y Morgana salían bajo la capa, iban fuera del castillo tenían que salir ahora

- ¿Recuerdas que un día te prometí que iríamos a la casa de los gritos? – pregunto Harry

- Si claro ¿Por qué le preguntas? – dijo Morgana

- Por que hoy es el día que visitaremos la casa de los gritos – dijo Harry

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, se que estuvo un poco corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración pero les prometo que el proximo estara más largo… dejen Reviews besos!!!**


	19. Huida

**Capitulo XIX****: Huida **

Snape tardo unos cuantos segundo en reaccionar, estaba atónito con lo que le había dicho Morgana, las palabras que había dicho "me eh acostado con el" resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Snape, aquello no podía ser posible. Cuando el profesor de pociones hubo reaccionado ninguno de los dos chicos estaban en la sala de adivinación, salio corriendo de ella, pero no se veía rastro de ninguno de los dos.

- Con que quieren escapar – murmuro Snape- Pues eso no será posible

Snape salió corriendo por los pasillos necesitaba encontrar a Filch así podrían cerrar toda salida del castillo, esos dos mocosos no iban a escapar.

- ¡Filch! Encárgate de cerrar todas las puertas y pasadizos que conozcas – ordeno Snape al conserje en cuanto lo vio

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa profesor? – dijo Filch algo alertado.

- No hay tiempo para explicar solamente ocúpate de cerrarlo todo – dijo Snape enojado y siguió caminando – que no salga ni entre nadie del castillo

En ese momento Harry y Morgana estaban saliendo de la torre de Gryffindor ocultos tras la capa de invisibilidad, Harry no apartaba de su vista el mapa, ahora tenían que ir hacia los terrenos para poder salir por el sauce, pudo ver como en el mapa Severus Snape corría de un lado a otro lo más seguro era que los estuviera buscando.

- Parece que tu padre nos esta buscando – comento Harry

- Era de esperarse, no se quedaría ahí sin hacer nada después de todo lo que le dije – contesto Morgana

- Creo que no debiste ser tan detallista cuando hablaste con el – dijo Harry

Ambos chicos ya se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry se acerco al sauce boxeador el cual logro inmovilizar enseguida para que pudieran entrar por el, mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron aun se encontraba realmente aturdido por lo que había pasado.

- Hermione ¿ahora si me puedes explicar los que acaba de suceder? – pregunto Ron

- Bueno veras como te explico, cuando Harry termino con Ginny empezó a salir con Morgana, pero como habrás de notar fue secretamente, pues no querían que Snape los descubriera por que si los descubría mandaría a Morgana nuevamente a Drumstrang y al parecer los acaba de descubrir y ahora está huyendo - dijo Hermione

- Ahora lo entiendo o eso creo- dijo Ron- Pero Hermione ¿tu sabías de todo esto?

- Realmente si Ron, pues yo fui la que los descubrí besándose en la aula de adivinación – respondió Hermione

- Se supone que Harry es mi amigo ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijo nada de esto? – se cuestiono Ron

- Bueno supongo que fue por Ginny – dijo Hermione

- ¿Por Ginny? ¿Cómo? No entiendo – dijo Ron

- Si, el estaba saliendo con Ginny entonces cuando termino con Ginny empezó a salir con Morgana, tú eres el hermano de Ginny y me imagino que pensó que si el te decía te esto tu lo rechazarías – dijo Hermione – Por que tú eres el hermano de Ginny y te ibas a enojar por que Harry dejo a tu hermana por otra chica

- Pero yo no me iba a enojar, Ginny es una persona yo soy otra, no se si me entiendas pero yo no me meto en la vida sentimental de mi hermana, además comprendo que ella es un tanto posesiva – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

- No lo se Ron pero fue lo que pensó – dijo Hermione.

Harry y Morgana estaban entrando a la casa de los gritos, la chica Snape miraba impresionada esta, observaba detenidamente todos sus detalles e incluso se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de Harry, con las historias que sabía de ese lugar no le daba mucha confianza que digamos.

- Sabías que la casa de los gritos, no esta embrujada realmente – comento Harry al notar que su prometida se encontraba un tanto asustada.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Morgana

- ¿Recuerdas a Remus? – preguntó Morgana asintió – Pues el es licántropo, Dumbledore lo dejo venir a Hogwarts entonces planto el sauce boxeador y construyo la casa de los gritos para que aquí tuviera sus trasformaciones, y todos los ruidos que la gente escuchaba, era el

- Vaya que alivio a decir verdad, me sentía realmente asustada – dijo Morgana

- Si, supe que te encontrabas realmente asustada por eso te conté esto – dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Morgana pensando que su novio la conocía muy bien

.- Será por que ya no siento mi brazo izquierdo – respondió Harry

.- ¡Hay! Verdaderamente lo siento Harry – dijo Morgana- Por cierto, ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

.- Por ahora tenía pensado ir rápidamente a la casa de Sirius a despedirme y sacar para el viaje ¿no? Vamos a ir a la academia de aurores como lo planeamos, y ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer? Supongo que amarnos, por eso estamos saliendo de Hogwarts, por eso hemos dejado muchas cosas que nos importan – dijo Harry

- Tienes mucha razón Harry, no importa lo que hagamos solo que nos queramos y estemos juntos contesto Morgana

Los chicos lograron salir de la casa de los gritos unos minutos más tarde, había comenzado a llover así que apresuraron a aparecerse en Gridmud Place donde dormirían esa noche o pasarían menos tiempo tal vez era muy arriesgado quedarse ahí. Cuando aparecieron en la puerta de Gridmud Place Harry busco sus llaves pero por desgracia no las traía las había dejado en su baúl así que tuvo que tocar la puerta.

- ¿Harry? ¿Morgana? ¿pero que hacen aquí? No deberían estar en Hogwarts, mejor pasen rápido o pescaran un resfriado – dijo Sirius que abría la puerta – Cuéntenme que fue lo que pasó.

- Nos descubrió – dijo Morgana en Voz baja

- ¿Quién el quejicus? – pregunto Sirius, Harry asintió – Pero como estuvo, quiero saber el chisme.

- Pues estábamos en el aula de adivinación del primer piso, Harry me acababa de pedir matrimonio – enseño el anillo, Harry se sonrojo – entonces llego mi padre, me encontró besándome con Harry y simplemente armo su pancho.

- Vaya ¿le pediste matrimonio a Morgana, Harry? Es genial – comento Sirius haciendo que Harry enrojeciera más – Entonces…

- Salimos corriendo de donde estaba Snape y venimos corriendo para acá, si atrapaba a Morgana la encerraría en una torre para el resto de su vida y a mi quien sabe que terrible tortura me haría por haber tocado a su hija – dijo Harry

- Vaya eso si lo creo de Snape – contesto Sirius con un tono de voz más serio – Entonces ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

- Lo que teníamos planeado desde hace tiempo irnos a San Petersburgo, Snape no sabe que vamos a ir ahí pensó que Morgana se quedaría en la academia de Londres en cuanto a mi ¿Por qué le importaría donde estudio? – dijo Harry

- ¿Cuándo se van a ir? – pregunto Sirius ahora si se podía notar claramente su preocupación

- Mañana sería muy arriesgado que nos quedáramos aquí más tiempo estoy segura de que mi padre me vendrá a buscar aquí – dijo Morgana- Creo que abrí la boca más de lo que debía

Snape paso toda la noche buscando a su hija en el castillo, hasta alrededor de las 6 de la mañana acepto de que ya no estaban ahí de que se habían largado. Ese mañana se de lo único que se hablaba era de la huida amorosa de Harry y Morgana, algunos comentaban de que ya se lo imaginaban que veían a esos dos muy raritos, otros decían que nunca se lo hubieran imaginado y comentarios por el estilo. Pero el que más meditaba sobre este tema era cierto rubio.

Eres un completo idiota Draco Malfoy, en vez de acercar a Morgana a ti la alejaste, hiciste que se uniera más con Potter, se decía a si mismo el rubio, Vamos tienes que aceptarlo ella no era para ti, entiéndelo mejor concéntrate ahora en tus estudios que es lo más importante, tu padre esta en azkaban, Voldemort esta desaparecido y tu madre solo quiere tu felicidad, ve a Transilvanía y estudia en la academia de aurores así te alejas de todo lo que fue Morgana para ti, se decía a Draco a si mismo tratándose de convencer de que alejarse era lo mejor. Iba caminando solo por los pasillo, distraído perdido en su mente, hasta que sintió que alguien le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- ¡Que es lo que te pasa Weasley! – reclamo Draco al ver que aquella persona que lo había golpeado era Ginny Weasley

- Te dije que hicieras lo que quieras pero que no te metieras con mis planes, con mis asuntos, y ahora lo arruinaste todo – reclamo Ginny

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Draco sin entender ninguna palabra de las que Ginny decía

- Ahora que Harry ya no esta, es inútil que siga con mi plan, pues el ya no lo va a ver para que sirve que siga con esto – dijo Ginny enojada

- Mira Weasley, e decidido alejarme de todo lo que fue Morgana, así que no tengo por que estar escuchando tus estupideces por que me importan un bledo, así que no me vuelvas a hablar de ese tema – dijo Draco.

Malfoy siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, Ginny lo miraba con desden como se podía echar ahora para atrás si el era el que había propuesto todo de destruir a aquel romance. No muy lejos de ahí Severus Snape se encontraba enojada, de hecho enojado era poco estaba furioso sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore.

- ¡Se largo con el idiota de Potter! – protesto Snape

- Jóvenes enamorados, sabía que esos dos se traían algo los notaba medio raritos – contesto Dumbledore

- ¿Qué? ¿tu lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? – dijo Snape

- Bueno sospechaba algo – contesto Dumbledore mientras miraba sus dedos

- Me pregunto donde podrán estar, cuando los encuentre encerrare a Morgana en una torre y a Potter le aplicare una terrible tortura por haber tocado a mi hija – dijo Snape

- Vamos Severus no seas tan duro, recuerda tus tiempos de estudiante cuando espiabas a Lily, se veía que te gustaba, lamentablemente nunca te atreviste a decírselo – dijo Dumbledore

- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTABA EVANS! – grito Snape – No deben estar muy lejos … - murmuro

En Gridmud Place Morgana y Harry estaban llegando de Gringotts habían ido a la primera hora , ahora se disponían a desayunar algo antes de marcharse cuando entro Sirius a la cocina.

- Toma Harry atrapa esto – dijo Sirius que le lanzo a Harry unas llaves

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿para que son estas llaves? – pregunto Harry

- Sal un momento a la calle y lo sabrás – contesto Sirius

Harry salio a la calle, tras el iba Sirius y Morgana, cuando estaba fuera de la casa pudo ver estacionada una camioneta Licon línea mágica, de color negro, con asientos de piel realmente era una camioneta muy lujosa.

- Pero Sirius… yo no puedo aceptar esto – dijo Harry

- Claro que puedes, si no en que se irán, no se pueden aparecer es mucha la distancia y tengo que decirles que la red flu y la escoba es muy molesta para viajes largos – dijo Sirius – Es mi regalo de bodas

- Muchas gracias, no se que decir – dijo Morgana

- No hay nada que decir, solo que es mejor que se vayan no quieren que el quejicus vaya a llegar – dijo Sirius- Disculpa los viejos apodos escolares Morgana

-Si claro no importa – contesto Morgana

Los chicos desayunaron algo rápidamente, después se subieron a su nuevo vehiculo para poder irse de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida.

- Entonces ¿A dónde vamos primero? – pregunto Morgana

- Pues si este es nuestro regalo de bodas, entonces debemos tener una boda, hoy no abra fiesta pero supongo que la podremos hacer después – dijo Harry

- Entonces eso significa ¿que vamos a ir a casarnos? – pregunto Morgana emocionada

- Si tu lo aceptas, quiero que sepas que si tu aceptas sería el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo Draco

- ¡Claro que acepto! Esto encantada – dijo Morgana

Para algunos paso el tiempo rápidamente como es el caso de Harry y Morgana pero para otros paso más lento de lo habitual como para Snape. Todos se encontraban cenando excepto una pelirroja, que estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala común abrazando fuertemente a un oso de peluche y de sus ojos salían finas lagrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Hermione que iba entrando a la sala común

- No estoy llorando – dijo Ginny que se limpiaba sus lagrimas- Me encuentro bien

- Vamos Ginny somos amigas, puedes decirme lo que quieras somos amigas, sabes que puedes contar con migo – dijo Hermione

- Se fue Hermione, se fue y no se fue con migo se fue con otra – dijo Ginny llorando

- Ginny, pero pensé que ya lo habías superado, ¿no hablamos de eso? – dijo Hermione

- Yo también lo pensé Hermione pero no logre superarlo, lo quiero más que a mis ojos, más que a mi vida, el es mi vida y mi muerte si no lo puedo tener que merece vivir – dijo Ginny

- ¡Ginny! No digas eso, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez, tu tienes mucho por que vivir hay muchos hombres – dijo Hermione

- Pero no hay ninguno como mi Harry… - dijo Ginny llorando.

Snape estaba en su despacho pensando donde podría estar su hija, trataba de recordar lo que le había dicho para que le diera una pista.

- Eso es pueden estar con Black – dijo Snape que tomo un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció de su chimenea.

Sirius se encontraba en su casa comiendo nachos junto con sus amigos Remus y Tonks al igual que estaban platicando animadamente cuando Snape apareció en la chimenea con la varita en la mano, se acerco a Sirius apuntándolo con la varita.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija Black? – dijo Snape

- Cálmate Snape, no se donde esta tu hija ni siquiera se quien es – mintió Sirius

- ¡Mientes! Se que sabes quien es mi hija, se que estuvo aquí en vacaciones de navidad, ahora dime donde esta – dijo Snape

- Severus cálmate por favor, no hemos visto a Morgana desde navidad – dijo Remus que intervenía en la pelea

- Así que tu también conoces a Morgana – dijo Snape

- Snape hazme el favor de largarte de mi casa, si no quieres que te eche a patadas – dijo Sirius

Snape guardo su varita, miro con odio a Remus, Sirius y Tonks, entro nuevamente a la chimenea y desapareció

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo Tonks

- Ayer en la noche llegaron Harry y Morgana diciendo que Snape los había descubierto, huyeron de Hogwarts y me imagino que ahora están en camino a San Petersburgo – dijo Sirius

- ¿San Petersburgo? ¿A que van allá? – pregunto Remus

- A estudiar en la academia de aurores, empezar una nueva vida supongo – dijo Sirius

- Vaya es un tanto confuso, pero digo Severus puede preguntar en la academia por alguna Snape y rápido encuentra a Morgana ¿no? – dijo Remus

- No, por que Morgana ya no se apellida Snape si no Potter, se acaban de casar esta mañana, fui su padrino de bodas – dijo Sirius

-Todo esto es tan repentino – dijo Tonks – Digo no lo se pero se me hace muy extraño

En la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione abrazaba fuertemente a Ginny mientras la pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Vamos Ginny, no hay por que llorar, te prometo que mientras yo me voy a Bulgaria pasare todo el tiempo con tigo, no te dejare que te pase nada, yo te voy a cuidar – dijo Hermione

- Muchas Gracias Herms… - dijo Ginny

- Gracias por ayudarme cuando más lo necesito


	20. Yulia Sokolova

**Capitulo XX: Yulia**** Sokolova**

Eran las 7 de la mañana del primero de julio, la nueva pareja Potter estaba llegando a San Petersburgo, Harry iba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, Morgana se había ofrecido a conducir al ver que su esposo. A pesar de ser julio soplaba un viento realmente frió y una ligera lluvia caía.

- Harry, cariño despierta – dijo Morgana que movió a Harry un poco- Ya hemos llegado

-Tengo sueño – dijo Harry que se volteo a un lado – mucho sueño

- Harry por favor, no te comportes como bebe – dijo Morgana que reía un poco – Anda despierta ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- Nah… esta bien, supongo que iremos a desayunar, no se tú pero yo muero de hambre, después tendremos que buscar una casa ¿no?, que más el curso escolar empieza hasta dentro de un mes así que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… pero creo que lo más importante ahora es dormir unos cinco minutos más – dijo Harry que rió por su ultimo comentario.

Las clases para los alumnos de Hogwarts había acabado, los hermanos Weasley junto con Hermione habían llegado a la madriguera a horas ya avanzadas de la noche así que habían decidido dormir en cuanto vieran una cama. A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre la señora Weasley llamó a los chicos a desayunar.

- Disculpe por no saludarla ayer señora Weasley, pero cuando llegamos ya eran horas avanzadas de la noche y no quisimos molestar a nadie – dijo Hermione que bajaba junto con Ron y Ginny las escaleras.

- No se preocupen chicos, no pasa nada, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Harry? Pensé que pasaría el verano con nosotros – dijo Molly, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior Ron miro a Hermione un tanto nervioso.

- Aun no lo sabes mamá, Harry huyo – dijo Ron, Molly lo miro extrañamente- Pues si al parecer era novio de la hija de Snape pero estaban saliendo en secreto entonces creo que Snape los descubrió o algo así entonces huyeron.

- Vaya – dijo Molly sorprendida – Es una gran historia de amor- cuando Ron comento esto acerca de Harry y Morgana a Ginny se le escapo una pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, una lagrima que solo Hermione pudo notar

- Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto – dijo Hermione

- ¿Por qué lo dices Hermione? Verdaderamente me encantan las historias de amor, digo ¿Cuándo tendrás tu historia de amor, Hermione? – dijo Molly

- Es que creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto por el hecho de que Ginny fue novia de Harry- comento Hermione- En cuanto a "mi historia de amor" ahora estoy saliendo con Viktor

- No se preocupen por mi chicos, yo termine con Harry hace mucho se podría decir que ya no me importa como novio, tan solo quedo como buen recuerdo, como un buen amigo – mintió Ginny

- Tú también estabas saliendo con alguien, no Ron – dijo la señora Weasley

- Si, mamá ya te lo eh dicho estoy saliendo con Luna, la invite a pasar las vacaciones pero vendrá hasta la próxima semana - dijo Ron

- ¿Ginny te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hermione al ver a su amiga un tanto pálida y con aspecto de que se acababa de bajar de una montaña rusa.

-Tengo un poco de nauseas, es por la gastritis no he comido nada desde ayer, cuando veníamos en el tren – dijo Ginny

- Ginny cariño, no debes hacer eso, es malo para tu salud, vamos como algo – dijo Molly

El joven Malfoy estaba llegando a su casa, había decidido tomar el tren de la mañana no le gustaba mucho llegar de noche. Entro a su casa, como siempre tan limpia, tan reluciente, pero a pesar de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones aquella casa se sentía abandonada como si nadie viviera en ella, se sentía que hacía falta calor de hogar.

- Te estuve esperando hasta tarde Draco – dijo Narcisa que bajaba las escaleras de su casa, a pesar de ser horas muy tempranas de la mañana, aquella mujer ya estaba totalmente arreglada.

- Discúlpame por haberte causado esas molestias madre, pero sabes que no me gusta mucho llegar de noche – dijo Draco

- Si, creo que olvide ese pequeño detalle – comento Narcisa - ¿Por qué no me acompañas a desayunar? Te hace falta comer algo.

Draco acompaño a su madre al jardín, el lugar donde más le agradaba desayunar, al principio, Draco no sabía por que pero notaba a su madre un tanto extraña como si le estuviera ocultando algo.

- ¿Te pasa algo madre? – pregunto Draco

- No Draco a mi no me pasa nada, pero dime, ¿A ti que te pasa?, estas muy triste hijo, eso me preocupa mucho, dime que fue lo que paso con la hija de Severus, no era de ella quien me habías comentado que sentías una cierta atracción – dijo Narcisa

- Simplemente descubrí que ella no era para mí, que es mejor olvidarla y enfocarme en mis estudios que ahora es la prioridad – dijo Draco

- ¿A que te refieres con que no era para ti? – pregunto Narcisa

- Pues si madre, ella no era para mí, ella esta con Potter cosa que no puedo evitar, digo más adelante encontrare una persona adecuada para mí – contesto Draco

Severus Snape se encontraba en Hogwarts, que razón tenía ahora para irse a su casa si ya no estaba Morgana ahí, realmente le había afectado mucho lo que paso con su hija, por más que la buscaba no lograba encontrar rastro de ella ¿A dónde se habría ido? El pensaba que se quedaría a estudiar en la academia de Londres, entones ahora no tenía pistas de donde pudiera estar ¿abría dejado sus estudios? No eso no iba a hacer Morgana. Severus salió de las mazmorras necesitaba comer algo.

- Severus – lo llamo el anciano director cuando iba a entrar al gran comedor

- ¿Pasa algo Albus? – pregunto Snape

- No te preocupes tanto, Morgana esta bien- dijo Dumbledore

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso sabes donde esta mi hija? – dijo pregunto Snape un tanto enojado – Pues si lo sabes te agradecería que me lo dijeras.

-No, no lo se Severus, pero se que esta bien por que se encuentra con Harry, y Harry la quiere y la va a cuidar – dijo Albus

- Como puedes decir eso, Potter es tan solo un patán como lo fue su padre, no se como Morgana se pudo ir con el, solo va a llevar a mi hija a un camino… - dijo Severus

- Morgana se fue por tu culpa, Morgana se escondió de ti todo este tiempo a causa tuya, sin tan solo hubiera aceptado su relación con Harry ella estaría aquí – dijo Dumbledore

El anciano retomo el camino hacía su despacho, dejando al profesor de pociones muy pensativo, por un momento creyó que Dumbledore tenía razón, pero como iba a tener razón aquel viejo chiflado, aparte no sabía nada de lo que era tener a una hija, cuidarla pues en no tenía hijos

Harry y Morgana se encontraban desayunando en un pequeño restaurante mágico de la ciudad, Morgana veía impresionada como Harry devoraba la comida rápidamente, ¿siempre era así el apetito de su esposo?

- Vaya si que tenías hambre – dijo Morgana

- En realidad no tenía tanta, así es mi apetito normal – contesto Harry que ahora devoraba su pila de pan queques.

- Mira, aquí hay un departamento bonito- dijo Morgana que leía el periódico mágico de la ciudad, ahora veía la sección de anuncios clasificados – Dice departamento amueblado, una habitación, cocina, sala y baño a 50 galeones mensuales, mira además dice que se ¡encuentra cerca de la academia de aurores!

- Vaya eso me parece genial, aparte de que es un departamento mágico así que no tenemos problemas en cuanto es a usar la magia – dijo Harry- Yo también vi un anuncio que me intereso, es para un trabajo de medio tiempo como entrenador de un equipo de quidditch, pagan 120 galeones cada dos semanas, digo ya tenemos el semestre pagado en la academia, con lo que gane en este trabajo será para la renta y los servicios, comida cosas por el estilo.

- Harry te puedo pregunta algo ¿Cuándo viste ese anuncio? – pregunto Morgana extrañada

- Hace 5 minutos cuando fuiste al baño – sonrió Harry

- Vaya, sabes algo si tú trabajas yo también trabajare no me pienso quedar en casa horneando pie todo el día después de salir de la academia – dijo Morgana

- Yo tampoco quiero eso, de hecho me da un poco de miedo que hagas pie, mejor yo lo ago – bromeo Harry

- Vamos Harry, mi cocina no es tan mala – dijo Morgana

- Vamos Morgana acéptalo, eres la mejor fabricante de pociones mis respetos para ti, pero en cuanto a la cocina prefiero ser yo quien lo haga, no vaya a pasar como en la navidad cuando tu y Tonks casi incendian la cocina de Sirius – dijo Harry

- Bueno esta bien tú te encargas de la cocina, hablando de cocina se me antojaron unos chocolates, son deliciosos – dijo Morgana- Cuando termines de comer ¿podemos ir a ver el departamento?

- Claro me encantaría ir a verlo, también podemos pasar a comprar tus chocolates – dijo Harry

Unos quince minutos después cuando Harry termino de desayunar, el joven matrimonio se dirigió a los departamentos que había visto Morgana en el periódico, se encontraban frente de una bonita plaza, era un edificio antiguo su fachada era muy hermosa.

- Por qué no bajas y averiguas un poco como estas, mientras yo busco estacionamiento y si veo por ahí un lugar donde venden chocolates te compro unos- sugirió Harry

- Claro, Harry gracias – dijo Morgana – Gracias por quererme, por consentirme

Morgana se bajo de la camioneta y entro al edificio, lo que era la recepción se encontraba decorada de una manera muy elegante, hacían resaltar mucho el toco antiguo de lo que eran aquellos departamentos, tras una especie de escritorio o algo así, estaba una mujer de unos 35 años, su cabello era rubio y largo se encontraba muy bien cuidado, sus labios eran carnosos, sus ojos grandes y azules, su piel muy blanca como la nieve y tenía una bonita nariz un recta.

- Hola, buenos días, hace una media hora más o menos mande una lechuza diciendo que vendría a visitar el departamento disponible, la lechuza esta a nombre de Morgana Snape – dijo Morgana, la mujer se le quedo viendo fijamente unos cuantos segundos.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto la mujer un tanto sorprendida

- Disculpe fue Morgana Potter, aun no me acostumbro a mi apellido de casada – dijo Morgana

- Morgana Snape- murmuro la mujer - ¿acaso tienes algún parentesco con Severus Snape?

- Es mi padre ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – dijo Morgana sorprendida por que aquella mujer supiera de su padre

- No por nada, es solo que tu padre y yo estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, iba unos años bajo el, ahora que te vi te me hiciste un tanto parecida a Severus y me atreví a preguntar por que primero me dijiste el apellido Snape- dijo la mujer con los ojos un tanto llorosos- Disculpa que grosera fui no me eh presentado soy Yulia Sokolova

- Vaya, nunca pensé encontrarme a alguien que conociera a mi padre por aquí – dijo Morgana – Bueno como ya había dicho soy Morgana Potter.

- ¿Estas casada? – pregunto Yulia

- Si me acabo de casar, para ser exacta hace un día y medio y creo que ahí viene mi esposo – dijo Morgana cuando vio que Harry iba entrando al edificio- Mi esposo

- Un gusto Harry Potter- saludo Harry a Yulia- Morgana te traje tus chocolates

- Igualmente Yulia Sokolova, casera, dueña de los departamentos, como quieran llamarme – dijo Yulia – Entonces ¿si quieren les muestro el departamento disponible?

- Claro nos encantaría – dijo Morgana

Yulia llevo a los chicos hasta el tercer piso, donde les enseño un bonito departamento, al entrar había un salón que tenía unos cuatro metros de altura, cosa que lo hacía ver muy elegante, luego había una puerta hacía la cocina y otra al dormitorio, donde estaba un baño y un lindo balcón que tenía vista hacía la plaza.

- Vaya este lugar es hermoso – dijo Morgana – Harry ¿si nos podemos quedar aquí?

- Claro de igual manera a mi también me encanta – dijo Harry – Morgana ¿podrías arreglar tú las cosas del contrato? Pues tengo que salir rápido quede de verme en el campo de quidditch de aquí para lo del trabajo de entrenador.

- Claro anda ve – dijo Morgana mientras Harry salía del apartamento- ¿Qué es lo que hay que firmar? O ¿Cómo es el contrato?

- Bueno realmente no es mucho, ¿te podría trae el contrato mañana? Pues se me acabaron y no e hecho nuevos – dijo Yulia, Morgana asintió – Morgana ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro por que no – contesto Morgana

- ¿Por qué tú y Harry están aquí? – pregunto Yulia

- Es una historia larga, Harry básicamente venimos a estudiar aquí, pero bueno teníamos un noviazgo en Hogwarts, hace poco mi padre nos descubrí simplemente no lo acepto y pues decidimos venirnos aquí a estudiar- dijo Morgana

- Debe ser duro, Morgana te dejo si necesitas cualquier cosa mi departamento esta en el piso de abajo es el numero 2 – dijo Yulia y salio del departamento de Morgana

Yulia salio un tanto preocupada, confusa, del departamento de Morgana, tenía que hablar con Severus, muchas cosas de las que no hablo en años, y tenía que ser ahora. Yulia tomo su bolso y entro a una chimenea la cual la llevo hasta una casa abandonada de la calle de las hilanderas. Esa era la calle Yulia lo sabía empezó a caminar hasta llegar al final de la calle que se había convertido en un callejón ahí estaba la casa de Severus Snape, Yulia se acerco a la puerta y la toco con decisión, ¿era lo correcto lo que estaba haciendo?

- Yulia ¿eres tú? – pregunto el brujo sorprendido al ver en su puerta a Yulia.

- Si soy yo Severus, y vengo a pedirte una disculpa – dijo Yulia mientras entraba a la casa de Snape

- ¿De que sirve ahora una disculpa? ¿Dónde habías estado todos estos años? Una disculpa no remplaza los años que Morgana no tuvo a su madre – dijo Snape

- Entiéndeme Severus, que querías que hiciera yo, no podía tener una hija a esa edad, estaba en mi plena juventud era tiempo de divertirme, aparte hubiera sido una pésima madre ¿recuerdas donde me conociste? – dijo Yulia

- Claro que lo recuerdo, fue en un table dance, que trabajaras bailando ahí no significaba que fueras una mala madre- dijo Severus

- Tratare de remediarlo ahora, se que no estuvo bien que abandonara a Morgana así pero creo que también estuvo muy mal de tú parte que no aceptaras el noviazgo de Morgana con Harry ellos dos se quieres – dijo Yulia

.- ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes donde esta mi hija? ¿Morgana sabe que tú eres su madre? – pregunto Snape sorprendido.

- Si se donde esta Morgana pero no te lo diré pues si te lo digo no la dejaras ser feliz lo que te puedo decir es que esta muy bien y en cuanto a la otra pregunta ella no sabe que soy su madre – dijo Yulia

- Dime donde esta Morgana, Yulia – dijo Snape

- No Severus no te lo diré, ella esta bien, tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos pronto, yo te estaré escribiendo diciendo como esta, pero no la busques más – dijo Yulia – Me tengo que ir

La bruja de pronto desapareció dejando a Severus realmente enojado y confundido, el lo único que quería era estar con Morgana, como se atrevía aquella mujer a decirle donde estaba si no se había preocupado por Morgana desde hace 14 años


	21. Sorpresas

**Capitulo XXI: Sorpresas**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Morgana y Harry habían llegado a Rusia, para esto Morgana había conseguido un trabajo como supervisora de una fabrica de pociones para un resfriados y enfermedades por el estilo. Muy rápido había llegado el 1° de agosto, eso significaba comienzo de clases, para el matrimonio Potter como para Ron y Draco.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Apresúrate llegaremos tarde al primer día de clases – dijo Morgana emocionada como niña pequeña que iba a ir a su primer día de escuela

- Estamos a una cuadra de la academia, pero de igual manera me apresuro – contesto Harry

Muy lejos de ahí, en la madriguera Ron estaba terminando de desayunar para poder ir a su primer día de clases, también ahí se encontraba Ginny, Hermione y Molly.

- Que guapo te ves hijo, siempre te imagine así, como un gran hombre – dijo Molly a Ron que estaba listo para salir

- No es para tanto madre, estaré un rato en el hospital de ahí ya me iré a la academia, bueno ya me tengo que ir, hasta más tarde familia – dijo Ron y desapareció por la chimenea.

Hermione, Ginny y Molly se quedaron platicando un buen rato, como media hora algo así, después empezaron a servir el desayuno. Ginny no tenía un buen aspecto se encontraba pálida y cubría sus manos con su cara.

- Ginny ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hermione al ver que su amiga se encontraba mal.

- Si es tan solo que… necesito ir al baño ahora vuelvo – dijo Ginny que salió corriendo al baño.

- Me preocupa Ginny, ya lleva un mes así, tan débil, tan deprimida, estoy segura que le pasa algo… creo que la deberíamos llevar a San Mungo para que le hagan unos cuantos exámenes – dijo Molly, que se encontraba preocupada por su hija.

- Presiento que esto no es enfermedad física si no emocional, le duele el corazón, aun quiere a Harry y le duele que se allá ido con Morgana – Hermione en voz baja, en ese momento Ginny volvía a entrar a la cocina.

- Cariño ¿ya te sientes… - pero Molly no termino de hacer su pregunta, pues Ginny cayó desmayada – Rápido Hermione hay que llevarla a San Mungo.

Hermione y Molly tomaron a Ginny y se trasportaron rápido a San Mungo. Pasaron al menos dos horas sin saber nada de Ginny, bueno les dijeron que estaba estable pero que por ahora no podía recibir visitas por mientras harían los análisis para ver que era lo que le pasa. Al cabo de un rato Hermione y la señora Weasley pudieron entrar a la habitación de Ginny, ahora la pelirroja ya se encontraba despierta. Enseguida de ellas entro un sanador de cabello castaño, nariz pequeña y usaba lentes de media luna, y tras este sanador estaba Ron Weasley que se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su familia ahí.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Ginny? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Tú hermana, empeoro con sus malestares a tal grado que se desmayo – contesto Molly

- Señora Weasley, ya tengo los resultados de los análisis, ¿se los doy usted para que los lea? O ¿los leo yo? – pregunto el sanador.

- Léalos usted por favor – dijo Molly, se sentí mejor que el sanador los dijera, pues si su hija tenía algo "malo" ella no quería informar la mala noticia.

- Bueno pues aquí dice que las plaquetas, defensas y todo eso están bien, solo la prueba dio positivo – dijo el sanador.

- ¿Qué prueba? – pregunto Molly un tanto asustada.

- La prueba de embarazo, los síntomas que tiene su hija son debido a que esta concluyendo su segundo mes – dijo el sanador

Inmediatamente cuando el sanador acabo de decir esto se sintió una tensión horrible en la habitación de Ginny, Ron tiro el café que traía en la mano, Hermione movía la cabeza negativamente y Molly abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera a decir algo.

Lejos de toda aquella horrible tención un chico rubio estaba saliendo de su primer día de Clases. Le había gustado el ambiente, toda la gente de por ahí era un tanto como el, fría y distante cada quien se encontraba en sus asuntos, nadie se metía con nadie, lo único malo o quizás no tanto, aquel lugar le traía mucho el recuerdo de su padre. Draco fue a un café que había por ahí cerca, un café de magos por supuesto, se sentó hasta la orilla del lugar y saco sus libros para empezar a hacer una síntesis que le habían pedido.

- ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? – pregunto una chica que se acercaba a Draco, aquella chica parecía un par de años mayor que el rubio, era de una estatura alta, su piel era blanca pero no pálida, su cabello un tanto rizado ondulado más bien de color negro y sus ojos de un color gris, que le deban una mirada profunda.

- Si – contesto Draco un tanto confundido al no saber por que lo conocía aquella chica

- Soy Freya, Freya Lestrange, hija de Bellatrix y … - dijo Freya

-¡Oh! Prima ya te reconocí, discúlpame por no reconocerte en un principio, pero es que no te veía desde que yo tenía 8 años – dijo Draco

- Si lo entiendo, al principio yo tampoco te reconocí muy bien, pero la verdad Draco, es que no has cambiado casi nada aun tienes esa carita de niño dime ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – pregunto Freya

- Estudiando, de hecho hoy tuve mi primer día de clases – contesto Draco

- ¡Genial! Yo también tuve mi primer día de clases hoy, bueno que digamos primero de la carrera no, pues este ya es mi último año – contesto Freya- ¿Qué es lo que estudias?

- Pues te parecerá un tanto extraño pero estudio para ser auror – dijo Draco

- La verdad no me parece extraño por que yo también estudio lo mismo, lo que se me hace extraño es que viniendo de las familias de donde venimos estemos estudiando esto, digo mis padres ahora está como fugitivos y por lo que se tu padre esta en Azkaban – dijo Freya tomando un tono más serio

- Si es algo extraño pero no tiene nada de malo tomar un camino opuesto al que tienen nuestros padres, en fin creo que nosotros somos los que estamos bien no ellos – contesto Draco

Pasaron dos horas hasta que Ginny se pudo ir de San Mungo, nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto a casa o durante el tiempo que permanecieron en San Mungo, pero al llegar a la madriguera habían aparecido ahí Arthur junto con los gemelos.

- ¿Embarazada Ginny? ¿Tú lo sabías? – pregunto Molly, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces es verdad – murmuro Fred para George

- ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto Hermione que abrazaba a su amiga

- Harry – murmuro despacio Ginny

Al oír las palabras Harry, la madriguera se puso más tensa, no solamente Ginny estaba embarazada, si no que estaba embarazada de un hombre casado, pues los Weasley sabían por Sirius que Harry ya se había casado. Hermione tomo a su amiga de la mano y ambas subieron a su habitación

-¿Por qué Ginny? ¿Por qué te metiste con Harry si ya no estaban juntos? O acaso el te lo insinuó – pregunto Hermione con un tono serio pero al mismo tiempo preocupa.

- Solo lo hice por que quería que Harry terminara con Snape, pero yo no pensaba quedar embarazada entiéndeme – dijo Ginny

- Entonces tu sabías sobre Harry y Morgana – dijo Hermione un tanto sorprendida

- Claro que lo sabía, no se como los demás no se pudieron dar cuentas, era tan obvio, solo quería que terminaran aunque Harry no volviera con migo no me importaba, yo se que Harry me dejo por Snape- dijo Ginny

El profesor Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, después de saber que Morgana estaba "bien" había dejado de buscarla desesperadamente, aun la seguía buscando pero no como antes que la buscaba día y noche, repentinamente entro una lechuza por la ventana que llevaba atada a la pata un pedazo de pergamino. Severus lo tomo y lo empezó a leer.

_¡Hola! Severus: _

_Espero que te encuentres bien, quiero decirte que Morgana se encuentra muy bien, sobre todo su estado de animo es muy alegre todo el tiempo, hoy fue su primer día de clases (así no dejo la escuela, como tú creías) me contó que le fue muy bien, pues no se que más te puedo decir, si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme solo contéstame la lechuza (no te responderé donde esta)_

_Hasta pronto _

_Yulia _

Severus leyó la carta al menos 6 veces, la carta de Yulia había sido sumamente corta, no le había dicho mucho. ¿sabrá Morgana que Yulia es su madre? Pensó Severus, no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de su hija al saber esto, no sabía si en verdad estaba bien que "confiara" en Yulia respecto a como se encontraba su hija, si la había ignorado 13 años por que iba a no hacerlo ahora. Severus tomo un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

_Yulia: _

_No se si confiar en ti respecto al bien estar de mi hija, si la ignoraste todos estos años por que no lo arias ahora, por otra parte me alegra que no allá dejado la escuela ella tiene una gran inteligencia y no tiene por que desperdiciarla. Por otro lado quería preguntarte algo ¿Le has dicho a Morgana que eres su madre? No se si se lo debas decir, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionara, si te odiara, si te aceptara no lo se. _

_Severus _

Harry y Morgana estaban llegando después de primer día de clases, y del trabajo estaban un tanto agotado, aparte Harry se encontraba preocupado por Morgana últimamente había tenido un par de molestias no muy graves pero si eran un tanto incomodas para su esposa.

- Voy a preparar algo de cenar – dijo Harry

- Yo voy al baño… me volvieron las nauseas-dijo Morgana que salió corriendo hacía el baño

- Morgana ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Harry al ver que tras unos 7 minutos Morgana no salía del baño

- ¿Mejor que nunca? ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Harry

- A que me encuentro mejor que nunca – dijo Morgana que salía del baño – Entra al baño y sabrás por que me encuentro tan feliz

Harry estaba desconcertado ¿Por qué quería Morgana que entrara la baño? Pero de igual manera fue hacía al baño, se fijo que sobre el lavabo había "algo", Harry lo tomo era un prueba de embarazo y daba positivo. El chico se quedo un tanto sorprendido, sonrió tontamente con la prueba.

- A eso se debían mis malestares – dijo Morgana

- Vaya, es genial, no es una broma ¿verdad? – dijo Harry

- Claro que no, yo no jugaría con algo así, pronto tendremos un mini-Harry – dijo Morgana, Harry trago saliva

- ¿Cuándo lo concebimos? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

- Supongo que unos días después de que Gryffindor gano las finales de quidditch – dijo Morgana

- Estoy feliz Morgana, pronto tendremos una familia – dijo Harry aun un tanto incrédulo

- Lo se, somos más felices que antes, pero tengo que decirte algo – dijo Morgana- Tengo mucha hambre, el bebe y yo necesitamos comida

- ¡Ja ja! Esta bien los invito a cenar, pero llegando le tenemos que avisar esto a Sirius – dijo Harry


	22. Primeros Meses

**Capitulo XXII: Los primeros meses**

Una niña de 5 años estaba en un frió cuarto de orfanato, se encontraba solo no hacía contacto con las otras niñas, tenía abrazada muy fuerte a una muñeca rubia de vestido azul.

- Morgana Snape – dijo una voz

Morgana miro a aquella persona que la llamaba era la señora encargada del orfanato, apenas tenía dos semanas de conocerla pero sabía muy bien con era mejor si no hacía contacto con ella. Morgana miro a aquella mujer un tanto asustada.

- Señorita Snape hágame el favor de recoger sus cosas, hemos encontrado a su padre, será llevada con el hoy mismo – dijo aquella mujer.

¿Su padre? Pensó Morgana, ya no tendría que permanecer en aquel lugar iría con su padre ¿la iba a querer? Morgana solo recordaba a una persona que la había querido, su abuela que hace dos semanas había muerto por eso era la razón en la que se encontraba en el orfanato. Recordaba que una mujer rubia la había ido a dejar ahí, pero era lo único que recordaba de esa mujer, no tenía idea de quien era ni de por que la había ido a dejar ahí.

La pequeña Morgana fue llevaba hasta la calle de las hilanderas, hasta la última casa de la calle que era donde vivía su padre. La señora del orfanato toco la puerta de la casa, muy serio con nariz aguileña y vestido totalmente de negro les abrió la puerta. ¿ese era su padre?

A las dos semanas de estar en la casa de su padre Morgana fue enviada a un internado y así duro toda la vida. Nunca tenía mucho contacto con su padre en vacaciones Severus Snape esta encerrado en su biblioteca leyendo o hacía pociones, Morgana estudiaba de vez en cuando hacía pociones con su padre pero era el vinculo más cercano que tenía con el.

Morgana despertó, estaba agitada y sudorosa respiraba hondo, la chica miro el reloj eran las 6:30, su esposo estaba dormido al lado.

- Morgana – dijo Harry que se despertó de repente, busco sus gafas con rapidez y se las coloco - ¿Estas bien? Tú y … el bebe

- Si Harry, siento haberte despertado, es tan solo que tenía una… pesadilla – dijo Morgana

- ¿Una pesadilla? – pregunto Harry

- No fue una pesadilla tanto así, mas bien fueron recuerdos, recuerdos un tanto tristes, nunca había amado de la forma que te amo a ti. Digo si quiero mucho a mi padre… pero el nunca fue allegado a mi, nunca me preguntaba como me sentía, no me decía que me quería, prácticamente el era lo único que tenía, pues nunca fui una chica que tuviera amistades profundas – dijo Morgana

- Ya olvida aquellos recuerdos ¿Por qué no tomamos una ducha juntos? – dijo Harry

- Me parece estupendo – dijo Morgana

Harry y Morgana entraron a la ducha, Harry le dio un suave beso a Morgana en la frente, y empezó a acariciar su vientre con cariño.

- Es mi imaginación o creo que tu vientre a crecido más –dijo Harry en un tono dulce

- Es obvio que a crecido Harry, el bebe se tiene que crecer – dijo Morgana

- Si supongo que si, el bebe se desarrolla muy rápido ¿Cuánto tiene? – pregunto Harry – 5 meses ¿no?

- Harry James Potter, como te atreves a decir eso tú hijo apenas va a cumplir 4 meses, no es posible que no sepas cuanto tiene – dijo Morgana

- ¿En serio? Entonces si será un bebe grande, pues parece de 5 meses – dijo Harry

Harry tenía razón el vientre de Morgana no parecía de un bebe de 3 meses y medio o 4 si no uno de 5, pero ¿Por qué estaría más grande? No creo que fuese por las raciones de alimentos que comía Morgana.

15 de septiembre, Ginevra Weasley se encontraba en la madriguera, debido a su embarazo no había asistido este curso a Hogwarts, nadie de los estudiantes de Hogwarts sabía la razón por la que Ginny no había regresado, solamente la sabía Luna pero ella no iba a decir nada. La pelirroja estaba en lo cocina de la madriguera.

- Buenos días Gin – dijo Hermione que entraba a la cocina

- Hola Herms, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Ginny

- Más bien como estas tú amiga, espero que tú estado de animó allá mejorado, el próximo año regresaras a Hogwarts Gin… - dijo Hermione

- No tienes por que preocuparte por mi, ya estoy mucho mejor ¿quieres? – dijo Ginny ofreciendo un poco de su desayuno a Hermione

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Hermione al ver el extraño platillo de su amiga

- Pepino con queso, a Sophi y a mi nos encantan – dijo Ginny

- ¿Sophi? ¿Quién es Sophi? – pregunto Hermione

- Mi bebe, así la e decidido Sophi Potter-Weasley – dijo Ginny – Aun no e elegido un segundo nombre, pero queda mucho tiempo para elegirlo

- ¿Sophi? ¿Ya sabes que es niña? – pregunto Hermione

- Si lo se, lo siento pero aun no lo tengo confirmado por un análisis medico, pero eso es lo de menos basta con que lo sienta dijo – dijo Ginny

- ¿Qué es lo que comes hermanita? – dijo Ron que bajaba las escaleras con aquella bata verde lima

- Pepino con queso ¿gustas? – pregunto Ginny

- No muchas gracias – dijo Ron con cara de asco

- No se por que todos ponen esa cara, a Sophi y a mi nos gustan – dijo Ginny

- ¿Sophi? ¿Quién es Sophi? – dijo Ron

- Luego te explico - dijo Hermione

El joven Draco Malfoy había lo habían llamado a la oficina de la dirección de la academia de aurores de Transilvania, no sabía la razón por la cual lo llamaban tan solo sabía que lo llamaban y que tenía que obedecer. Toco la puerta del despacho de la directora, puerta que se abrió sola.

- ¿Me llamaba directora Mayfair? – dijo Draco

- Si adelante señor Malfoy – dijo la directora Mayfair, era un mujer alta muy delgada, de piel muy blanca, cabello rubio platino, ojos azules tenía aproximadamente unos 40 años- Le llamaba puesto que le tengo una propuesta muy interesante

- Dígame, de que se trata esa propuesta – dijo Draco

- Se que es un poco pronto pero usted es le mejor estudiante de pociones de esta academia, entonces queremos que acepte que vaya a un concurso de fabricación de pociones que se efectuara en la academia de San Petersburgo, la competencia durara 4 meses, usted tiene que permanecer ahí – dijo la directora - ¿Qué le parece?

- Estaría encantado de representar a la escuela directora – dijo Draco- ¿Cuándo es la salida?

- Dentro de 3 días señor Malfoy así que aliste sus cosas – dijo la directora

Sirius Black estaba llegando a casa después de una agotador día de trabajo cuado entro a la cocina pudo ver a una lechuza blanca parada en la mesa, llevaba una carta en el pico. Hedwig ya era una lechuza vieja así que debido a las circunstancias del clima como la larga distancia que tuvo que recorrer tardo un poco en llegar a Londres.

- ¡Hedwig! Tenía tiempo que no te veía, pese que Harry me había olvidado – dijo Sirius que tomaba la carta que la lechuza traía en el pico

_Querido Sirius:_

_Se que tenía tiempo que no te manda una carta, verdaderamente te pido perdón. Pero hace poco Morgana y yo nos enteramos de una magnifica noticia que no pude esperar para comunicarte. _

_¡Morgana y Yo vamos a ser papas! Alo mejor creerás que es muy pronto, pero es una noticia que nos a hecho muy felices. Creo que al que nosotros nos convirtamos en padres tú serás el abuelo de nuestro hijo pues eres como un padre para mi. _

_Creo que también te alegrara esta noticia como a nosotros, nos comunicaremos pronto _

_Harry y Morgana _

- ¡Wow! Seré abuelo – dijo Sirius un tanto emocionado- Pero este me preocupa un poco a decir verdad, pues esta lo de … Ginny

- ¡Hola Sirius! ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Remus que entraba a la casa de su amigo, junto con su novia. Sirius tenía una cara de alegre pero al mismo tiempo preocupado

- Mira la carta que me ha mandado Harry – dijo Sirius que le entregaba a Remus la carta

- ¡Wow! Esto es increíble – dijo Tonks que leyó la carta junto con Remus

- Si pero… también esta lo de Ginny – contesto Remus

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Hermione que entraba

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Sirius "…por que todos entran a mi casa sin tocar la puerta…"- pensó

- Estaba abierta la puerta… - dijo Hermione - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ginny?

- Señorita Granger le he dicho que no escuche conversaciones tras las puertas – dijo Lupin con el tono que uso alguna vez con Hermione cuando era su profesor

- Ya enserio díganme que pasa – dijo Hermione con una risa nerviosa

Los "tres adultos" se miraron nerviosamente, por un lado Hermione era la mejor amiga de Harry pero también era la mejor amiga de Ginny, entonces ¿Qué debían de hacer? Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

- Lee esta carta Hermione – dijo Sirius- De eso era de lo que hablábamos

- Esto es un tanto impactante pero… y Ginny – dijo Hermione

- Es preferible que nadie sepa de esto, que quede entre nosotros cuatro – dijo Sirius

Morgana Snape Potter, era una de las participantes para el concurso de pociones que se iba a realizar en la academia de San Petersburgo. Como a toda mujer embarazada le gusta mostrar su vientre, Morgana no era la excepción aquel día iba vestida a la academia con unos jeans azul marino, una blusa fucsia que permitía mostrar un poco de su vientre al igual que lo hacía notar, y sobre su atuendo llevaba un abrigo beige, ahora desabrochado, llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta y esa coleta estaba adornada con un listón del mismo color que la blusa

Los concursantes de la academia de San Petersburgo eran Morgana, Dayana Volkova una chica de 1 curso igual que Morgana de hecho eran amigas, Dayana era una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, muy delgada y de baja estatura. Además Dayana era hija única de una de las familias más poderosas de Rusia, respecto a su carácter esta chica era muy risueña, bromista y sonriente. El otro concursante era Dimitri Volkov era primo de Dayana cursaba 3° y ultimo año pero a diferencia de Dayana, Dimitri era muy frió y distante.

Draco Malfoy estaba llegando a la academia de San Petersburgo, iba acompañado de su prima Freya que también concursaría en aquel evento y de la sobrina de la directora Mildre Mayfair la otra chica que participaría en el evento.

- Esta academia es menos aterradora que la de Transilvania – dijo Draco

- Si, pero verdaderamente me gusta más mi academia pues en esta tendré que compartir dormitorio – dijo Freya una tanto ofendida

- ¡Ja! Mala suerte la tuya primita pues yo tengo una habitación para mi solito, ¿con quien vas a compartir habitación? – dijo Draco

- Con la peor compañera que puedo tener – dijo Freya en voz baja señalando con los ojos a Mildre- Tengo un tanto de hambre

- Vamos al comedor, debe haber algo de té o una bebida caliente que aquí me muero de frió – dijo Draco

A Morgana no compartía todas las clases con Harry, de hecho compartían muy pocas, pues la chica se encontraba en otro grupo. Ahora acababan de salir de una clase ella junto con su amiga Dayana y tenía una hora libre

- ¡Aww! Tengo hambre – se quejo Morgana

- ¿Como que tienes hambre Morgana? Cuando llegaste a clases te estabas comiendo un pan danés con un café – dijo Dayana

- Bueno si, pero eso fue a las 8 de la mañana ahora son las 10 – dijo Morgana

- Ese niño si que te exige alimento – dijo Dayana

- Tiene el apetito de su padre, no quiero imaginármelo cuando nazca – dijo Morgana

- Anda pues vamos al comedor – dijo Dayana

Draco estaba sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas a la entrada del comedor, tenía una tasa de chocolate caliente en la mano, platicaba con su prima, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del comedor por ella entro Morgana y Dayana, Morgana no miro a un lugar en especial, tenía la mirada un poco perdida.

- Morgana – murmuro el rubio, dejando caer su chocolate- Es Morgana

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? – dijo Freya al notar que Draco tiraba su chocolate y no se percataba

- Es Morgana… y ella esta… - dijo Draco estaba sorprendido, al ver el vientre de Morgana, aquel vientre no era que hubiera subido de peso, era un vientre duro, ella estaba embarazada - ¡Morgana!

- Draco - volteo Morgana sorprendida, aquella voz que lo había llamado era la voz de Draco Malfoy, ahora este se aproximaba a ella.

- ¡Morgana! ¿Cómo estas? ¿estudias aquí? – dijo Draco, Morgana asintió con una nerviosa sonrisa – Estas…

- Si Draco, estoy embarazada – dijo Morgana, para el joven Malfoy era tan difícil pronunciar aquella palabra aun seguía amando a Morgana

- Entonces… supongo que Potter también esta aquí – dijo Draco

- Si supones bien, mi esposo esa aquí, más que ahora se encuentra clase – dijo Morgana

- ¿Tú esposo? Entonces te casaste – dijo Draco

- Si Draco, han pasado muchas cosas desde que abandonamos Hogwarts, pero dime ¿tú que haces aquí?

- Vine a la competencia de pociones – dijo Draco

Severus Snape, se encontraba en su despacho, acababa de recibir una carta de Yulia y ahora estaba leyéndola. Había dejado de buscar a Morgana, debido a la petición de Yulia, Dumbledore además de que ahora ya se encontraba dando clases nuevamente y pues casi no tenía tiempo.

_Severus: _

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que te encuentres bien, pues aquí todos estamos de maravilla. Últimamente han pasado miles de cosas, todas buena por cierto. Yo me encuentro muy contenta pero mi alegría no es nada comparada con la de Morgana._

_Si Morgana esta muy alegre, creo que no debo decirte lo que pasa, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, de hecho es muy bueno. Sabes algo Severus, tengo el presentimiento de que en unos 6 o 7 meses quizás Morgana junto con Harry regresaran a Londres, creo que es algo seguro._

_Severus hasta el momento es todo lo que te tengo que comunicar, bueno además de eso Morgana esta participando en una competencia de pociones, creo que es a nivel internacional, eres un gran maestro_

_Me despido _

_Yulia _

Severus leyó la carta un par de veces, ¿que era aquello que tenía a Morgana muy feliz? ¿Por qué creía Yulia que regresarían pronto a Londres? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Yulia lo había dejado muy confundido

**No saben como batalle para escribir este capitulo, no por la trama y eso si no por que estoy en exámenes finales y casi no puedo estar en la PC lo peor de todo es que todavía me queda una semana de exámenes. **

**Haber chicos, tengo una mega duda con Hermione, pensaba dejarla de pareja con Viktor pero ahora se me ocurrió ponerla con Sirius, no se que les parezca a ustedes, es una pareja un tanto rara pero… se me hace linda xD, bueno de ustedes depende el futuro de Hermione díganme con quien la quieren **

**Bye Besos **

**Elisa **


	23. Preparándose para la llegada

**Capitulo XXIII: Preparándose para la llegada**

Harry James Potter estaba saliendo de su clase de duelo, consulto su horario no tenía otra clase hasta dentro de una hora, "…Mierda la siguiente clase que tengo es pociones, no me podido librar de ella…" pensó Harry "…¿Dónde estará Morgana? ¿Tiene clase ahora? No, no tiene por que ella y yo compartimos pociones, entonces supongo que debe estar en el comedor. Harry emprendió su camino al comedor, como siempre el moreno iba vestido muy casualmente, llevaba unos tenis convers negros, unos jeans azul marino, una playera polo color negro y una chaqueta que le había regalado Sirius, como siempre llevaba el cabello alborotado y sus gafas. Harry entro al comedor y en una de las primeras mesas del comedor pudo ver a su esposa sentada con ¿Malfoy? "…Espera un segundo que hace Malfoy aquí…"

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamo Harry en tono enojada, se acercaba a la mesa

A diferencia de Harry, Draco iba vestido muy formal, llevaba traje de "negocios" por así decirlo, con saco y corbata, su cabello muy bien peinado, y como siempre tenía aquella desagradable expresión en su rostro. Harry no sabía por que pero sintió el impulso de echarse sobre Malfoy, no le agradaba que estuviera ahí, pero afortunadamente se contuvo.

- Potter, me imagine que pronto estarías aquí – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como todo Malfoy, con aquel tono despreciable que usaba para Harry, el rubio se levanto de su asiento en cuanto Harry dijo su nombre.

- ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? – pregunto Harry enojado- Te mando Snape verdad

- Tranquilo Harry, Draco esta aquí por la competencia de pociones, el viene de Transilvania – dijo Morgana que tomaba a su esposo de un brazo, no quería que se armara una pelea, y conociendo a Harry y Draco, era seguro que si ella no intervenía se armaría un pleito- Y mi padre no mando a Draco

- Ya vez Potter, tú siempre tan precipitado, por eso rara vez consigues algo bueno… como lo es… - dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues su prima lo interrumpió.

- ¿Puedes mantenerte callado de una buena vez Draco? – dijo Freya, Harry se le quedo viendo fijamente a la chica, el conocía a aquella chica, bueno tal vez no la conocía pero su rostro le era demasiado familiar, demasiado había visto aquellos rasgos, aquellos ojos en algún otro lado - Harry Potter ¿verdad? Soy Freya Leastrage – extendió la mano

- ¿Leastrage? – pregunto Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano a Freya – ¿Tú eres algo de…

- Si, son mis padres Bellatrix y Rodolphs – respondió Freya sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar Harry

- Vaya, no sabía que esos… - dijo Harry

- Harry ¿Por qué no te sientas y desayunas algo? – dijo Morgana impidiendo que Harry dijera esos asesinos

- No voy a compartir mesa con Malfoy – dijo Harry que miraba a Draco

- Quieres sentarte y dejar de comportarte como un bebe, solo voy a cuidar a un niño no a dos – dijo Morgana

Un rato más tarde cuando habían terminado las clases. Harry se había quedado dormido en un sillón de la sala mientras estudiaba, debido a que la noche anterior su esposa solo lo había dejado dormir 3 horas y media, debido a que Harry tuvo que ir a conseguir ¿Pizza con mermelada? Para los antojos nocturnos de Morgana

- Te… odio… Malfoy – murmuro Harry entre sueños

- Vaya de verdad que lo odia para soñar con el – dijo Morgana para ella misma.

Morgana tomo sus libros y decidió bajar a un salón que había abajo, era un salón grande con cómodos sillones y tenía un bonito piano, decidió bajar para dejar que Harry durmiera bien un buen rato y soñara que golpeaba a Draco. Morgana entro al salón el que normalmente se encontraba lleno de los habitantes del edificio, pero hoy no estaba así, hoy solo estaba Yulia, que tejía en una sillón

- ¡Hola Yulia! – saludo Morgana que se sentó en un sillón al lado de la mujer

- ¡Hola Morgana! ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Yulia

- Muy bien gracias, ¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto Morgana intrigada por lo que hacía Yulia

- Nada solo tejo, un pequeño suéter para tú bebe – dijo Yulia que sonrió – Lo tejo de amarillo pues aun no se si es niño o niña

- ¡Hay! Muchas gracias por el detalle. Es verdad no me había puesto a pensar en eso, si es niño o niña – dijo Morgana

- Bueno ya tienes algo más en que pensar y… ¿Qué prefieras que sea? – dijo Yulia

- No lo se, la verdad estoy muy conforme con que sea un bebe sano auque pensándolo bien sería bonito tener una niña digo se pueden arreglar más que los niños, ponerles listón y faldas vestidos, sería muy mono – dijo Morgana emocionada

- Si se puede arreglar más a las niñas hay más accesorios para ellas, ¿Ya has pensado en algunos nombres? – dijo Yulia

- Ni siquiera he pensado en el sexo del bebe pero de igual manera hay nombres que me gustan, si es niño no se me gusta el nombre de Sirius, Dimitri o David y si es niña siempre me a agradado el nombre de Sophie, Freya o Ellien – dijo Morgana

- Son nombres muy bonitos, a mi me agradan los mucho los nombres de Anne o Luís – dijo Yulia

- Hablando de este tema, en una semana tengo cita con el sanador, me muero por saber el sexo del bebe – dijo Morgana

Hermione Jane Granger estaba recostada en la cama de su apartamento que le habían regalado sus padres al salir de Hogwarts, estaba confundida, muy confundida no sabía que hacer, quería a Viktor si lo quería pero lo quería como un amigo como a Harry o Ron, pero Viktor tenía intenciones más serías con Hermione, el joven había hecho notar que quería algo más que una amistad con Hermione, lo hizo mostrar la vez que Hermione visito Bulgaria, lo hizo notar cuando en agosto vino a Londres. Hermione no sabía por que pero si se iba a Bulgaria, sentía que debía tener una relación más estrecha con Viktor una relación de ¿novios? No sabía por que sentía aquello, ¿sería por que Viktor la quería, por que toda su familia se portaba de maravilla? Lo ignoraba pero lo sentí. Por un lado no tenía nada de malo tener una relación de novios con Viktor de hecho hasta tenía ventajas, pero por otro lado ella no lo amaba como un novio, necesitaba un consejo, pero ¿Quién se lo podía dar? Obviamente Ron no era bueno para los consejos y menos para los de este tipo, Ginny ahora se encontraba muy metida en sus asuntos y no le importaba el mundo exterior, entonces ¿Quién sería? Una persona, que siempre estuviera a dispuesta a escucharla, una persona que la apreciara, una persona que la entendiera y esa persona era… Sirius.

Sirius se encontraba en su casa, estaba sentado en la sala de Gridmud Place pensando muy seriamente, desde que había regresado de Azkaban no había salido con ninguna mujer, eso era raro en el pues recordó como salía con tantas chicas en Hogwarts, pero ahora ya no iba a ser así, ya había "madurado" por así decirlo, ahora si llegaba a encontrar una mujer, quería que fuera una mujer especial, una mujer que el amara, una mujer con la que pudiera compartir su vida, una mujer que lo escuchara. Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos escucho que tocaban la puerta de su casa, Black se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Hermione ¿Por qué tocaste la puerta? Si sabes que puedes pasar cuando quieras, no es necesario que toques – dijo Sirius

- Pensé que estaría bien que tocara la puerta, el otro día te molestaste un poco por que no lo hice – contesto Hermione

- Bien sabes que era una broma, dime ¿que te trae por aquí? – dijo Sirius

- Un consejo Sirius, necesito urgentemente un consejo – dijo Hermione

- ¿Un consejo Hermione? No es que me molesta que te lo pida, pero ¿Por qué a mi? pensé que si pedías consejo se lo pedirías a Ron o a Ginny – dijo Sirius

- Ginny ahora esta metida en su mundo y no le importan los demás y Ron… por amor de dios que sabe Ron de consejos – dijo Hermione

- Vamos Hermi no te alteres, por que no pasas te pones cómoda y platicamos un rato – dijo Sirius

Hermione hizo lo que Sirius le indico, la castaña le contó todo lo que le pasaba, como se sentí. Sirius solamente la escuchaba con mucha atención.

- Entonces, que opinas que debo hacer, Sirius – dijo Hermione

- Debes hacer lo que te diga tu corazón – dijo Sirius

- Vamos Sirius, no estamos en un novela – dijo Hermione

- No Hermione es verdad lo que te digo, debes hacer lo que te diga tu corazón, si crees que no es conveniente que te vayas a Bulgaria por que vas a sufrir, entonces quédate aquí entra a la academia de alquimismo – dijo Sirius

- Sirius, gracias muchas gracias por escucharme – dijo Hermione – No se como me veas tú quizás como la amiguita de tu ahijado pero yo, te veo como un gran amigo, como una persona en la que puedo confiar, te quiero mucho Sirius

- Yo también te veo igual Hermione te quiero mucho – dijo Sirius

Aquella noche Hermione regreso a su casa muy complacida debido a la amena platica que había tenido con Sirius, verdaderamente la había ayudado mucho, Sirius siempre le había ayudado desde 3° año cuando , principalmente la ayudo a que le quitaran la culpa a su gato de que se había matado a scabbers o colagusano, y años más adelante siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a platicar con ella a escucharla, su relación con Sirius no era nada notoria de hecho nadie sabía que eran amigos, que platicaban de muchas cosas etcétera.

Aquella noche Hermione quedo profundamente dormida, toda la noche soñó con Sirius, soñó a Sirius de 17 años aquel joven tan guapo, aquel joven tan interesante su único defecto eran las mujeres era un mujeriego total, después soñó con el Sirius de ahora de 39 años un Sirius perfecto sin ningún defecto un Sirius que la escuchaba un Sirius que la ¿amaba? El último sueño que tuvo con Sirius empezó de lo más normal, ambos se encontraba sentados, platicando en el sillón de la sala, cuando de pronto, Sirius tomaba suavemente la cara de Hermione y le daba un ¿profundo beso?

Hermione despertó un tanto exaltada, recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había soñado la noche anterior, pero lo que más recordaba era aquel beso aun podía sentir los labios de Sirius, la castaña se pregunto por que había soñado todo aquello, ¿Por qué lo del beso? Ella y Sirius tan solo eran amigos, Hermione vio el reloj daban las 7: 13 decidió no pensar en ello y vestirse pues ese día iba a acompañar a Ginny a una cita con el sanador.

Retrocedemos el tiempo a la noche en que Hermione soñaba con Sirius, nos vamos hasta San Petersburgo, Rusia ahí el joven matrimonio Potter, se encontraba intentando dormir más bien estaban platicando, Morgana había iniciado la charla el tema era el bebe.

- Oye Harry ¿has pensado en que será el bebe? Me refiero a si será niño o niña – dijo Morgana

- No verdaderamente no lo había pensado, pero tampoco le doy mucha atención sabes, yo estoy feliz con que sea un bebe sano – dijo Harry

- Lo mismo pensaba yo pero ahora me puse a pensar en el sexo de bebe, pues por que tenemos que elegirle un nombre ¿Qué nombre te gustaría si fuera niña? – dijo Morgana, Harry arqueo las cejas, no se había puesto a pensar en eso, aparte era muy malo para elegir nombres tardaba en elegirlo, le costo semanas escoger el nombre de su lechuza ahora Morgana le pedía en ese momento que escogiera el nombre de su hijo o hija.

- No lo se ¿Cho? – dijo Harry diciendo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente, se sentía nervioso que Morgana se le quedara mirando de esa manera

- ¿Qué Cho no era el nombre de una de tus ex novias? – pregunto Morgana un tanto Molesta

- No dije Cho iba a decir Yo creo que me gustaría el nombre de… Anne es un nombre bonito – dijo Harry "… Por lo menos no dije Ginny eso si que hubiera enfurecido a Morgana…" pensó Harry

- Si es un nombre bonito a Yulia también le gusta y si fuera niño ¿Qué nombre te gustaría si fuera niño? – dijo Morgana, esta vez a Harry se la había puesto más fácil pues tenía claro que alguno de sus hijos llevaría el nombre de James o Sirius

- Creo que me gustaría James por mi padre o Sirius, también es una persona muy especial para mi – dijo Harry

- Si creo que me gusta que lleve alguno de esos nombres, Sirius también es muy especial para mi, el nos ayudo mucho aparte su nombre es muy mono, pero estaba pensando en un segundo nombre ¿no se te hace bonito el nombre de Draco? – dijo Morgana

- ¡Que! No me gusta para nada ese nombre es muy feo – dijo Harry exaltado, como le iba a poner a su hijo el nombre de una de las personas que le caía más mal en este mundo

- Tranquilo, solamente era una broma, tengo presente que Draco no te cae bien pero su nombre no es feo – dijo Morgana que reía- Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, el próximo lunes tenemos cita con el sanador, estoy ansiosa por saber el sexo del bebe

- Si claro Draco un nombre bonito – murmuro Harry por lo bajo – Es verdad, así podremos decidir un nombre pronto.

Hermione acababa de llegar a la madriguera, a las doce del día Ginny tenía cita con el sanador Hermione la iba acompañar. Al llegar a la madriguera Hermione vio a Ginny sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, y vio a Ron hablado con Luna por la chimenea, espera un segundo ¿Por qué Ron esta en casa, si salía de San Mungo hasta las 4 de la tarde? Y ¿Por qué hablaba con Luna, si ella estaba en Hogwarts, y no esta permitido usar chimenea por los estudiantes?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ron? ¿Qué no deberías estar en San Mungo? – dijo Hermione

- Tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita, me quedare en el hospital cuando vaya a acompañarla – dijo Ron y siguió platicando con Luna

- ¿Si te a cuidado? – pregunto Hermione a Ginny

- No, lleva dos horas conversando con Luna, no sabía que pudiera platicar tanto con alguien – dijo Ginny

- Vaya, y Luna ¿Qué no debería estar en clases? – dijo Hermione

- Se supone que esta enferma, pero creo que la única enfermedad que tiene es Ronsitis aguda, una enfermedad extremadamente rara, solo la posen como 1 persona en el mundo – dijo Ginny riendo

- Ya lo veo, será mejor que nos vayamos a San Mungo faltan treinta minutos para las doce – dijo Hermione

Tardaron uno diez minutos para irse puesto que Ron se despedía mil veces de Luna y Luna mil veces de Ron con palabras que verdaderamente empalagaban. Al llegar a San Mungo Ron se despido de la chicas y estas fueron hasta el área de maternidad donde Ginny pasó de inmediato a un consultorio.

- Hola Ginny ¿Verdad? – dijo la sanadora que iba a atender a Ginny – Yo soy Pandora, te voy a atender

- Un gusto, si soy Ginny – dijo la pelirroja

- Bueno si me haces favor de recostarte para poder examinarte – dijo Pandora, Ginny se recostó sobre la camilla, Pandora hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita apuntando al vientre de Ginny, de prisa en un pergamino que había al lado se empezó a llenar de información, Pandora lo tomo y empezó a revisarlo – Bueno dime ¿quieres saber el sexo del bebe?

- Claro me encantaría – dijo Ginny

- Bueno veamos, aquí dice que pronto tendrás a una niña, ¿ya tienes un nombre? - dijo Pandora

- Lo vez Hermione te lo dije, va a ser niña – comento Ginny – Si se llamara Sophie

- Vaya es impresionante – comento Hermione – En cuanto a la salud de Sophie ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Eso es lo que me preocupa ahora – dijo Pandora que examinaba minuciosamente el pergamino – Al parecer se a desarrollado una enfermedad donde el bebe consume mucha energía mágica de la madre, esto no afecta mucho al bebe pero si afecta a la madre pues puede llegar un momento en que el bebe consuma toda la energía de la madre provocando, provocando que la madre ya no tenga energía y el bebe tenga que nacer, cuando nace el bebe la madre queda en peligro de muerte, el bebe por su parte no se encuentra tan mal pero si nace prematuramente necesitara consumir más energía

Hermione miro preocupada a la sanadora y a Ginny, había leído alguna vez un poco sobre esa enfermedad y sabía que era muy peligrosa, un 70 de las madres que la padecían morían.

- Pero entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo cuidarme? ¿se puede curar? – pregunto Ginny

- Lamentablemente no se cura hasta que la madre haya dado a luz, pero te debes cuidar en muchos sentidos, no debes hacer esfuerzos, te vamos a quitar varios alimentos de tú dieta, vamos a darte un par de pociones que debes tomar – dijo Pandora

Un rato más Hermione y Ginny habían salido de San Mungo, Hermione había invitado a su amiga a tomar té y comer una rebanada de pastel en una bonita cafetería muggle que había cerca de ahí.

- Vamos Ginny no te desanimes, verás que con las indicaciones que te dio Pandora estarás de maravilla, no te pasara nada – dijo Hermione

- No estoy desanimada Herms, me alegra saber que por lo menos Sophie va a estar bien – dijo Ginny, Hermione sonrió tristemente- Dime ¿Cuándo te iras a Bulgaria?

- Pues la verdad no se si me voy a ir, creo que me quedare aquí a estudiar alquimismo, el alquimismo es algo que también me apasiona mucho – dijo Hermione

- ¿Y eso por que? Te encontrabas muy entusiasmada en irte – dijo Ginny

- La verdad no lo se – mintió Hermione

Ambas chicas siguieron platicando un buen rato, después Hermione acompaño a Ginny de la madriguera y se fue de inmediato, seguía pensando en los sueños que había tenido esa noche, en todo el día no se los pudo sacar de la cabeza ni siquiera la enfermedad de Ginny se los saco por completo.

Hermione se fue de la madriguera sin dirección pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la puerta de Gridmud Place sus pies, su corazón la había llevado hasta ahí. Bueno ya estaba ahí, entonces decidió entrar

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Sirius asombrado al ver a su amiga, no esperaba verla tan pronto

- No lo se, no se por que estoy aquí – dijo Hermione que se sentaba en el sillón donde en su sueño se había besado con Sirius

- ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Sirius

- No lo se, la enfermedad de Ginny, los amoríos de Ron, lo líos de Harry, la obsesión de Viktor no lo se, supongo que son cosas por las que no debo preocuparme tanto, ¿tienes algo de beber? Como hidromiel whisky de fuego – dijo Hermione, Sirius la miro extrañada la chica nunca pedía una bebida de ese tipo

- Si claro enseguida te traigo algo de tomar – dijo Sirius

Sirius le sirvió una pequeña copa de whisky a Hermione, en cuanto la chica probo un trago se puso un poco más animada, empezó a platicar con Sirius de cosas más alegres, empezó a reír, Sirius estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que ella, ya que ese sillón era para dos personas.

- ¿Le pusiste marihuana a esto, Sirius Black? – pregunto Hermione riendo

- No, Hermione, por que lo dices – dijo Sirius que reía gracias al comentario de Hermione

- Por que creo que nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida – dijo Hermione

- Bueno yo creo que es por que tenemos una platica muy divertida, además de que no estas acostumbrada a tomar alcohol señorita Granger – contesto Sirius en tono gracioso pero cortes a la vez

- Sirius ya se a que vine, a hacer algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo – dijo Hermione

- Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – dijo Sirius que miraba a Hermione muy curios

Hermione no respondió con palabras si no acciones. A diferencia del sueño de la chica que era Sirius el que tomaba la iniciativa, Hermione era ahora la que tomaba la iniciativa, a pesar de que estaba un poco ebria sabía lo que iba a hacer, sabía que lo quería, sabía que eso la había llevado hasta Gridmud Place, el alcohol solo le había dado un poco de valor. Hermione tomo la cara de Sirius y le dio un beso en los labios un beso suave, al principio Sirius se resistió un poco, pero bastaron dos segundos para que aquel ser de ojos grises se involucrara en un apasionado beso con Hermione, aquel beso duro hasta que se les acabo la respiración a ambos pero en cuanto volvieron a tomar el aire ahora Sirius había tomado la iniciativa, dando otro apasionado beso a Hermione, no se podía resistir a los encantos de aquella mujer. El sueño de Hermione se había hecho realidad

Había llegado el día de la cita que tenía Morgana con el sanador, Harry y Morgana estaban sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de enfermedades mágicas de San Petersburgo, esperaban con ansias que los llamara el sanador para poder entrar al consultorio.

- Pueden pasar señores Potter – dijo un anciano Sanador que salía de su consultorio, Morgana y Harry entraron al consultorio – Soy el sanador Rasputín Petracovitvhs me pueden llamar Rasputín

- Un gusto, gracias por atendernos – dijo Morgana

- No es nada solo ago mi trabajo, acuéstese en la camilla por favor señora – dijo el sanador

Morgana se acostó en la camilla, el anciano sanador utilizo el mismo hechizo que le hicieron a Ginny, de inmediato se empezó a escribir la información en un pergamino, cuando todo estuvo escrito el sanador la examino con sumo cuidado.

- Vaya creo que aquí tenemos dos sorpresitas – dijo el sanador

- ¿dos sorpresas? ¿de que se trata? – pregunto Harry un poco preocupado

- Pues verán lo que quiero decir es que no viene un solo bebe en camino, si no que vienen dos y ambos son varones – dijo el sanador

- ¿Dos bebes? – dijo Morgana con lagrimas en los ojos- enserio nunca me imagine esto, ambos son niños

- ¿Dos bebes? Eso explica lo de tú vientre – dijo Harry – Dígame ¿Cómo esta la salud de los niños?

- En cuanto a la salud de su esposa y de los bebes, se encuentran en maravillosas condiciones nada de que preocuparse, creo que es todo lo que hay que decir, así y tienen que venir dentro de 4 semanas para una revisión de rutina eso es todo – dijo el sanador

Al salir del hospital Harry y Morgana no habían dicho nada, ahora iban caminando por la plaza central antes de irse a casa.

- Dos bebes Harry, dos niños, ¿no es increíble?- dijo Morgana muy emocionada

- Si tenemos mucha suerte, ambos son niños, será más fácil elegir los nombres no me halló con los nombres de niña – dijo Harry, Morgana rió

- Eso significa que tendremos que comprar todo doble, dos porta bebes, dos cunas, vamos a comprar ropa igual, es maravilloso vestirlos iguales, imagínate lo monos que se verán – dijo Morgana

**¿Qué le pareció el capitulo? La verdad debería estar estudiando pero me agarro la inspiración y no me quiso soltar, que le voy a hacer, bueno chicos dejen reviews por fa y me voy a estudiar mate que no quiero reprobar xD **

**Bye **

**Besos **

**Elisa **


	24. La llegada de los bebes

**Capitulo XXIV: La llegada de los bebes**

Había pasado una semana desde aquellos apasionados besos que se dieron Sirius y Hermione, tras haber terminado el segundo beso Hermione tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de Gridmud Place. Tanto Hermione como Sirius se encontraban confundidos, no dejaban de pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero ninguno se atrevía a buscar al otro, también consiente o inconscientemente deseaban repetir esa experiencia.

¿Qué son estos sentimientos que tengo? ¿Están bien o están mal? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione? Aun siento sus labios rozando con los míos, aun siento su mano en mi cara, aun veo aquella mirada tan serena, tan tranquila que tenía en sus ojos marrón, pero ¿Lo hizo por que estaba ebria? De igual manera si estaba ebria o no, lo hizo por algún motivo, por algo que sentía, pero ella no podía estar tan ebria si no, no hubiera salido corriendo. Pero esta bien que sienta eso por ella, este sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, es muy joven podría ser mi hija, no se lo que voy a hacer no puedo evitar sentir esto, no puedo evitar querer repetir aquel beso, no puedo evitar pensar que la tengo nuevamente en mis brazos. Eso era lo que pensaba Sirius, lo que pensaba una y otra vez, lo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Sirius se puso su chaqueta y decidió salir iba a ir a la madriguera, tenía como tres semanas que no iba para allá, a decir verdad no se sentía muy bien por no visitar a Ginny, sobre todo desde hace una semana que Hermione le comento a Sirius lo de la enfermedad de Ginny.

Hermione tomo su tasa de té y le dio un trago prolongado, desde que había pasado aquello con Sirius se encontraba muy distraída, pues no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre de ojos grises, besaba tan bien, la había besado como ningún otro hombre, ella deseaba otro beso de Sirius, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo quería, pero ¿Que Pensaba Sirius?, que una niña quería seducirlo, que en ese momento se encontraba desesperada y por eso lo beso, quería saber que era lo que pensaba de aquella experiencia, más no se atrevía a verlo menos a hablarle.

Eran las seis de la tarde como de costumbre a esas horas Hermione se encontraba en la madriguera platicando un poco con Ginny dándole ánimos, pero ahora las palabras de Hermione no se encontraban ahí, solo se encontraba su presencia, pues su mente estaba en otro lado, la castaña tenía la mirada perdida. De pronto se abrió la puerta de la madriguera, tras ella se encontraba un hombre muy guapo de facciones finas, cabello negro azabache, ojos grises, de unos 37 o 38 años esa edad aparentaba. Sirius vio a Hermione sentada ahí en la sala, se quedo unos momentos paralizado en la puerta de entrada ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía salir corriendo así que decidió entrar. Hermione se quedo viendo a Sirius a los ojos unos instantes pero enseguida desvió la mirada hacía el suelo.

En aquella habitación tan solo se encontraban, Ginny y Hermione ahora Sirius, Ginny pudo sentir la tensión que había en aquel momento, auque nos sabía bien por que era esa tención pero la sentía.

- Hola chicas – dijo Sirius, no quería dirigirse en especial a Hermione

- Hola Sirius ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Ginny, Hermione tan solo hizo un breve Hola con la mano

- Más bien como estas tú Gin, dime ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? ¿esta controlado el problema? – dijo Sirius

- Hasta el momento va muy bien, Sophie esta creciendo muy rápido a decir verdad, respecto al problema esta controlado y espero que siga así – contesto Ginny

Así siguieron Sirius y Ginny unos quince minutos, con una platicaba vaga, no muy interesante, diciendo estupideces, para que decir que no por que si las decían con tal de mantener aquella platica sin sentido. Sirius y Hermione se seguía evitando, pero eso lo iban a dejar de hacer muy pronto.

- Espérenme un segundo que necesito ir al baño, enseguida vuelo – dijo Ginny, Hermione y Sirius se miraron por unos segundos, Sirius fue el que se atrevió a romper aquel silencio.

- Hermione tenemos que hablar de… lo que paso – dijo Sirius

- Lo se, discúlpame, perdóname fue un impulso que no pudo controlar – dijo Hermione que retrocedía hacía una habitación que estaba en la primera planta de la madriguera- Seguro creerás que soy una niña tonta que no se trato de seducirte, no se que pienses de mi.

- No Hermione, no pienso eso… - dijo Sirius que tomo a Hermione del brazo, ahora ambos se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación, que tenía la puerta entre abierta – de hecho pienso cosas muy diferentes a lo que tú crees, pero yo quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas de mi?

- Soñé con tigo, una noche antes de ir a tú casa, soñé con tigo toda la noche, soñé con la escena que tuvimos, por eso fui a tú casa – confeso Hermione

- Gracias por esa escena, me gusto mucho – dijo Sirius- Me gustaría volver a repetirla – susurro al oído de Hermione

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa, no esperaba oír aquellas palabras de Sirius, pero aquella palabras eran las que quería oír ¿no? A ella también le había gustado esa escena también la quería repetir. Hermione no dijo nada, tan solo tomo la mano de Sirius, la apretó fuertemente dando como señal que ella también quería repetir aquella escena. Sirius arrincono a Hermione en una pared, con la mato que tenía suelta tomo suavemente su cara, seguido de recorrer sus labios delicadamente con uno de sus dedos y por fin se sumergieron en un profundo beso como el que habían tenido antes.

Ginny junto con Ron fueron a la sala de nuevamente, se les hizo un tanto extraño no encontrar a Sirius ni a Hermione ahí pero pensaron que alo mejor habían salido al patio por unos instantes. Los dos hermanos fueron a la habitación que se encontraba en la parte baja de la madriguera, ya que ahí estaba durmiendo Ginny debido a su embrazo no podía hacer esfuerzo, pero al abrir la puerta cual sería su sorpresa encontrar a Hermione y Sirius en un profundo beso, Hermione tenía sus brazos en el cuello de Sirius, y Sirius tenía sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Hermione. Los hermanos Weasley hubieran querido salir de ahí de inmediato, pero no pudieron pues se quedaron paralizados, Ron tiro al suelo un vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que se hiciera mil añicos, esto hizo que aquella extraña pareja se separara.

Todos se miraron de manera extraña, Ron y Ginny salieron rápido de la habitación aquellos dos tenía mucho de que conversar. Cuando se fueron los hermanos Weasley, Hermione se desplomo en la cama de Ginny mirando hacía el techo.

- Creo que hemos montado un espectáculo – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué sientes? Dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando nos… besamos?

- No puedo describir con palabras lo que siento cuando te beso, pero siento algo especial, algo que no había sentido nunca, no se si es correcto esto, por muchos motivos, por que te llevo 20 años, por que soy como el padre de Harry y tú eres la mejor amiga de el, por muchos motivos…- dijo Sirius

- "… víveme sin miedo ahora que sea una vida, sea una hora, no me dejes libre aquí desnudo, mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego, víveme sin más vergüenza aunque este todo el mundo en contra…" – dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sirius al no entender el mensaje que le había dicho Hermione

- Es una canción muggle, se llama víveme y lo que dice el coro es lo que yo te quiero decir – dijo Hermione

- Entonces si tú me dices esas palabras yo te digo lo mismo, si tú quieres, nos podemos dar una oportunidad – dijo Hermione

- Claro que me gustaría – dijo Hermione

Habían pasado un mes desde aquel memorable día en que Sirius y Hermione se habían convertido en una pareja oficia, al principio todos lo vieron de una forma muy rara, Sirius y Hermione ¿es una broma? Era una pareja que nadie imaginaba, pero como decía la canción "…Víveme sin más vergüenza aunque este todo el mundo en contra…" eso había hecho la pareja, poco a poco los amigos se habían acostumbrado.

- Morgana no me vas a creer lo que dice Sirius – dijo Harry que leía una carta de Sirius

- ¿Qué es lo que dice para que sea tan increíble? –pregunto Morgana

- Dice que esta saliendo con Hermione, ósea que el y Hermione están saliendo como pareja – dijo Harry

- No, ¿De verdad? – dijo Morgana, Harry asintió con la cabeza – Bueno si es así espero que sean felices, es una pareja un tanto extraña

Había llegado diciembre, esto traía el día de navidad. Morgana había invitado a Draco y Freya a pasar la navidad con ellos, algo que a Harry no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero que más podía, también Morgana había invitado a pasar las fiesta navideñas con ellos a Yulia , por lo menos tendría a alguien interesante con quien platicar (aparte de Morgana claro) en las fiestas navideñas. El apartamento de los Potter había sido adornado muy bien con motivo navideño, claro la que empezó con la idea de adornar era Morgana, Harry solo seguía sus ordenes. Morgana ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, pero más bien parecía que tenía siete y medio u ocho a causa de lo gemelos Potter, que últimamente se estaban poniendo muy inquietos.

- ¡Auch! Me dieron otra patada y los dos al mismo tiempo, hoy están más inquietos que nunca –dijo Morgana que decoraba galletas, era lo mejor que podía hacer con su sazón

Harry estaba cocinando el pavo navideño, lo dejo por un momento y se acerco hasta Morgana, puso su mano en el vientre de su esposa y sintió los movimientos de sus hijos, las pataditas que daban, era verdad ese día se encontraban muy inquietos.

- Es verdad, hoy se encuentran más inquietos que de costumbre ¿Sabrán que es navidad? ¿Alo mejor están inquietos por eso? – dijo Harry

- Yo creo que si, además han de estar emocionados por que viene su tío Draco – dijo Morgana, Harry puso una cara de odio dirigida al Draco aun no presente – Yo no digo nada por que dices que Ron va a ser su tío y tampoco me cae muy bien, pero es tú amigo y lo acepto

- Pero Ron es diferente a Malfoy, para empezar Ron no trato de ser tu novio, después no me peleo con Ron cada vez que nos vemos, y con Malfoy cada vez que nos vemos desde los once años – dijo Harry

- Pero eso lo puedes evitar, sabes algo mejor dejemos este tema, que saldremos en pelito nosotros y no debemos pelear eso afecta a los niños – dijo Morgana

Sirius había invitado a sus amigos a pasar la navidad a su casa, Hermione lo estaba ayudando a hacer la cena navideña, la peculiar relación de aquellos dos florecía con rapidez.

- Hola Sirius, Hermione – dijo Remus que entraba a la casa junto con Tonks

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo esta… - dijo Tonks que acaba de tropezar con el árbol navideño – no se preocupen estoy bien

- Hola Tonks, Hola Remus – dijo Hermione que salí de la cocina de Gridmud Place para saludar a su amigos. Hermione se encontraba más feliz que de costumbre

- Hermi… ¿Por qué tan feliz ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Anda dime, dime – dijo Tonks en tono infantil

- Pues muchas cosas buena a decir verdad – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa de cómplice, dirigida a… Sirius que iba saliendo de la cocina

- ¿Ya les conté las nuevas de Harry? – dijo Sirius

- No, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa ahora al niño? – pregunto Remus en un tono divertido

.- Hace que será una semana me llego una carta de el diciéndome que se encuentra muy bien, que Morgana iba muy bien con su embarazo, que no solo era un niño si no dos y ambos varones – dijo Sirius

- Vaya me alegro por el, pero y Ginny, ¿Cuándo sabrá lo que pasa con Ginny? – pregunto Remus

- No lo se, Moony no se lo pienso decir el chico se encuentra muy bien ahora y no quiero ser yo quien arruine su felicidad – dijo Sirius

- Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá, además el niño que lleva Ginny también es su hijo – dijo Remus en un tono serio

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo es? Vamos tú conoces a Ginny, de hecho de a tocado vivir un poco más con ella cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sabes que no es mujer de un solo hombre – dijo Sirius

- Pero tampoco olvides la obsesión de Ginny con Harry, todos sabemos que solo se embarazo para retener a Harry cosa que no pudo hacer – dijo Remus- La niña que viene en camino no tiene la culpa de esto

- Pero los gemelos Potter tampoco la tienen, prefiero que Harry, Morgana y los gemelos no se enteren hasta que regresen a Londres, por lo menos tardaran un par de años en venir – dijo Sirius

- Respeto tú decisión amigo, pero ten en cuanta que cuanto más tiempo pase más dura, difícil y delicada será esta situación, de por si estas son palabras mayores, ahora imagínate en unos 5 años o 10 entre más tiempo pase será más duro de tratar – dijo Remus- Yo espero que Harry vuelva pronto, no se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que no tarda mucho en regresar, y va a regresar con Morgana y los gemelos

- Hola ¿Cómo están? Gracias por invitarme – dijo Ginny que iba entrando al salón de Gridmud place, las personas que se encontraban ahí se pusieron un tanto tensas y no era para menos.

- Hola Ginny ¿Y los demás? – pregunto Hermione, al ver a su amiga estaba temerosa de que hubiera escuchado la conversación pero por la forma en la que hablaba no la había escuchado, Ginny era muy impulsiva si había escuchado aquella conversación ya abría armado un escándalo tremendo

- Enseguida llegan aun no estaban listo aparte faltaba un par de cosas, yo ya estaba aburrida así que decidí venirme un poco antes – dijo Ginny

- Si como tú no haces nada, por eso te aburres niña – dijo Hermione en tono de broma – Oye va a venir Luna ¿cierto?

- Sabes que la sanadora me prohibió hacer cualquier esfuerzo por mi estado – contesto Ginny – Si, va a venir Luna, llego hace unos días a la casa, Ron y ella se han vuelto inseparables, como tú y otra persona que está en esta habitación…

Hermione se sonrojo un poco. Desde lo que fue la partida de Harry en julio, la depresión de Ginny había aumentado notoriamente, lo que era Sophie la había hecho salir un poco, pero aun así esta en aquella depresión eterna ahora en estas fechas se le estaba incrementando más. Todos tenían pareja menos ella, Ron con Luna, Sirius con Hermione, Tonks con Remus, hasta hace unas horas Ginny tenía la esperanza de que cuando Harry regresara tendría que dejar a Snape y quedarse con ella pues tendrían una linda hija, pero hace unos instantes había escuchado aquellas palabras "…Y va a regresar con Morgana y los gemelos…" esa frase solo podía significarse algo, la puta de Snape estaba embarazada.

No tenía mucho que acababan de llegar los invitados a la cena de los Potter, tal vez unos 5 minutos máximo, estaban Draco, Freya, Yulia. Draco miraba a Harry constantemente con miradas de odio, Harry miraba constantemente a Draco con miradas de odio, las tres mujeres en aquella habitación notaban la tensión entre aquellos dos hombres.

- ¿Qué hacemos primero? Abrimos los regalos o cenamos – dijo Morgana para ver si con eso se rompía un poco la tensión

- ¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos! – dijo Freya como niña chiquita, Harry se le quedo viendo de manera extraña ¿aquella persona era hija de los Leastrange?

El pino de navidad se encontraba lleno de regalos, Yulia había llevado al menos unos 7 paquetes, luego estaban los paquetes de Draco que eran 4 pero de tamaño muy grande, Freya llevaba unos 5 paquetes de un tamaño mediano, y aun faltaban de contar la gran cantidad de paquetes que había mandado Sirius y Hermione, junto con los que habían puesto Harry y Morgana en el pino.

- Bueno ¿Por qué no abrimos primero los que trajo Draco? – dijo Morgana haber si hacía menos tenso el ambiente

Morgana abrió los dos paquetes más grandes eran dos porta bebes mágicos, de los de la marca más fina, con miles de funciones, los otros dos obsequios no eran grandes de hecho eran pequeñas cajas, Draco le entrego una Freya y otra a Morgana, aquel regalo del rubio eran unos bonitos collares de oro blanco con un dije de Luna (el de Morgana) y uno de estrella (el de freya), seguido de esto abrieron los regalos de Freya y Yulia, eran ropa de bebe, Sirius había mandado dos gimnasios infantiles. En fin lo que fue esa navidad no había sido del todo mala, pero los más afortunados en aquella navidad eran los gemelos Potter que habían recibido un montón de regalos.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde navidad, era 8 de enero, Morgana y Harry iban llegando después de un agotador día de clases, ese día Morgana se había comportando un tanto rara, se encontraba muy sentimental y pensativa.

- Morgana ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Harry al notar "así" a su esposa

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre – dijo Morgana dando un largo suspiro – Lo extraño ya son 6 meses que no lo veo

- ¿Por qué no le escribes? Digo tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar, además ahora que van a llegar los gemelos nuestra relación es más fuerte, no digo que antes no fuera fuerte, pero ahora vamos a ser una familia, antes solo éramos una pareja – dijo Harry

- Si entiendo lo que quieres decir Harry, creo que si le escribiré – dijo Morgana

_Papá:_

_Papá te quiero pedir una disculpa por haber huido así, lo siento mucho pero verdaderamente yo amo a Harry y sabía que si me quedaba en Londres tú no me dejarías estar con el. Te extraño mucho. _

_Pero no tienes por que preocuparte por mi, me encuentro muy bien aquí, estoy muy feliz, entre a un concurso de pociones a nivel internacional, gane el 2° lugar eso me hace muy feliz, me hace sentir orgullosa y me alegra haber tenido un profesor tan bueno durante toda mi vida. En este momento no es lo que me hace muy feliz haber ganado el 2° lugar a nivel internacional, si no lo que me hace muy feliz es que estoy con Harry es que pronto tendremos una familia, si estoy embarazada vamos a tener a dos niños y eso es lo que me hace más feliz._

_Espero que pronto podamos regresar a Londres, no lo se quizás en un año o un poco más, queremos que los gemelos estén más grandes (para empezar que hayan nacido) es un viaje muy largo y riesgoso para niños pequeños._

_Papá te quiero mucho, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y perdóname por favor _

_Morgana _

Morgana termino de escribir la carta, a decir verdad le había costado un poco escribirla, pero ya estaba escrita y ahora solo le faltaba enviarla. Morgana envió la carta por red flu para que llegara al día siguiente.

El profesor Severus Snape acababa de terminar la última clase, se dirigió a su despacho y encima de su escritorio había un sobre, Severus tomo extraño aquel sobre y empezó a leerlo, al leer la palabra Papá a Snape le dio un vuelco el corazón era un carta de Morgana, la leyó lentamente una y otra vez, Morgana le había soltado muchas sorpresas en esa carta, sobre todo que se encontraba embarazada y del tarado de Potter, como se había atrevido a tocar a su hija.

8 de febrero desde hace unos días la salud de Ginny había empeorado mucho, estaba muy débil de hecho ni siquiera se podía levantar de la cama, ya llevaba una semana así.

- Mamá creo que tenemos que llevar a Ginny al hospital ya esta muy mal – dijo Ron a Molly

- ¿Tú crees hijo? Si veo mal a tú hermana, pero es normal por el embrazo que se muestre tan cansada además por su corta edad – dijo Molly

- Hasta un momento fue normal, pero ahora ya no lo es, aparte recuerda su enfermedad – dijo Ron

- Tú eres el que sabe hijo, vamos a llevarla – dijo Molly

Unas horas más tarde, Ginny se encontraba internada en San Mungo, Arthur y Molly estaba con la sanadora que atendía a Ginny charlando acerca de lo que le pasaba a su hija.

- Entonces ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? – pregunto Molly

- Pues fue muy bueno que hubieran venido ahora, ya de que haber traído a Ginny antes sería demasiado tarde, debido a la enfermedad que tiene Ginny la bebe ahora tiene un 50 de la energía mágica de Ginny, lo que debemos hacer es controlar el consumo de energía de la niña, tampoco la podemos sacar ahora del vientre pues sería muy riesgoso para ella – dijo la sanadora

Había pasado una semana desde que Ginny había llegado a San Mungo cada día iba empeorando más, la sanadora que estaba atendiendo a Ginny se encontraba un tanto preocupada por la chica, ahora era el momento de tomar una difícil decisión.

- Ginny tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, tienes que tomar una decisión muy difícil – dijo Pandora

- ¿De que trata? – pregunto Ginny un tanto angustiada

- La bebe esa consumiendo un 70 de tú energía mágica esto ya no puede seguir así es muy peligro para ambas, la niña tiene que salir pero si sale lo más seguro es que tú mueras, o puedes de una forma abortar ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo Pandora

- No se como me pregunto eso, es más que obvio que deseo la vida de mi hija antes que la mía, voy a correr el riesgo y no importa si muero – dijo Ginny ofendida

Morgana y Harry estaba por irse a la cama después de un cansado día de colegio, lo bueno que iban a tener una semana libre sin clases debido a las fiestas patrias del lugar. La pareja esperaba con ansias la llegada de sus hijos, la semana pasada habían ido por última vez con el sanador y este les había dicho que la próxima vez que los viera sería para recibir a los niños.

- Me gustan los nombres que hemos escogido para los niños, me pareció bien que solo llevaran un nombre – dijo Harry

- Son nombre bonitos, además que tienen un valor especi… ¡AUCH! – dijo Morgana que tomo su vientre

- Morgana ¿estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Harry alarmado

- Ya vienen, ya están aquí, siento las contracciones – dijo Morgana jadeando

- Nena ¿estas segura? Aun faltan un par de semanas para que se cumplan los nueve meses – dijo Harry

- Estoy segura, las contracciones son muy fuertes, vamos ya al hospital – dijo Morgana

Unos momentos más tarde Morgana estaba en una cama de hospital, Harry a su lado, Yulia también se había unido al recorrido al hospital, y ahora el anciano sanador estaba terminado de revisar a Morgana.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Morgana? Pues aun no esta lista para dar a luz – dijo Harry

- Si lo esta, es normal que los gemelos se adelanten un poco pero nada grave de igual manera faltaban dos semanas para concluir su embarazo – dijo el sanador- lo más probable es que recibamos a los niños en la madrugada o en la mañana

- ¿Qué? Esta diciendo que James y Sirius estarán aquí dentro de unas horas – dijo Harry nervioso

- Si, señor Potter eso fue lo que dije, entiendo que este nervioso por que es padre primerizo, aunque yo tengo 10 hijos y con todos tuve los mismo nervios – dijo el sanador

Harry estuvo un rato en la habitación de Morgana, cada minuto lo ponía más nervioso pues faltaba menos para que llegaran Sirius y James, después se salió un rato a caminar, tomarse un café, tratar de relajarse un poco, cuando escucho la voz de Yulia que lo llamaba.

- ¡Harry! Ven Morgana empezara a pujar – dijo Yulia

- A pujar – repitió Harry que trago saliva

Harry llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Morgana, la chica ya estaba pujando, los minutos que en algún momento se le pasaron muy rápido a Harry ahora eran muy lentos, el moreno era el más nervioso en aquella habitación sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado.

- Ya aquí veo uno, ya lo tengo – dijo el sanador, la sala se lleno de un chanto, acababa de nacer James Potter, en cuanto el niño nació el sanador se lo paso a un medio mago para que lo revisara – Acá esta el otro lo tengo – ahora la habitación estaba llena de dos niños llorando

- Fue muy difícil dar a luz a eso niños – dijo Morgana fatigada- Pero quiero verlos

El medio mago le llevo a Morgana sus hijos, estaban envueltos en una cobija y cada uno tenía una pulsera con su nombre, eran dos niños exactamente iguales, de piel de porcelana como la de su madre, cabello negro azabache, unos enormes ojos verdes esmeralda, eran muy parecidos a Harry

- Son idénticos – dijo Harry

En Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en el despacho del director revisando la lista de alumnos que entrarían a Hogwarts dentro de un tiempo. La pobre profesora McGonagall quedo asustada cuando en la lista aparecieron los nombres de James y Sirius Potter gemelos.

- No Albus, cuando lleguen estos niños a Hogwarts yo me salgo, yo renuncio – dijo McGonagall

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Minerva? ¿Qué tienen de especial esos niños para que tú renuncies – pregunto Dumbledore

- "Gemelos James y Sirius Potter" crees que estoy loca Albus, este es un malévolo plan de los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley para hacerme sufrir más ¿verdad? Crees que no se, analiza las palabras "gemelos" "James y Sirius" "Potter" eso solo significa caos total – dijo McGonagall

En el hospital San Mungo de la ciudad de Londres, acababa de nacer Sophie Potter una niña pequeña, estaba débil, tenía cabello negro azabache, los ojos verdes esmeralda, piel de porcelana, no había duda de que aquella niña era una Potter, tenía muy poco parecido con su madre casi nada a decir verdad, la pequeña Sophie se encontraba grave pero su estado no era nada con el estado de su madre, Ginny estaba mal muy mal.

**Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya llegaron los bebes que emoción, la relación de Sirius y Hermione va muy bien, y si creen que ya se va a acabar este fic están muy equivocados aun le quedan muchos capítulos por delante, las cosas se volverán a enredar, lo siento no todo puede ser felicidad **


	25. Enfrentando la realidad, no es una pesad

**Capitulo XXV: Enfrentando la realidad, no es una pesadilla**

Alrededor de las 12 del día Harry y Morgana iban saliendo del hospital con sus dos bellos hijos, todo parecía un hermoso sueño del que no querían despertar, Harry ayudo a su esposa a subir a la camioneta (Sirius les había dado una por si no lo recuerdan) acomodo a sus dos hijos en unos asientos para bebe que había comprado y por último el subió al coche.

- Eh Morgana, e estado pensando en ago – dijo Harry mientras miraba a sus hijos, que gracias a dios se encontraban dormidos

- ¿En que has estado pensando? – pregunto Morgana

- Pues, ya vez que a los niños les pusieron una pulsera con su nombre para identificarlos, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se les acabe el hechizo a la pulsera? ¿Cómo haremos para identificarlos si son idéntico? – dijo Harry

- Harry James Potter ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son tus hijos deberías reconocerlos – dijo Morgana – Aunque debo admitir que si son idénticos, pero supongo que aprenderemos a diferenciarlos, no lo se por su personalidad quizás

Lejos de ahí, para ser más exactos en Londres, una castaña estaba llegando a casa de su novio, era una tarde lluviosa, Hermione veían empapada.

- Supongo que fuiste a ver a Ginny – dijo Sirius cuando Hermione entraba a la casa

- Si, de la academia me pase a San Mungo – dijo Hermione

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Sirius

- Muy mal, la bebe se encuentra estable, pero en cuanto a Ginny se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte – dijo Hermione

- Pobre Ginny, pero de una u otra manera ella causo esto no me refiero a la enfermedad si no al embarazo – comento Sirius – Hermione vamos quítate esa ropa- comento al ver a su novia empapada

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de propuestas? – pregunto Hermione con un risa que sonaba un tanto desconcertada

- Yo solo decía para que no te enfermaras por lo mojado de la ropa, pero si tú quieres "lo otro" no hay ningún problema por mi, lo vez tú eres la que hace las propuestas – contesto Sirius

Hermione se tapo la cara mientras se ponía un poco roja y reía con una risilla nerviosa, ¿Por qué había pensado en eso? ¿Era acoso lo que quería? Hacer el amor con Sirius, bueno llevaban seis meses saliendo y no habían llegado a ese paso, pero bueno ella nunca había llegado a ese paso aun era virgen y Sirius se había dado mucho a respetar con ella, nunca le había insinuado algo parecido, pero una relación no estaba basada en el sexo, aunque hay que admitir que es un factor importante.

La cabeza de Hermione estaba hecha un revoltijo solo estaba pensando en "eso", cuando de pronto sintió una mano que rodaba su cintura, otra que apartaba el cabello de su cara, seguido de unos suaves labios que rozaban los suyos, Hermione respondió al beso, era un beso profundo y apasionante.

- Estás mojada… - murmuro Sirius

- Si gustas me puedes quitar la ropa – murmuro Hermione al oído de Sirius, como si alguien más los pudiera escuchar

Sirius le quito el abrigo a la castaña y lo tiro al suelo, debajo de este traía una blusa rosa, abotonada de manga larga, Sirius empezó a desabrochar lentamente cada uno de los botones de su blusa, cuando estaba totalmente desabrochada la tiro al piso al igual que el abrigo dejando ver un sostén blanco, Hermione respiraba lentamente haciendo que sus pechos se movieran a cierto ritmo.

- Creo que te eh mojado – dijo Hermione, desabrochándole la camisa a Sirius

- ¿Quieres continuar? – pregunto Sirius

- Claro – respondió Hermione en un tono sensual, un tono de voz que no se le conocía.

La familia Potter llego a su casa, hasta el momento los gemelos no habían despertado ¿sería por que durmieron toda la estadía en el hospital? Harry estaba sentado en un sillón en sus brazos tenía cargado a Sirius al que veía con ternura.

- Todo esto ya estaba planeado ¿no es así Morgana? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa aun seguía mirando a Sirius

- ¿Por qué lo dices Morgana? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno pues el día del partido de quidditch dijiste que esperabas que nuestros hijos fueran tan buenos en la escoba como yo, y unos días después fueron concebidos – dijo Harry

- Fue mi inconciente pero es una bendición que se encuentren aquí – dijo Morgana

- Si en verdad lo es – contesto Harry

Los gemelos pasaron una media hora más durmiendo, pero al cabo de ese tiempo los gemelos ya no volvieron a dormir, todo el tiempo estaban llorando, por un momento Harry y Morgana se preocuparon por si tendrían alguna enfermedad, pero solo era hambre, que necesitaban cambio de pañal o querían que los cambiaran.

- Son las 5 de la mañana – Harry miro su reloj al escuchar los llantos - ¿Qué es lo que querrán ahora?

- No lo se, pero te toca ir a ti yo fui la vez pasada – dijo Morgana somnolienta

Harry se levanto de la cama, y fue hasta la habitación de los gemelos que lloraban a todo pulmón, primero tomo a James que necesitaba un cambio de pañal después le dio el biberón a Sirius y lo meció hasta que se quedara dormido, pero cuando Sirius se hubo quedado dormido James despertó y Harry lo tuvo que mecer a James para que se quedara dormido. Harry regreso a su habitación alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- Morgana tenemos que hablar – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les paso algo a los gemelos? – dijo Morgana alarmada que se despertó de un brinco

- No están bien, pero si es relacionado con ellos, necesitamos pedir nuestro cambio a Londres irnos para allá no podremos cuidar solo a los niños aquí, en Londres nos pueden ayudar un poco mientras terminamos nuestros estudios, tan solo llevamos un día con ellos y no hemos dormido nada, no podremos ir así a la academia – dijo Harry

- Pero podemos… iba a decir algo pero creo que estas en lo correcto Harry, no se por que no quiero regresar a Londres, tengo miedo Harry, tengo miedo de mi padre, de lo que pueda pasar de lo que vaya a decir – dijo Morgana

- Morgana no pasara nada, todo va a estar bien, si en Hogwarts nuestra relación es muy fuerte, ahora es mucho más fuerte por que aquí están James y Sirius, por que tenemos un matrimonio feliz y por que te amos – dijo Harry

- Gracias Harry ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – pregunto Morgana

- Hoy mismo, enseguida me cambio y voy a la academia a que me den los papeles para la transferencia, por mientras tú manda las cosas a la casa de Sirius, solo llevaremos lo indispensable para el viaje o sea pañales y biberones – dijo Harry

- Harry pero no has dormido nada en esta noche – dijo Morgana

- Eso no importa enseguida me tomo una poción para que se me quite el sueño – dijo Harry

Harry se había marchado hace unos minutos, Morgana se quedo en la casa con los niños pero antes de enviar las cosas tomo pluma y pergamino y empezó a escribirle una carta a su padre.

_Papá:_

_Solo te escribo para avisarte que hoy saldremos para Londres, estoy muy bien no se que mas decir solo te avisaba_

_Saludos _

_Morgana _

En Gridmud Place Sirius y Hermione se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón alrededor de las 8:00 de la mañana Sirius se despertó movió un poco a Hermione haciendo que ella se despertara, al abrir los ojos ambos se percataron de estaban apareciendo cosas de bebes en la sala como juguetes, ropa, cunas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Hermione en tono dudoso

- Viene para acá Harry y Morgana – contesto Sirius- No por favor no ¡No puede ser!

- Vamos Sirius, tarde o temprano se tienen que enterar – dijo Hermione

- Pero yo pensé que regresarían dentro de 5 años algo así – dijo Sirius

- Es mejor temprano que tarde – dijo Hermione

Ya daban las 9 de la noche el matrimonio Potter apenas iba llegando a Londres, hubieran llegado antes pero debido a los gemelos tuvieron que hacer varias escalas.

- Harry, quiero ir a casa de mi padre, se que el no se encuentra ahí pero hay varias cosas que quiero recuperar de ese lugar – dijo Morgana

- Claro Morgana, solo dime donde es – dijo Harry

Morgana le fue dando las indicaciones a Harry, de un momento a otro se encontraban frente a la casa de una de las personas que más odiaba Harry en todo el mundo, por fortuna sabía que no se encontraba ahí. Morgana bajo de la camioneta aun tenía las llaves de su casa, un poco temblorosa abrió la puerta, miro al lado del librero todo seguía como antes, pero cuando volteo hacía la sala pudo ver una silueta, era la silueta de su padre que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala y miraba fijamente a Morgana

- Morgana, tenía mucho que no te veía, un año ¿quizás? Y te fuiste sin despedirte – dijo Snape, Morgana sintió como si se le parara el corazón al escuchar aquella voz

- Papá… quiero presentarte a alguien, enseguida vengo – dijo Morgana, salió de la casa y fue hasta con Harry

- Harry necesito que bajes tú junto con los gemelos – dijo Morgana- Esta aquí Harry, no puedo enfrentarlo sola

- ¿Qué? Pero aun faltan meses para el fin de cursos ¿Qué hace tú padre aquí? – dijo Harry

-No lo se Harry, pero por favor acompáñame, es lo único que te pido – dijo Morgana

Harry por un momento pensó en negarse rotundamente pero al ver la desesperada mirada de su esposa, al ver los desesperada que estaba, como tomo Gryffindor tomo valor y bajo con Sirius cargado en brazos, entraron a la casa Snape seguía sentado en la sala, su mirada era fría pero al ver a los gemelos su mirada cambio notoriamente estaba muy diferente ya no era fría.

- Son nuestros hijos James y Sirius, son tus nietos papá – dijo Morgana

- James y Sirius Potter bonitos nombres – murmuro en tono muy bajo, sarcástico

Apenas estuvieron 5 minutos en ese lugar, Harry y Snape no cruzaron ninguna palabra, ninguna mirada, solo fuero palabras y muy pocas entre Morgana y Snape, el profesor de pociones cargo a sus nietos, a Harry se le hizo escalofriante esa escena nunca se había imaginado a Snape cargando un bebe, Snape por su parte cuando vio a sus dos pequeños nietos le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza "… Con un carajo son identicos a Potter, no se parecen casi nada a Morgana…" Salieron de la casa de Snape y se dirigieron a Gridmud Place, pensaba que la casa estaría vacía pues casi siempre Sirius no se encontraban en la noche a esas horas, pero cuando llegaron cual sería su sorpresa, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y Tonks los esperaban

- Vaya creíamos que nunca llegarían – dijo Tonks al ver entrar a la familia Potter por la puerta

- ¡Hola! Lo sentimos pero tuvimos que hacer varias paradas por los bebes – dijo Harry

- ¡Los bebes! Ya los queremos ver ¿Quién es mi tocayo? – dijo Sirius, Harry le presto el pequeño Sirius al Sirius grande y Tonks le quito a James de los brazos que lo tenía Morgana

- Vaya son identicos a Harry – dijo Sirius

- Y entre ellos dos están totalmente iguales ¿Cómo hacen para diferenciarlos? – dijo Tonks

Estuvieron al menos una hora platicando cuando de pronto por la puerta de Gridmud Place entro Ron llevaba los ojos llorosos, pero se quedo petrificado cuando vio a Harry, Morgana y a dos pequeños bebes.

- ¡Ron! Te tengo que presentar a alguien – dijo Harry emocionado al ver a su amigo

- Contigo, Contigo Harry es con quien quiero hablar – dijo Ron con un tono de odio

Ron no espero a que Harry reaccionara si no simplemente lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de Gridmud Place

- Ginny acaba de morir – dijo Ron con los ojos llorosos

- ¿Qué? Lo dices enserio ¿Cómo fue que paso?

- Es por tú culpa y bien lo sabes – dijo Ron enfurecido – Ven acompáñame a San Mungo y lo entenderás todo.

Harry estaba muy confundido pero sin protestar acompaño a Ron a San Mungo, ambos se desaparecieron, Ron llevo a Harry hasta los cuneros, ahí estaba una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro era la única en los cuneros.

- Es Sophie es tú hija e hija de Ginny, gracias al embarazo que le causaste a Ginny ella esta muerta, su cuerpo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el embarazo era muy joven – dijo Ron enojado

- ¿De que hablas? Yo nunca tuve sexo con Ginny, bueno si tuve sexo oral hace casi ya 2 años, pero eso no la pudo dejar embarazada y menos que tuviera un hijo en estas fechas – dijo Harry

- ¡No se como puedes negarlo! Ahí esta la prueba Sophie es idéntica a ti, tenemos una prueba de comprobación mágica de paternidad donde dice que es tú hija que mas quieres Harry – dijo Ron

- Eso no es posible tiene que ser un error, yo no e tenido sexo con ella, estoy casado y tengo dos hijos – dijo Harry

Muy lejos de ahí Bellatrix estaba sentada en una cama, en aquella cama había una chica moribunda, muy apenas podía hablar

- Te pondrás bien Ginevra, con la poción que te e dado pronto te curaras – dijo Bellatrix – Pero no debes olvidar nuestro trato, serás uno de nosotros dejaras todo lo de tú antigua vida

- Si lo recuerdo y lo voy a cumplir, de una u otra manera no quiero saber nada de los conozco por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera de mi hija ya no importa siento como si nunca la hubiera tenido – dijo Ginny

**Disculpen por haber tardado pero no tenía nada de inspiración pero en este ratito me dio y bueno, ¿Qué le pareció el capitulo? Las cosas se pondran feas como Ginny esta "supuestamente muerta" Harry se tiene que quedar con Sophie pero como se lo dira a Morgana ¿lo aceptara? ¿Por qué Ginny esta con Bellatrix? En fin hay muchos lios, **

**Bueno los dejo **

**Bye **

**elisa**


	26. ¿De quien es la custodia?

**Capitulo XXVI: ¿De quien es la custodia?**

Ron y Harry volvieron a Gridmud Place estaban fuera de la casa, Harry no sabía que decir ¿Cómo había pasado eso? El nunca se había acostado con Ginny desde hace más de un año, se sentó en la banqueta no quería entrar a la casa.

- No puedo Ron, no puedo con esto yo ya tengo mi vida entiéndeme, no se como ocurrió pero tú sabes que hace más de un año yo ya no tenía ninguna relación con tú hermana, ella era la que estaba obsesionada con migo – dijo Harry- Yo ya tengo una familia, tengo una esposa y dos hijos, esto que paso aquí no es mi culpa

- Tienes tres hijos Harry, acéptalo de una buena vez, ya te enseñe la prueba de paternidad por que en un principio nosotros tampoco creímos que Sophie era tú hija ¿Qué mas quieres? Dime – dijo Ron angustiado – Tienes que decirle a Morgana, no te queda de otra, Sophie ya perdió a su madre tiene derecho a tener un padre

- Pero, ¿no se puede quedar contigo? O con alguno de tus hermanos, yo me haría cargo de sus gastos, pero que alguno de ustedes sea su padre, no lo se, que tú y Luna adopten a Sophie, o tus papas yo pagaría todo lo concerniente a ella – dijo Harry

- No Harry no podemos, para empezar con lo mucho que se parece Sophie a nosotros, Luna y yo no nos podemos encargar de ella, ni siquiera estamos casados, Luna apenas va a salir de Hogwarts, en cuanto a mis hermanos tampoco pueden cada quien tiene su vida y no es su responsabilidad si aun tú sigue con vida, y respecto a mis padres ellos ya son muy grandes como para encargarse de un bebe, no te queda otra salida Harry – dijo Ron

Tras mencionar estas últimas palabras Ron entro a Gridmud Place tenía que avisarles a los demás de la muerte de Ginny, Harry entro tras el tenía una cara de angustia que no se podía esconder. Al entrar a la sala donde se encontraban todos, Remus, Tonks y Sirius se notaba en su cara que estaban preocupados pero trataban de disimularlo mientras cargaban a los gemelos.

- ¡Ya han regresado! – Dijo Morgana en tono alegre- ¿A que has venido Ron? ¿Sabías que Harry y yo regresaríamos hoy? Se me hace extraño ya que nadie lo sabía

- No, no sabía que iban a llegar hoy, vengo a avisarle algo a Sirius y bueno a todos ustedes ya que están aquí reunidos – dijo Ron con la voz quebrada – Ginny a muerto, hace apenas unas dos horas o menos, su cuerpo no pudo soportar más, ya la familia se encuentra en San Mungo, pero aun no nos dejan ver el cuerpo

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estaba Ginevra en el hospital? – pregunto Morgana un tanto preocupada por la noticia, nunca se había llevado bien con Ginny había que aceptarlo pero esa no era razón para sentirse bien por su muerte, sobre todo por que había personas que estaban sufriendo por ese evento

- Creo que será mejor que te explique Harry, Morgana, yo llevo prisa tengo que regresar a San Mungo haber si ya nos pueden dar el cuerpo, además Harry y tú tienen varias cosas de las que hablar – dijo Ron tras esto el pelirrojo se desapareció

- ¿De que habla Harry? ¿Qué asuntos tenemos que hablar? – pregunto Morgana desconcertada

- De algo que ni siquiera yo se como paso, Sirius, Remus, Tonks ¿nos harían el favor de cuidar a los niños mientras hablamos un poco? – dijo Harry

- Si claro, vayan hablar – dijo Sirius, tras las palabras de este el matrimonio Potter salio de Gridmud Place – Ya sabe lo de Sophie

- Se le nota por la cara de angustia, pobre Harry- dijo Remus – No puedo creer lo de Ginny pensé que saldría

- No me alegra en lo absoluto que Ginny haya fallecido, pero creo que les será más fácil a Harry y Morgana arreglar este conflicto sin ella – dijo Tonks – Remus ¿puedes cargar a James un segundo? Mientras voy al baño, sirve que ya te vas acostumbrado para cuando te toque a ti

- ¿A que te refieres con eso Tonks? – dijo Remus, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues Tonks ya iba en camino al baño

No muy lejos de ahí, en una plaza que se encontraba cerca de Gridmud Place, estaban Harry y Morgana, el moreno daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Por favor Harry dime lo que pasa, me estas poniendo de nervios – dijo Morgana

- Morgana, tengo una hija – dijo Harry nervioso

- ¿Qué Harry? Tú no tienes una hija, tienes dos hijos varones ¿Por qué dices eso Harry? – dijo Morgana

- Si, Morgana tengo una hija, nació hace dos días, se llama Sophie su madre es Ginny, por eso murió su cuerpo ya no pudo soportar – dijo Harry

- ¡¿Qué?! Tienes una hija con Weasley que es exactamente de la misma edad que los gemelos ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Con quien te acostaste primero con Weasley o con migo? – replico Morgana enojada

- Morgana, te juro que yo no sabía nada, yo no me acosté con Ginny, como lo haría si estoy con tigo, yo no recuerdo haber estado con ella nunca te lo juro, te lo juraría por mi vida – dijo Harry

- Las pruebas dicen lo contrario Harry – dijo Morgana

Morgana y Harry siguieron discutiendo mientras regresaban a Gridmud Place, más bien Harry le pedía disculpas a Morgana le contaba todo lo que le había dicho Ron y la trataba de convencer de que no lo había hecho conciente.

- Por favor Morgana tienes que creerme – rogó Harry mientras entraba a Gridmud Place

- No puedo Harry aparte me estas pidiendo muchas cosas, me estas pidiendo que Sophie venga a vivir con nosotros, eso no lo puedo aceptar, además ni siquiera se con certeza que no lo hiciste conciente, dime ¿Qué pudo hacer que lo hicieras inconcientemente?

- No lo se una poción o algún hechizo pudieron ser varios factores – dijo Harry

- No lo se Harry, no lo se, como todas las cosas esto necesita tiempo y mucho a decir verdad, mientras tanto me voy con mis hijos – dijo Morgana que le quitaba de los brazo de Remus a James

- Eso no te lo voy a permitir Morgana, no te puedes llevar a los niños – dijo Harry que tomaba a Sirius

- Harry, por favor entrégame a Sirius, me voy a ir con el, de una u otra manera no te quedaras sin hijo tienes a Sophie ¿no?- dijo Morgana

- No Morgana, por favor no hagas esto, además ¿Dónde vas a estar? – dijo Harry

- Eso no es de tú incumbencia Harry, bueno si no me quieres dar a Sirius en este momento quédate con el durante esta noche pero regresare por el, James y Sirius estarán conmigo – dijo Morgana

- Claro que me incumbe donde va a estar James, es mi hijo… - pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar pues Morgana había desaparecido junto con James.

Unos momentos antes cuando Ron aviso lo de la muerte de Ginny, Hermione se fue detrás de Ron al saber la noticia, Ginny era su mejor amiga tenía que estar en San Mungo para ver el cuerpo y saber que era verdad lo que Ron había dicho, ahora Hermione también se encontraba en San Mungo junto con la familia en la sala de espera, esperando que les pudieran dar el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Les tenemos una mala noticia – dijo un sanador que entraba a la sala de espera – el cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley a desaparecido

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el cuerpo de mi hija ha desparecido? – dijo Arturo furioso

- Si bueno, la dejamos en su habitación y cuando regresamos la cama estaba vacía, obviamente no pudo escapar cuando la dejamos en la habitación ya no tenía señales de vida, e incluso cuando estaba viva se encontraba muy débil para caminar – dijo el sanador

- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No encuentro razón para que se llevaran el cuerpo de Ginny ¿Quién se lo pudo llevar? ¿Para que lo querrían? – dijo Hermione

- No lo sabemos, ahora estamos buscando por todo el hospital a ver si podemos encontrar algo que nos ayude a saber el paradero del cuerpo más se me hace imposible que lo encontremos – dijo el sanador

Muy lejos de ahí Ginny Weasley estaba recostada en una cama muy débil, pero mejor que hace unas horas cuando casi moría, miraba con cierta curiosidad a su cuidadora que se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué desiste salvarme de la muerte que yo misma había pedido? – pregunto Ginny a Bellatrix

- En primer lugar por que te necesito, en segundo por que sabía que en realidad no querías morir, si querías alejarte de tú hija aunque sea inconcientemente, te hice un favor ¿no? No soy tan mala como parece – dijo Bellatrix

- ¿Tú necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Para que? ¿En que te podría servir yo? – pregunto Ginny

- Bueno como tú sabrás el señor tenebroso retorno hace casi cuatro años, duro dos años activo pero de pronto desapareció, no dejo ninguna secuela, no sabemos a donde fue no nos dijo nada, hay muy pocos seguidores fieles unos diez máximo, no se por que pero presiento que tú Weasley tienes un don y nos guiaras hasta el – dijo Bellatrix

Morgana estaba llegando a la casa de su padre en la calle de las Hilanderas, llevaba a James en un brazo y en el otro la pañalera y el porta bebés, como no podía sacar la llave para abrir pues no sabía con exactitud donde estaba toco a la puerta esperando que el viejo profesor de pociones le abriera.

- Morgana ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo apenas hace una o dos horas te fuiste de aquí ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Potter? – dijo Snape que abría la puerta, Morgana entro dejo la pañalera en un sillón.

- Esta con Sirius, con ambos Sirius, no sabes lo que me hizo es un verdadero estupido, lo odio, tiene una hija con Weasley, exactamente del mismo día que James y Sirius, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Tú sabías algo de esto padre? – dijo Morgana furiosa

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Snape sorprendido, enojado – Note que Weasley no regreso este año a Hogwarts pero no me intereso la razón por la cual no hizo, yo te trate de advertir sobre Potter, Morgana pero no me hiciste caso

- Papá por favor no me digas el típico "yo te lo dije" de una u otra manera no vamos a estar así siempre, nos tenemos que arreglar de algún modo, no se puede quedar el con Sirius, no pueden vivir los niños separados, aparte Harry se tiene que hacer cargo de Sophie su hija, tiene que cuidarla el – dijo Morgana

- Sophie, la hija de Weasley ¿no? Pero ¿Por qué no se hace cargo Weasley de su hija? ¿Por qué no vive con Weasley esa niña? – dijo Snape

- Bueno será por que Weasley acaba de morir hace unas dos horas – dijo Morgana en tono sarcástico

- Vaya que noticia, quien diría que Weasley moriría tan joven – dijo Snape

- Sabes algo padre, me voy a dormir un rato, tengo días que no duermo además que estoy muy enojada para pensar, si se despierta James es seguro por que tiene hambre, me despiertas para darle de comer de igual manera su comida esta en la pañalera – dijo Morgana.

Tras estas palabras la chica acomodo a James en el porta bebes sin que se despertara, y ella subió a dormir un poco estaba realmente furiosa. Snape se quedo en la sala meditando todo lo que le había contado Morgana, siempre había odiado a Potter, pero ahora lo odiaba más por hacerle eso a su hija. Snape se le quedo viendo a James unos momentos, ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora James Potter estaba durmiendo en su casa, claro no era el James Potter primero pero de igual manera descendía de el, y era tan parecido, una versión en miniatura, pero extrañamente a este James Potter le tenía una especie de afecto.

En Transilvania Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación del departamento que compartía con su prima haciendo sus maletas, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Freya.

- ¿Vas a salir de vacaciones? – pregunto Freya al ver que Draco hacía maletas

- Si y no, voy a ir a Londres, tengo que visitar a mi madre, también visitare al profesor Snape, le entregare el trofeo que me dieron por ganar el primer lugar en el concurso de pociones nacional, es algo significativo el me dio clases durante siete años es una forma de agradecerle – dijo Draco - ¿Tú no saldrás a algún lugar?

- No nunca e salido de vacaciones desde que llegue a la estadía, de igual manera ¿A dónde voy? Bueno puedo ir a mi casa en Londres, pero primero estaría sola por que no se donde demonios están mis padres y en segundo lugar de una u otra manera no me siento muy cómoda ahí, no es mi casa bueno si lo es pero no lo siento así, desde hace catorce años no vivo ahí – dijo Freya

- Si quieres puedes venir con migo, aunque te advierto que no será muy divertido, no será algo así como vacaciones – dijo Draco

- Que más da te acompaño, desde que tenía 15 años no visito Londres, pues en vez de regresar a casa en vacaciones de verano me iba a recorrer ciudades – dijo Freya

Hermione había regresado a Gridmud Place, Sirius chico se había quedado dormido, Harry estaba sentado en un sillón con los ojos llorosos, mientras tanto Sirius grande y Hermione trataban de hablar con el.

- ¿Qué no entiendes Hermione? No me importa si se robaron el cuerpo de Ginny o no, de igual manera no me importa Ginny, no se como demonios se metió con migo, pero de una cosa estoy seguro es de que arruino mi vida – dijo Harry enojado cuando Hermione le explicaba que se habían robado el cuerpo de Ginny

- ¡Harry! – regaño Sirius a Harry – Tampoco tienes que ser así, piensa de una forma positiva, tienes que recuperar a Morgana, ya no puedes hacer nada ni en pro ni en contra con Ginny ella esta muerta, lo único que te queda es recoger a Sophie cuando ella salga del hospital y cuidarla, ella no tiene culpa de nada, no la puedes dejar sin padre ya perdió a su madre, entiende tan solo es una niña

- ¡Pensar positivo! Si alguien me dice como se lo agradezco ya que se me hace imposible pensar positivo, pensar en la manera de recuperar a Morgana, y de aceptar a Sophie, tengo que tratar de convencerla de que yo no lo hice consiente por que yo no lo hice consiente, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca sexo con Ginny – dijo Harry

- ¡Harry! Por favor, no hagas tanto drama, si no intentas salir por ti hazlo al menos por tus hijos, no pueden vivir todos separadas, tener una vida disfuncional, ¿Qué pasara dime? Sirius y James vivirán con tigo una semana otra con Morgana, y Sophie no sabrá nada de esto ni nada de aquello – dijo Hermione – No solo son tú y Morgana los de este problema, aquí hay involucrados tres inocentes, no sean egoístas.

- La egoísta es ella, Morgana fue la que no quiso escuchar mis explicaciones, la que no quiso aceptar mis disculpas y la que se llevo a James – replico Harry

- Pero también es mujer, entiéndelo algo así no se pasa de un minuto a otro – dijo Hermione

- Solamente te estas contradiciendo Hermione, no ayudas en nada, en nada – dijo Harry enojado

- Harry por favor no le hables así a Hermione ella solo te esta tratando de ayudar, ya es algo, tú solo estas ahí sentado sin hacer nada – regaño Sirius a Harry

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquella terrible pelea entre Harry y Morgana, ninguno de los dos había tenido noticias del otro, Harry no se separaba ni un segundo de su pequeño hijo Sirius, habían ido a San Mungo, Harry, ambos Sirius y Hermione a ver lo que pasaba con Sophie según los sanadores Sophie podría salir dentro de unos 2 días.

Por primera vez en los 20 años que llevaba trabajando en Hogwarts Severus Snape había pedido un permiso de una semana para faltar al trabajo debido a situaciones familiares, Albus Dumbledore se lo había dado gustoso de que por fin se hubiera tomado un descanso ya que siempre se pasaba todas las vacaciones trabajando en algo para Hogwarts o algo para Dumbledore.

Morgana se encontraba en la sala alimentando a James, cuando de pronto escucho que tocaban la puerta, su padre no se encontraba fue a comprar alimento así que Morgana se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, y cual era su sorpresa Draco y Freya se encontraban tras ella.

- Morgana ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno se que esta es la casa de tú padre pero pensé que estarías con Potter en Rusia – dijo Draco - ¿El es mi ahijado? – dijo al ver al bebe pues Draco iba a ser padrino de uno de los gemelos

- Pasa Draco, Freya – dijo Morgana – No el es James, Sirius esta con su padre

- Hola Morgana – saludo Freya- ¿Dónde esta Harry y Sirius? ¿También están aquí?

- Siéntense y les contare la historia – dijo Morgana

Draco y Freya se sentaron Morgana le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron hace dos días, de la pelea que habían tenido por Ginny, de la hija de Harry en fin de todo lo que había pasado.

- No lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que Harry fuera así – dijo Freya

- Igual yo pero que más se puede hacer, digo quizás viva Sirius y James una semana con Harry y otra con migo, tenemos que hacer un arreglo no los podemos tener siempre separados, aunque eso también sería muy disfuncional – dijo Morgana

- Pero Morgana no pueden vivir así, es malo para los niños – dijo Draco, en cierta forma el rubio se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado el había contribuido un poco a eso – Es raro que yo te diga esto, pero tienes que regresar con Potter será lo mejor para ti y para tus hijos

- ¿De que hablas Draco? Acabas de oír todo lo que te dije ¿no? ¿Cómo pretendes que regrese con el después de lo que me hizo? – dijo Morgana

- Es que Potter no tuvo la culpa, el no lo hizo consiente – dijo Draco – Yo tuve un tanto de culpa en eso

- ¿Por qué dices lo mismo que Harry? El también dice eso, y ¿Por qué dices que tú también tienes culpa en esto? No te entiendo, no puedes estar involucrado en esto – dijo Morgana

- Si lo estoy, fue un plan mió y de Weasley para separarlos, bueno yo solo contribuí con la poción de muerto en vida, causa efectos como el imperius, hace que la persona que la beba haga todo lo que tú hace por un lapso corto de tiempo claro tú lo debes saber, pero en realidad yo no sabía bien en que consistía el plan, solo sabía que Potter iba a tomar la poción y que Weasley lo obligaría a volver con el es todo lo que sabía – dijo Draco

- ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad todo lo que me dice Draco? ¿Tú y Weasley sabían de mi relación con Harry cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? – pregunto Morgana

- Si Morgana, si lo sabíamos, tú sabías que yo te amaba y por eso le hice esa poción a Weasley, pero nunca me imagine que era para eso y después que tú y Potter iba a huir, perdóname Morgana perdóname – dijo Draco

- Gracias Draco, me has dicho la verdad, sabes que siento mucho no estar con tigo pero yo amo a Harry, tengo dos hijos con el y me has reafirmado lo que una y otra vez me dijo, tenemos que estar juntos por que nos amamos y por nuestros hijos – dijo Morgana - Tengo que ir a buscarlo, si quieren pueden quedarse a esperar a mi padre no tarda en llegar

Morgana tomo la pañalera de James y se desapareció junto con el para ir a Gridmud Place. Harry estaba llegando a Gridmud Place junto con Sirius y Hermione venían de San Mungo, cuando de pronto Harry vio que Morgana aparecía junto con James.

- Morgana, no te llevaras a Sirius – dijo Harry

- No, Sirius es mió – bromeo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Canuto

- No vine por eso Harry, no solo vine por Sirius si no también por ti – dijo Morgana - Perdóname tenias razón cuando decías que lo habías hecho inconscientemente, Draco me a contado toda la verdad

- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El que tiene que ver en esto? – pregunto Harry extrañado

- Pues todo estuvo planeado sabes, Weasley le pidió a Draco una poción de muerto en vida, te la dio, era un plan para separarnos, me lo ha dicho hoy Draco, vino de Transilvania no se para que pero llego mágicamente, para decirme la verdad

- Nunca me imagine un plan tan elaborado y menos que Malfoy confesara que el había estado involucrado – dijo Harry – Morgana, yo te amo mucho haría lo que sea por ti, quiero estar contigo pero también tengo que ser el padre de Sophie ya no tiene madre, no quiero que sea huérfana

- Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, en fin Sophie no tiene la culpa, pero a ella no le faltara madre, yo puedo ser su madre – dijo Morgana

Las cosas habían mejorado Morgana había vuelto a Gridmud Place en una semana entrarían a la academia de Londres. Harry y Morgana habían hablado acerca de Sophie y habían llegado a un acuerdo, Sophie iba a ser la trilliza o sea Sophie nunca iba a saber nada acerca de que Ginny era su madre, su madre iba a ser Morgana, de una u otra forma Sophie era del mismo día que James y Sirius, el único problema es como se lo iban a decir a los Weasley. Ese día iban a ir a San Mungo

- Señor Potter, aquí esta su hija totalmente recuperada – dijo un sanador cuando le entregaba a Harry su pequeña hija Sophie

- Que hermosa es Harry, es idéntica a ti – dijo Morgana que le quitaba de los brazos a Sophie, agradecía enormemente que no se pareciera en nada a los Weasley, Morgana y Harry salieron de los cuneros ahí afuera los esperaban Molly, Arthur y Ron

- Eh… señora Weasley, señor Weasley, Ron tenemos que hablar con ustedes, sobre el bien de Sophie – dijo Harry nervioso- Bueno lo que quiero decir es que Sophie será solo de nuestra familia, vivirá con James y Sirius serán sus hermanos

- Eso ya lo sabemos Harry – dijo Ron

- Creo que no me expresado bien, Sophie será la hermana gemela de James y Sirius, la hija de Morgana, su hija biológica, o sea no podrá ser su nieta será nieta del profesor Snape – dijo Harry- Espero que lo entiendan es por el bien de Sophie sería muy confuso para ella todo lo que ha pasado, es lo mejor que podemos hacer

Los Weasley habían tomado no muy bien como era de esperarse, primero replicaron un poco pues según ellos Sophie tenía derecho a saber quien fue Ginny pero al fin y al cabo Harry logro convencerlos, pues en fin era para el bien de Sophie, en cuanto al Snape cuando se lo dijeron no le dio mucha importancia pero tampoco replico

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo bueno parece que aquí termina la historia pero no es así, el próximo capitulo va a ser un capitulo "Feliz" donde aparece la vida de los Potter mas o menos cuando los trillizos tienen 6 años y en el capitulo siguiente empieza la tercera y ultima fase de la historia ¿a que me refiero con esto? Pues los trillizos entraran a Hogwarts, pero aparecerá Voldemort así que para que se den una idea, también presentare el futuro de todas las parejas bueno me despido espero que dejen reviews **

**Besos **

**Elisa**


	27. La vida de los Potter

**Capitulo XXVII: La vida de los Potter**

Había pasado ya casi 11 años desde el nacimiento de los trillizos Potter, para ser más exactos dentro de un par de días se cumplían los 11 años de su nacimiento. Muchas cosas habían pasado, Hermione y Sirius se habían casado ahora tenían 3 hijos Ryan era el mayor tenía apenas 6 años ese niño era muy parecido a su padre, cabello negro, ojos grises, mirada de ensueño y sobre todo era muy travieso, Gerard, de 5 años era más parecido a su madre, cabello castaño, ojos miel facciones finas e incluso en el carácter era más tranquilo que su hermano mayor, y por último estaba Ana apenas tenía un año de edad, cabello negro azabache ojos miel, las facciones eran las de su padre e incluso el carácter estaba aprendido a caminar y no se ponía ni un momento en paz, hablando de Sirius, hace poco cuando Harry y Ron venían unas fotos que habían tomado en el primer cumpleaños de los niños Potter, notaron que Sirius no había envejecido en nada sospechaban que tomaba la poción de belleza eterna. Ron se había casado con Luna tenían dos hijos uno de 5 años Frank y Yurguen de 3 años, ambos eran idénticos a Luna, cabello rubio, ojos azules en fin ya se los imaginaran, Remus y Tonks no se habían quedado atrás claro esta, solo que ellos solo habían tenido una hija Teresa apenas de 6 años, el tratamiento para que Teresa naciera sin la enfermedad de su padre fue muy complicada así que el matrimonio Lupin solo decidió tener un hijo, Teresa era una niña muy alegre, todo el tiempo estaba hablando, había heredado la capacidad de su madre de hacer siempre un verdadero escáldalo, en cuanto a su físico su cabello era castaño rojizo, lo llevaba largo y sus ojos eran color avellana. En cuanto a los Potter no se habían conformado con los trillizos, tenían otra hija Eileen de 6 años, Eileen compartía más rasgos físicos de su madre, cabello negro (bueno eso también lo compartía con su padre) ojos grandes y negros, labios carnosos, piel muy blanca, era muy callada, siempre estaba concentra en algo, haciendo un puzzle, coloreando, o haciendo "pociones" (ejem, ejem mezclando lociones de baño, jabón, refresco en la tina de baño)

Que más se podía decir de los Potter, ambos trabajaban en el departamento de aurores, vivían en el valle Godric, tenían una gran casa, vivían cerca de la casa de Sirius que se había mudado cerca de ahí.

Era sábado por la tarde, Harry junto con los gemelos iban llegando de su entrenamiento de quidditch, todos los días los gemelos iba a entrenar dos horas diarias de quidditch jugaban como golpeadores hacían una excelente pareja.

- James, Sirius ninguna palabra de cuanto costaron sus nuevas escobas ok, saben que su madre no sabe mucho de quidditch así que si no decimos nada no pasara nada – dijo Harry a dos chicos exactamente iguales de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes, ambos usaban gafas, ahora se encontraban vestidos totalmente iguales pues venían de las practicas de quidditch

- No pasara nada ¿de que Harry? – pregunto Morgana que iba entrando a la cocina donde ahora se encontraban los chicos, Morgana había cambiado un tanto, claro lucía muy joven pues apenas era una mujer de 30 años aunque ya no tenía ese aspecto de colegiala si no de mujer, llevaba su cabello hasta los hombros, tenía un corte moderno con fleco largo justamente encima de las cejas, iba vestida de una manera jovial pero al mismo tiempo formal pues siempre le había gustado vestir formal – Chicos a la ducha

- Les estaba diciendo que si se ponen correctamente las protecciones para el quidditch no les pasara nada – dijo Harry

- ¡Papá! ¿Si podré tener enciclopedia de pociones nivel 2? Recuerda que ya pase el primer nivel, mi abuelo Severus me aprobó y sabes que el es muy estricto – dijo Sophie, una chica de unos 11 o 10 años de cuerpo menudo, cabello azabache lo llevaba largo, bonitos ojos verdes

- Ya veremos Sophie – dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa - ¿No prefieres una escoba?

Cuando Harry estaba hablando con Sophie, apareció Snape en la cocina, quiero decirles que la relación entre Snape y Harry no había mejorado en lo absoluto estos últimos años, bueno era mejor que cuando estaban en Hogwarts, no hablaban mucho pero al menos no se peleaban.

- ¡Hola Abuelo! – saludo Sophie, era algo extraño pero la nieta favorita de Severus era Sophie, pues era la más parecida a el y a Morgana, también le agradaba mucho Eileen pero no era una chica de las que se comunicara mucho todo el tiempo estaba callada con Sophie podía hablar, la niña tenía un talento asombroso para las pociones a sus casi 11 años ya sabía hacer a la perfección las pociones que enseñaba a los chicos de 1º curso y ya sabía hacer la mitad de las pociones que les enseñaba a los chicos de 2º curso, quien sabe de donde había saco ese talento, tal vez lo hubiera adquirido de Morgana pues era básicamente su madre biológica la tuvo desde el primer día que salio del hospital – Como te decía papá prefiero la enciclopedia, soy más como el abuelo y como mamá, quiero tener los pies en la tierra

- ¡Papá! Mira ven a ver lo que hizo Eileen – dijo se escucharon dos voces desde el segundo piso

Harry salió corriendo hacía el segundo piso, dejando a su suegro, su esposa y su hija mayor en la planta baja. Los gritos provenían desde el baño del pasillo, el baño que compartían los chicos, entro al baño pudo ver a sus dos hijos varones enojados atrás de Eileen, y Eileen seguía como si nada hubiera pasado mezclando en la tina de baño, el shampoo, el refresco y toda la dotación de dulces de los gemelos, con la saeta de fuego de Harry, una de sus más preciadas escobas.

- ¡Eileen! ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – dijo Harry con la voz quebrada al ver a su hija, meneando una pócima rara con su saeta de fuego, eso la podía dañar

- Pociones – contesto con sencillez Eileen y siguió haciendo sus pociones sin voltear a ver a Harry

- Pero Eileen ¿Por qué con mi saeta? Es de colección ya no se consiguen, te perdono lo demás pero ¿Por qué la saeta? – dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos

- ¿Qué no le vas a decir nada de nuestras cosas? – dijeron los gemelos enojados

- Por que no pude alcanzar, otra de tus escobas – contesto Eileen – Iba a usar una cuchara de la cocina pero son muy pequeñas

- Los dulces se pueden remplazar con facilidad, vamos abajo Eileen para que saludes a tú abuelo Severus – dijo Harry – James, Sirius mentanse a bañar rápido en media hora cenamos, báñense en mi baño si quieren

Harry cargo a Eileen en brazos, mientras bajaban la iba regañando por lo que había hecho con su escoba, ya se le habían hecho a perder la parte de debajo de las ramitas, por meterlas en esa cosa rara que no sabía con exactitud lo que tenía. Harry entro a la cocina aun seguían ahí Snape, Sophie y Morgana platicando.

- Vas a estar castiga Eileen no debiste hacer eso con mi escoba – seguía diciendo Harry cuando entraron a la cocina, Snape, Morgana y Sophie miraron a Harry como diciendo ¿Qué hizo? – hecho a perder la parte baja de mi saeta de fuego, ¿Por qué la saeta?

- Yo solo quería hacer pociones, como mamá y Sophie – dijo Eileen con voz inocente, la niña estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina

- Potter, no te pongas así por una miserable escoba, la niña solo quería hacer pociones, algo productivo no como el quidditch – dijo Snape

- Era mi saeta de fuego, una de mis escobas favorita, y el quidditch es tan importante para mi, esa escoba y yo pasamos grandes momentos- replico Harry

- Eileen tienes que entender que no debes agarrar las cosas de papá sin permiso, pero Harry tú tampoco exageres tienes muchas escobas, te compras una cada 3 meses desde hace 10 años – dijo Morgana

- ¿Qué grandes momentos puede pasar una persona con una palo de madera? – Dijo Snape en tono sarcástico – A menos que consideres que es un buen momento golpearte en la cabeza mientras volabas.

La discusión termino pronto cuando Harry se percato que debía dejar de llorar por su saeta si no se le quemaría lo que había puesto en el horno. Más tarde cunado Snape se había marchado, Morgana se fue a su habitación para darse una ducha antes de dormir y en medio de un libro que estaba en la cama encontró una factura de dos escobas de 700 galeones cada una.

- Harry ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Morgana, mientras Harry entraba a la habitación – No me tienes que responder, que es más bien darme una explicación de por que tanto, es una factura de 1400 galeones por dos escobas

- No son para mí, son la de los gemelos, sus otras escobas ya están muy gastas y…este año entran a Hogwarts - dijo Harry

- ¿Muy gastadas? Apenas tienen dos años, además ¿por que se las compras si este año van a Hogwarts? Sabes que a los chicos de primer año no les permiten tener escobas – dijo Morgana

- Pero, ellos son muy bueno jugando, yo entre en primer año al equipo también lo podrían hacer los gemelos hay que estar preparados, además la cantidad no es tan exagerada Morgana, si costaron un poco pero, no es dinero que necesitemos en este momento – dijo Harry

- Harry, no me importa mucho el precio, lo que me importa es la manera en que los estas tratando los mimas demasiado, mientras que a Sophie la haces menos, ella te pide una enciclopedia y le dices "ya veremos" mientras que los gemelos ni siquiera te piden nada y les compras las escobas más caras del mercado, Sophie también es tú hija- dijo Morgana molesta

- No sea dramática, no le compro escoba a Sophie por que no quiere – dijo Harry

- ¿Es que no entiendes? A Sophie no le interesa el quidditch como a ti, pero tiene otros intereses que no sabes cuales son y que no te interesas por ellos – dijo Morgana

- Claro que se que le gusta… le gusta hacer pociones ¿no? – dijo Harry

- No entiendes, no solo eso le gusta, tú no tienes el mismo interés por ella que por los gemelos – dijo Morgana y salió de la habitación

Morgana salió de la habitación enojada, como era posible que Harry centrara todo el tiempo en los gemelos y nada en Sophie, todavía entendía que no se acercara mucho a Eileen por que bueno pues con ella era muy difícil conversar, además cuando tratabas de sentarte con ella a jugar, a ayudarla a resolver un juego se enojaba por que quería hacerlo sola, pero Sophie no era así, Sophie era una niña muy risueña pasaba mucho tiempo con Morgana, pero casi nada con su padre. Sophie escucho un portazo de la habitación de sus padres, vio que su madre bajaba las escaleras un tanto enojada, así que la niña decidió seguirla para ver lo que pasaba.

- Mamá ¿te has peleado con papá? ¿Ha sido por mi culpa? Por querer la enciclopedia tan cara – pregunto Sophie a Morgana cuando estaba sentada en la sala

- No Sophie no nos peleamos y mucho menos por tú culpa, solo le he dicho a tu padre, que no se enoje tanto por las escobas – dijo Morgana – Mañana tendrás tú guía de pociones por tú cumpleaños, sabes algo Sophie te quiero mucho, pero muchísimo y haría lo que fuera por ti

Había llegado el día del cumpleaños de Sophie, Sirius y James, en la casa de los Potter se celebraba una comida. Ahí se encontraban Los Black, Los Lupin, Los Weasley (Ron, Luna y sus hijos, también Arthur y Molly) Draco, unos cuantos amigos del lugar de los chicos. Todo lo de los parentescos era muy extraño, los niños llamaban a Sirius abuelo, pero a Hermione que era la esposa de Sirius la llamaban tía a excepción de Sophie que la llamaba madrina pues era su madrina, también a Ron y Luna los llamaban tíos, excepto James llamaba a Ron padrino, al igual a Draco James, Eileen y Sophie lo llamaban tío pero Sirius padrino, y el padrino de Eileen era Remus.

- Abuelo, le puedes decir a Ryan que me deje en paz – dijo Eileen con su curioso tono de voz, como siempre a Sirius le causo un tanto de gracia la forma en que hablaba Eileen, y ahora que hablaba la haría platicar un poco pues siempre estaba callada

- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ahora Ryan? – Dijo Eileen – descríbemelo bien para poder castigarlo

- Bueno, estaba yo sentada resolviendo mi puzzle, tenía mis piezas acomodadas por números, ya te dije que e aprendido a contar hasta 100, llego Ryan y ¡me desacomodo todas mis piezas! Me dijo que así sería más divertido, que cuando están desordenadas las cosas son más divertidas pero a mi no me gusta el desorden – dijo Eileen

- Hermione ¿Ya escuchaste lo que hizo Ryan? Le desacomodo las piezas a Eileen que ya sabe contar hasta 100 – dijo Sirius a Hermione en un tono juguetón tratando de no reírse, le encantaba la forma en la que Eileen se expresaba era tan graciosa

- Sirius por favor no vayas a hacer renegar a la niña, solo llámale un poco la atención a Ryan y ya – murmuro Hermione en voz baja.

- ¡Ryan ven por favor! – Grito Sirius a su hijo, que se encontraba jugando con su hermano menor Gerard y con Frank Weasley, el primogénito de los Black se acerco a su padre - ¿Por qué le desacomodaste las piezas del puzzle a Eileen?

- ¡Hay papá! No me regañes, solo lo hice para que Eileen se divirtiera más, es muy aburrido ser tan ordenada como ella- dijo Ryan

- No es cierto, tú eres el aburrido – replico Eileen

- Vas a tener que acomodarle las piezas a Eileen antes de que vuelvas a jugar, no se debe hacer lo que las personas no quieren – dijo Sirius

- Esta bien ¿Pero quien jugara en mi lugar mientras yo no estoy? – dijo Ryan

- Pídele a Teresa que juegue por ti, creo que ya termino de comer – dijo Sirius, Ryan se retiro de su padre y fue hasta con Teresa- Eileen ¿no quieres jugar con Teresa, Frank y Gerard mientras Ryan te acomoda las piezas?

- No gracias, no me gusta jugar con ellos, no es nada personal, solo que corren, gritan se ensucian y eso no me gusta a mi, voy a ver que hacen James y Sirius, quiero descubrir quien es más tonto – dijo Eileen y se fue de con Sirius

- Vaya esta niña salió igual que el _quejicus _no le gusta divertirse en lo absoluto – dijo Sirius

Sophie estaba sentada en una de las mesas del jardín leyendo su nueva guía para hacer pociones, Arthur y Molly estaban sentados también ahí, intentaban hacer conversación con Sophie pero les era casi imposible

- ¿Qué es lo que lees Sophie? – pregunto Arthur

- Estoy hojeando la guía que me reglo mi abuelo Severus de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya termine de hojear la guía que me regalo mi madre de pociones nivel 2, quiero ver cual empezare primero, apenas hace 8 meses empecé a tomar clases de pociones con mi abuelo Severus, solo los fines de semana, y en ese tiempo e logrado subir a nivel 2, dice que tengo un talento innato – respondió Sophie y siguió leyendo

- Suena interesante – dijo Molly – Si quieres también puedes llamarnos abuelos, ya que te conocemos desde bebe Sophie

- Muchas gracias por el privilegio señora Weasley, pero creo que prefiero seguir llamándolos como siempre, ya tengo suficiente con mi abuelo Sirius, Severus y mi abuela Yulia - dijo Sophie

Así es Morgana había descubierto que Yulia era su madre, al principio le costo un poco aceptarlo y perdonarla por haberla abandonado de chica, pero tiempo después se volvieron a llevar tan bien como se llevaban cuando Morgana y Harry estuvieron viviendo en Rusia, bueno además no la veía mucho, la veía como dos veces al año. Harry, Morgana, Sirius, Hermione, Remus y Tonks

- Este año entran a Hogwarts ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius

- Si, James, Sirius y Sophie entran este año, ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! – dijo Harry

- Si pasa demasiado rápido, apenas creo que fue hace muy poco cuando le cambiaba los pañales a Teresa, y ahora acaba de cumplir 6 años, después cuando no me de cuenta estará partiendo hacía Hogwarts – dijo Remus, se había puesto sentimental y eso era grave

- No te pongas sentimental Moony ¿Qué diría James si te viera así? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a James Potter II? ¡Ey James! ¿Qué crees que diría tú abuelo James si viera a Remus sentimental? – pregunto Sirius a uno de los gemelos que iba pasando por ahí

- ¡No lo puedo saber! En primer lugar por que no soy mi abuelo James, en segundo por que tampoco soy James yo soy Sirius – dijo Sirius y siguió caminando

- Bueno es que están iguales ¿Cómo identificarlos a simple vista? – se excuso Sirius- Ahora que tú mencionas Remus de enviar a Teresa a Hogwarts, yo no estoy muy seguro de que Ana vaya a Hogwarts, creo que sería mejor Beuxbatons una academia sin chicos, en Hogwarts hay muchos chicos un tanto pervertidos – dijo Sirius

- ¿Cómo sabes que va a ver chicos pervertido cuando este Ana en Hogwarts? – pregunto Tonks en tono malicioso, Tonks tenía cargada a Ana

- Eh bueno… es que conocí a Harry, a James – dijo Sirius

-¿Qué? Yo no fui pervertido solo e tenido 3 novias en toda mi vida, no dudo que mi padre lo fuera pero yo no – dijo Harry ofendido

- No me refiero al número de novias si no a lo que…- dijo Sirius

- ¡Sirius! – exclamo Morgana exaltada

- ¡Ja! Sirius por favor no te hagas, tú junto con James eran de los chicos "pervertidos" yo en cambio era tranquilo – dijo Remus

- Ana va ir a Hogwarts, yo fui a Hogwarts, tú fuiste a Hogwarts nuestros hijos irán a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione

- Bueno eso lo decidiremos más adelante, pero claro siempre tendrá a sus hermanos para que la cuiden de los chicos – dijo Sirius

- Pobre de ti Ana, tendrás 3 hombres celoso que no dejaran que se te acerquen los chicos – dijo Tonks mientras miraba a los bebes.

En conclusión la vida de los Potter era buena, no había pasado nada anormal, nada fuera del otro mundo y nada que dañara a los niños Potter hasta ahora. Tan solo faltaban unos meses para que partieran a Hogwarts los 3 chicos se encontraban más que ansiosos

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me pareció divertido en fin, ya vuelve la acción en el próximo capitulo pero hay algo que me pone triste ya casi acabamos esta historia a lo mucho nos quedan 4 capitulo en fin espero que hayan disfrutado el chapeter dejen reviews **


	28. ¡Llegamos a Hogwarts, abuelo!

**Capitulo XXVIII: ¡Llegamos a Hogwarts, abuelo!**

Hace un par de días les habían llegado la carta de aceptación a de Hogwarts a los chicos Potter, se encontraban muy emocionados y justamente hoy iban a ir a comprar los útiles escolares, ahora la familia se encontraba desayunando.

- Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts – dijo Eileen molesta mientras desayunaba

- Si, Eileen tú también iras a Hogwarts pero este año no podrás ir hasta dentro de 6 años – dijo Morgana

- ¡No! Yo quiero ir ya, con Sophie, James y Sirius ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos? Ya se contar hasta el 200, se me el abecedario, ya casi puedo leer, también se hacer sumas – replico Eileen

- Eso no es suficiente Eileen tienes que aprender muchas cosas como James y Yo – dijo

- Haber ¿Qué cosas Sirius? – pregunto Eileen a su hermano mayor

- Pues como aprender a volar – dijo James

- Pero Sophie no sabe volar y va a ir a Hogwarts ¡Yo también quiero ir! – protesto Eileen

- Yo no se volar por que no quiero, si quisiera aprendería – replico Sophie

- Ya no hagan peleas en la mesa chicos, Eileen a ti también te compraremos algo en el callejón Diagon, mejor ya súbanse al coche y vayámonos – dijo Harry

Todos los días era lo mismo, Eileen decía algo los gemelos la molestaba de ahí molestaban a Sophie y se hacía una batalla campal. Los gemelos eran horrendos, todo el tiempo se la pasaban haciendo bromas, corriendo, jugando, molestando a alguien, eran unos niños con hiperquinesia, según Sirius estos dos chicos le hacían honor a sus nombres, más Harry y Morgana preferían que no les hicieran honor a los nombres. Al primer lugar que fueron los Potter fue a comprar los libros, Eileen subió a la segunda planta donde estaban los libros para niños.

- Buenas tardes señorita, me podría dar los libros de mil y un cuentos para magos, mis primeros pasos con la magia, ¿Cómo debe ser tratado el niño prodigio? Y un par de libros de colorear – dijo Eileen a una empleada

- ¿Dónde están tus padres pequeña? – dijo la empleada a Eileen

- Están en la planta baja comprando a mis hermanos mayores sus libros para Hogwarts verá este año entran, yo también quiero entrar este año pero según ellos soy demasiado pequeña y me faltan cosas por aprender, así que mi padre Harry Potter me dijo que me podría comprar unos libros yo soy Eileen Potter – dijo Eileen

- ¡Ah! Eres hija de los Potter, enseguida te doy los libros y se los cobramos a tus padres junto con los libros de tus hermanos – dijo la empleada

Más adelante los niños se habían ido con Morgana a comprar las túnicas para Hogwarts, Harry se había quedado en la librería esperando para pagar ya que había una gran fila de gente.

- Bien son los tres paquetes de primer año para Hogwarts y los libros de Eileen – dijo la empleada que atendió a Eileen hace unos momentos – Son 205 galenos

- ¿205? – repitió Harry no creía que fuera tanto de libros – Si cada paquete de libros de Hogwarts cuesta 45 galeones entonces son 135 de los libros de Hogwarts los otros 60 galeones son los libros que pidió la niña

- ¡Hay Eileen! – Murmuro Harry – A ok estaba haciendo mal las cuentas, aquí tiene el dinero

Cuando Harry encontró a su esposa e hijos estos iban hacía Ollivanders, se fijo en Eileen y la pequeña llevaba cargando una bolsa de Madame malkins, una de la librería y otra del lugar donde compraban los ingredientes para las pociones, Harry se acerco a Morgana

- ¿Qué le compraste a Eileen? – pregunto Harry curioso

- Pues un pequeño caldero para empezara a hacer pociones a convencido a mi padre que le enseñe y una túnica que no se dejaba de probar ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Morgana

- Para ya no comprarle nada más, gasto 60 galeones en libros y no se cuando le hayas comprado tú – dijo Harry – No tenemos que caer en su truco de carita triste por que no va a Hogwarts

- Es tan astuta, ya no hay que caer en sus trucos – dijo Morgana

Los chicos compraron sus varitas en Ollivanders, de ahí fueron al emporio de las lechuzas, solo Sophie quiso una mascota que fue un gato Blanco al que llamo Pandora, los gemelos prefirieron gastar lo de la mascota en la tienda de quidditch donde casi convencían a su padre de comprarles unas capas de quidditch en fin después de ir al callejón Diagon fueron a la casa de los Black quien los había invitado a comer.

- No hizo caer en su truco, gastamos 120 galeones en Eileen casi lo mismo que gastamos en el material de Hogwarts – dijo Harry

- ¡Me encanta esa niña! – Dijo Sirius que reía mientras Harry le contaba lo que había hecho Eileen en el callejón Diagon – Es embustera, Eileen es una mezcla del carácter de James con el del _quejicus _eso es lo malo usa sus dones para cosas aburridas

- Por cierto ¿Qué libros compro? – dijo Hermione interesada por los libros que había comprado Eileen

- Creo que compro mil y un cuentos para magos, mis primeros pasos en la magia, ¿Cómo tratar a un niño prodigio? Y dos libros para colorear, pero no fueron solo los libros si no también un kit para empezar a hacer pociones ya que convenció a mi suegro que la enseñara y una nueva túnica – dijo Harry

- Pues vaya deberías estar orgulloso de que Eileen compre esas cosas no molestos – dijo Hermione- Yo que daría por que Ryan o Gerard se interesaran un poco en lo académico en estudiar bueno Gerard esta un tanto interesado en aprender "Que pasa si…" es muy experimental por ejemplo el otro día, había preparado una poción de la verdad para explicar como la había hecho a Gerard se le ocurrió ponerla en el jugo de Sirius…

- Ya ni me recuerdes eso, me preguntaba cualquier cosa y le tenía decir la verdad, me pregunto cosas que no debió saber- dijo Sirius

- Si así es Gerard es muy experimental en cambio a Ryan no le importa en lo absoluto nada de lo académico solo se la pasa corriendo, jugando, molestando a Ana eso no se puede pasar por alto y últimamente no se deja de ver en el espejo – dijo Hermione

- No estoy enojado con Eileen, es solo que digo ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan embustera – dijo Harry, en ese momento iba entrando Morgana al comedor con la pequeña Ana cargada

- Esta niña es una ternura ¿No te gustaría tener otro bebe Harry? – dijo Morgana, Harry volteo a ver nervioso a Harry

- No, no creo que con los gemelos, Sophie y Eileen estamos bien – dijo Harry

Habían terminado de comer, Hermione, Morgana y Harry platicaban, Sophie le echaba un vistazo a sus nuevos libros, Eileen coloreaba en el piso mientras Ryan y Gerard la trataban de convencer para que los dejara colorear y Sirius había llamado a los gemelos a la plata alta.

- Esto lo hicimos su abuelo James, Remus y Yo – dijo Sirius – Su padre también lo tuvo en Hogwarts pero hace un par se lo logre quitar para dárselo a ustedes cuando entraran a Hogwarts pues sabía que su padre no se los daría – saco un pedazo de pergamino viejo

- ¿Un pergamino viejo? – dijo James extrañado

- Como te atreves a decir eso, espera y veras –dijo Sirius, saco su varita y apunto al pergamino – Juro solemnemente que no planeo nada bueno – empezó a aparecer todo Hogwarts en el mapa junto con las personas que estaban ahí – Lo ven nunca subestimen al mapa del merodeador, al parecer en Hogwarts solo están McGonagall, Dumbledore, Filch, Flitwick y Sprout no se como han durado tanto nos daban clases a James y a mi

- Es increíble este mapa – dijo Sirius sorprendido – Muestra todo Hogwarts con las personas y donde están

- ¡Exacto! Solo recuerden que al terminar de usarlo deben decir "Travesura realizada" si no alguien, y no es todo lo que tengo para ustedes – dijo Sirius mientras sacaba dos espejos – Esto lo usábamos James y yo para comunicarnos, también se lo quite a su padre, el nunca le dio uso correcto a estas cosas, a lo que me refiero nuca hizo travesuras con ellas, solo las usaba para investigar junto con Ron y Hermione espero que ustedes les den un uso correcto

- ¡Nos los vas a dar! – dijo James emocionado

- Pues claro, si no para que se los enseñaba solo que ninguna palabra a sus padres pero tengo dos condiciones –dijo Sirius- La primera que les den buen uso ya saben a que me refiero, la segunda es que cuanto estén en 6º curso o sea cuando entre Ryan tendrán que darle el mapa del merodeador al cabo ustedes conocerán el castillo de maravilla para entonces, y cuando estén en 7º curso o sea cuando entre Gerard tendrán que darles los espejos ¿aceptan las condiciones?

- Claro les daremos excelente uso después se los pasaremos a Ryan y Gerard – dijo Sirius

Había llego el día en que los chicos partían a Hogwarts, los tres se habían despertado muy temprano ya tenían sus cosas organizadas y estaba listos para irse a Hogwarts. Estaban en el anden 9 ¾ Harry cargaba a Eileen que aun se encontraba un tanto dormida y Morgana se despedía de los chicos.

- Nos vemos en navidad pórtense bien – dijo Harry mientras los chicos avanzaban hacía el expreso de Hogwarts

- Nunca pensé que llegara tan pronto el día que se fueran a Hogwarts, apenas ayer estaban gateando – dijo Morgana

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, junto con McGonagall, la subdirectora revisaba la lista de los chicos que iban a llegar este año a Hogwarts.

- ¡No! Yo ya me voy de aquí Albus – dijo McGonagall horrorizada mientras veía la lista de los alumnos de 1º año

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Minerva? – dijo Albus extrañado por la reacción de McGonagall

- Hace 11 años dije que cuando vinieran los gemelos James y Sirius Potter me iba de Hogwarts, que no entiendes Albus, las palabras, "gemelos" "James y Sirius" "Potter" son peligrosas separadas ahora juntas imagínate lo que pueden causar juntas – dijo McGonagall

- Exacto esas palabras son peligrosas y más juntas, les tienes miedo cuando no los has conocido ahora que los conozcas sabrás lo que es el verdadero caos Minerva – dijo Snape mientras a la oficina del director – Espero que no queden en mi casa no, no quedaran tiene más actitud Gryffindor

- ¡Severus! Me extrañaba que no llegaras – dijo Dumbledore – Es verdad tú conoces a James y Sirius, pues son tus nietos

- Si y puedo asegurar que son peor que Los gemelos Weasley y que Black y Potter de eso no hay duda – dijo Snape disfrutaba asustar a McGonagall pero en realidad no estaba exagerando todo lo que decía era verdad

- Lo siento Albus, soy muy vieja para esto, deben ser horribles como dice Severus en fin los conoce desde que nacieron – dijo McGonagall

- Vamos Minerva, no te puedes ir ahora de donde sacare una profesora de trasformaciones, además no puedes saber como son sin antes conocerlos no creo que sea tan malo, además has lidiado con mucho traviesos que no podrás lidiar con estos dos – dijo Dumbledore

El tren se acababa de detener los Potter que no se habían separado (aunque Sophie pretendía que en cuanto los seleccionaran no se volvieran a ver) desde que llegaron bajaron, escucharon la voz del semi-gigante que decía "Los de primer año por aquí" fuero hasta el.

- Vaya ustedes deben ser los Potter, Sophie, James y Sirius – dijo Hagrid al ver a los chicos- Pero ustedes dos los gemelos, son idénticos a su padre y a su abuelo, claro si se parecen a su padre tienen que parecerse a su abuelo – murmuro – En fin tomen un bote

Los chicos llegaron al castillo en ahí en el vestíbulo los esperaba el pequeño profesor Flitwick que los llevo al gran comedor, dio las instrucciones de cómo iba a ser la selección el sombrero canto su canción y empezó a seleccionar.

- Potter, James Potter – dijo la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick, Severus por primera vez presto atención a la selección esperando que su nieto no quedara en Slytherin, Minerva se puso también más atenta esperando a que no quedara en Gryffindor

- ¡Gryffindor! – exclamo el sombrero, James se fue a sentar muy contento a la mesa de Gryffindor donde los recibieron con aplausos, Minerva se apretó los labios y contuvo un grito, Snape soltó la respiración pero aun quedaba Sirius

- Potter, Sirius Potter – dijo el profesor Flitwick, Minerva volvió a contener la respiración mientras el sombrero seleccionaba a Sirius

- ¡Gryffindor! – dijo el sombrero Sirius se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor donde lo recibieron con grandes gritos y aplausos y se dio un gran abrazo con su hermano festejando que ambos quedaron en Gryffindor

- ¿Qué hice Merlín? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – dijo Minerva

- Potter, Sophie Potter – dijo Flitwick, Sophie se sentó en el taburete, Minerva esperaba que Sophie quedara en Gryffindor para que pudiera controlar un poco a sus hermanos

- ¡Slytherin! – dijo el sombrero, Severus mostró una gran sonrisa, Slytherin ganaría este año la copa de la casa, Sophie era buena en pociones una razón para darle puntos, era de Slytherin otra razón para darle puntos, era su nieta otra razón para darle puntos

Harry estaba en la sala con Eileen tratando de conversar con ella, más Eileen estaba metida en su lectura, a los 5 años ya casi sabía leer a la perfección. Morgana en ese momento se estaba bañando

- Vamos Eileen déjame leerte una historia- dijo Harry

- Ya te dije que no papi, estoy leyendo yo, no si no lee como perfeccionare mi lectura – dijo Eileen

- ¡Ay! – Grito Harry tocándose la cicatriz, había sentido una fuerte punzada como no la había sentido desde hace más de diez años - ¡Ay! Eileen háblale a tú madre rápido

Eileen se levanto de donde estaba y fue corriendo a buscar a su madre, mientras tanto Harry se tocaba la cicatriz adolorido sentía que le quemaba como nunca, de pronto empezó a ver imágenes, eran muy rápidas pero pudo distinguir en esas imágenes a Voldemort a Bellatrix y a una mujer joven de unos 30 años o algo así.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? Eileen me fue a buscar desesperada diciendo que gritaste y te tocaste la frente – dijo Morgana

- Si me ha dolido mucho la cicatriz, tenía años que no pasaba más de diez, vi imágenes, a Bellatrix un tanto más vieja, a Voldemort seguía igual y a otra mujer que no conozco solo la vi de espaldas – dijo Harry

- Harry ¿crees que Voldemort vaya a regresar? ¿Crees que venga otra vez? – pregunto Morgana asustada

- No lo se Morgana, no te puedo decir que no va a regresar, no fue destruido desapareció – dijo Harry – Mañana iré a hablar con Dumbledore

- Iremos yo también quiero saber que es lo que pasa – dijo Morgana

Era la primera mañana en Hogwarts Sophie estaba sentada desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin con junto con sus dos compañeras de habitación, en ese momento paso Severus Súper repartiendo los horarios de clases.

- Bueno días Sophie ¿Cómo te ha ido? – dijo Snape mientras le daba el horario

- ¡Abuelo! – Dijo Sophie que saludaba a Snape con un beso en la mejilla, mientras los demás chicos se le quedaban viendo con ojos de platos – Bien, muy bien, me alegra haber quedado en Slytherin siempre quise quedar en esta casa, además me alegra no estar con James y Sirius

- Nos vemos en clase- dijo Snape mientras seguía repartiendo horarios

- ¡Mierda! – exclamo Sophie al ver sus horarios, Snape la volteo a ver con una mirada reprobatoria – Lo siento

Pero Sophie tenía razón para mencionar aquella palabra ya que cinco de las siete clases que llevaba las compartía con los Gryffindor eso significaba que las iba a compartir con sus hermanos.

Horarios Slytherin primer curso Lunes

9:00- 10:00 Defensa contra las artes oscuras- Remus Lupin compartida con Gryffindor

10:05 – 11:05 Trasformaciones- Minerva McGonagall compartida con Gryffindor

11:15 – 12:15 Pociones – Severus Snape compartida con Gryffindor

12:15- 14:00 Merienda

14:00 – 15:00 Encantamientos- Filius Flitwick compartida Gryffindor

15:05 – 16:05 Herbologia – Sprout compartida con Gryffindor

16:10 – 17:10 Historia de la magia – Binns compartida con Ravenclaw

23:00 – 24:00 Astronomía – Sinistra compartida con Hufflepuff

Sophie tomo sus cosas para irse a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus les tuvo que llamar la atención al menos tres veces a los chicos en clase por que no dejaban de platicar por lo menos no les quito puntos como McGonagall, en la clase de trasformaciones Sirius y James le hicieron una pequeña broma a dos chicos de Slytherin hicieron que les explotara la pluma llenándolos de tinta, también los habían hecho que se cayeran de su asiento y por último hacerles que la lengua se les trabara uno solo podía decir "ba ba" y el otro solo decía "po po" no era nada grande pero era empezar, al ver esos dos Slytherin no pudieron evitar no reírse McGonagall sabiendo que eran ellos los quito 10 puntos a cada uno e iban a estar en detención en esa tarde, y por fin había llegado la ansiada clase de Pociones, Sophie se sentó al frente alejada de sus hermanos.

- Bienvenidos a la clase de pociones en esta clase aprenderán a embotellar la… - dijo Snape pero se detuvo al oír unos cuchicheos que venían de la parte de atrás de la aula, - James, Sirius pongan atención

- Lo sentimos – dijeron los dos chicos

Snape había puesto una poción en la pizarra Sophie la termino a los 20 minutos haciendo que Snape le otorgara 15 puntos para Slytherin, en cambio los gemelos ni siquiera habían seguido las instrucciones

- Oye James ¿Para que es esta poción? –pregunto Sirius no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo

- No se, creo para el cabello – contesto James

- Si es para el cabello creo que el abuelo debería usarla ¿no? - dijo Sirius los dos chicos rieron

- Oye se me hace que esta poción es muy aburrida ¿Por qué no le ponemos también de esta poción crece pelo que compramos en la tienda de Fred y George?- dijo James

- Vale – contesto Sirius

Al mismo tiempo los gemelos echó cada quien la mitad de la poción crece pelo en su poción, y al instante apenas unos segundo cuando sus pociones explotaron bañando con su poción a media aula tan pronto como les cayo a los cayo a los estudiantes la poción les empezó a crecer el pelo, pero lo creció de una forma muy dura el cabello parecían alambres, Snape se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta con los gemelos.

- ¿Qué demonios tenía esa poción? – Dijo Snape- ¿Qué hicieron para que explotara?

- Nosotros nada, seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra – dijo Sirius, Snape no confiando en sus nietos ya que los conocía tomo un poco de la poción que quedaba embarrada en el caldero y la examino

- Somos malos para las pociones lo heredamos de nuestro padre, tú le diste clases deberías saberlo – dijo James

- Tiene poción crece pelo… - dijo Snape

- Bueno tal vez un poco – dijo Sirius

- No por que sea su abuelo se tienen que comportar así en mi clase – dijo Snape enojado

- Es que no es solo en tú clase… es en todas – dijo James

- ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza? – Pregunto Snape, James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro – Mejor no me contesten eso los veo al finalizar las clases en mi despacho

- Creo que no podemos… tenemos detención con la profesora McGonagall – dijo Sirius

- ¡Por Merlín! Es el primer día y ya están en detención, esta vez solamente les quitara 5 puntos a cada uno pero la próxima les quitare puntos, estarán castigados y no tendrán regalo de navidad- amenazo Snape

Todos los Gryffindor agradecían que los gemelos Potter fueran nietos de Snape por lo que hicieron en su clase fácilmente les hubiera quitado 50 puntos a cada uno.

Harry llego a Hogwarts alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde a Hogwarts, llego acompañado de Morgana y Eileen. Fue imposible no traer a Eileen la pequeña los manejo con una culpa después con un par de lágrimas. Morgana no había podido estar junto con Harry cuando hablaba con Dumbledore, ya que la pequeña había pedido que la llevaran a la biblioteca y Morgana la tuvo que llevar por que no podía escuchar la conversación de Harry y Dumbledore era muy inteligente y pronto se daría cuenta de que su padre estaba en peligro de muerte al igual que ella.

- Dime lo que paso Harry – dijo Dumbledore

- Es sencillo de explicar pero difícil de comprender, ayer estaba como cualquier otro día con Eileen cuando de pronto sentí una punzada muy fuerte en la cicatriz como las sentía hace 15 años, después empecé a ver imágenes, vi a Voldemort a Bellatrix pero más vieja y a una mujer que no conozco – dijo Harry - ¿Cree que este de vuelta? ¿Qué quiera volver a atacar?

- No te puedo mentir Harry es muy probable que este de vuelta, que este más fuerte y preparado para atacar pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que de más señales, lo que tienes que hacer tú es cuidar mucho a Eileen, los chicos están seguro aquí en Hogwarts, pero cuida a Eileen ahora los tienes a ellos y sabe donde atacarte para que te duela más – dijo Dumbledore

Harry y Dumbledore siguieron hablando un par de minutos después Harry se retiro, cuando iba hacía la biblioteca a buscar a Morgana y Eileen vio a sus hijos James y Sirius.

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Sirius un tanto preocupado pensando en que Snape lo pudo llamar

- Vine a hablar con Dumbledore de unos asuntos personales ¿ustedes que hacen por aquí? Dumbledore me dijo que habían quedado en Gryffindor pero por aquí esta la sala común de Ravenclaw - dijo Harry

- Es que vamos a la sala de trofeos a ver los trofeos que ganaste cuando estabas en Hogwarts… - dijo James

- Si en efecto van a la sala de trofeos pero a limpiarlos por que están en detención durante toda la semana – dijo McGonagall que apareció detrás de los chicos – Hola Harry, que bueno que te veo

- ¿En detención el primer día? ¿Qué demonios hicieron? - pregunto Harry enojado a los dos chicos

- ¿Por cual clase empezamos? Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Trasformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Herbología… de todas me tienen quejas los profesores – dijo McGonagall

- ¿Puedo pasar a su habitación para confiscarles un par de cosas que les he comprado? – pregunto Harry en tomo molesto y un tanto avergonzado

- Si claro Harry vamos enseguida que los chicos también nos acompañen para que vean lo que les confiscas – dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa en los labios

McGonagall llevo a Harry a la sala común de Gryffindor la sala común seguía igual que como la estaba hace 13 años que Harry había abandonado Hogwarts, al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor todos los chicos que estaban ahí en especial los más grandes saludaban a Harry y le pedían su autógrafo en fin había sido el mejor buscador que había tenido Gryffindor en los últimos 150 años además los chicos más grandes también lo reconocía por ser el- niño- que- vivió a partir de 5º año en historia de la magia se hablaba de Harry Potter. Harry entro a la habitación de los gemelos y abrió su baúl.

- Bueno quedan confiscadas las escobas, las revistas de quidditch, y eso juegos que les regalo su abuelo en su cumpleaños, esto no se los daré hasta navidad si es que no me dan otra queja de ustedes, profesora puede venir a confiscarles objetos si se siguen portando mal hasta que se queden con la pura ropa – dijo Harry

Muy lejos de ahí dos mujeres rodeaban estaban al lado de un hombre si así se le podía llamar ya que su piel daba un tono gris, no tenía ni un cabello en la cabeza, y sus ojos eran de color rojo, una de las mujeres ya era mayor de unos 60 años de cabello negro tenía canas, ojos negros, la otra mujer era joven de unos 30 años de cabello rojo, y ojos miel.

- Mi Lord ¿cree que fue lo correcto que le enviara aquellas imágenes a Potter? ¿Estuvo bien que le advirtiera de su regreso? – dijo la mujer pelirroja

- Claro mi querida Gin, fue lo mejor que pude hacer – dijo Voldemort a Ginny

- Pero mi Lord ahora Potter estará más preparado estará atento- dijo Ginny

- No hay que ser descortés con el rival Gin, hay que avisar que vamos a atacar, aparte ustedes dentro de poco tendrán una misión muy especial – dijo Voldemort


	29. Secuestro

**Capitulo XXIX: Secuestro**

La profesora Sprout se encontraba en uno de los invernaderos. Ya era tarde pasaban de las diez así que todo por ahí se encontraba desierto. La jefa de Hufflepuff se encontraba podando unas plantas que solo podían ser tratadas de noche cuando de pronto escucho un ¡Pop! A esta se le hizo un tanto extraño escuchar aquel sonido en Hogwarts ya que no se podía aparecer dentro de los terrenos del castillo. Camino lentamente hacía la dirección donde había escuchado el sonido, la profesora se quedo sorprendida al distinguir la silueta de una mujer que caminaba hacía ella.

- ¡Profesora Sprout! ¿Me recuerda? – dijo en tono infantil aquella mujer de cabellos rojos

- ¿Qué? Weasley ¿Cómo es que tú…? – dijo la profesora Sprout

- ¡Imperius! – Exclamo Ginny – Ahora le voy a explicar lo que tiene que hacer, el próximo viernes en la tarde tiene que sacar a los alumnos de primer curso a una expedición de clases, van a ir a estudiar una planta muy rara que no se da en los terrenos de Hogwarts, es muy importante que saque a estos chicos del castillo sobre todo a los Potter no debe faltar ninguno de ellos, los pondrá como equipo ¿entendió? – la profesora Sprout asintió con la cabeza, la mujer pelirroja desapareció con otro ¡pop! Era un misterio saber como había logrado aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Los gemelos Potter seguían tan traviesos como siempre, aunque claro ya no eran tan exhibicionistas como habían sido el primer día, aunque por lo menos estaban una vez a la semana en detención, el castigo de Harry de quitarles las cosas no había funcionado de nada, ya que dos semanas después de este les había mandado sus cosas diciendo que se portaran bien y las escondieran bien, ahora los gemelos escondían sus posesiones más preciadas en la sala de los menesteres para que McGonagall no se las fuera a quitar. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que los chicos habían llegado a Hogwarts, James y Sirius se habían hecho muy amigos de un chico de su mismo curso y casa de nombre Ramses, era un chico egipcio muy apuesto un tanto más alto que los gemelos, de piel morena, cabello negro, grandes ojos miel, rasgos muy finos era muy guapo y lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de travieso era compañero de desastres con los gemelos. Por parte de Sophie la chica tenía un grupo de amigos de lo más peculiar, para empezar todos eran hombres y de diferentes casas, uno de ellos era Hatori un chico japonés, era el más allegado a Sophie pues era de la misma casa y curso, se llevaba muy bien con la chica Potter debido a sus gustos tan similares por la lectura, las pociones y artes oscuras, eso era lo que más le interesaba a Hatori por parte de Sophie era uno de sus segundos intereses ella prefería primero las pociones, otro de los amigos de Sophie era Michelle un chico hijo de muggles perteneciente a Hufflepuff, era de alta estatura y robusto pero de muy bellas facciones, podría ser un adorable oso de felpa pero cuando le hacían a el o alguno de sus amigos una injusticia o los molestaban (claro a Sophie nadie se atrevía a decirle nada pues era nieta de Snape) se convertía en un verdadero moustro, por último se encontraba Joshua era un chico de Ravenclaw menudo y de una estatura baja, cabello castaño y ojos marrón, era el más molesto del grupo, ya que era el más especial, o sea mañoso y chípil pero aun así era un buen chico con sus amigos.

Sophie y Hatori se dirigían a la clase de herbologia que desafortunadamente como decía Sophie les tocaba con los Gryffindor, Los amigos entraron al invernadero 3 donde les tocaba la clase ese día, sorprendentemente James, Ramses y Sirius habían llegado a tiempo a esa clase, claro no se encontraba calmados si no estaban haciendo exhibicionismo como les gustaba, ahora se encontraba explotando pequeños nabos.

- Como siempre de exhibicionistas ¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa? – pregunto Sophie al pasara al lado de sus hermanos

- Querida hermanita quieres dejar de meterte en nuestros asuntos e irte a hacer tus cosas aburridas con tú apreciado "amigo" Souma – contesto Sirius

- Yo solo lo digo por su bien, o sea después no tendrán futuro en ninguna academia pues sus expedientes estarán llenos de manchas de mala conducta – dijo Sophie

- Por amor de dios Sophie, faltan seis años para meter nuestras solicitudes en alguna academia, además quien te dijo que queríamos ir a una aburrida academia, en fin deja de preocuparte por nuestro "bien" y vete a platicar con ese chico Souma aunque tampoco te vayas ¿Por qué andas siempre con hombres? Dime, le diré a papá que tienes novios, no puedes tener novio – dijo James

- ¡Ja! Mira ahora quien se preocupa, por con quien salgo o con quien no, además yo no tengo novio… - dijo Sophie

- Sophie es solo mi amiga Sirius o James quien quiera que sea, así que más vale que no hagas ese tipo de insinuaciones o…- dijo Hatori

- ¿O si no que? – dijo Sirius apuntando con su varita al cuello de Hatori de un lado, del otro lado le apuntaba James – Dime ¿Qué nos vas a hacer?

- Se nota a leguas que te gusta nuestra hermana– dijo James

- ¡Que valientes! Dos contra uno – dijo Hatori retrocediendo unos pasos y sacando su varita para apuntar a James y Sirius – Pensé que una de la cualidad de los Gryffindor era la valentía pero ahora veo que me equivoco o quizás no están en la casa correcta, pero pensándolo bien ustedes no se acomodan en ninguna casa no posen ninguna virtud

- ¡Souma, Potter y Potter! Quieren dejar de amenazarse mutuamente y tomar sus lugares para empezar la clase, de por si ya vamos atrasados – dijo la profesora Sprout, los chicos guardaron sus varitas y se acomodaron cada quien frente a una planta - ¡Bien! Les tengo buenas noticias este viernes en la tarde saldremos del castillo para estudiar un extraña planta llamada "diamante de Luna" curiosamente esta no se da en los terrenos de Hogwarts solo se da a las afueras de Hogsmead…

- Profesora Sprout – dijo Sophie con la mano levantada – Pensaba que los alumnos no podían salir del castillo hasta tercer curso, cuando se les permitiría visitar el pueblo mágico de Hogsmead

- Bueno señorita Potter usted esta en lo correcto los alumnos no pueden visitar el pueblo de Hogsmead hasta tercer curso pero esta vez haremos una excepción ya que esta visita no es para fines de diversión si no educativos y es una prioridad que estudiemos esta planta – dijo la profesora Sprout – Ahora haré los equipos ya que vamos a trabajar en equipos, los que van a hacer es estudiar la planta al atardecer cuando el sol se ese ocultando y cuando este la luna tienen que describir cuales son los cambios de esta cuando el sol aun esta, cuando el sol se esta metiendo y cuando a salido la luna, intentaran encontrar otras cualidades y el equipo que encuentre sus propiedades curativas se llevara puntos extra, el equipo numero #12 ya que hice equipos ya con las otras casas será los tres Potter el #13 Souma, Ur- atum y Duff…

Herbologia había sido la ultima clase al terminar salieron Sophie y Hatori hacía el gran comedor Sophie iba un tanto molesta siempre ¿Por qué siempre? Tenía que hacer equipo con sus hermanos.

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en la mesa del gran comedor tomando su cena, esa mañana la profesora Sprout había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore pidiendo permiso para poder sacar a los alumnos de primer curso a una excursión a las afueras de Hogsmead para poder conocer una planta, ¿por que era tan importante esa planta? ¿Qué no tenía un millón más que enseñarles en el invernadero y terrenos de Hogwarts? McGonagall no estaba de acuerdo con Sprout acerca de que los chicos salieran del castillo pero Dumbledore había accedido, no sabía por que pero le parecía muy mala idea que saliera y sobre todo ese día.

Lejos de ahí Morgana se encontraba en su casa, sentada frente a un escritorio, llevaba un traje sastre negro a rayas, una blusa blanca, y unas botas negras altas, acababa de llegar del trabajo, habían salido un poco más temprano de lo habitual así que antes de ir por Eileen a casa de los Black pasaron a la casa por unas cosas, mientras Harry buscaba lo que necesitaba Morgana estaba escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino un par de notas.

- Vamos Morgana, ya salimos del trabajo relájate un poco – dijo Harry que se paro detrás de Morgana a quien le beso lentamente el cuello

- ¡Harry! Esto ya no es del ministerio, es de la presentación del viernes – dijo Morgana

- Como olvidarlo el viernes es la fiesta por la presentación de tú tercer libro, eres una gran escritora al mismo tiempo que una malvada pues no me has dejado ni siquiera hojear el nuevo libro – dijo Harry

- Podrás leerlo el viernes cuando termine la presentación ya te lo he dicho – dijo Morgana que se levanto de la silla recogiendo lo que escribía, le dio un suave beso en los labios a Harry – Ahora vamos por Eileen – Harry sujeto a Morgana por la cintura

- Aun queda una hora para las siete, quedamos de ir por ella a esa hora ¿no? Tomémonos un poco de tiempo para nosotros – dijo Harry que le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa – Aprovechemos ahora que estamos solos

Ya era viernes el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde el final de clases, los alumnos de primer curso se dirigía a la puerta de de salida, Sophie iba regañadientes al lado de sus hermanos que jugaban al "juego del golpe" un juego que realmente ella no comprendía se golpeaban en los brazos hasta que uno de los dos dijera para, la chica movió la cabeza negativamente y reviso su bolso asegurándose de llevar lo necesario para la investigación. Los chicos llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmead, se encontraban un tanto esparcidos, los Potter se había establecido en un lugar cerca de la casa de lo gritos donde entre un par de árboles había una bonita planta "diamante de luna"

- ¿Quieren ponerse en paz? – excl. Sophie enojada al notar que sus hermanos se adentraban al bosque que había cerca, corrían jugaban, sin importarles un comino hacer la investigación – Nos han traído aquí para que investiguemos la planta, descubramos sus diferentes facetas y sus propiedades, no pare que ustedes estén jugando

- ¿Por qué demonios nos debería importa esa planta? – dijo James en tono arrogante

- Bueno será porque es su calificación de este mes en herbologia – contesto Sophie

- Como si nos importara esa materia, además tú estas observando la planta, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros? – dijo Sirius

- ¡Que bien! Ahora como Sophie está haciendo el trabajo no me debo preocupar, se supone que es un trabajo en equipo – dijo Sophie en tono sarcástico – tenemos que trabajar los tres juntos, yo no haré el trabajo por los tres

- No lo hagas, a mi me da igual si repruebo esta materia o no – dijo James – Creo que Sirius también piensa lo mismo de esto- Sirius afirmo con la cabeza estaba recargado en un árbol despreocupado por la vida mirándose en un espejo

Sophie ya mejor no dijo nada y se quedo observando la planta y haciendo notas. El sol empezaba a meterse ya eran las siete de la noche los chicos regresarían al castillo hasta las ocho. Los gemelos estaban sentados bajo de un árbol planeando algo, Sophie seguía observando la planta cuando de pronto escucharon un ¡pop! Provenientes detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Sirius volteando hacía los arbustos

- No lo se probablemente un animal que regreso a su madriguera – dijo Sophie

- No fue un animal, escuche un ¡pop! Como si alguien se hubiera aparecido – dijo James levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, Sirius lo imito ambos se dirigieron cautelosamente hacía el lugar donde escucharon el ¡pop!

- ¡¿Que están haciendo?! No vayan para allá puede ser peligro – reclamo Sophie pero antes de que los gemelos se pudieran acercar más a los arbustos, una mujer salió de ellos, bonitos ojos avellana, cabello largo hasta media espalda pelirrojo, pecas en la cara, al ver a esta mujer los gemelos retrocedieron automáticamente hasta donde estaba Sophie - ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?

- Si estoy en lo correcto, tú debes ser Sophie – Ginny miró a Sophie- y ustedes dos deben ser James y Sirius- miro a los gemelos dirigiéndoles una mirada un tanto despreciable

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo sabe quienes somos? ¿Por qué nos conoce? – pregunto Sophie un tanto asustada

- Pequeña, se muchas muchísimas cosas de ustedes que no te imaginarias ni me creerías – dijo Ginny con un tono mezclado con ternura y burla - ¡Desmaius! – los chicos cayeron inconscientes

Lejos de ahí Harry estaba sentado en la sala de su casa luciendo un esplendido traje de etiqueta, estaba sentado junto a su queridísimo suegro, Snape y Harry no se hablaban solo intercambiaban miradas de ven en cuando. Morgana bajo las escaleras lucía esplendida llevaba un vestido negro de una tela un tanto brillante, el vestido no tenía mangas poseía un bonito escote y una esplendida caía, un poco abajo del escote tenía amarrado un lazo color blanco del mismo tipo de tela del vestido, calzaba unos elegantes tacones negros los que la hacían ver más sofisticada, su cabello iba suelto, planchado y por último su maquillaje era muy natural.

- Díganme ¿Qué tal e quedado? – pregunto Morgana mientras se daba una vuelta, Harry la contemplo con la boca abierta, estaba esplendida

- Guapísima – dijo Harry, Snape asintió con la cabeza – Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Eileen? Pensé que bajaría con tigo

- Aun no termina de cambiarse, si alguien se hubiera acordado de ir a recogerla a las 6 y no a las siete ya estuviera lista – dijo Morgana se acerco a Harry- Mira tienes la corbata chueca – Morgana enderezo la corbata de su esposo- Enseguida bajo con Eileen – volvió a subir las escaleras

- Lo ves Potter, todo es por tú culpa – dijo Snape

- ¿A que se refiere? – se volteo Harry hacía Snape indignado

- Bueno será a que vamos tarde por tú culpa, no fuiste a recoger a Eileen temprano, después ni siquiera eres capaz de vestirte bien – balbuceo Snape

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dice eso? ¿Desde cuando recoger a Eileen a las 5:30 es mi responsabilidad? – dijo Harry sin pensar

- Pues será desde que la concebiste es tú responsabilidad… - dijo Snape

Pero cuando Snape iba a continuar hablando con Harry más bien regañando, criticando y más bajo Morgana junto con la pequeña Eileen que iba vestida de una manera muy formal.

- Bien ¿nos vamos? – dijo Morgana

Unos momentos después la familia Potter apareció en un salón con una plataforma al frente algo así como un escenario, muchas mesas vestidas como para una cena todo estaba muy elegante, las mesas se fueron llenando con rapidez, en la plataforma detrás del pulpito se encontraban sentados; Morgana (al centro) Dumbledore, Viktor Krum entre otros grandes y famosos magos. Cuando dieron las 8:00 p.m. en punto Viktor Krum se levanto de su lugar fue hacía el pulpito para hablar.

- No creo que sea la persona indicada para hablar aquí, solo lo hago por que Morgana me lo ha pedido, durante los años que estuvo en el instituto Durmstrang fue una gran amiga, ahora es una gran amiga a pesar de estar en cursos más adelante que Morgana, me enseño muchas cosas, solo le quiero decir felicidades por su nuevo libro, es el tercero que publica los otros dos estuvieron excelentes espero lo mismo de esto – dijo Viktor y se sentó

Hablaron otros dos magos después de Viktor, uno era un maestro de la academia de aura y el otro era Dumbledore que dijo "A pesar de su corta edad, pues claro es una niña en comparación mía, Morgana es una excelente bruja, pero a decir verdad la edad nunca importa tengo más de 100 años y la mayor parte del tiempo me comporto como un crió" tras Dumbledore Morgana fue la que se levanto para hablar.

- No se como me convenció Harry para hacer esta fiesta por el lanzamiento de mi nuevo libro, digo tan solo es un libro – dijo Morgana un tanto avergonzada – Pero en fin ya estamos aquí, quizás esperen que este libro sea parecido a los otros dos académicos pero divertidos con un tanto de drama de todo un poco de todo con experiencias y cosas así claro no me debía salir de lo profesional pues estos libros están siendo utilizados en Hogwarts. Este libro es completamente diferente, no es una autobiografía pero cuento cosas de mi vida, si de mi vida, un poco de mi relación de Harry cuando éramos novios, tranquilo Harry no entre en detallas – lanzó una mirada a Harry- cuento de mis cuatro hijos James, Sirius, Sophie y Eileen los tres primeros que ahora se encuentran en Hogwarts, también cuento sobre mi relación con mi padre, de la relación de mi padre con mi esposo – Snape y Harry se miraron – que esta última puede ser muy divertida y molesta a la vez y por último pero igual importante que todo, como se lidie, lidio y lidiare con una familia con una vida profesional.

Unos momentos más tarde Morgana estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Harry, Eileen, Snape, Sirius, Hermione, Ron y Luna. Eileen era la única niña ahí ya que los chicos Black habían quedado con los padres de Hermione al igual que los chicos Weasley habían quedado con sus abuelos, la más pequeña de los Potter se mostraba muy aburrida.

- ¿Puedo salir al jardín? – pregunto Eileen, fuera del salón había un bonito jardín con fuentes, pequeños arroyos donde habitaban peces

- No lo se Eileen, esta haciendo aire fresco ¿no querrás pescar un resfriado? – Dijo Harry- ¿Por qué no vas a bailar conga con Dumbledore? – como de costumbre Dumbledore le gustaba hacer el ridículo y esa vez no era la excepción, había ordenado a las personas que controlaban la música que pusieran música de conga, ahora el encabezaba una fila de conga

- No iré a hacer el ridículo para eso están James y Sirius – dijo Eileen Severus soltó una risa amarga recordando a sus viejos compañeros de escuela

- Mira quien me llama sobre protector, por las barbas de Merlín Harry no le pasara nada a la niña si sale a al jardín – dijo Sirius

- Esta es una de las pocas veces que coincido con Black, pero estoy de acuerdo con el no le pasa nada a Eileen si sale al jardín – dijo Severus

Tras las opiniones de sus abuelos Eileen se levanto de la mesa sin esperar a ver lo que decía su padre o su madre y salió al jardín, estuvo un rato observando los peces, las flores cada detalla del lugar cuando escucho un ¡pop! La niña se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos negros, mirada penetrante alta, con ropa elegante pero se notaba que ya tenía años.

- Eileen Potter, tú vienes con migo – dijo Bellatrix

- Pero yo no puedo ir con… - dijo Eileen pero no termino de hablar ya que un rayo rojo le pegó la aturdió

Ya daban las 9 de la noche, supuestamente los estudiantes debieron regresar desde las 8 al castillo, casi todos habían regresado a excepción de los Potter que después la profesora Sprout los buscara una y otra vez decidió regresar al castillo para pedir ayuda a los demás profesores.

- ¿Qué desaparecieron? ¿Pero como fue eso? No quiero decir esto pero le advertí Pondora que dejar salir a James y Sirius era peligro – dijo la profesora McGonagall

- Yo tampoco me explico como desaparecieron Minerva siempre estuvieron a mi vista. Todos deben tener una oportunidad, pero no creo que hayan desaparecido por voluntad propia – dijo Sprout

- ¿A que se refiere con eso? – pregunto McGonagall intrigada

- Pues James y Sirius se encontraban de equipo con Sophie, no pudieron desaparecer por que quisieran pues desaparecieron los tres, en primer lugar Sophie se hubiera negado a acompañarlos en sus travesuras y hubiera venido con migo a avisarme – dijo Sprout – Tenemos que dar aviso a Dumbledore, a Severus también sería buena idea

- Dumbledore y Snape no se encuentran en el castillo por que están con los Potter, hagamos otra búsqueda con el personal que se encuentra ahora ya si no hay rastro de ellos, iré con Dumbledore, Severus y los Potter a avisar lo sucedido – dijo McGonagall

Anduvieron buscando un rato más pero no encontraron ni huella de los chicos Potter así que McGonagall fue hasta donde se encontraban sus familiares y el director del colegio este que no se cansaba seguía bailando.

- Minerva ¡que sorpresa! Únase a la conga – dijo Dumbledore

- No Albus, tenemos que hablar y de algo muy serio acompáñeme con los Potter y ahí les explicare lo que a pasado – dijo McGonagall, la profesora se sentó donde estaba Harry, Morgana, Severus… y les explico todo lo que había pasado

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudieron desaparecer? Si están escondidos detrás de un árbol juro que… - dijo Harry angustiado

- No pueden estar jugando una broma, Sophie no se prestaría para ello la conozco bien, debe estar pasando algo – dijo Morgana – Tenemos que ir a buscarlos

- Sirius, Hermione ¿pueden ocuparse de Sophie? – pregunto Harry Sirius asintió con la cabeza – Traten de mantenerla ocupada no se debe enterar de esto, tiene un don para saber lo que no debe

Harry, Morgana, Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall desaparecieron, buscaron durante una media hora todo el lugar donde habían estado los chicos pero no había huella de ellos, lo único que encontraron fue el libro de herbologia de Sophie, los padres y abuelo desesperados regresaron al despacho de Dumbledore para tratar de pensar lo que había pasado con los chicos pero unos minutos después de que llegaran ahí entro Sirius y Hermione.

- No esta Eileen, ha desaparecido ya buscamos por todo el salón por todos los jardines, baños no hay pista de ella esto es un… - dijo Sirius

- Es un secuestro Black, alguien secuestro a los chicos quieren algo o alguien – dijo Snape

**Bueno al fin actualizo, primero no actualice por que me fui una semana de vacaciones todos tienen derecho, después por que e caido en una depresión horrible después de leer Deathly Hallow aun no me logro recuperar de esta pero decidi seguir escribiendo los fics, ahora estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de Leon disfrazado de serpiente apenas llevo poco pero ahí voy con esta depresion es un milagro que siga de pie, en fin espero verlos luego besos**

**Elisa **


	30. El principio del fin

**Capitulo XXX: El principio del fin**

"Madre es la que te cría y te cuida no la que pare"

Los chicos habían despertado de aquel encantamiento aturdidor y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de sala, con varios sillones ellos estaban recostados en uno grande.

- ¿Dónde carajo estamos? – pregunto James

- Cuida tú lenguaje Sirius no creo que a tú querida madre le guste que hables así – dijo Ginny que entraba en la habitación

- ¡Soy James! ¡James Potter II! – Exclamó trato de acercarse a Ginny pero había una especie de campo que se lo impedía

- Me recuerdan a Fred y George, todo el mundo los confundía – se burlo Ginny

- Fred, George – murmuro Sirius – Conozco a alguien con esos nombres, se que los conozco los e oído

- Claro que los debes conocer Sirius, son los dueños de sortilegios Weasley donde van a comprar sus cosas, son los dos hombres altos, pecosos y pelirrojos… - dijo Sophie se quedo mirando a Ginny, era muy parecida a los gemelos Weasley

- Los gemelos Weasley son la mamada, James ¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando…? – dijo Sirius pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues a la sala entro una mujer alta de cabello negro, con una niña de unos 6 años era Eileen, la arrojo a uno de los sillones donde estaban los Potter, Sophie fue rápido con su hermana le acario la cabeza, la niña aun seguí inconsciente

- ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho? – dijo Sophie preguntando a ambas mujeres ninguna contesto

- ¿Cuánto quieren? ¿Cuántos galeones quieren? Mis padres, mis abuelos, mi padrino pidan lo que quieran ellos les darán el dinero – dijo Sirius estaba enojado al ver a su pequeña hermana inconciente en un sillón

- No queremos dinero, queremos a tú padre ustedes son los rehenes, auque a Ginevra se le haría satisfactorio ver a su madre ¿No es así Ginevra? – dijo Bellatrix en un tono burlesco

Daban las 5 de la mañana casi las 6 ahora los Potter ya no se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore si no en su casa. Ahí también estaba Snape, Sirius que le estaba sirviendo café a Snape quien viera eso, se encontraba Hermione también se habían unido Ron y Luna hace poco.

- ¿Qué tal si solo es un secuestro normal? Lo único que quieren es dinero, no tiene por que ser nada "oscuro" – dijo Ron – Digo con las cuentas de banco que tienen, quien no querría secuestrar a los niños

- Quieres cerrar la maldita boca Weasley, todo el mundo sabemos que esto no es nada normal – dijo Snape ofendido, Ron volteo hacía otro lado pensó que cuando saliera de Hogwarts no tendría que volverle a ver la cara a ese viejo, pero no cada vez que se reunía con Harry y Morgana en navidad, fiestas de los niños, etcétera ahí estaba.

Unas llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea de los Potter y de ahí salió Minerva McGonagall junto con Dumbledore

- ¿Han averiguado algo? – dijo Morgana desesperada

- Si hemos averiguado algo pero… no creo que sirva de mucho, Pondora, Pondora Sprout se encontraba bajo la maldición imperius, lo que da a suponer que alguien se la lanzó para que sacara a los chicos del castillo pero es solo eso la profesora Sprout lo único que hizo fue sacarlos no más – dijo Minerva

- ¿La profesora Sprout? – dijo Harry sorprendido – Pero ¿Cómo pudo ser?

- Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar – dijo McGonagall.

Daban las 7 de la mañana, Draco Malfoy iba llegando a Londres. La vida de Draco había cambiado mucho desde hace 11 años, para empezar había decidido abandonar la academia de aurores y entrar a negocios internacionales la profesión donde se encontraba trabajando en estos momentos. Era un chico _snob _no se había casado, no tenía novia solo de vez en cuando pasaba la noche con alguna de sus "amigas" el joven Malfoy administraba la fortuna de la familia Malfoy junto con la "pequeña" fracción de la fortuna de la familia Black que le tocaba a Narcisa. El chico no era de ningún lado, no tenía un domicilio fijo podía estar un mes en París, dos semanas en E.U.A. irse tres semanas a Tokio luego dos meses a Italia, al final ir a visitar la playas de Cancún para tomar un descanso y regresar por un mes a la mansión Malfoy en Londres claro casi todos sus viajes eran por cuestión de trabajo. Se subió a un auto negro de lujo, en la parte delantera iba su chofer junto con Draco subió una chica joven de unos 19 años, llevaba un montón de papeles y cosas por el estilo.

- Señor Malfoy permítame recordarle que desde ayer en la mañana su madre lo a esta buscando, le a dejado cinco mensajes – dijo la chica, al parecer era la asistente de Draco

- Charlotee estamos en Londres voy para mi casa no me tienes por que decir eso, ya voy para con mi madre – dijo Draco fastidiado

Draco llego a la mansión Malfoy se bajo del coche, y fue directo al comedor era la hora en que su madre se encontraba desayunando aproximadamente, igual si no se encontraba el iba a desayunar se moría de hambre. Entro en el comedor ahí estaba su madre al parecer apenas le iban a servir el desayuno.

- Draco buenos días, me tenías preocupada te deje al menos 5 mensajes con tú asistente ayer, dime hijo ¿Por qué no me contestaste? – dijo Narcisa

- Buenos días madre, me alegra verte hacía mucho tiempo de no vernos ¿Qué será? ¿Desde mayo? Disculpa por no contestar los mensajes estaba ocupada con el trabajo para poderme venir antes – contesto Draco

- Tanto trabajo te va a matar Draco, no se debes preocuparte por cosas más importantes como la familia – dijo Narcisa, Draco tomo asiento en la mesa

- Madre por favor, ya hablamos de esto, apenas tengo 30 los acabo de cumplir soy muy joven – dijo Draco

- ¿Sabes quien me vino a visitar el miércoles por la noche? – pregunto Narcisa

- No me digas que la loca de Pansy Parkinson… pero pensé que ella ya estaba… - dijo Draco pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar por la puerta del comedor entro Freya Lestrange la querida prima de Draco, desde hace unos 4 años no se veían, Draco se levanto de su lugar y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima, Recordó a la perfección el año que paso viviendo con Freya verdaderamente estar con ella, era solo fiesta, diversión y risa – Freya no pensé que fuera tú

- cof, cof – se aclaro la garganta Narcisa, Freya y Draco dejaron de platica – ¿Freya le puedes decir a Draco el motivo por el que viniste a buscarlo?

-Tía es que un tanto difícil… - dijo Freya

- Freya Bellatrix Lestrange Black quieres hablar de una buena vez, no es posible que seas así ya no tienes 18 años tienes 33 años y un hijo, ¿no entiendo por que no te tomas nada enserio? – regaño Narcisa a Freya

- ¿Tienes un hijo Freya? – pregunto Draco

- Bueno más bien tenemos un hijo Draco – contesto Freya un tanto sonrojada

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo está eso explícate? – dijo Draco asustado, Freya se acerco a Draco y empezó a contarle todo en voz baja (para que Narcisa no escuchara los detalles de ese día) desde el principio

- Entonces todo fue en la fiesta que dieron las Mayfair, recuerdo esa fiesta estuvo muy buena, pero eso fue hace casi 4 años entonces el niño… - dijo Draco

- Así es Nicolás tiene 3 años los cumplió hace un mes – dijo Freya

- ¿Y por que carajo no me dijiste de esto antes? – dijo Draco olvidándose de la presencia de su madre y utilizando el lenguaje que usaba comúnmente con su prima

- Bueno por que al principio no estaba segura de que fuera tuyo pero después de hacer los cálculos y fijarme en la apariencia de Nicolás, me di cuenta de que era tú hijo es idéntico a ti – dijo Freya

- Zorra – murmuro Draco - ¿Dónde está Nicolás? – pregunto Draco con un tanto de temor y muchas mezclas de emociones

- Esta arriba en tú habitación, tú madre dijo que lo durmiera ahí – dijo Freya

Draco sin esperar a nadie subió las escaleras, no estaba tan alarmado por el hecho de que fuera Freya la madre de su hijo dado el hecho que entre las familias sangre limpia se solían casar entre primos pero por otro lado si se encontraba alarmado de que tuviera un hijo y con Freya (ya no por lazo familiar) si no por que Freya era Freya una de las mujeres más reventadas, locas y claro divertidas que había conocido y el era Draco Malfoy el frió hombre de negocios que planeaba nunca tener una familia, solo dedicarse al trabajo. Draco entro a su habitación y ahí acostado entre las sabanas negras de su amplia cama estaba un niño de unos 3 años durmiendo placidamente, su cabello era de un rubio platino lo llevaba en corte de hongo, su piel era pálida y sus rasgos afilados, no había duda de que era un Malfoy. Draco se quedo uno rato observando a Nicolás entonces Freya entro en la habitación

- ¿Te das cuenta Freya? Tú y yo no podemos ser padres y menos de un mismo niño, somos los peores seres humanos no estamos listos para esto, yo soy un antipático hombre de negocios, que solo se preocupa por su trabajo, y se acuesta con su asistente dos veces al mes y tiene una nueva asistente cada tres meses, y tú… no se si hayas cambiado pero te ves muy igual – dijo Draco

- No habré cambiado mucho, pero Nicolás me hace hacerme un poco más responsable cada día, necesito de tú ayuda para criarlo Draco ¿Cómo quieres que sepa que es una buena madre?, si desde los 6 años estoy en un internado, no la veía más que en verano aun en esos momentos era periférica aparte de que tiene más de 10 años de desaparecida – dijo Freya – Por lo menos tú madre siempre estaba al pendiente de ti aunque sea molesta en ocasiones pero te cuidaba

- No se nada de niños Freya, con los únicos que e convivido es con los niños Potter sobre todo con mi ahijado Sirius, pero eso de convivir es ir a visitarlos 3 veces al año pasando dos horas con ellos – dijo Draco

- Pero todo se aprende cuando lo experimentas –sonrió Freya.

Draco se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta su escritorio donde acababa de aparecer el periódico de ese día, lo tomo la noticia principal lo hizo dar un salto

_Niños Potter secuestrados_

_Según dicen nuestras fuentes los hijos de Harry Potter mejor conocido como el-niño-que-vivió y de Morgana Potter una de las escritoras más renombradas de los últimos años han sido secuestrados, no es una perdida o desaparición Eileen de 6 años, y los trillizos James, Sirius y Sophie de 11 años, no hay rastro de su paradero ni sospechas de ninguna persona. El señor Roger Davies de 34 años opino para el profeta "…Cualquiera hubiera podido secuestrarlos con las cuentas de banco de sus padres, abuelos y padrinos quien no quería..." al parecer los… _

- ¿¡Como es posible!? ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan enterado? Apenas sucedió ayer en la noche, ¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Quién les dijo? – replico Harry enojado mientras veía el profeta matutino y lo arrojaba al fuego

- No te alteres tanto Harry era obvio que se iban a enterar, en la fiesta de ayer todos se dieron cuenta de cuando llego McGonagall, y de cómo anduvimos buscando a Eileen – dijo Hermione

Harry se derrumbo en un sillón molesto. La chimenea estaba dando aviso que alguien venía en camino para que lo aceptaran o rechazaran Morgana la acepto en unos instantes por la chimenea aparecieron primero Draco seguido de Freya.

- Mierda, odio viajar en polvos flu siempre me dejan sucia la ropa – replico Draco mientras se limpiaba la ropa – ¿Es verdad lo que salió en el profeta? Viene en cuanto lo leí

- Si, con un carajo – dijo Harry enojado sin voltear a ver a Draco- supongo que ya debe estar enterado todo el mundo de que mis hijos desaparecieron más bien los secuestraron

- Draco, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí en Londres – dijo Morgana

- Acabo de llegar hace no más de dos horas, en este día me han tocado muchas sorpresas, pero acabo de ver el periódico y me vine para acá – dijo Draco - ¿Tienen una idea de quien fue? ¿Han pedido dinero?

- ¿Crees que si tuviéramos una mínima idea o hubieran pedido algo estaríamos aquí? – dijo Harry enojado

- Ya saben como es, esta peor en estos momentos – se disculpo Morgana con Draco – Freya disculpa por no saludarte, tenía años que no te veía

- Hola Morgana, no te preocupes me imagino por lo que estas pasando – respondió Freya

Los chicos Potter se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones, la última en dormirse había sido Sophie ya que pasó toda la noche pensando en "La mujer pelirroja" estaba segura de que había visto su rostro en algún lado un poco más joven pero lo había visto.

- Sophie ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estas aquí? Pensé que tú, James y Sirius no los vería hasta en navidad – dijo Eileen que estaba despertando, haciendo que se despertaran James, Sirius aparte de Sophie, los gemelos se miraron preocupados

- No te preocupes Eileen todo se pondrá bien, verás que pronto llega mamá, papá, el abuelo Severus y Sirius – dijo Sophie abrazando a Eileen

La puerta de la estancia se abrió, Bellatrix entro por ella, después entro Voldemort no se había aparecido por ahí desde hace tiempo pero ahora por lo menos quería conocer a sus rehenes y después de Voldemort entro Ginny.

- Lord Voldemort – murmuro Sophie asustada

- Lord… ¿Qué? – dijo James, los chicos hablaban en voz baja

- ¿Quién es ese? – dijo Sirius

- Lord Voldemort el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, viene un poco de el en el libro de historia de magia de 5º curso ¿Qué no han visto ese libro? – pregunto Sophie

- Sophie, ni siquiera hemos abierto el libro de historia de la magia de 1º curso como quieres que veamos el de 5º curso – dijo James

- Y ¿Por qué nos tiene aquí? El que hizo, ¿que hay contra nosotros? Dices que fue un mago oscuro ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius

- ¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar por que papá tiene esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente? – pregunto Sophie

- ¿Por qué se cayó con un vaso de vidrio y se corto? – dijo James lo primero que se le ocurrió

- No, esa cicatriz no es una cicatriz cualquiera, es el resultado de una maldición que lanzó Lord Voldemort a papá cuando era apenas un bebe pero esta reboto haciendo que se produjera la caída de… - dijo Sophie

- Sophie ¿no? – Dijo Voldemort mirando con desprecio a la niña – Así que sabes quien soy yo - Sophie retrocedió asustada un par de pasos – No se preocupen su papi estará pronto con ustedes

- Yo conozco a esa mujer, aunque claro en la foto se veía más joven – dijo Eileen señalando a Ginny, la niña estaba verdaderamente enojada

- ¿la conoces Eileen? ¿De donde? – dijo Sophie intrigada

- Su foto esta en la casa de los abuelos de Yurguen y Frank, pero la abuela de Yurguen y Frank me dijo que ella estaba muerta por que yo le pregunte quien era me dijo que era su hija – dijo Eileen aun era pequeña esa niña pero tenía una inteligencia sorprendente y nunca se le olvidaba nada – Creo que se llamaba amm… Lin… Gin… así Ginny

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, que no se te olvide mocosa, debí ser Potter pero esa maldita zorra… - dijo Ginny enojada

- Quieres dejar de hablar de tus romances fallidos "Ginny" – dijo Bellatrix en un tono sarcástico – No estamos aquí por eso

- Bella tenemos que salir para que vengan rápido por estos mocosos, Gin tú tomas guardia – dijo Voldemort se dio media vuelta y Salió de la habitación junto con Bella

Ginny estaba molesta odiaba a los chicos Potter, se desplomo en un sillón y ahí se puso a pensar en la palabras que había dicho la más pequeña de los Potter "La abuela de Yurguen y Frank me dijo que estaba muerta" "me dijo que era su hija" si obviamente era su madre la que había dicho eso, ¿Quiénes era Yurguen y Frank? Por lo que había dicho Eileen eran uno de los nietos de Molly ¿De cual de sus hermanos serían hijos? ¿Por qué esa mocosa estaba en la madriguera? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer y los únicos que se las podían contestar eran los chicos Potter

Bellatrix y Voldemort se habían alejado un poco de la casa donde tenían a los Potter, estaban los dos solos en medio de la nada al parecer.

- Señor ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? – pregunto Bellatrix

- Mandarle un par de imágenes a Potter para que se ponga más nervioso y a ver si puede averiguar el paradero de sus hijos – dijo Voldemort

- Pero ¿para que me necesita a mí en eso? ¿Por qué me trajo? – pregunto Bella

- Para hacer pasar un mal rato a Ginevra junto con los Potter, ya era momento de que pasaran un tiempo juntos – dijo Voldemort

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, cuando de pronto sintió una punzada en la cicatriz seguida de una más fuerte lo que hizo que se cayera en cuatro patas. Empezó a ver imágenes vio como un rato rojo salía de una varita haciendo que les pegara a sus tres hijos mayores y cayeran desmayados, vio cuando Bellatrix secuestraba a Eileen, vio una imagen de Eileen inconciente, seguido donde los cuatro Potter se veía asustados por último una de Voldemort.

Harry se encontraba tirado en el piso temblando, bañado de sudor alrededor de el se encontraba Morgana, Snape, Hermione, Sirius, Draco y Freya, entre Snape y Sirius levantaban a Harry mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

- ¡Es Voldemort! ¡Ese maldito los tiene! Los secuestro junto con Bellatrix – dijo Harry alterado

- Siempre mi querida madre tiene que estar involucrada en esto – bufo Freya

- Escúchame Potter por más que te cueste, en esto momentos es crucial que cierres tú mente a Voldemort – dijo Snape

- ¿Cerrar mi mente? ¿Bromea? ¿Qué tal si con esto puedo averiguar donde tiene a mis hijos? – Dijo Harry – Cerrándola no creo que lo averigüe

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que casi muere Black en el ministerio por la trampa que te puso? Si, si están en ese lugar pero tiene una trampa ¿Qué no te das cuenta es lo mismo? – dijo Snape cogiendo a Harry de la camisa

- Ok está bien pero ¿Cómo carajo quiere que cierre mi mente si nunca aprendí? – dijo Harry enojado al saber que las palabras de Snape eran ciertas

- No aprendiste por que no quisiste – dijo Snape de mala gana

- No aprendí por que dejo de darme clases – dijo Harry

- Te deje de dar clases por que husméate en mis recuerdos – dijo Snape enojado, Sirius rió por lo bajo sabía cual era el recuerdo que Harry había visto, hay como extrañaba esos días de merodeador y sobre todo esa vez había sido sumamente divertido

- No lo hubiera visto si no se hubiera dejado el pensadero ahí y se hubiera largado con Malfoy – dijo Harry ya contestando cosas estupidas no era por que Snape le enseña o dejara de enseñar oclumancia si no por que ya estaba muy enojado por lo que había pasado con sus hijos tenía que sacar su furia con alguien

- ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa, que Potter no aprendió por que el profesor Snape no le enseño… - dijo Draco

- No soy tú niñera Potter, deja de comportarte tan infantil – dijo Snape

Sirius entro en acción tomo a Harry por la espalda y lo saco a la sala, ya había sido demasiada diversión de ver esa pelea de Potter vs. Snape además sabía que Snape tenía la razón

- Harry ¿quieres calmarte? Ambos sabemos que Snape tiene la razón así que déjate de comportar como un niño y haz lo que te dice intenta cerrar tú mente sabes que es lo mejor – dijo Sirius, Harry asintió

Ginny estaba tirada en un sillón pensando, todos los Potter habían quedado dormidos excepto Eileen que miraba con curiosidad a Ginny, que como ya había mencionado estaba tirada en un sillón haciendo con su varita que aparecieran y desaparecieran pájaros.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras niña? – pregunto Ginny intrigada

- No me llamo niña soy Eileen Potter – dijo Eileen- Y te miro por que te pareces mucho al tío Ron, eres su hermana ¿verdad?

- ¿Yo? Parecerme a Ron por la barbas de Merlín esta bien que todos somos parecidos pero no tanto ¿Llamas a Ron tío? – dijo Ginny

- Aja es el mejor amigo de papá y el padrino de James así que me dicen que lo llame tío pero no es mi tío, sus hijos no me cae bien son molesto, también Ryan y Gerard, y Teresa habla mucho y se cae a cada rato, nada más les gusta hacer ruido, estar jugando y corriendo eso es aburrido – dijo Eileen

- Espera un momento ¿Se caso Ron? ¿Ron tiene hijos? ¿Quiénes son Ryan, Gerard y Teresa? – pregunto Ginny interesada

- Si, Ron tiene dos hijos Yurguen y Frank, Ryan y Gerard son hijos del padrino- papá de mi papa y de la madrina de Sophie y Teresa es hija de mis Padrinos Remus y Tonks – dijo Eileen - ¿Algo más?

- Ya entiendo – dijo Ginny, se encontraba muy interesada lo que había pasado todos estos años que se había "muerto" – Tú otro hermano Sirius ¿Quién es su padrino?

- ¡AH! Es el tío Draco el si me cae bien, siempre me da regalos, el estuvo en Slytherin ¿sabes? Al igual que el abuelo, mamá y Sophie yo también quiero estar en Slytherin – dijo Eileen, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco

- Dijiste que los demás niños siempre estaban jugando y corriendo, a ti no te gusta eso es raro ¿Por qué no te gusta? – dijo Ginny

- Tengo un IQ de 172 ¿crees que lo voy a desperdiciar ensuciándome con lodo? – dijo Eileen

Harry y Snape se encontraban practicando la manera de cómo podía cerrar su mente, el resto de las personas se encontraban en la cocina tratando de descifrar según la descripción que les había dado Harry que lugar era donde tenían secuestrados.

- Harry ¡Ya se donde se encuentran! – Dijo Hermione entrando a la sala junto con todos los demás – Están en la mansión de los Ryddle, ¿Qué más lugar parecido encuentras? Además ¿Qué otro lugar más significativo para Voldemort?

- Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamonos para allá – dijo Harry

- Espera Potter – dijo Snape deteniéndolo del brazo – No puede irte así como así, se necesita una estrategia un plan es muy arriesgado

- Un plan ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? – Dijo Harry en tono sarcástico – Me quiere a mi, por mi capturo a mis hijos, yo soy el único que tiene que ir

- Por amor de dios Harry no empieces con tus payasadas, todos estamos igual de estresados tú no eres el único – dijo Morgana molesta

- Morgana tiene mucha razón Harry, te estas poniendo como cuando íbamos en 5 º curso ya déjate de esas estupideces – dijo Hermione enojada

- Esta bien discúlpenme… ustedes saben como me siento – dijo Harry

Pasaron un buen rato "planeando la estrategia" Dumbledore estaba ahí ayudando a planear pero no se iba a integrar, los que iban a ir eran: Harry, Morgana, Snape, Sirius, Hermione, Freya se negó a quedarse tenía asuntos pendientes con su madre y Draco. La estrategia era la siguiente; Harry y Morgana estaban encargados de ir a buscar a los chicos encontrándolos Sirius, Snape y Draco tenían la misión de sacar a los chicos de ahí, Freya pues iba a los suyo y también servía de seguridad ya que era aurora. Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar después de recuperar a los chicos o de verlos aparecería Voldemort entonces ahí si se armaría una batalla campal.

Voldemort se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la mansión de los Ryddle sabía que habían descubierto el lugar y no tardarían en llegar así que estaba preparado, aunque les doblaban el número sabía que hacer a la perfección, Ginny estaría gustosa de encargarse de Morgana y de Draco o Freya al igual Bellatrix se podía hacer cargo de otros dos y el, el estaría solo con Potter los demás no le importaban.

Estaba sentado en un gran sillón mirando hacía el fuego de la chimenea, Bellatrix y Ginny parecían despreocupas como si nada fuera a pasar, los chicos Potter solo se veía el uno al otro sentían que algo relevante iba a pasar. Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar, Ginny y Bella se pusieron de pie, de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, tras ella estaban Morgana y Harry, Ginny miró por unos instantes directamente a los ojos a Harry por un momento sintió que se iba a desmoronar pero no lo hizo al imaginarse que le haría Bellatrix y Voldemort se hacía eso en ese momento.

- Esperábamos su llegada – dijo Bellatrix en una voz cínica

- Ginny… no puede ser… - dijo Harry impactado al ver la pelirroja

- Desde hace mucho quería hacer esto Snape ¡Cru…! – dijo Ginny mirando con odio a Morgana

- ¡Protego! – se adelanto a decir Morgana una especie de escudo salió de su varita, bloqueando cualquier hechizo y haciendo que Ginny retrocediera unos pasos, Harry y Morgana se introdujeron más en la habitación para dar paso a los demás, entro Snape lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó un hechizo hacia donde estaban los chicos para romper el escudo, Sirius y Draco estaba unos pasos tras el

- ¡Mamá! – grito Sophie tenía lagrimas en los ojos se abrazo de Morgana, Eileen permaneció al lado de sus abuelos, James se había acercado un poco a Harry pero más bien estaba en medio de Harry y de sus abuelos y Sirius permanecía al lado de su padrino que estaba junto con Snape y Black – Discúlpame por llorar pero me sentía muy mal aquí con la vida de mis hermanos a mi cargo, James y Sirius son como niños de 6 años Eileen es más madura que ellos y bueno ella también es muy chica tiene 6 años … yo… yo

- Tranquila cariño, todo está bien, ok no pasara nada – dijo Morgana a Sophie mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba su cabello, Ginny miraba con coraje, con envidia, con odio aquella escena – Ve con tus abuelos y con tú tío Draco, ellos te sacaran de aquí

- Mamá ¿Por qué no vienes tú con nosotros? – pregunto Sophie

- ¿Ve con tus abuelos? ¡Ja! La verdad yo no veo a ninguno de los abuelos de Sophie aquí – dijo Ginny interrumpiendo la escena

- Es Ginevra Weasley la hermana del tío Ron, la que supuestamente estaba muerta, esta loca se hizo pasar por la muerta – dijo Sophie

- Lo se, desde hace mucho se que esta loca ¿No Ginny? ¿O aun no te has dado cuenta de tú locura? – dijo Morgana mirando con odio a Ginny

- Sophie vamonos de aquí – dijo Snape preocupado mirando a Sophie, sabía que en cualquier momento Morgana y Ginny empezarían a pelear al igual Bellatrix con la que agarrara, Sophie asintió y se fue con Snape

- Ustedes no se van tan rápido – dijo Bellatrix al ver que Draco, Snape y Sirius salían de la habitación, pero en ese momento se dejo ver Freya que se puso frente de Bellatrix

- Sabes muy bien madre que los niños no tienen nada que ver aquí, déjalos que se vaya de una vez lo único que quieren es a Potter, aquí esta, y yo estoy aquí contigo… -dijo Freya

- ¡Vaya que sorpresa! Freya esta aquí dime querida hija ¿ahora que haces? ¿Qué has hecho de tú miserable vida? – dijo Bellatrix burlándose de Freya en ese momento los chicos Potter salieron del salón

- Muchas más cosas provechosas que la tuya, apenas hace una semana trabajaba en la oficina de aurores de Madrid pero tuve que regresar a Londres debido a mi hijo Nicolás – dijo Freya

- A con que tienes un hijo, supongo que no te has casado ¿verdad? Quien es el padre a se me olvidaba que tampoco debes de saber, por que eres una zorra – dijo Bellatrix

- No el padre es Draco, si tal vez un tiempo fui una zorra pero en ese entonces no tenía responsabilidades como tú, cuando era una niña nunca estuviste, me mandaste a un internado desde los 6 años, no recuerdo haber recibido alguna carta de ¿Cómo estaba? Luego cuando tenía 18 te largaste con un tipo y desde entonces no supe nada de ti hasta ahora – dijo Freya

Bellatrix se le quedo viendo unos momentos a Freya la miraba fijamente, pero entonces alguien rompió el silencio, era Voldemort se levanto de su lugar camino hasta Harry, murmuro algo en parsel y tanto Harry como Voldemort se pusieron en posición de duelo y empezó un intercambio de hechizo.

- Eres una verdadera puta Snape, me quitaste a mi novio – dijo Ginny a Morgana

- ¿Aun sigues con esa idea Weasley? Eso ya es cosa del pasado además sabemos muy bien que Harry y yo empezamos a salir cuando tú cortaste con el – dijo Morgana – Déjate de babosadas y no te hagas la difícil para llevarte a San Mungo

- También me quitaste a mi hija – dijo Ginny enojada

- ¿Qué te la quite? Si tú fuiste la que abandonaste a Sophie, yo la críe, la cuido como cuido a mis otros hijos por que es mi hija – dijo Morgana

De pronto una lluvia de hechizos empezó a caer una por parte de Harry y Voldemort, Bellatrix y Freya, y Ginny y Morgana, el duelo duro un rato hasta que un rayo verde ilumino toda la sala, eso paso entre Voldemort y Harry se distinguió que tres figuras salieron Volando por los aires. Voldemort, Harry y Freya

**Meses después **

Era víspera navideña los chicos Potter se encontraban en su casa por vacaciones de navidad. No era el día de navidad pero ahí se encontraba Draco junto con Nicolás.

- Aun no me hago a la idea de todo lo que paso fue tan repentino – dijo Draco – No se como se atrevió a irse, aun no me logro hacer completamente a la idea de que tengo un hijo después la muerte de Freya y todo eso es complicado, pero por lo menos sabemos que Voldemort ya no esta aquí

- Tranquilo Draco fueron cosas muy espontáneas pero a poco no adoras a Nicolás – dijo Morgana – Lo de Freya fue fuerte pero tienes que superarlo y salir adelante

- Si, es un niño muy especial apenas llevo unos meses con el y no se como pude vivir sin el – dijo Draco – Ustedes que están en el ministerio ¿Qué es lo que a pasado con Weasley y mi querida tía? Se que la misma noche en que murió Voldemort ellas fueron mandadas al ministerio

- Exacto, desde entonces en están detenidas en el ministerio no han salido de ahí, a Ginny la fueron a visitar los Weasley pues fue una gran sorpresa para ellos – dijo Harry – El hospital san mungo le hizo un examen y definitivamente esta loca no tiene la más mínima cordura

- Yo sabía eso de que había perdido la cordura desde que estábamos en Hogwarts – dijo Morgana – Pero te equivocas de que aun siguen en el ministerio hace una semana las fuimos a escoltar hasta Azkaban comparte la misma celda

- Pobre Weasley no durara un mes viva y lo digo literalmente, estar con Bellatrix Lestrange es horroroso más pasar las 24 horas con ella todos los días – dijo Draco

- ¡Papa! Mira, mira Eileen me enseño a hacer… - dijo un niño rubio que iba corriendo hasta con Draco era Nicolás

- No me digas que pociones – dijo Harry aguitado

- Si, me enseño a hacer pociones – dijo Nicolás, Harry se levanto rápido y fue hasta con Eileen

- Me alegra que estemos bien, que los gemelos no hayan reprobado este semestre, que Sophie lo haya pasado con honores que Eileen siga haciendo sus "pociones" en fin que estemos bien- dijo Morgana

- Si es un gran alivio – contesto Draco

**Fin**

Hemos terminado la historia no saben cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo tarde un mes y medio en escribirlo en fin este a sido una de las historias que eh escrito que más me han gustado, bueno aquí les dejo una ideas que tuve para la historia pero al final fueron descartadas.

• Morgana tendría una gemela llamada Martha sería la chica rebelde, que sabe de la relación de su hermana con Harry esta en desacuerdo pero igual no dice nada

• Martha entraría a estudiar donde trabaja Sirius de ahí se armaría un romance, la pareja no sería Sirius y Hermione como fue si no Sirius y Martha

• Tuve problemas con Hermione, primero pensé en acomodarla con Viktor después ya no me gusto luego pensé en acomodarla con Draco pero Draco es amigo de Morgana no de Harry así que no hay una relación con Hermione en fin no se pudo así que quedo bien con Sirius

• Ginny moriría al dar a luz a la niña, Sophie duraría viva unos meses después iba a morir

• Morgana iba a salir primero con Draco antes de que con Harry


End file.
